


Братва (Bratva)

by Sherezade



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Niall, Bottom Louis, Bratva, Español | Spanish, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Knotting, Life Debt, Louis-centric, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Russian Mafia, Self-Lubrication, Shy Louis, Slow Build, Smut, Soul Bond, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, Underage Louis
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 117,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherezade/pseuds/Sherezade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El padre de Louis tiene una deuda con la red de la mafia rusa más importante de Europa. El líder de la red tiene un hijo soltero.<br/>La Bratva no perdona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic va a ser más complejo que los otros que he escrito y quiero que quede bien, así que no puedo prometer actualizaciones rápidas, pero haré lo que pueda. Seguid conmigo :$  
> gracias por leer! kudos y comentarios se agradecen :)

Louis supo que algo iba mal desde el momento en el que despertó.

Para empezar, las cortinas estaban abiertas. Y él nunca olvidaría cerrar las cortinas; odiaba que lo despertase la luz del sol.

En segundo lugar, su madre estaba sentada en la butaca que había al lado de su cama. Y estaba llorando.

“¿Mpf?” murmuró, sentándose en la cama con torpeza. “¿Mamá? ¿Q-Qué pasa, estás bien?”

Su madre pareció sobresaltarse tanto que se asustó un poco.

“Mamá” dijo, en un tono más suave. “¿Q-Qué…?”

“Tenemos un problema” susurró ella, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. “Tenemos un problema. Lo siento mucho, mi vida. No pude hacer nada. No me dejaron hacer nada”

“¿De qué estás hablando…?”

“Vamos a conseguir el dinero, Louis. Te lo prometo. Esto es una solución temporal.”

Louis se levantó, estremeciéndose al notar las baldosas frías en las plantas de los pies, y tomó las manos de su madre entre las suyas con cuidado. Necesitaba que parase de emitir esos sollozos ahogados, lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

“¿Una solución a qué? Mamá, ¿qué pasa?”

Ella tragó saliva, pero tardó un buen rato en poder hablar de nuevo.

“No podemos pagar todas las deudas de tu padre. No podemos, de verdad. Puede que cuando las cosas estén mejor consigamos reunirlo, pero no ahora. No hay otra solución, Louis, por favor, tienes que entenderlo”

“No entiendo absolutamente nada” respondió, con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz.

Su madre ocultó el rostro en su pañuelo y no resurgió de él hasta largos segundos después.

“Cariño, lo siento muchísimo” susurró entre lágrimas. Louis cerró los ojos, evaluando las posibilidades.

Conocía las deudas de su padre; no era estúpido. Oía las conversaciones acaloradas por teléfono, las súplicas de su madre a altas horas de la madrugada. El juego y el alcohol habían arrasado sus vidas; se habían llevado sus ahorros de toda la vida, les habían quitado el coche y habían dejado su casa pendiendo de un hilo. Y a pesar de todo su madre lo consentía, limpiando suelos llenos de vómito, cristales, mediando por teléfono con bancos, suplicando a figuras misteriosas que vociferaban sobre deudas millonarias al otro lado del teléfono. Su madre se derrumbaba poco a poco como una estatua de arena en la orilla del mar, y su padre seguía inmóvil en su sillón, enorme, silencioso, poderoso, posiblemente ebrio, definitivamente enfadado cuando se despertaba.

Louis miraba y callaba, se apartaba del camino de su padre, consolaba a su madre, trabajaba de camarero en una cafetería y sacaba un mísero sueldo para comer. No recibía ningún crédito ni se habría atrevido a esperarlo; sabía perfectamente que había avergonzado a su familia desde que había presentado. Su padre y sus cuatro hermanos eran todos alfas, enormes, poderosos, territoriales, que ni siquiera entre ellos se habían llevado bien. Sus tíos producían niñas omega, bonitas y dulces, y fuertes niños alfa con carácter y voluntad de hierro. Un joven omega pequeño, delicado, con curvas y olor a vainilla no era precisamente lo que la familia podía haber esperado, pero era simplemente como habían salido las cosas. No podía cambiarse a sí mismo, como tampoco podía cambiar la ludopatía de su padre ni su costumbre de arreglarlo todo con whisky. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba ver beber a su padre antes de presentar… pero estaba perfectamente entrenado para reprimir esa clase de pensamientos.

De hecho, no podía quejarse. No le molestaba trabajar; le gustaba el rumor de los clientes anónimos, la calidez del interior del local, siempre con la calefacción, con agua caliente para lavar tazas y vasos, siempre con el suave uniforme negro, impecable, que contrastaba con sus camisetas de dibujos gastados, los vaqueros ásperos y deshilachados y las chaquetas descoloridas. Llevaba más de dos años sin comprarse ropa. Llevaba casi uno sin darse una ducha caliente.

Había oído amenazas, había leído cartas de bancos, pero no se había atrevido a tomarse ninguna de ellas en serio. Necesitaba desesperadamente creer que todo saldría bien, lo necesitaba para dormir por las noches.

No tenía ni idea de qué podía haber pasado, por qué su madre se disculpaba a estas alturas, qué había hecho…

“¿Papá está bien?” susurró, con la garganta seca. Su madre sacudió la cabeza, enjugándose las lágrimas una vez más.

“Papá ha tomado la peor decisión que podía tomar” contestó, la voz rota y los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

Le faltó el aire de los pulmones.

“Oh, no, él…”

“Tu padre pidió dinero a quien no debía” dijo ella con la voz pastosa; Louis frunció el ceño, intentando unir cabos sin mucho éxito. “Y ahora no están persiguiendo. Y no tenemos nada con lo que pagarles. Nada.”

“El banco no puede echarnos de aquí” dijo con suavidad “todavía tengo diecisiete. Mientras tengáis un menor a vuestro cargo, no pueden quitaros la casa, he estado estud…”

“No lo pidió a un banco.” le interrumpió su madre, sacudiendo la mano con energía para hacerlo callar. “Ojalá hubiera sido un banco, pero ninguna empresa con dos dedos de frente le habría dejado dinero a tu padre”

“Entonces, ¿quién…?”

Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron ligeramente, pero parecía lo suficientemente calmada como para hablar con entereza.

“Organizaciones de procedencia… reprobable” dijo despacio. Louis leyó entre líneas.

“Mafias” susurró.

“Sólo una. Un grupo que lleva años en Inglaterra, que ofrecía un plazo bastante amplio y… dios, tu padre nunca me contó nada, pero ahora… Ni siquiera cuando… él no lo sabía. Seguro que no lo sabía, me lo habría dicho.”

“El qué” preguntó Louis en un susurro, temiendo su respuesta. “¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué van a hacernos?”

“No podemos pagar la deuda, Louis. No cuando tu padre todavía tiene problemas c…”

“Eso ya lo sé” la interrumpió con cansancio, masajeándose las sienes. Podría buscar otro empleo para los fines de semana, o cubrir las vacaciones de navidad de sus compañeros… “Dime qué quieren. Dime cuál es el plan.”

“Han llegado a un acuerdo, tu padre y ellos. Van a hacer una especie de… fianza, mientras no podemos devolverles su dinero, para asegurarse de que no huimos, o algo parecido”

“¿Fianza de qué?” Louis habría reído con acidez si la preocupación y la angustia no le llenaran el estómago como agujas de hielo. “No tenemos nada. ¿Qué puede interesarles?”

Un pequeño silencio.

“Tú.”

Louis sintió cómo una garra invisible le apretaba las costillas con brusquedad. Tenía hielo en las venas, extendiéndose un poco más con cada latido de su corazón.

_Tú. Tú._

Él era el pago. Iban a venderlo para que fuese el juguete de una banda de mafiosos. Iban a añadirlo a la colección de omegas de algún jefe de cincuenta años, gordo y grasiento y maloliente, casi podía verlo, casi podía sentir las náuseas.

“¿C-Cómo?” murmuró. Su madre bajó la mirada, pero no la dejó hablar “¿Vais a venderme? ¿V-Vais a darme a un grupo de criminales porque papá no puede pagar sus deudas?” siguió hablando, incrédulo, esperando a que su madre lo interrumpiera. No lo hizo. “¿ _Yo_ soy la fianza?” susurró al final, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. “¿Eso… eso es lo que soy?”

“Louis, ellos ponen las reglas. No estamos en condiciones de exigir…”

“No trabajas, mamá. Sin mi sueldo no vais a poder seguir adelante”

“Louis, si no hacemos lo que nos dicen no habrá posibilidades. Lo siento mucho, cariño.”

“¿Y ya está?” ni siquiera se lo había creído del todo y el pánico ya hervía en su interior. Tenía la garganta seca, las manos sudorosas, el rostro frío. “¿Es todo lo que vas a decirme antes de entregarme a la mafia como pago? ¿Vas a ponerme un lazo o a ponerme ropa bonita, mamá? ¿Vas a envolverme en papel de colores?”

Su madre lloraba otra vez, pero estaba demasiado aterrado como para dejarse ablandar por sus lágrimas.

“No” suplicó en voz baja antes de darse cuenta. La habitación se tambaleó un poco, y el sudor frío aumentó. “No, mamá, por favor. Encontraremos la forma. Trabajaré más. Trabajaré lo que haga falta”

“Cariño…”

“Podemos irnos” susurró, desesperado “Podemos dejarlo, mamá. Son sus deudas, no son nuestras. No tenemos…”

Pero su madre sacudió la cabeza, y sus ojos azules estaban desolados.

“Es mi alfa, Louis.” dijo con suavidad.

“Y yo soy tu hijo” quería gritar, necesitaba llorar, le dolía el pecho de contener lo que fuera que tuviese dentro, pero su voz era un hilo tembloroso y ridículo. “Soy tu hijo, mamá. Hace tiempo que él no es papá, él…”

“Algún día lo entenderás”

_No. No lo entenderé, porque algún alfa mafioso ya se habrá cansado de usarme y me habrá pegado un tiro en una zanja._

“Louis, no tengo elección, nunca la he tenido. Necesito que lo entiendas”

“¿Que lo entienda?” Louis parpadeó mientras el mundo se inclinaba sobre su eje con suavidad. “¿Quieres que lo entienda, mamá? ¿Q-Quieres que lo entienda? ¿Q...?”

Louis perdió el conocimiento todavía intentando repetir la pregunta.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que el ritmo es muy lento, pero es lo que pretendía desde el principio. Dejadme saber si os gusta? :)

Eran tres hombres. Uno conducía el enorme automóvil negro, los otros dos se sentaba a ambos lados de él en los asientos traseros. Los tres llevaban traje y gafas de cristales oscuros, los tres medían casi dos metros, y los tres apestaban a alfa. Ninguno dijo ni una palabra en todo el trayecto, que duró una eternidad y le destrozó los nervios. Louis temblaba, con las manos atenazadas la una en la otra, y pensaba en la expresión mortificada de su madre al despedirlo en la puerta. Se había llevado una maleta grande y no había sabido qué meter en ella; la situación todavía parecía demasiado irreal, demasiado surrealista como para actuar de forma tan definitiva. Era todo demasiado horrible como para pensarlo en profundidad. ¿Para qué meter ropa limpia? ¿Ese otro par de zapatos, lo iba a necesitar? No sabía a dónde iba ni qué se iba a encontrar, pero seguro que no era una cómoda habitación de hotel para pasar unas vacaciones.

Al fin y al cabo, no era un invitado. Era un pago. Para cuando llegasen, se habría convertido definitivamente de un ser humano a un objeto.

Contuvo un pequeño sollozo; estaba demasiado aterrado como para echarse a llorar, pero la angustia lo rasgaba por dentro como un cuchillo. Un millón de preguntas que no quería responder le martilleaban en el pecho; qué iban a hacerle, dónde iba a quedarse, cuánto iba a quedarse, _para qué_ iba a quedarse. Qué iba a ser de él. Su omega quería gemir y esconderse en alguna parte, salir huyendo de aquellos tres energúmenos, pero estaba atrapado. Los seguros de las puertas se habían cerrado con un chasquido amenazador desde que habían arrancado. Louis se aferró a los bajos de su abrigo y rezó.

Para cuando el coche se detuvo, el omega había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Miró por las ventanillas, confuso; estaban en mitad de una carretera secundaria, en medio de la nada.

 _¿Van a matarme aquí?_ se preguntó casi con curiosidad. _¿Me han traído hasta aquí para matarme, para eso me querían?_

Pero un escalofrío lo recorrió casi al instante.

_No. Claro que no van a matarme. Al menos, no es lo primero que me harán…_

Se planteó gritar en cuanto lo sacasen del coche, pero lo rodeaban kilómetros y kilómetros de campo raso, sin una casa ni una estación de servicio a la vista desde hacía un largo rato. Estaba perdido de todas formas, razonó. Si querían violarlo o torturarlo, lo único que podría hacer sería rezar por una muerte rápida.

Se esforzó nuevamente por no llorar. Los hombres intercambiaron un par de palabras entre ellos, pero no entendió ni una palabra; ni siquiera reconoció el idioma. El conductor se bajó; Louis cerró los ojos. Oyó un nuevo batiburrillo de palabras ininteligibles, pero no abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, hasta que una mano como una zarpa le dio un golpe en el hombro. Dio un respingo, notando el corazón salírsele del pecho, para ver al hombre de su derecha tendiéndole un pequeño paquete brillante. Lo observó, paralizado, y el hombre perdió la paciencia y se lo alargó con insistencia, diciendo algo más que no entendió.

Cogió el paquete con una mano temblorosa, y el hombre pareció quedar satisfecho. Era papel de plata, comprendió con lentitud al darle vueltas entre las manos. Empezó a romperlo bajo la atenta mirada del alfa de su izquierda. Casi notaba físicamente sus ojos sobre la piel como agujas.

Era un bocadillo. Un bocadillo normal y corriente; casi se echó a reír de su propio terror. ¿Qué había creído que era? Ni siquiera se planteaba si tendría hambre o no. Los nervios le contraían las entrañas de arriba abajo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder comer eso –no estaba seguro de poder comer nada, a decir verdad- pero el alfa de su izquierda todavía lo miraba. Empezaba a _molestarle_ en el pecho, estar tan rodeado de alfas desconocidos en un espacio tan reducido, y rezó por no acabar hiperventilando.

Louis se obligó despacio a masticar y tragar el bocadillo entero, conteniendo las arcadas al final. No saboreó ni un bocado; ni siquiera llegó a saber de qué era, pero lo invadió el alivio cuando hizo una bola con el papel de plata y el alfa de su izquierda le dirigió un seco asentimiento de cabeza y apartó la mirada.

El coche se puso en marcha casi al instante. Louis se moría de sed.

Empezaba a preocuparle lo lejos que iban; si le habían dado de comer, seguro que todavía tardarían un buen rato. Había salido de su casa a las nueve de la mañana, pero la tensión, el terror y el cielo nublado y borroso que los cubría no ayudaban a mantener la noción del tiempo. El automóvil iba rápido, pero no reconocía los caminos; habían tomado la salida norte de la ciudad… y luego autopistas y autovías de paisaje monótono se los habían tragado sin remedio. Se había esforzado por memorizar el camino quizá la primera media hora, pero lo había dado por inútil enseguida. De todas formas, ¿quién iba a ir a por él? Louis se tragó un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a recopilar preguntas mentalmente.

Número 1. ¿A dónde vamos?

Número 2. ¿Qué van a hacerme?

Número 3. ¿Qué idioma hablan? ¿Todo el mundo hablará eso en el lugar al que vamos? ¿Tendré que aprenderlo?

Número 4. ¿Cuándo podré volver a casa? ¿Volveré con vida? ¿Volveré entero? ¿…Volveré?

Número 5. ¿Qué va a ser de mamá sin mi sueldo?

Se cortó a sí mismo con firmeza antes de seguir. Tenía que mantenerse entero; no podía permitirse llegar demasiado lejos con sus pensamientos, o podría derrumbarse o empezar a llorar a gritos en un coche lleno de alfas enormes y amenazantes. Lo cual, a juzgar por sus expresiones esculpidas en mármol vivo, podría suponerle un tiro en la cabeza perfectamente. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en si ésa no sería una buena solución.

Se cortó de nuevo. Tenía que concentrar sus esfuerzos y sus pensamientos en tareas a corto plazo. Paso a paso. Tenía que mantenerse ocupado para no enloquecer, al menos hasta que llegasen.

¿Llegarían ese día? ¿Cogerían un avión, un tren, otro coche?

El automóvil dio una curva. Su estómago lleno empezaba a hacer piruetas invisibles dentro de él, y no era agradable. Decidió que no vomitar era un buen objetivo a corto plazo.

Un teléfono móvil empezó a sonar con estridencia, y Louis casi pegó un bote en el asiento. No era el suyo; el suyo se había quedado en casa. Uno de los hombres había negado con la cabeza al verlo. El alfa de su derecha apenas se molestó en dirigirle una breve mirada antes de responder. La conversación fue corta: se oyó un leve rumor al otro lado de la línea, el hombre respondió algo en voz baja, el rumor se repitió. Fin de la conversación. Su mente se iluminó como un rayo repentino.

 _Ruso_. Era ruso lo que hablaban. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo había adivinado, pero estaba seguro. Esos hombres eran rusos.

¿Serían _todos_ rusos? ¿Era una mafia rusa la que se iba a quedar con él? ¿Tenía algo bueno o malo en comparación con otras mafias…? No tenía forma de saberlo. La verdad era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de mafias; toda su información se basaba en una película que había visto hacía años… recordaba un hombre de voz profunda con un sombrero…

Se le escapó un resoplido bajo. El hombre de la izquierda lo miró; se sintió enrojecer bajo el brillo de sus gafas negras.

“Tengo sed” admitió en un susurro. El hombre se inclinó hacia delante, con las cejas levantadas. ¿Quería que lo repitiera? “Tengo… sed” repitió, más despacio.

El conductor dijo algo en voz alta. El hombre sacó con rapidez algo marrón de alguna parte y se la tendió con rapidez; al desplegarla descubrió una bolsa de papel.

“No” negó con la cabeza. “Quiero beber. Agua.”

El hombre pareció entender. Rebuscó debajo de su propio asiento y sacó una pequeña botella transparente. Louis la agarró con timidez y ya la estaba abriendo antes de musitar palabras de agradecimiento.

Se permitió beber dos largos tragos, pero no más; sabía las consecuencias de marearse con el estómago lleno de líquido. Le devolvió la botella, y el alfa la guardó debajo del asiento con otro asentimiento seco y dejó de prestarle atención de nuevo. Louis se replanteó qué hacían tres alfas tan robustos y preparados como aquellos recogiendo a un omega pequeño y asustado en la otra punta del mundo. Louis comió otros dos bocadillos a lo largo de la tarde. Ninguno de los tres hombres probó ni un bocado.

 

Para cuando llegaron, Louis tenía el mayor dolor de cabeza que había tenido en su vida. Y había anochecido. El automóvil se detuvo enfrente de la casa más grande que Louis hubiera podido imaginar. Era simplemente colosal, una enorme mole blanca y cuadrada, de pilares anchos y tejado a dos aguas que coronaba cinco pisos de construcción. Todo, desde la imponente verja de brillante hierro forjado hasta los refinados ornamentos de las ventanas, gritaba “dinero”.

La enorme verja se abrió despacio, y el coche entró en los jardines; se extendían a ambos lados como dos mares de hierba y cuidados arbustos. Un pedazo de aquella casa valía más dinero del que él tendría en toda su vida.

 _Quizá me van a usar de servicio_ , pensó con desesperación. _Por favor, por favor, que me quieran para cocinar o para limpiar o para…_

Los hombres hablaron entre ellos antes de salir del vehículo, delante de las enormes puertas negras. Louis se quedó solo en el coche hasta que le hicieron señas, y uno de ellos le puso la mano en el hombro para dirigirlo; cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionó y se encogió ante el contacto.

Había un hombre en el enorme recibidor, vestido con un traje negro, que dijo algo con voz grave y potente. También hablaba ruso; parecía enfadado, pero en cuanto se acercaron más vio que la expresión en su rostro era casi apreciativa. Sus ojos verde oscuro eran inquisitivos y penetrantes: Louis bajó la cabeza instintivamente, y su mirada tropezó con una de sus manos, recubierta de gruesos anillos de oro.

 _Es el jefe._ Un sudor frío empezó a resbalarle por la espalda. _Él es quien manda. Está decidiendo qué hacer conmigo._

Se sintió a sí mismo encogerse bajo su escrutinio, oyendo su propia respiración y notando los rápidos latidos de su corazón en la base de la garganta. No quería temblar. No quería llorar. No podía gritar.

Pero no pasó nada. El hombre lo miró varios segundos. Dijo algo. La mano en su hombro lo guió por unas escaleras. Lo metieron en una habitación enorme. Enorme, enorme, enorme. Probablemente era más grande que toda su casa. Había una cama doble con un edredón granate oscuro, un armario de aspecto macizo, un robusto tocador coronado por un ornamentado espejo de marco dorado, y un escritorio de madera oscura repleto de papeles y carpetas. Louis no sabía a dónde mirar; observó embobado la exquisitez del papel pintado, de un suave color crema dorado. Miró la resplandeciente lámpara que colgaba del techo como un gran racimo de uvas cristalinas. Se fijó en la suavidad de las cortinas que recubrían dos puertas blancas al otro lado de la habitación. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan fuera de lugar. Pensó en la frialdad gris de su cuarto de baño, sin agua caliente, sin más luz que la lamparita del lavabo porque se había fundido la bombilla. Pensó en las noches en las que se daba un baño y tiritaba con violencia bajo el torrente de agua helada, en las sábanas que colgaban a secar sobre la bañera, todavía goteando agua jabonosa. Pensó en su habitación, blanca y austera, con su edredón azul oscuro y su armario despostillado. Y tuvo que frenar en seco sus pensamientos, porque el nudo en su garganta amenazaba con romperse y destrozarlo a él en el proceso.

Uno de los hombres, que se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta, carraspeó. Le tendió un pulcro paquete de ropa doblada cuando se giró sobresaltado; Louis lo cogió y descubrió una gruesa toalla azul claro. Querían que se duchase; se le cayó el alma a los pies

 _Soy una prostituta_ , entendió al instante. _Me quieren limpio y oliendo bien. Soy un juguete sexual, ni más ni menos._

Louis entró corriendo en lo que ya había imaginado que sería el baño. No le dio tiempo a pararse a mirar nada que no fuese el inodoro brillante; vomitó con violencia y tuvo que dedicar largos minutos a respirar hondo acurrucado en el suelo. Un frío punzante y arrasador lo atravesó de arriba abajo y lo hizo gemir; los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas enseguida. Temblaba tanto que le costó varios intentos ponerse de pie, y empezó a llorar en cuanto el grifo dorado de la bañera- ni siquiera era una bañera, era una pequeña piscina- empezó a escupir agua caliente. Pero consiguió bañarse, entre lloriqueos y temblores, preguntándose más que nunca qué iba a ser de él.

Sólo al salir y envolverse en la suave toalla se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer a continuación. ¿Iban a ir a buscarlo? ¿Podría encerrarse en el baño, podría saltar por la ventana?

Se miró en el espejo, ligeramente empañado. Su rostro estaba pálido; sus ojos, hinchados y enrojecidos, y sus labios, irritados y rojos de tanto mordérselos. Le dolía respirar, pero sabía que era de contener los sollozos histéricos que le cortaban el pecho. Tenía un aspecto horrible, pero no podría importarle menos.

Un suave golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Louis deseó morirse, allí mismo en aquel instante. Deseó cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos jamás, alejarse de todo aquel lujo enfermizo y de todos aquellos trajes siniestros que cubrían alfas todavía más amenazantes. Se planteó atrancar la puerta, retrasar su tortura y asumir más tarde las consecuencias, pero cuando el golpe se repitió alargó una mano temblorosa para abrir.

No era uno de los hombres de traje, ni tampoco era el jefe que lo había examinado abajo.

Era un alfa alto, delgado, de pelo oscuro color chocolate, que llevaba recogido en un pequeño moño. Tenía los ojos verdes, idénticos a los del hombre de abajo, pero los suyos eran cálidos, y había algo en su expresión que habría resultado casi reconfortante en cualquier otra situación. Tenía la piel pálida, la mandíbula fuerte y definida y los labios llenos. No llevaba traje; sólo una sencilla camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros negros. Retrocedió un paso al verlo, ladeando la cabeza, y Louis contuvo la respiración.

_¿Es para él? ¿Soy para él?_

El alfa parpadeó, cogiendo aire. Se puso en el pecho una mano enorme con varios anillos plateados en los dedos.

“Harry” dijo en voz alta, con un ligerísimo acento que hizo rodar las erres en su lengua.

Su voz era tan profunda que le retumbó en el pecho. Louis tragó saliva con dificultad.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por esta respuesta tan increíble. Y disculpas a todos por haber tardado mucho más de lo que había planeado en un principio. Un saludo! dejadme saber si os gusta, qué os gusta, qué no os gusta... soy todo oídos y ojos.

Varios segundos después seguía clavado en el suelo, mudo. Se le había olvidado cómo respirar. Era dolorosamente consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba; el frío cortante en su piel erizada. Las gotas de agua que resbalaban por sus hombros. Las heladas baldosas bajo las plantas de sus pies, el olor a alfa fuerte, seco, llenándole los pulmones, quemándolo por dentro.

El alfa frunció el ceño, con la mano todavía en el pecho. Lo miró de arriba abajo, todavía con los labios entreabiertos para seguir hablando, pero no dijo nada más. Louis se dio cuenta de que sólo llevaba la toalla azul; se sintió enrojecer furiosamente y notó la bilis casi en la garganta; suplicó internamente no vomitar otra vez. Una de las pocas cosas de las que estaba seguro era de que no necesitaba razones para hacerlo enfadar.

Sin embargo, el alfa -¿Harry?- no parecía enfadado. Parecía confuso, y sus ojos tenían un brillo casi febril cuando lo miró de nuevo. Las posibilidades estallaron detrás de sus ojos al instante.

_Está en celo, me va a destrozar. Está cansado y va a desquitarse conmigo. Está aburrido y yo soy el entretenimiento de esta noche. Saben que soy virgen y me han rifado. Van a prostituirme, y él es el encargado de probar si valgo. Está drogado y…_

“Harry” repitió él con suavidad, sobresaltándolo de todos modos. “¿Tú…?”

Quería responder, su omega quería ser obediente y amable, pero no se notaba la garganta. Se quedó mirándolo, temblando, hasta que el alfa parpadeó con algo parecido a la decepción.

“Frío” dijo, como si fuese un hecho evidente y no una palabra improvisada. “Calef-farción.”

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la habitación, y Louis se quedó solo en el cuarto de baño, tiritando y mirando las pequeñas nubes de vapor que todavía se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Deseando más que nunca estar muerto. Trastabilló hacia el montoncito que había hecho con su ropa al desnudarse para meterse en la bañera, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a inclinarse hacia él.

“No” el alfa habló con suavidad, pero Louis dio un respingo. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo casi con timidez, pero se le encogió el estómago al verlo. Louis se quedó paralizado, con la mano a medio camino. “Ven”

Necesitaba vomitar. Su estómago empezaba a contraerse dolorosamente, y le quemaba la garganta. ¿Qué iban a hacerle cuando ensuciase el pulcro suelo, las mantas suaves, el edredón sedoso…?

Pero tampoco se atrevía a vomitar entonces. Lo iba a oír, se iba a enfadar, lo iba a tomar por enfermo o por…

Consiguió tambalearse hasta la puerta y se asomó a la habitación; el alfa estaba delante del pequeño tocador, quitándose los anillos con expresión pensativa. Louis se tragó un sollozo, pero desistió a intentar vestirse. Sus piernas temblaban tanto que se sentó en la cama antes de caer, y el alfa se giró hacia él. Era todavía más alto de lo que le había parecido la primera vez, y la camiseta blanca se estiraba sobre sus hombros anchos casi hasta transparentar. Louis se sintió encoger bajo su mirada, y tuvo que entrelazar las manos para disimular el temblor. Se sentía diminuto, frágil y patético bajo su sombra; aunque intentase defenderse, ni siquiera ganaría demasiado tiempo. Un gesto y lo rompería como una ramita seca.

Su omega quería gemir y encogerse sobre sí mismo, todavía tembloroso, y cada vez le costaba más contenerlo.

El alfa le dedicó una media sonrisa, pero no parecía esconder malicia; Louis se quedó mirándolo embobado.

“Harry” repitió él por tercera vez. “¿Tú?”

Despacio, poco a poco, Louis se humedeció los labios para hablar.

“Louis” consiguió susurrar, pero apenas se oyó a sí mismo. Harry ladeó la cabeza.

“¿Louis?” repitió, inseguro.

“Louis.” repitió. Su voz tembló.

Faltaba poco. Sólo tenía que acurrucarse allí y esperar a que empezara. No sería tan malo, no podía serlo; tenía que aguantar, cerraría los ojos y apretaría los puños y pensaría en su madre y rezaría para que pasase pronto y no gritaría. No gritaría. No gritaría.

Cerró la boca, se mordió la lengua con firmeza y contuvo la respiración. Apretó las manos entrelazadas para ocultar su temblor y sintió su propio estómago encogiéndose dolorosamente. Aguantaría. Tenía que aguantar.

El alfa se dio la vuelta y se quitó la camiseta.

Louis rompió a llorar. Histéricamente. Ruidosamente. Dolorosamente.

Harry se acercó con rapidez, asustado, pero no lo tocó. Dejó que sollozara acurrucado en la cama durante un buen rato, hasta que empezó a ahogarse y tuvo que obligarse a respirar hondo.

_Va a matarme_ , pensó aterrado. _Nadie va a cargar con un omega llorón y quejica. No voy a durar ni la primera noche._

Pero Harry no parecía enfadado. Cuando retiró las manos con las que se cubría el rostro lo vio de pie, tendiéndole un borrón blanco. Louis frunció el ceño y parpadeó para aclararse la visión de las lágrimas que le anegaban los ojos. Intentó respirar hondo, y le salió mejor que la primera vez.

Era un pañuelo. El alfa le estaba ofreciendo un pañuelo.

Reprimió un gimoteo cuando se sentó en la cama, a poca distancia de él, y su olor lo invadió de nuevo. El pánico le nublaba los sentidos y lo mareaba; le hormigueaban las piernas, pero sabría que no podría correr aunque lo intentase. Y de todas formas, seguramente habría guardias al otro lado de la puerta. Quizá las dos moles trajeadas que lo había llevado hasta allí, quizá el terrorífico alfa que lo había examinado abajo, quizá otro. Aquel lugar exhumaba feromonas de alfa por todas partes; cada bocanada de aire le ponía los pelos de punta. Louis cogió el pañuelo con una mano vacilante y se secó las lágrimas con pulso tembloroso.

“Tranquilo” dijo el alfa en voz baja. Levantó la mirada; todavía tenía el ceño levemente fruncido con preocupación. “No… te… lastimo” hablaba despacio, con el acento ruso envolviéndole la lengua, y su voz era tan grave y cálida que casi se relajó al oírla. Casi.

Louis luchó contra el instinto de ocultar el rostro entero tras el pañuelo. No había sido su mejor día; cuatro palabras balbuceadas no iban a convencerlo de que estaba a salvo. Se acurrucó un poco más sobre sí mismo, todavía aferrando el pañuelo, y Harry se movió despacio para sentarse frente a él.

“No voy…” parecía pensar mientras hablaba “No voy a hacer daño. Respira.”

Apretó los labios.

“¿Qué quieres?” no le salió más que un susurro “¿Qué queréis? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?”

Harry ladeó la cabeza.

“Eres omega” dijo despacio “Todos… todos te quieren. Hay muchos alfas aquí”

Louis tragó saliva. _Vale. Esto no podría ir peor_.

Él debió de ver el pánico en su rostro, porque su expresión se tiñó de preocupación al instante.

“No.” dijo con rapidez “No, yo no… yo no voy… no voy a tocar”

“¿Entonces, por qué estoy aquí contigo?” estaba seguro de que iba a pagar el desafío en su voz, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Harry negó con la cabeza.

“Ellos te quieren. Digo que no. Digo que yo te quiero.”

“¿Tú…?”

Harry asintió con seriedad. Se señaló el pecho, justo a la altura del corazón, Y Louis vio por primera vez un oscuro tatuaje de una estrella puntiaguda, de puntas blancas y negras. Tragó saliva, sin poder apartar la mirada de su pálida piel tatuada.

“Opekun” dijo en voz más alta, orgulloso. “Mi padre, Pakhan.”

“Op…” No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de oír, pero todo sonaba mucho más amenazante en ese extraño lenguaje “¿Rusos?”

Él asintió.

“¿…Mafia?” preguntó con timidez “¿Mafia rusa?”

Vio la comisura izquierda de sus labios levantarse casi imperceptiblemente.

“Bratva” hacía rodar la r en la lengua, alargaba las vocales, retenía la v entre los dientes y el labio inferior. Lo hizo sonar como una palabrota, pero su expresión aún era suave.

“Bratva” repitió, imitando pobremente su forma de pronunciarlo. Harry sonrió, dándose un nuevo golpecito sobre el tatuaje.

“Hermanos” dijo, ladeando la cabeza de nuevo.

Louis respiró hondo. Por muy poco que estuviese entendiendo de todo aquello, una conversación en voz alta siempre sería mejor que la otra alternativa. Pero habían pasado ya tres segundos en silencio y no se le ocurría nada más que decir.

“Eres el único que habla mi idioma” dijo al final, y consiguió captar su atención.

“Me… arreglo” respondió, con una media sonrisa “Mi madre era… de aquí. Pero todos los demás, ruso. Ahora se me olvidó todo.”

“No” dijo con suavidad, y el temblor de su voz lo avergonzó, se notó las mejillas ardientes “Hablas… hablas bien”

“Aprenderás ruso rápido. Es fácil”

Si no estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia de su casa, solo, prácticamente desnudo, en un dormitorio con un alfa ruso desconocido, seguramente habría soltado una carcajada. Seguramente.

“No parece fácil” sonrió levemente, y Harry lo imitó. Tenía una sonrisa demasiado cálida para un cruel alfa mafioso y criminal, decidió mentalmente, pero las apariencias engañan.

“Muy fácil” insistió.

Su mente empezaba a desperezarse lentamente. Si todos “lo querían”, era porque se habían enterado de que iba a llegar un omega. Y si debía aprender ruso, era porque iba a pasar bastante tiempo allí…

Mirando los brillantes anillos que adornaban los dedos del alfa, Louis cayó en la cuenta de algo que había sabido desde el principio: no tenían ninguna intención de devolverlo.

“¿Qué voy a hacer aquí?” susurró “¿Para qué me habéis traído?”

Su expresión se endureció por primera vez.

“Tu padre debe” dijo simplemente.

“Mi padre debe” repitió, despacio “Pero yo no debo. ¿Por qué tengo que venir yo?”

Harry casi esbozó una sonrisa triste.

“Eres omega” dijo con sencillez “Así funciona”

El pánico volvió a invadirlo, pero logró mantener una calma aparente.

“Estoy aquí para… para… _sexo_ ” dijo al final, temblando de nuevo.

Harry asintió, sin cambiar de expresión en lo más mínimo.

“Pero eres para mí. Yo solo. Y yo no te hago daño”

Las náuseas volvieron violentamente; le costó tanto contenerlas que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

_Tú no decides si me harás daño o no._

No dijo nada. No había nada que pudiese decir. No habría podido hablar de todas formas; la garganta se le acababa de cerrar dolorosamente.

“No te haré daño” insistió él, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos. La verdad es que no parecía amenazante, con las cejas alzadas con énfasis y el ceño fruncido. Parecía demasiado joven como para estar allí a punto de violarlo, o matarlo, o lo que fuera que quisiera hacerle.

No se lo creyó. Ya no se creía nada.

No dijo anda mientras él acababa de desnudarse, se quitaba los anillos y se soltaba el pelo, que le caía en ondas por todas partes y que se apartaba de los ojos con las yemas de los dedos. Tampoco abrió la boca cuando le hizo un gesto hacia un pijama demasiado grande, que se atenazó alrededor del cuerpo con ansiedad. Apretó los labios al meterse en la enorme cama, y contuvo la respiración cuando notó que él también se acostaba.

Harry hundió la cabeza en la almohada con un suspiro apreciativo y apagó la luz, y al cabo de diez minutos su respiración le indicó que ya había entrado en un sueño profundo. Notaba el calor de su cuerpo al lado del suyo, su olor lo invadía y lo aterrorizaba cada vez que inhalaba, y su acompasada respiración le recordaba a los últimos minutos del reloj de su vida.

Louis no durmió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro que intentaré tener listo el siguiente capítulo en un par de días, y seguramente sea más largo. Gracias por leer! xx


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz 2015 para todo el mundo! :) Dejadme saber si os gusta :*

Harry se levantó temprano, cuando ni siquiera había amanecido del todo. Louis oyó el ruido de la ducha durante un buen rato; se sentó en la cama con timidez cuando él entró de nuevo para vestirse, enrojeciendo al instante al ver una simple toalla anudada en su cintura. Harry tenía los ojos hinchados y somnolientos y el pelo revuelto, pero le sonrió con cansancio.

“Trabajo” le dijo en voz baja, y Louis se encogió ligeramente ante el sonido de su voz.

“¿T-Tengo que ir contigo?” se atrevió a preguntar al final, confuso. Harry negó con la cabeza, abriendo las puertas del enorme armario de madera oscura que había en un rincón.

“No, tú… te quedas aquí. Puedes dormir tarde”

“¿Qué voy a hacer?”

“Niall vendrá a por ti. Él te explica.”

“¿Q-Quién…?”

“Es beta” lo tranquilizó él al instante, viendo el pánico en sus ojos “No te hace daño. Nadie te hace daño aquí, Louis. Tranquilo. Niall habla bueno tu idioma”

Cogió aire, despacio.

“No tengo ropa” susurró. Harry ladeó la cabeza. “Tenía una maleta, la traje conmigo, pero no sé donde está”

“Yo la mando aquí contigo en un rato.” insistió él, sujetando una goma negra del pelo entre los dientes y recogiéndose los largos rizos castaños entre los dedos. “Duerme más. Yo vengo de noche”

“¿De noche?” Louis parpadeó. ¿Sin Harry? No sabría describir lo que sentía, pero había una vaga sensación de decepción, miedo, inseguridad, confusión… “¿No vienes… no vienes hasta que se haga de noche?”

Harry se acabó de atar el pelo y asintió.

“Trabajo” repitió, y ahora parecía sinceramente preocupado “Nadie te toca” dijo con más firmeza, liándose ligeramente con su propia lengua en el proceso “Si alguien quiere tocarte, habla a Niall. Ningún alfa te toca, ¿sí?”

Louis parpadeó.

“Y-Yo…”

“Estoy tarde” Harry se metió en una camisa blanca, una corbata y la chaqueta de un traje negro que tenía pinta de costar más que toda su casa. “Pide a Niall lo que necesitas, ¿sí?”

Sonrió con timidez.

“Sí” respondió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa con facilidad, poniéndose uno a uno los anillos que había dejado sobre el tocador antes de irse.

Louis se quedó todavía más desconcertado cuando se marchó. Pensaba que se relajaría al quedarse solo y tranquilo, pero ahora le faltaba el calor de su cuerpo en la cama; empezó a tiritar antes de darse cuenta, y se acurrucó de nuevo bajo las mantas. Se le cerraban los ojos; había pasado la noche prácticamente en vela, y la cama era muy cómoda y fuera hacía frío…

 

Lo despertaron unos golpecitos tímidos en la puerta; se irguió en la cama, frotándose los ojos, y tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Tragó saliva, pero no le dio tiempo a responder antes de que la puerta se abriese y apareciese la cabeza de un joven rubio de aspecto avergonzado.

“¿Se puede?”

Louis se sentó en la cama al instante, aliviado de oír su propio idioma hablado con esa naturalidad.

“Sí” dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose enrojecer cuando entró. Era de hombros anchos, delgado y no demasiado alto, con los ojos de un azul aguado y el rostro pálido salpicado de pecas. Llevaba una simple sudadera gris oscuro con pantalones negros sencillos, y transportaba un montoncito de ropa doblada en los brazos, que acarreaba con cierta dificultad y que dejó en una de las butacas más cercanas a la puerta. Louis inhaló con ansiedad, pero no olía a nada. O era beta, o tomaba pastillas para controlar las feromonas realmente eficaces.

“Soy Niall” el joven sonrió ligeramente “Soy beta, no te preocupes. Ya sé que entrar en este campo de alfas puede asustar al principio”

Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad.

“Louis” dijo en voz baja, y su sonrisa se amplió un poco más.

“Sí, sé quién eres. ¡Menudo lío has montado! Hacía meses que no llegaba un omega y ahora que llegas, Harry te quiere para él. ¡Harry! Que no es decir poco. Jesús, nunca entenderé a ese hombre. Un día anda detrás de cinco faldas distintas y al siguiente quiere encerrarse solo en su habitación por los próximos seis meses… ¡Levántate, vamos! Tengo que cambiar las sábanas.”

Louis obedeció, aturdido por el torrente de información. Se quedó de pie, mirándolo y temblando ligeramente por el contraste del aire frío con el calor de las mantas. Sabía poco de Niall, pero estaba claro que le encantaba hablar.

“Eres de aquí” dijo con timidez, y él asintió, arrancando las exquisitas mantas y sábanas de la cama y arrojándolas al suelo con despreocupación.

“No me lo digas, estás hasta las narices del ruso, ¿verdad? Ya te acostumbrarás. Esta gente lleva cincuenta años viviendo aquí y ni siquiera se ha molestado en aprender a dar los buenos días… Aprenderás rápido, yo también llegué sin tener ni idea… Se supone que Harry habla algo, ya sabes, por su madre, pero nunca quiere decirme nada porque le da vergüenza…Este alfa es un caso aparte, óyeme bien, un caso aparte. Abre las ventanas, ¿quieres?... Es decir, si puedes caminar… Oh, no, espera, ya lo hago yo” se apresuró a deslizar los seguros de las ventanas y las empujó hasta abrirlas de par en par; el aire gélido lo hizo encogerse. “Criatura. Ponte una de las batas que hay en el armario, se te están poniendo los labios azules. ¿Te encuentras bien, ha sido muy duro contigo? Tenemos médicos, aquí no veo sangre pero si necesitas que te vea uno te llevaré enseguida, de verdad…”

“No…” Louis parpadeó, completamente perdido, pero se dio la vuelta y obedeció, agradeciendo la suavidad de la tela contra las clavículas, que quedaban al descubierto bajo el holgado cuello del pijama “Estoy bien”

“¿Seguro? A mí puedes decírmelo, siempre, ¿de acuerdo? No tengas miedo, no diré nada. No tiene por qué enterarse nadie de estas cosas…”

“Puedes” tartamudeó “Lo siento, siento interrumpirte, pero ¿puedes… puedes decirme…?”

Calló. La verdad era que sabía tan poco que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

Niall estaba parado al otro lado de la cama, con la sábana a medio extender en las manos. Su expresión se suavizó al instante.

“Sí” dijo en un tono más suave “Sí, puedes… puedes preguntarme lo que quieras”

Frunció el ceño, pensando.

“¿Dónde estamos?” preguntó al final. Niall cogió aire.

“Estamos en la casa de Karaboudjan, el pakhan más poderoso del país. Des lleva desde los 20 años aquí, Harry es su hijo, es el obekun. Por eso te ha querido para él solo y le han dejado, si no, créeme que te habrían tenido en la salita de abajo toda la noche… Son unos malditos bestias, no creas que no lo sé, Jesús, hay algunos que te juro que no tienen cerebro para nada más que no sea apretar el gatillo y apretar el…” Niall carraspeó, acabando de doblar la manta bajo la almohada “Quiero decir que no te hubieran dejado ir con cualquiera. Y Harry ni siquiera se lleva demasiado bien con… Bueno, es igual. Te pidió y le han hecho caso, así que de momento no te preocupes por nadie más. Vas a dormir aquí en su habitación, no llegues tarde, intenta estar en la cama antes que él, ¿de acuerdo? Se ducha por las mañanas, a las seis y media, se marcha a las siete, vuelve a las ocho. No es fácil enfadarlo, pero el mal humor le puede durar días… Harry es mi mejor amigo, y jamás me oirás una palabra contra él, pero es un alfa, y es… Tú le gustas mucho, pero mejor no le lleves la contraria. Sobre todo estos… primeros días.”

Louis tragó saliva, más confuso que nunca.

“¿Tengo que estar aquí y… como, cuidarlo?”

Nial chasqueó la lengua.

“Bueno, yo no lo diría así… Todavía no tengo claro qué quieren hacer contigo o si te vas a quedar aquí, seguramente hoy me dirán qué tengo que hacer contigo…” Niall le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa cálida que enseñaba todos los dientes, blancos y perfectos. “Pero yo creo que te vas a quedar aquí. A Harry no le ha gustado un omega de la casa desde… cielos, ni siquiera me acuerdo. Creo que es la primera vez.”

“¿Aquí? ¿Hay más… hay otros sitios?”

“Sí, claro. El padre de Harry tiene muchos locales a lo largo del país, oficinas, negocios, esa clase de cosas. Hacen falta sitios donde quedarse, y ellos no siempre se quedan aquí… No sé, no sé mucho de esas cosas, y tú tampoco deberías saberlo, por tu bien. Ellos nunca hablan conmigo de negocios ni de cuentas ni de lo que hacen, y yo que se lo agradezco. Contigo harán lo mismo. Cuanto menos sepas, mejor para ti, ¿de acuerdo? Yo soy yo, pero a ellos nunca les hagas ninguna pregunta, ni siquiera a Harry. Aquí no gusta la gente que pregunta demasiado. Además, la mitad de las veces no querrás escuchar la respuesta. Es por tu bien.” Niall acabó de alisar la suave colcha morada y lo miró con resolución.

“¿T-Trabajas aquí?” fue lo primero que consiguió decir. Él asintió.

“En esta casa” aclaró “Desde siempre. Mi padre también trabaja aquí, es chófer del pakhan.”

“Entonces hablas ruso también”

“Sí, claro. Aquí la mayoría de la gente sólo habla ruso, pero aprenderás rápido. Al oírlo todo el día, no te queda más remedio que aprender. Cuando te des cuenta estarás respondiendo sin pensarlo siquiera…” debió de ver su expresión escéptica, porque se echó a reír “Ya lo verás, ya lo verás. Bueno, hoy vas a venir conmigo, ¿vale? Te voy a enseñar un poco la casa porque estoy convencido de que estás aquí para largo. ¿Te encuentras bien? Si estás mareado, o te duele caminar, o necesitas… cualquier cosa de omega, tienes que decírmelo enseguida.”

Negó con la cabeza.

“No, estoy… estoy bien. Sólo estoy un poco cansado, pero me encuentro bien”

Su sonrisa se amplió todavía más.

“Estupendo. Harry ha mandado que suban tu maleta, tengo que ir a buscar a alguien que la vaya a buscar, pero volveré enseguida. ¿Quieres ducharte mientras tanto?”

Parpadeó.

“No, yo… Estoy bien. Me di un baño anoche”

“Ah, vale. No tardaré, espérame aquí.”

 

Niall cumplió su palabra; diez minutos después estaba allí, arrastrando su maleta.

“Esperaré fuera mientras te vistes. Abrígate, hace frío. Los rusos se ríen en tu cara cuando dices que tienes frío, esta casa no ha encendido la calefacción desde la última glaciación… Está bien, ya me voy, ya me voy. Sal fuera cuando estés listo.”

Louis abrió su maleta con un suspiro en cuanto se quedó solo. Al final, había metido prendas casi al azar, completamente ignorante de a dónde se dirigía; se decidió por una sudadera de un azul ya desvaído y unos gastados vaqueros. Se sintió enrojecer, avergonzado, al mirar alrededor de nuevo y fijarse en el exquisito bordado dorado de las sábanas nuevas. Se sentía más fuera de lugar que nunca, y sabía que todo el que le echase un vistazo se daría cuenta de que no pertenecía allí. Aquel lugar era como la versión pragmática y funcional de un palacio renacentista; su ropa parecía a punto de desintegrarse sobre su piel.

Salió con la mirada gacha, sin decir una palabra, pero Niall lo recibió con la misma sonrisa que le recordaba.

 

La casa era todavía más grande de lo que parecía desde el exterior, y la distribución de los pasillos y habitaciones parecía haberse diseñado exclusivamente para confundir. Había lo que parecían enormes salas de conferencias, había partes del edifico a las que sólo se accedía por ciertas escaleras independientes, había habitaciones con varias cerraduras, había muchísimas, muchísimas de las que Niall llamaba “ANE”. Aquí No Entres.

Por todas partes había silenciosas criadas beta que se deslizaban como sombras; la casa bullía en una actividad frenética, calculada, sigilosa. Niall se movía como pez en el agua, saludando a gente y señalándolo todo; cocinas, salones, la biblioteca… Ver la mansión entera les llevó toda la mañana.

Comieron algo de nombre ruso en un rincón de la cocina, mientras Niall borboteaba sobre todo lo que pasaba por su mente; era realmente difícil preocuparse por algo mientras hablaba. El beta gesticulaba, ajustaba el tono de voz a la historia que contaba, imitaba voces, criticaba y opinaba sin ninguna vergüenza sobre los temas más comprometidos. Su presencia llenaba la habitación, le impedía concentrarse en nada más. Niall le hablaba con tanta familiaridad y confianza como si hubieran sido mejores amigos desde hacía años.

“Bueno, ¿y qué haces aquí?” preguntó al final, antes de darle un bocado imposiblemente grande a lo que fuera que estuviesen comiendo. Louis tragó con cuidado antes de responder.

“Mi padre” dijo al instante. No tenía sentido mentir “Tiene deudas”

Niall alzó las cejas.

“¿Deudas… importantes?”

“Seguramente” admitió, sombrío.

“¿Cuánto?”

“No lo sé.”

“Vamos, a mí puedes decírmelo”

Negó con la cabeza.

“Mi padre… bebe. Y juega. Con un dinero que no tiene” dio un sorbo de agua, pero él lo dejó continuar “No tengo ni idea de cuánto debe. Esta no es la única deuda que tenemos”

Niall torció el gesto con simpatía. Su expresión se había vuelto cautelosa.

“Pagará” dijo al final, con dulzura “Todos los padres luchan a muerte por sus hijos.”

Louis asintió, pero tenía serias dudas. Lo único que había recibido de su padre desde que había presentado eran comentarios agrios y muecas de decepción.

 

Pasaron toda la tarde recorriendo la casa con mil tareas distintas, y Louis llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía ni idea del trabajo que desempeñaba en la casa. Niall arreglaba habitaciones, ponía lavadoras, cogía furgonetas para ir a buscar ingredientes para la cena, podaba el jardín, llevaba papeleo de una punta a otra de la casa. Cuando le preguntó, Niall simplemente se echó a reír y dijo “Yo sólo hago lo que se necesita en cada momento”

Louis lo siguió y ayudó todo el día. Ni un solo habitante de la casa lo mencionó.

Cenaron en el mismo rincón de la cocina, y Louis sentía fluir fuera de su cuerpo la poca energía que le quedaba. Cuando los últimos rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana se volvieron de un rojo oscuro, notó los dientes de la ansiedad arañarle la garganta.

No quería ir a la habitación de Harry otra vez. No quería ir a ese baño lujoso ni a esa cama inmensa y fragante. Quería su cama. Quería su casa. Quería a su familia.

Niall, milagrosamente, fingió no ver las lágrimas que le humedecían los ojos.

“Estás agotado” no era una pregunta, pero Louis volvió a asentir. “Harry es buena persona, de verdad, y, mira a tu alrededor, eso no es decir poco. Pero este trabajo no es fácil, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer… y ellos soportan mucha presión. No intento justificarlo, ya sé que esto no es una forma remotamente buena de desquitarse, pero…”

Negó con la cabeza.

“¿Qué va a hacerme?” preguntó al final, sintiéndose de repente al límite de sus fuerzas. “¿Qué le hacen a los que son como yo? ¿Sólo… cuando se canse de mí, podré irme o… van a matarme o sólo me pasará a otro alfa…?”

“Louis. No. Escúchame” Era la primera vez que lo veía completamente serio. “Conozco a Harry desde hace muchos años, me he criado con él. No va a dejar que nadie te haga daño.”

“Yo conozco a Harry desde hace un día” susurró entre dientes, luchando por no llorar “Y tengo que dormir con él. Y tengo que sonreírle y bañarme para oler bien y estar en su cama a mi hora para que esté contento, y tengo que esperar a que le apetezca desgarrarme la ropa para hacer lo que le apetezca conmigo porque “ha tenido un mal día” y “ya se sabe cómo son los alfas”. Así que _por favor_ no me digas que no dejará que me hagan daño. Soy un pago, Niall. Mi padre me ha vendido para ganar tiempo, mi madre le ha dejado y el alfa que “me ha pedido” no quiere que nadie más toque sus juguetes nuevos. Eso no va a consolarme.”

Niall se quedó sin palabras por primera vez en todo el día. Lo miró el tiempo suficiente como para que se sintiese incómodo.

“Lo siento” dijo al final. Ofender a la única persona que le había ayudado en aquel infierno de satén no era la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado. Notaba las lágrimas en la garganta, pero no consiguió tragarlas. “Creo… es que todo esto sigue pareciendo una pesadilla. Todavía no es real, pero es de noche, y va a volver, y… tengo miedo.”

Niall tragó saliva.

“Me gustaría ayudarte” se dio cuenta de qué él también tenía los ojos húmedos “Me gustaría ayudarte, en serio, te lo juro, te lo juro por mi madre, pero no puedo. No puedo. Tienes que creerme, Louis.” Había tanta desesperación en sus ojos azules que Louis casi se quedó boquiabierto. “Te llevaré al médico, mañana, en cuanto Harry se vaya, te lo prometo. Subiré a por ti. Le pediré que tenga cuidado contigo, te prometo que no le contaré nada de lo que me has dicho. No puedo hacer nada más, de verdad que no.”

Asintió, incapaz de formar palabras.

“Gracias” masculló al final “Gracias.”

Le costó despedirse de Niall en la puerta de la habitación de Harry. Y a juzgar por la desolación que el beta intentaba esconder a duras penas, no era el único.

 

Louis estaba obedientemente metido en la cama cuando Harry entró. El traje perfecto con el que se había ido estaba arrugado, la pequeña coleta en la que se recogía el pelo estaba medio deshecha y sus movimientos eran lánguidos. Parecía exhausto; apenas le dirigió una sonrisa agotada que no consiguió devolverle.

“¿Qué tal este día?” estaba afónico; Louis tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de responder.

“Eh… bien. Niall me ayudó. Es… es muy simpático”

Harry asintió, aparentemente satisfecho con la respuesta. Se fijó en la ropa que llevaba puesta; una camiseta negra a la que ya ni se le veía el dibujo y unos pantalones de pijama que le quedaban sólo ligeramente cortos.

“¿Eso es tuyo?”

“Sí. Niall… me subió la maleta. Gracias por pedírsela”

“Estás muy cansado.”

“¿…Eh?” balbuceó. Harry respiró hondo.

“Niall habló conmigo” dijo al final, bajando la mirada. “Yo… eh… lo siento por ayer. Hay una habitación en este pasillo.”

Louis frunció el ceño.

“¿…Cómo?”

“No tienes que dormir aquí” dijo él con suavidad. “Tú no duermes nada aquí porque tienes miedo. Puedes dormir en otra habitación, si prefieres. Descansar más.”

Veinticuatro horas antes, Louis habría matado por dormir en una habitación para él solo y no tener que preocuparse de hacer enfadar a un alfa ruso mafioso que seguramente tendría un arma en alguna parte. Así no entendió lo que acababa de suceder cuando se encontró negando con la cabeza.

“Gracias” susurró “Estoy bien aquí”

Harry pareció aliviado, pero el pánico lo invadió de nuevo como una ola de hielo. ¿A qué acababa de acceder exactamente? ¿Cómo iba a tomarse ese “sí”? ¿Cómo podía retractarse sin ofenderlo?

Él se desnudó, tirando el bonito traje a un lado de la cama, y se puso un pijama, exactamente igual que la noche anterior. Se quitó los anillos y se revolvió el pelo, y cuando se dejó caer en la cama su cuerpo cayó como un peso muerto.

“Tú también pareces muy cansado” dijo en voz baja. Harry se frotó los ojos y asintió. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica antes de hablar.

“Mi padre es muy estúpido” dijo, con cierto tono confidencial en la voz ronca y gastada “No le digas a nadie.”

Asintió automáticamente.

“El mío también” dijo sin pensar, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Se quedaron varios segundos en silencio antes de que Harry hablara de nuevo, serio otra vez.

“Louis, si quieres ir a la otra habitación mañana, puedes, y si quieres ir durante la noche, puedes, ¿sí?”

Tragó saliva.

“Sí.” respondió. Cuando él se estiró para apagar la luz, algo oscuro en el suelo le llamó la atención; entrecerró los ojos para intentar ver mejor, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando medio segundo antes de que Harry apagara la luz. Era sangre. Una de las mangas de su camisa blanca estaba salpicada de sangre seca.

Louis pasó su segunda noche en vela intentando trazar una ruta de escape a través del maltrecho mapa mental que tenía de la enorme casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy planeando algunas líneas argumentales para no ir totalmente a ciegas... y Ziam. Porque debería haber Ziam... verdad?


	5. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por todos los kudos y comentarios! Hacéis que no quiera dejar de escribir jamás :)

Le dio la sensación de que había cerrado los ojos hacía tan sólo unos minutos cuando sintió a Harry levantarse. Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, demasiado agotado como para mover un solo músculo, y cerró los ojos de nuevo en cuanto oyó el rumor de la ducha.

“Me voy” susurró Harry después de lo que parecieron segundos. Abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, para encontrárselo ya de traje y con el pelo suelo. “Puedes dormir más ahora. Por la tarde Niall te lleva a comprar ropa para mañana”

“¿P-para mañana?” bostezó.

“Hay una cosa mañana. Quiero llevar conmigo, si… si quieres.”

“¿Quieres que vaya… a qué?”

Harry se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

“No es algo grande. Es en el casino.”

_¿En qué casino?_

“¿En…?”

Harry se frotó la cabeza con timidez.

“Una vez al mes, todos vamos. Mi padre y yo y amigos, y socios… No es una fiesta, pero hay mucha gente, sólo jugamos y bebemos y hablamos.”

“¿Y quieres… quieres que vaya?” Louis tragó saliva, y el alfa se frotó el rostro con las manos.

“Ya sé que no estás aquí porque quieres” dijo despacio “pero no quiero hacerte daño. No voy a pegarte ni… ni tocarte en un mal… quiero decir…” se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza “Estás asustado, pero no quiero obligarte. No voy a obligarte, a nada. No vienes si no quieres.”

Louis respiró hondo. Su mente quería desconfiar y esperar a que se marchase una vez más. Sus instintos querían acercarse a él y acurrucarse contra su pecho; dormir con él lo dejaba ligeramente mareado, y verse privado de su olor después de toda la noche era incluso incómodo.

“¿Serán todos alfas?”

Harry lo miró, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

“No” dijo al final “Hay betas que sirven y… ayudan, ya sabes, trabajan. Muchos alfas llevan a sus omegas, alfas importantes llevan dos o tres, pero tú no… no tienes que venir. Si no quieres. Acaba bastante tarde…”

“Pero… pero yo iría contigo, ¿verdad? No con tu padre” balbuceó. No le apetecía acercarse a aquel hombre en lo más mínimo. Una sola mirada había bastado en su momento para hacerlo temblar, muchas gracias.

“No” dijo Harry con rapidez “No, tú eres mío. Es decir, sólo… sólo conmigo. Nadie te tocará, nunca.”

Louis asintió, aturdido, notando sus mejillas enrojecer. Había dormido demasiado poco como para tomar ese tipo de decisiones, pero había algo que sentía a ciencia cierta; la humillación.  Había notado lo gastada que estaba su ropa, los vaqueros con los bajos rotos y los zapatos descoloridos. Había adivinado, con un leve vistazo a su maleta, que no poseía nada que pudiese llevar a un evento mínimamente elegante.

“No tienes que comprarme nada” dijo al final, incómodo “Tengo… tengo un traje en la maleta”

Harry parpadeó, pero acabó meneando la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

“No te preocupes” dijo con suavidad “No te preocupes por el dinero. Compra todo lo que quieres, ropa, zapatos, otras cosas, no importa”

“No puedo dejar que…”

“Louis” lo cortó él en voz baja “Compra todo lo que quieras. Niall sabe cómo… funciona todo lo del dinero. Podéis ir de compras los dos? Lo que tú quieras. Si quieres venir mañana, está bien, y si quieres quedarte, está bien también”

El omega observó con desconfianza al monumental alfa que lo miraba con los ojos verdes como el cristal de una botella y las cejas alzadas con expectación. Había casi esperanza en su mirada, una leve sonrisa que intentaba contener sin mucho éxito. Louis cogió aire.

“Quiero ir” dijo al final, despacio “Pero… quiero ir contigo. Sólo contigo, y con Niall”

Harry asintió. Esta vez sonreía abiertamente.

“Sólo contigo y con Niall” repitió con cierta solemnidad. Louis se contuvo para no reír, pero enseguida se puso serio.

“No tienes que comprarme nada”

“No” cedió él “Pero quiero.”

“En serio…”

Harry se mordió el labio inferior al mirarlo.

“No te preocupes” dijo al final, con la voz ronca pero suave “Niall sabe. Vendrá a buscarte en un par de horas, ¿sí? Yo vuelvo de noche.”

Se rindió con facilidad.

“Sí” respondió, y él pareció quedarse más tranquilo.

“Estoy tarde” dijo, echándose la chaqueta sobre los hombros. Louis parpadeó.

“Vas” corrigió, y él lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

“¿…Eh?”

“Vas tarde. Llegas tarde. No _estás_ tarde.”

Harry sonrió.

“Sí” concedió, obediente “Lle…go. Llego tarde.”

Louis le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez.

 

 

De todas las cosas que Louis habría imaginado que le haría un jefe mafioso si acabase bajo su techo, nunca consideraría comprarle ropa como una posibilidad. Niall se había apiadado de él y lo había dejado dormir casi toda la mañana, pero un poco antes de la hora de comer lo despertó con enérgicos golpes en la puerta y entró sin más, parloteando sin descanso y colocándole delante una bandeja con un extraño pastel de carne que no pudo acabarse. Después de comer lo obligó a beberse un enorme vaso de agua, insistiendo en que pasaría la tarde sediento si no lo hacía. Lo echó de la cama sin contemplaciones y cambió de nuevo todas las sábanas y mantas mientras Louis comía sobre el escritorio, con cuidado de no dejar migas.

“¿Estás bien?” fue una de las primeras cosas que le preguntó, con un deje de preocupación en el rostro “¿Sangras? ¿Quieres ir al médico sólo para asegurarnos? No nos llevará nada, entraré contigo si quieres…”

Sacudió la cabeza con energía.

“Estoy bien”

Niall no pareció muy convencido, pero no insistió. Louis se preguntó cuándo debería decirle que en realidad Harry no lo había tocado.

“Harry es… muy amable conmigo” decidió decir al final, vacilante. Niall asintió.

“Harry tiene buen corazón. Por eso le es tan difícil todo… esto. Y tiene tantos problemas con su padre.”

“¿Con su padre?”

Niall negó con la cabeza. Parecía horrorizado consigo mismo.

“No he dicho eso. Olvídalo. Ni se te ocurra decirle nada, ¿queda claro?”

“D-De acuerdo”

“Una cosa sobre los Bravta, Louis. No les gusta hablar de negocios cuando no toca. Tienen dos caras, una es para trabajar y otra es para estar en casa. Si no olvidasen la otra mitad de sus vidas cuando cambian de lado, no podrían hacer ninguna.

Asintió con rigidez.

“No le diré nada” prometió, más a sí mismo que a Niall. Él acabó de alisar las mantas sobre la cama, satisfecho.

“En cuanto acabes de comer nos iremos. Esto está bastante lejos, nos sacarán un coche en un rato.”

“Un coche” repitió, y Niall asintió.

“Necesitamos comprarte ropa nueva para mañana. La etiqueta de estas cosas es increíble, hay ciertos colores que no puedes ponerte y eres omega, así que…”

“¿Así que… qué?” Pero Niall sólo se encogió de hombros.

“No te preocupes. Encontraremos algo perfecto.”

“¿Qué es? ¿Una fiesta?”

“No exactamente. Es como… una reunión. Se hace en el casino, se juega, se bebe, se ven espectáculos. Básicamente es para hacer tratos, pactar negocios y esas cosas, pero acaba siendo una excusa para exhibirse como pavos. Son todos muy orgullosos, tienen que llegar en los mejores coches, con los trajes más caros y con las omegas…” Niall se cortó. “Bueno. Tú ya me entiendes”

“Voy a ir de… de trofeo” resumió, sombrío, y Niall torció el gesto.

“Vas a ir de acompañante.” dijo en voz alta, pero sonaba inseguro.

“¿Por qué me lleva a mí, entonces?” preguntó en voz alta. “Aquí tiene que haber omegas… bonitas, y mejores que yo. Chicas. A nadie le va a gustar que vaya con _un_ omega”

“Harry te quiere llevar a ti.”

“¿Por qué? Ni siquiera hablo ruso. Seguramente lo dejaré en ridículo” se lamentó.

“No lo harás. Sólo tienes que ir perfectamente vestido, no hablar mucho y hacer lo que Harry te diga. Te van a aceptar”

“No quiero que ‘me acepten’, ni siquiera los conozco” rezongó, molesto “Ni siquiera tengo que ver con esto ni… soy nadie. No van a fijarse en mí, ¿verdad? No me gusta mucho llamar la atención.”

“Eso sí que no será posible” Niall desvió la mirada, y Louis frunció el ceño.

“¿Por qué lo dices?”

“Es la primera vez que Harry lleva acompañante. Todos… todos van a querer mirarte al principio, pero se les pasará pronto”

“Genial” gimió. “¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no ha llevado a nadie nunca?”

“No tengo la menor idea. No le gusta hablar de eso.”

“¿Tú vas a venir?”

Niall desvió la mirada.

“Sí. Pero yo haré de intérprete para el padre de Harry, no creo que podamos estar mucho tiempo juntos… Bueno, haremos lo que podamos. Venga, vístete. Voy a pedir el coche. ¿Sabes bajar al recibidor? No, olvida eso. Vendré a por ti, vendré a por ti. Si te pierdo y alguien te toca, a Harry le dará algo.”

 

 

El trayecto duró más de media hora, y Niall no dejó de parlotear en ruso con el conductor en todo el camino. Louis se encogió en el asiento y se dedicó a observar el paisaje, con la mente en blanco.

Enseguida llegaron a un fastuoso y caótico centro comercial, donde el conductor aparcó cerca de la puerta y se encendió un cigarrillo en cuanto bajaron.

“Aquí no… no se puede fumar” dijo con debilidad, pero Niall sólo sonrió.

“A él no le dirán nada, seguro”

 

 

“Es demasiado ajustado”

“No puedes ir con un saco de patatas azul marino alrededor del cuerpo, Louis. Es etiqueta estricta. Rusa. Sal, que yo te vea”

“No. Es muy ajustado, no puedo salir así a la calle”

Lo oyó suspirar al otro lado de la cortina del probador.

“Louis, no sé cómo decir esto sin que suene horriblemente sexista, pero eres omega. Se supone que tu ropa debería irte ajustada.”

“Con esto no puedo caminar normal. ¿Quieres un omega vestido con saco de patatas o uno robótico?”

“No sé qué decirte. ¿Quieres abrir la cortina, por favor?”

Obedeció, bufando. Niall lo observó de arriba abajo.

“Gírate” pidió al cabo de unos segundos. Louis se dio media vuelta y quedó cara a cara con el espejo, observándose una vez más.

El traje era azul oscuro, de corte alto y elegantes solapas. Se ajustaba a sus hombros con delicadeza y le abrazaba bien la cintura, pero le quedaba definitivamente ajustado en las caderas y casi le estrangulaba los muslos, demasiado gruesos para un pantalón tan angosto. Louis encogió los hombros de forma experimental, y el tejido se deslizó por sus clavículas con un suave y fluido movimiento. La camisa que llevaba por debajo era de un blanco impoluto, con diminutos puntos azules y el cuello alto y rematado en solapas redondeadas.

“Es perfecto, Louis, en serio. Estás genial. A Harry le va a encantar.” Niall desapareció con rapidez y volvió con un dependiente pulcramente trajeado, que lo observó con apreciación. “Necesitamos zapatos” declaró, como si fuera algo evidente. Louis se sintió enrojecer bajo la mirada del dependiente; era claramente beta, pero no le gustaba cómo lo miraba.

“Ahora mismo” dijo al instante, casi en un susurro. “¿El traje está a su gusto? Podemos hacerle cualquier ajuste si es necesario”

“No” Niall chasqueó la lengua “No, creo que así está perfecto.”

No tardaron en encontrar unos sobrios zapatos de piel negra.

“Tienes unos pies diminutos” Niall se esforzaba por no reír. “Qué, ¿son cómodos?”

Louis pasó el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro. Dio unos pasos de manera experimental, y asintió.

“Son muy cómodos” dijo en voz baja.

No dijo que eran los primeros zapatos que estrenaba desde hacía casi tres años. No dijo que casi había olvidado la rigidez de la piel nueva, sin la forma de sus pies grabada en ella a base de desgaste. No dijo que la suavidad de la extrema suavidad de la tela y su tacto sedoso eran un recordatorio más de que jamás se habría podido permitir ni una sola de aquellas prendas ni aunque trabajase el resto de su vida. Louis pensó en su madre remendando vestidos y camisetas, zurciendo calcetines, con la espalda encorvada y los ojos entrecerrados con concentración.

¿Qué diría si lo viera en aquella boutique, con aquel exquisito traje ajustado a su cuerpo?

Niall se apresuró a ordenarle que se lo quitase todo, ajeno a sus meditaciones, y le llenó los brazos al dependiente con un montoncito de gruesa tela azul.

“Tenemos que seguir” lo urgió “Esto era importante y era lo primero, pero hemos perdido bastante tiempo”

“¿Seguir? ¿No hemos acabado?” Louis parpadeó.

Niall agarró las enormes bolsas negras del mostrador y le tendió una brillante tarjeta plateada al dependiente.

“¿Cuánto ha costado todo?” le preguntó en voz baja en cuanto salieron de la tienda. Niall se encogió de hombros.

“La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Espera, le he dicho a Dimitri que venga a buscar las bolsas… Ah, por ahí viene”

El hombre, que ni siquiera dentro del centro comercial se había quitado las gafas de sol, sólo les dedico un leve asentimiento de cabeza antes de marcharse con todas las bolsas.

“Venga, vamos” Niall le dio un leve codazo. “Tenemos que conseguirte… la verdad es que tenemos que conseguirte de todo.”

El resto de la tarde fue un brillante torbellino de colores, luces y decenas de probadores, y el humor de Louis fue empeorando paulatinamente a medida que compraban más y más cosas.

“No tiene mucho sentido que esté aquí como pago de una enorme deuda y que se dediquen a comprarme ropa nueva” gruñó, y Niall esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

“Puede que no, pero a Harry le gustas. Quiero decir que le gustas de verdad”

“¿Cómo lo sabes?”

“Lo conozco bien. Harry lleva viviendo aquí veintiún años, y nunca le ha preocupado aprender bien el idioma lo más mínimo. Sabe lo que sabe por su madre, pero cuando Ann murió no se volvió a oír en la casa nada que no fuese ruso. Y ahora que llegas tú, de repente le interesa hablar bien… Ha hecho que arreglen otras tres habitaciones para que escojas la que quieras si no quieres dormir con él, insiste en que te compre todo lo que quieras o parezcas querer, y nunca he visto a nadie tan obsesionado por que nadie toque a su omega.”

“Yo no soy suyo” se arrepintió de decirlo en cuanto abrió la boca, pero Niall no se lo tomó mal. De hecho, sonrió blandamente.

“No. Ya lo sé. Pero ya me entiendes, ningún otro alfa…. nadie más puede tocarte. Está como loco con eso. Cree que es de los demás de quien tienes miedo, no de… de él. Cuando intenté decirle que era normal que un omega durmiendo con un alfa extraño estuviera asustado, mandó arreglar las habitaciones, pero como no las has usado…”

Louis se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla mientras caminaban de una tienda a otra. Cada vez que oía el chasquido de la máquina registradora se encogía un poco más sobre sí mismo.

“No quería ofenderlo” admitió en voz baja “Niall, de verdad, ya es suficiente. No creo que debamos comprar nada más.”

“¿Qué quieres decir? Necesitas un par de pijamas de invierno, con esos que te has traído te morirás de frío antes de que empiece diciembre.”

“Nos estamos gastando una cantidad increíble de…”

“Louis” lo interrumpió él “Nunca, nunca vuelvas a preocuparte por el dinero. Y menos aún a decirlo en voz alta. Es de mal gusto, ¿de acuerdo?”

Cogió aire.

“No me siento a gusto gastando lo que no es mío” insistió, pero Niall lo cortó con un gesto.

“Tienes que cambiar la forma de pensar” dijo en voz baja, meneando la cabeza. “Estás en casa de la Bratva. Eres invitado, y quieren regalarte ropa. Si te gastas lo mínimo, será un desprecio a tu anfitrión. Será un insulto.” Niall invitó una voz mucho más grave que la que tenía en realidad, con un acento ruso áspero y cerrado “¿Por qué no compras nada? ¿Por qué no aceptas mi regalo? ¿Me estás llamando pobre? ¿Estás diciendo que no puedo permitirte hacerte un regalo?”

Louis sonrió levemente.

“No me imagino a Harry diciendo eso”

Pero Niall estaba serio.

“Hay muchas cosas que no te imaginas a Harry haciendo” advirtió. “Eso no significa nada, sólo que llevas aquí muy poco tiempo. Cree lo que quieras, pero la Bratva siempre irá más allá de lo que puedas imaginar. No lo olvides.”

Louis asintió. No volvió a protestar.

 

Volvieron cuando ya atardecía, con el coche lleno de bolsas y un Niall todavía con energía para hablar con el conductor. Louis sentía el cansancio apoderándose de él poco a poco, y llegó prácticamente dormido. Niall lo llevó a la cocina para que cenase en una mesa en un rincón, pero enseguida lo envió arriba para que se diese un baño; Louis se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba a punto de llegar, y le sonrió para aliviar la expresión ansiosa que le tensaba el rostro.

“Está bien, Niall” le dijo en voz baja ya en la puerta, pero él se removió en el sitio, evitando su mirada.

“Mañana nos iremos por la tarde, después de comer, el... el casino está bastante lejos. Nos quedaremos a dormir allí porque acaba siempre muy tarde. Harry y su padre no trabajarán mañana. No sé qué querrá… quiero decir… que estará por la mañana. Dile a Harry que subiré a las doce para hacer vuestras maletas.”

Asintió.

“Gracias por todo, Niall” dijo con sinceridad, y él sonrió levemente, meneando la cabeza.

“Descansa” dijo en voz baja.

 

Había un nuevo armario en la habitación, pegado al de Harry. Era de la misma madera oscura, con ornados parecidos, aunque un poco más pequeño. El olor a madera y a metal lo envolvía todo, cubriendo casi por completo el aroma a alfa de Harry, y Louis se encontró torciendo la nariz ante la invasión.

Abrió el armario con cuidado; estaba repleto de toda la ropa que habían comprado por la tarde, que parecía todavía más de la que recordaba. El traje estaba cuidadosamente planchado y colgado de una percha, y la parte baja estaba totalmente repleta de sus zapatos.

Todavía estaba observándolo todo boquiabierto cuando la puerta se abrió con suavidad. Harry sonreía cuando se giró para mirarlo, y Louis se sintió enrojecer.

“Hola” dijo en voz baja, y la sonrisa de Harry se hizo más amplia.

“Has comprado” dijo, con un gesto hacia el armario. Asintió con rapidez.

“Esto es para mañana” sacó el traje con la percha, y Harry lo acarició con un gesto apreciativo, todavía sonriendo.

“Sí. Es muy bonito”

“G-Gracias” tartamudeó. “Niall me dijo… he comprado un montón de cosas, y te lo…”

Él lo cortó con un gesto.

“No hay de qué.” aseguró “Tú compras lo que quieras, siempre. ¿Vas… vas a venir mañana, entonces?”

Asintió.

“Sí.”

“Vale” parecía casi aliviado. “Vale”

Ya estaba metido en la cama cuando salió del baño, con uno de sus pijamas nuevos. Le sonrió, pero esta vez no fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa. Se metió en la cama con cuidado.

“Harry” dijo despacio. “Niall dijo… me dijo que nunca has llevado a… bueno, a un omega”

Él desvió la mirada.

“No” dijo, ligeramente cortante. Louis tragó saliva y ya se iba a tumbar, intimidado, pero él siguió hablando “No, eres… eres el primer.”

Respiró hondo.

“Vale” dijo, dispuesto a dejarlo correr.

“Yo no tengo omega. Nunca tengo.”

“Vale” repitió, con la boca ya seca.

“Nunca me… nunca quise….” Harry intentaba encontrar las palabras, frustrado. “Nunca quise decir que yo… quiero omegas… omegas chico. ¿Entiendes?”

Claro que no quería que se supiera. Porque era una vergüenza. Porque los omegas eran fallos, defectos que acababan convirtiéndose en los restos que nadie quería. Un alfa con un omega pequeño y vulnerable en lugar de una bonita y perfecta compañera era un alfa prácticamente fracasado.

“Sí.” susurró “Creo que sí”

“Pero cuando llegaste no quise que fueras para… para otro alfa. Te quería para mí.”

“Ya” dijo con suavidad, notando algo hundiéndose en su estómago despacio. “Puedes… puedes llevar a una omega mañana. A una bonita y… y rusa. Y luego yo… yo te espero aquí.”

“No” dijo él al instante, incómodo. “No. Quiero llevarte a ti, no… no eres menos que ninguna omega. Yo te quiero, a ti.”

Louis sonrió sin darse cuenta. Algo cálido se le extendió por el pecho al mirarlo, tumbado en su lado de la cama.

“Harry”

“¿Hm?”

“Yo… me alegro de que… de que no me dejases ir con otro alfa.”

Él esbozó una sonrisa, con dos hoyuelos que casi lo hacían parecer un niño. Era encantador, encantador, como un perfecto caballero que lo recogía para llevarlo al baile. Louis recordó lo que Niall había dicho, y se estremeció.

“Mañana estarás conmigo, ¿verdad?” Preguntó, nervioso de pronto. Harry asintió.

“No te toca nadie, Louis.” juró “Te prometo.”


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está dedicado a mi inspiración y a las vacaciones que se está tomando >.

Su padre. Su padre estaba allí.

Su padre era una sombra en la cocina que se estaba haciendo más larga…. y más larga… y se hacía tan larga que era de noche, todo estaba tan oscuro, sólo oía a su madre hablando, hablando, pero no la entendía, no la oía bien, y ahora había un hombre alto y trajeado en su cocina, junto a su madre y junto a su padre que era una sombra, y el hombre era tan alto que tenía que inclinarse para atarle cuerdas alrededor, cuerdas, cuerdas, y su madre seguía hablando y el hombre tiraba de las cuerdas y ella ayudaba…

Se ahogaba, se estaba asfixiando entre las cuerdas, había un enorme bloque invisible de un millón de kilos sobre su pecho que no le dejaba respirar. Se encontró sollozando en voz baja antes de darse cuenta: se tapó la boca con las manos, más confuso que asustado, pero tuvo que encogerse para respirar hondo sin hacer ruido. Aun así, no funcionó. Se estaba ahogando. Se estaba ahogando sin remedio.

“Louis. ¡Louis!”

Había muchísima luz. Había dos enormes manos cálidas en sus hombros, había una voz grave y todavía ronca que hablaba en un idioma que no entendía, había un lío de rizos color chocolate y dos borrones verdes que se le clavaban en el alma.

“Louis. Louis. Louis, por favor, Louis, Louis”

Parpadeó. Era Harry, sólo era Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de pánico absoluto plasmada en el rostro pálido.

“Respira bien” susurraba una y otra vez. “Louis, ahora.”

Consiguió respirar. Parpadeó de nuevo. Estaba en la cama, no había cuerdas, no estaba el hombre. No estaban sus padres. Sólo estaba Harry.

“Oh” respiró hondo, mientras la ola de los acontecimientos de los últimos días lo inundaba todo, ahogándolo por un segundo.

“Médico” el alfa estaba frenético, buscando en su garganta con las yemas de los dedos y escrutando su rostro sin descanso. Podía sentir el pánico irradiando de sus poros, lo notaba en cada uno de sus movimientos, lo _olía_ en él. “Niall. Respira, por favor.”

“Harry” consiguió articular. Él paró al instante, tragando saliva. “Estoy bien. Estoy bien”

“No respirabas bien” él frunció el ceño “Respirabas muy rápido. ¿Estás enfermo?”

“No, no. Sólo era una pesadilla” dijo, todavía con la boca seca. “He tenido una pesadilla” repitió, más despacio, al ver que seguía con la misma expresión desconcertada. Harry pareció entender.

“Era un pesadilla” repitió. “No… no llamo a un médico…?”

“No” tuvo que sonreír. “No, Harry. Estoy bien. Sólo…” parpadeó “Oh, no sé. Es… ha sido muy extraño”

“Estás bien” insistió él.

“Estoy bien” asintió con suavidad, y Harry se relajó visiblemente. “Estaba soñando con mi padre.”

“¿Tu padre?”

Asintió, sin ganas de ahondar más en el tema. Harry no insistió.

Desayunaron allí mismo, en dos grandes bandejas que aparecieron mientras Louis se daba una larga ducha, disfrutando cada gota de agua caliente rozaba su piel. Harry le ofreció una especie de panqueques que parecían fritos, y que él devoró con huevos y salchichas bebiendo algo humeante. No entendió el nombre, pero comió obedientemente, y probó la bebida caliente, que resultó ser demasiado amarga como para ser descrita con palabras. Harry rió al verlo tragar con la cara contraída, e intentó enseñarle el nombre de la bebida, una palabra con demasiadas consonantes como para ser pronunciada con su lengua.

Era la primera vez que lo oía reír. La risa de Harry era maravillosa; cálida, más aguda que su voz normal. Dos hoyuelos aparecían en las comisuras de sus labios, sus ojos se cerraban y sus rizos caían sobre su rostro cuando ladeaba la cabeza. Harry reía con el cuerpo entero, y después se quedó relajado, con las pupilas dilatadas y los hombros relajados. Louis se encontró observándolo casi boquiabierto.

“El ruso es demasiado difícil” dijo al final, todavía sonriendo. Harry meneó la cabeza.

“Es fácil” insistió “Aprenderás. Le diré a Niall que te enseña. Te enseñe.” se corrigió al instante.

Asintió, poco convencido.

“¿Estudiabas algo? En… en casa.” preguntó él. Louis negó con la cabeza.

“Antes estudiaba” admitió “Quería ser profesor de inglés y literatura. Pero… bueno, nunca habríamos podido permitirnos que fuese a la universidad privada, y ninguna universidad pública habría admitido a un omega hombre… Así que empecé a trabajar en una cafetería para… bueno, para comer.”

Harry parpadeó.

“En una cafetería” repitió. Louis asintió. “Hm.”

“¿Tú has estudiado?” se arrepintió al instante, sabiendo que no debía hacer preguntas, que no debía meterse en los asuntos ajenos… “Q-Quiero decir. Lo siento, no quería…”

Pero Harry ya negaba con la cabeza.

“Estudié economía y administración y algunos idiomas” dijo, enumerando con cuidado “Cuando tengo quince. Pero ahora sólo trabajo”

Se apresuró a asentir. Harry se dio cuenta de la repentina tensión de sus hombros, del nudo de dedos apretados que había en su regazo, porque se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se suavizaron.

“Trabajo con mi padre” dijo en voz alta. Louis asintió de nuevo. “Sabes en qué trabajo, ¿verdad?”

Tragó saliva. No quería responder, pero no quería quedarse en silencio. Harry todavía lo miraba, sus ojos extraños y su expresión, insondable.

“Sé que esto es una mafia” dijo al final, midiendo sus palabras “Sé que esto es la Bratva. Y que… que prestáis dinero, porque se lo prestasteis a mi padre…”

Harry asintió, impasible. No parecía ni ofendido ni complacido, y de alguna forma era mucho más aterrador no saber cómo se lo había tomado. El omega contuvo la respiración.

“Louis, hacemos cosas… malas” empezó él, con la voz ronca y baja “Y es peligroso, y es difícil, pero vivimos de esto. Luchamos por esto. Tienes que entender”

Louis respiró hondo varias veces antes de hablar.

“Lo entiendo” susurró. Harry no se relajó ni un ápice.

“Ahora estás aquí” continuó “Y quiero… yo quiero que… bueno, si te quedas, hay cosas que puedo decirte, hay cosas que no. Tienes que…” frunció el ceño mientras buscaba la palabra “Tienes que confiar. Conmigo”

Louis quería mentir, quería darle lo que quería, pero no se atrevía.

“Ni siquiera te conozco” murmuró, desviando la mirada y agachando la cabeza. “No puedo confiar en ti. Llevo aquí  un par de días”

Harry casi dio un respingo.

“No voy… no voy a lastimart…”

“Ya lo sé” lo interrumpió, impaciente “Dices eso muchas veces, pero eres un alfa y yo… sé perfectamente para qué estoy aquí”

Los ojos verdes de Harry se oscurecieron ligeramente.

“Entonces, ¿por qué no hago nada?”

“No lo sé” admitió “Aún no lo sé”

“Tú piensas así, ¿por qué duermes aquí?”

Louis cogió aire.

“No sé. No… no quiero irme. Estoy cómodo aquí, tengo miedo…”

“¿Tienes miedo de mí?”

“No lo sé. Supongo.”

Harry pareció más ofendido de lo que habría imaginado. Sus pupilas todavía estaban dilatadas y sus ojos lo miraban con tanta intensidad que casi notaba su mirada físicamente; le quemaba en la piel, le cosquilleaba en el cuello, le secó la boca.

“¿Tienes miedo de mí?” repitió él, incrédulo. “¿Tú piensas…? ¿No sabes, no sientes…? ¿No lo sientes?”

Louis frunció el ceño.

“¿El qué?”

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero varios golpes enérgicos los interrumpieron. Niall entró segundos después, arrastrando dos maletas.

“Dobroye utro” anunció con orgullo. “Buenos días. Maletas.”

“Gracias” le oyó a Harry, y Niall sonrió.

“De nada” respondió, pronunciando cada sílaba con exagerada claridad. “Louis, ¿hay algo que quieras que te lleve aparte?”

Dudó. “Eh… ¿Como qué?”

“No tengo ni idea. En el hotel habrá de todo, pero… no sé. Algo…”

No entendió el rubor que cubría las mejillas del beta. Harry resopló.

“En el casino haces lo que yo te digo” lo instó, más preocupado que demandante. “Siempre.” Louis parpadeó; le llevó un par de segundos reaccionar.

“Sí” tartamudeó. Harry asintió, cogiendo aire profundamente. En ese momento Louis se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba. Y el descubrimiento no lo tranquilizó en absoluto.

 

 

Louis se vio encerrado en uno de los automóviles negros con un conductor que no había visto nunca. No le habían dejado ir con Harry, por supuesto; ni siquiera Niall iba con él. Quienes iban eran una omega rubia y diminuta que apestaba a terror y viajaba acurrucada sobre sí misma; una omega alta y estilizada que ocupaba el asiento del copiloto y que olía a laca y a maquillaje, y un omega -¡un omega!-, un joven de piel oscura y de brillante pelo negro, que se sentó a su lado a una señal del conductor y que mantuvo la mirada baja.

El trayecto se le hizo eterno. Le apretaba el traje, le dolía la espalda, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Louis observaba el paisaje, que se componía de campos y campos de cereal interminable. Intentaba captar una imagen clara de la omega del asiento delantero, que llevaba el cuello estirado y las manos recogidas en el regazo con altivez. Respiraba hacia su lado, intentando esquivar las feromonas de la omega rubia, cuyo pánico no ayudaba a conservar la calma, e intentaba captar la mirada del joven omega en busca de simple gesto de simpatía, de complicidad, de… algo. Seguramente ni siquiera hablaría su idioma; y aunque lo hablase, dudaba que le interesase hablar con él, pero era un _chico,_ y era claramente _omega_ , y era el primer omega que conocía en su vida aparte de sí mismo y hervía de agitación interiormente, preguntándose qué haría allí, de dónde sería, si sus padres lo habrían aceptado, si tendría alfa, si pertenecería a la Bratva, si lo tratarían bien…

Todos sus pensamientos se cortaron con brusquedad cuando el coche pasó sobre un agujero en el asfalto y dio una sacudida; el rostro del omega quedó al descubierto durante un segundo, al alcance de su mirada ansiosa.

Era el omega más hermoso que Louis hubiera visto nunca; sus facciones eran delicadas, exquisitas; sus pestañas eran largas y espesas, su pelo era brillante y estaba cuidadosamente peinado, y cualquier modelo habría envidiado la natural gracia con la que le sentaba el traje azul que llevaba. Pero un gran moratón violáceo oscurecía la piel que rodeaba uno de sus ojos. Y había un diminuto corte en su labio inferior. Louis tragó saliva, notando el pánico empapándolo como ponzoña en la sangre.

¿Qué hacía un omega en aquel coche? ¿Qué hacía uno _herido_? ¿Quién pasaría la vergüenza de llevar a no uno, sino a dos _omegas_ hombres a un evento tan sofisticado como aquel? ¿Y para qué?

_Harry. Niall. Mamá.,_ rogó mentalmente, desesperado, pero sabía que era inútil. Estaba atrapado en el automóvil con todos aquellos extraños, estaba claro que los omegas no estaban mejor considerados allí que en cualquier otro lugar, y a juzgar por las histéricas feromonas de la pequeña omega del otro extremo, no les esperaba algo mucho mejor.

Louis respiró por la nariz y apretó los dientes con resolución.

_No te toca nadie, Louis. Te prometo._

Se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi hacerse daño. Quería a Harry. Quería el olor fuerte y familiar del alfa, su voz ronca y vacilante al entrelazar las palabras, quería el parloteo incesante de Niall y su risa atragantada, quería la cama enorme y la bañera y el armario oscuro que ahora era suyo. Quería dar la vuelta y volver a casa, volver a casa… ¿volver a casa?

Louis parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño para sí. ¿Estaba deseando volver a la enorme mansión llena de alfas mafiosos, al nauseabundo lujo artificial y frío que se pagaba con deudas de gente como sus padres? ¿Estaba añorando la cama que le calentaba a un alfa extraño, los extravagantes regalos que le había hecho éste a cambio de dios sabía qué? ¿Estaba recordando el lugar donde había vivido los últimos días antes que su hogar de toda la vida? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente con resolución. Ahora no era el momento, ahora tenía preocupaciones más importantes. Como por qué aquel precioso omega había recibido una pequeña paliza. O por qué no lo había elegido a él antes que a sí mismo. Por qué no a la omega rubia, por qué no a la alta e imponente que se sentaba en el asiento delantero con aires de superioridad. Estaba claro que tenían muchos omegas, que los tenían disponibles para eventos como esos, que tenían opciones claramente mejores. Y Harry lo llevaba a él, un extranjero, un ignorante, el estúpido y tembloroso hijo de un cliente adeudado, antes que a cualquiera de esas bellezas.

_“¿No lo sientes?”_

No. Claramente, no. Fuera lo que fuese que quisiera decir Harry, ningún otro pensamiento ni sentimiento podría abrirse camino entre el miedo, la desesperación y la confusión absoluta en las que se había zambullido desde que había llegado allí. Louis empezaba a observarse a sí mismo con preocupación, desconfiado, sabiendo que su reacción no era normal, que estaba demasiado tranquilo, que cualquier día se rompería como una tiza y se volvería loco, montaría una escena, se ganaría una lección parecida a la que había recibido el omega de pelo negro…

El omega de pelo negro lo estaba mirando.

Con timidez. Por el rabillo del ojo. Creyendo que él no se daba cuenta. Pero lo estaba mirando. Louis respiró hondo, pero no lo miró, temeroso de espantar su mirada huidiza. Seguramente estaría pensando lo mismo que él; ¿Para qué llevar dos omegas _masculinos_ a un evento donde los vería tanta gente?

A la omega rubia se le escapó un sollozo, y una nueva ola de feromonas llenó el coche. Louis empezaba a ponerse histérico; le sudaban las palmas de las manos, le hormigueaban las piernas y le rascaba la garganta. Su respiración era cada vez más rápida y superficial, y empezaba a tener que contener a su omega para no gemir, llamando a un alfa que lo protegiese, a Niall, a su madre, a quien fuera, alguien que lo sacase de allí.

El alfa que conducía ladró algo en dirección a los asientos de atrás. Louis no lo entendió, pero dio un respingo y se encogió de manera instintiva ante su tono agresivo, igual que los otros dos omegas. El joven del ojo amoratado hundió el rostro entre las manos y no volvió a resurgir en el resto del viaje, y la pequeña omega se mordió el labio, pero consiguió parar el pánico que exudaba, y Louis pudo respirar hondo por fin. La mujer del asiento delantero ni siquiera se inmutó.

 

 

Atardecía; el coche entró tan rápido en el aparcamiento del casino que Louis no llegó a ver el edificio entero, tan sólo una pequeña parte de uno de sus costados. El alfa salió del automóvil en cuanto apagó el motor, y la omega del asiento delantero salió también, pero ninguno de los demás ocupantes movió ni un músculo, y Louis tampoco se atrevió. Se arrepintió al instante de no haber preguntado más a fondo, de no haberle pedido a Niall que le explicara exactamente qué tenía que hacer, qué debía esperar… Se sentía medio adormecido, su mente llena de una niebla espesa que no le dejaba pensar con claridad y que llevaba dentro de él desde que había llegado.

El omega de pelo negro murmuró algo que no entendió. Lo miró al instante, parpadeando con curiosidad, y él lo repitió, pero no lo entendió. No hablaba su idioma. De hecho, ni siquiera parecía ruso.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies.

_¿Pero cuántos idiomas tengo que aprender para poder hablar con alguien?_

“No te entiendo” susurró. El chico parpadeó.

 “Eres nuevo” susurró, con un suavísimo acento desconocido.

“Sí”

“¿Llegaste hoy?”

Negó con la cabeza.

“Hace un par de días”

El omega frunció el ceño.

“¿Hace un par de días? Pero no estás con nosotros.”

¿Con nosotros?

“Duermo con Harry” admitió. “Soy… soy suyo”

El omega se quedó boquiabierto.

“Duermes con” pareció atragantarse “¿Eres del obekun? ¿Tú?”

Louis frunció el ceño.

“Sí” respondió, luchando por no sentirse molesto.

“¿Y ha dejado que te traigan?”

No entendía nada, así que se encogió de hombros.

“¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí?” preguntó en lugar de responder “¿Para qué nos han traído?”

El omega desvió la mirada, cogiendo una bocanada de aire temblorosamente.

“Para cuando… se aburren” susurró. Louis parpadeó.

“¿Cómo?”

“Si algún alfa… si alguno se aburre y quiere… entretenerse” explicó con cierta dificultad. Louis notó cómo el aire de sus pulmones se convertía en plomo y lo arrastraba hacia abajo sin piedad.

“¿Ellos te hicieron eso?” ni siquiera le salió la voz. Fue un murmullo ahogado, pero él lo entendió y bajó la cabeza. “¿Me… me lo van a hacer a mí?”

El omega no contestó. Louis intentó respirar hondo, sin mucho éxito, pero el miedo ya crecía por su pecho. Antes de que le diera tiempo a hacer nada más, la puerta del automóvil se abrió con brusquedad desde el exterior, y el conductor le hizo una seña con expresión irritada.

Louis miró al bonito y amoratado omega y a la diminuta chica que se quedaban en el automóvil, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El omega le devolvió una mirada hueca.

Siguió al alfa por pasillos brillantes y puertas dobles, hasta entrar en una pequeña sala privada, con una mesa redonda ocupada al completo por alfas trajeados. Había varios hombres de pie en un rincón, dos camareras con enormes bandejas plateadas, que cambiaban chupitos vacíos por otros llenos de un líquido transparente. El aire estaba cargado, con humo y un olor extraño pendiendo en el ambiente. Louis tembló, pero entonces divisó a Harry. Lo miraba con una media sonrisa, y se había puesto un traje negro, con camisa y corbata del mismo color. Su pelo estaba cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás con gomina, sus ojos chispeaban y su sonrisa era casi cegadora.

Uno de los otros alfas de la mesa gritó algo que no entendió, y todos los demás se echaron a reír. Todos, menos Harry, que todavía lo miraba. Extendió una mano en una llamada silenciosa, y Louis se encontró caminando hacia él sin dudarlo. Harry sonrió con calidez y le hizo un gesto para que se acomodara en su regazo. Louis dudó, pero no tenía otra opción. Notaba la mirada de todo el mundo fija en él.

Se sentó en su regazo. Harry lo envolvía completamente, su pecho cálido contra su espalda y sus brazos deslizándose alrededor de su cintura, asegurándolo contra él. Louis se sintió relajarse despacio, inconscientemente; su omega respiró su olor ya familiar y se quedó tranquilo y sumiso, sintiéndose seguro por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

“Hola” susurró Harry en su oído, con la voz ronca. Un agradable escalofrío le subió por la espalda, pero todavía tenía los ojos desesperados del omega clavados en el alma.

“Hola” respondió en voz baja, con la cabeza gacha.

Uno de los camareros les puso delante dos de los pequeños chupitos de líquido transparente. La mesa entera rompió en risas y exclamaciones que no entendió, y notó la suave respiración de Harry en la nuca.

“¿Qué pasa?” murmuró entre dientes. Harry se inclinó un poco y alargó una mano para coger uno de los chupitos.

“Un trago” le dijo al oído “Tú uno, yo uno. Sólo un trago”

Parpadeó. Miró el que había quedado, y dudó.

“¿Tiene alcohol?”

Harry lo miraba con intensidad, con una media sonrisa tensa.

“Bebe” dijo con sencillez, pero sus ojos eran más apremiantes que su voz. Louis obedeció, y notó el líquido golpearle la parte baja de la garganta cuando se lo bebió de un golpe. El líquido… el líquido se convirtió en fuego en cuanto entró en su boca, y bajó como cenizas ardientes por su esófago. Intentó contenerse, pero sólo aguantó dos segundos sin romper a toser. Entró en pánico, preguntándose si habría ofendido a alguien tosiendo, pero los demás alfas lo celebraron como un gol de su equipo favorito, y Harry sonreía cuando consiguió enfocarlo con los ojos todavía llorosos, un poco mareado.

“Vodka” le dijo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, y Harry asintió.

“Vodka.”

“¡Vodka!” gritó uno de los otros ocupantes de la mesa, y ésa parecía ser la señal para lanzarse a beber de un trago otro de los brillantes vasitos.

Harry le sonreía con apreciación, más relajado, y sus dedos eran suaves donde todavía lo sujetaba por la cintura. Uno de los camareros llenó de nuevo los chupitos, y a Louis se le cayó el alma a los pies.

“¿Hay que beber más?” se quejó en un murmullo, y por alguna extraña razón su pregunta le pareció increíblemente graciosa al alfa sentado a la derecha de Harry, que a juzgar por su escaso pelo grasiento y su nauseabundo olor a colonia, no era la persona más acertada para agradar. Louis se encogió un poco más contra Harry, moviéndose para respirar su aroma en lugar del del otro hombre.

A la mesa entera pareció gustarle su movimiento; el alfa que tenía enfrente sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes de oro- todos- que resultaban terroríficos, como una enorme boca mecánica de color dorado. El hombre de su izquierda lo observaba desde oscuras gafas de sol negras, pero se reía con carcajadas profundas y graves que le retumbaban en el pecho. Los alfas que se amontonaban de pie en un rincón no se movieron.

Louis notó una burbuja de ansiedad subirle por la garganta, y la segunda vez que intentó tragársela sin mucho éxito se le escapó un bajo gemido, casi inaudible, que acalló a toda la mesa al instante. Todos los hombres pasaron a mirarlo casi con avidez, y Harry ciñó un poco más el brazo a su alrededor. Gruñó algo en ruso, en voz alta, y uno a uno desviaron la mirada dubitativamente. Harry cogió aire.

“¿Bien?”

“Quiero salir” fue lo único que consiguió decir “Necesito salir un momento”

“Izvinite, vtoraya” dijo Harry, dejando que se pusiera de pie antes de levantarse él también “Liam.”

Uno de los alfas que había de pie los siguió fuera de la habitación hasta el pasillo, donde Harry lo examinó de arriba abajo.

“¿Bien?” susurró, sus ojos suavizándose en cuanto quedaron frente a frente. “¿Viaje bien?”

Asintió, con el corazón encogido. No iba a ser capaz de explicárselo.

Miró con recelo al alfa que los había seguido, que observaba a las camareras al fondo del pasillo.

“Es mío” dijo Harry, al darse cuenta de su desconfianza “Es nuestros. Es mi guard… gard…”

Era su guardaespaldas, comprendió Louis al instante. ¿Necesitaba guardaespaldas para ir a una reunión en un casino?

“Guardaespaldas” ayudó en un susurro, y Harry asintió, casi aliviado.

“Es de… confianza. Tú habla”

Louis respiró hondo.

“Hay omegas” empezó con dificultad, y Harry frunció el ceño despacio, dispuesto a intentar seguirlo “Hay omegas en el coche. Vinieron omegas conmigo”

Harry asintió.

“Anya” dijo, con una leve mueca “Tatiana. Zayn.”

“Había un chico. Un chico omega. _Otro_ chico omega, como yo.”

“Zayn” Harry todavía lo miraba con cautela, claramente confuso sobre lo que quería decir. El alfa que los acompañaba- el guardaespaldas de Harry- se quedó quieto.

“Están ahí para” no fue capaz de seguir “Van. Van a quedarse ahí, el chico y la chica rubia. Se quedaban en el coche.”

Harry parpadeó. Louis cerró los ojos un segundo, buscando la forma de decírselo, de hacerlo entender, de que comprendiera la desesperación, el pánico y la angustia en los ojos del omega de piel oscura, la imagen desoladora de su ojos amoratado y su mirada gacha, tímida.

“Ellos esperan en el coche” dijo despacio “Para… para los alfas. Para que los alfas que quieran, puedan…”

Vio el segundo exacto en el que Harry entendió lo que decía. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

“Tú no” dijo con rapidez “No te toca nadie. Tú no eres como ellos, Louis”

_Sí. Soy exactamente como ellos._

“¿Son tuyos?” urgió con desesperación “Ellos, ¿son tuyos? ¿Son nuestros?”

Harry se encogió de hombros, confundido por su consternación.

“Se venden” dijo con suavidad “Mi padre, los vende. Quien lo prueba, paga. Si quiere quedárselo, paga más”

“¿Los vende tu padre?”

“Louis, ¿estás…?”

“Cómpramelos”

Harry frunció el ceño, más confuso que nunca.

“¿Qué?”

“Dijiste…” sabía que era una locura, que sólo decía tonterías, que era un omega extranjero,  patético y asustado, metiendo las narices en asuntos y costumbres de las que no sabía nada, suplicando por algo que los metería en un lío a todos y que seguramente acabaría ofendiendo a alguien. Pero no pudo evitarlo; el terror de la chica, la angustia en el joven omega, su mirada al verlo marchar, sabiendo que se quedaba esperando, que era el entretenimiento del primer alfa aburrido y borracho… lo perseguían.

Louis tragó saliva, notando el asqueroso sabor del vodka todavía en la lengua, pero consiguió mantenerse firme.

“Dijiste que yo comprase lo que quisiera.” dijo con voz temblorosa “Quiero esto. Quiero a los omegas del auto, para mí. No quiero que los toque ningún alfa.”

Harry todavía estaba mirándolo boquiabierto cuando un potente disparo y un estruendo de cristales y gritos los hicieron saltar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que seguís conmigo :) Intentaré escribir más rápido el siguiente! Pero la universidad y mi imaginación no ayudan estos días :(


	7. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está dedicado a mi inspiración y a las vacaciones que se está tomando.

Louis se encogió sobre sí mismo con un grito ahogado, pero no le dio tiempo a nada más antes de una mano en su espalda lo guiase a través del pasillo hasta otra sala. Harry seguía a su lado cuando abrió los ojos, y su guardaespaldas estaba mascullándole algo a la cara interior de su muñeca. A pesar de todo, Harry no parecía demasiado preocupado; se limitó a preguntarle algo a su guardaespaldas en ruso y se quedó satisfecho con su respuesta.

“No pasa nada” le dijo al final “Es una pelea, nada más. Ya pasa.”

“¿No pasa nada?” tartamudeó. “Hay… Han disparado. Eran disparos…”

Él meneó la cabeza. Le dijo algo más al guardaespaldas, y él asintió.

“No pasa nada” aseguró de nuevo “Voy a ir a preguntar. Vuelvo ya”

“¿A dónde?” su voz sonó temblorosa. “V-Voy contigo. No me dejes solo”

Harry negó con la cabeza.

“Te quedas con Liam” dijo, como si eso fuera a consolarlo. “No tardo. Tengo que hablar con mi padre, un segundo”

“P-Pero…”

“Louis” dijo él con voz suave. “No tardo. Es un minuto, ¿vale?”

Parpadeó.

“V-Vale” susurró. Harry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, con una mano grande y cálida acariciándole el hombro con delicadeza.

“No tardo” dijo en voz baja antes de irse. Lo observó alejarse con cierta ansiedad. El guardaespaldas se giró hacia él en cuanto desapareció de la vista. Tenía el pelo castaño, rasgos anchos y masculinos y los ojos color miel. Era tan alto como Harry y todavía más ancho, y su olor casi le rascaba en la garganta, pero su expresión era inocente.

“¿Está bien?” preguntó en voz baja “Zayn, ¿está bien?” su voz era profunda, apremiante, pero no tenía la redondez cálida de la de Harry. No le tranquilizaba oírla, y en ese momento recordó que así era como se sentía al oír la voz de un alfa. Hasta… bueno, hasta Harry…

Tragó saliva, intimidado. Se notaba enrojecer bajo su mirada intensa, incómodo y desprotegido.

“Estaba” empezó con cuidado “Estaba en el coche, se quedó… no sé…”

“¿Está bien? ¿Le han hecho algo?”

No se planteó mentir.

“Tenía un ojo amoratado” admitió al final “Y… y en la boca. Parecía que le hubieran dado un par de puñetazos”

Lo vio palidecer, pero se recuperó rápido.

“¿Habló contigo? ¿Qué te dijo?”

“S-Sólo me dijo que estaban para cuando los alfas se… se aburrieran. Nada más, no sé… no sé nada de nada.” intentó decir, pero acabó balbuceando.

Los ojos castaños del alfa se suavizaron al instante.

“¿Iba en serio? ¿Decías en serio lo de comprarlos?”

Louis miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, sin sentido.

“Sí” dijo al final, retrocediendo un poco. Él cogió aire profundamente.

“No te haré daño” suspiró “Yo protejo a Harry, Louis. Soy su guardaespaldas, es mi trabajo. Y tú eres… eres suyo, así que también es mi trabajo protegerte a ti.”

Lo observó con desconfianza.

“Quieres a Zayn” desafió en voz alta, y el alfa pasó el peso de un pie a otro. “Lo quieres para ti.”

“No” lo cortó él con rapidez “No, no… no es lo que piensas. No es como piensas…”

Louis se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose más seguro al ver su expresión vulnerable.

“¿Quieres que lo compre?” se atrevió a preguntar. Él desvió la mirada.

“No me atrevería a decirte lo que deberías hacer” dijo son sorna, y Louis resopló.

“Has preguntado. Tienes que tener una opinión. ¿Quieres que lo compre?”

“¿Cambiaría algo?”

“No te gusta responder preguntas, ¿eh?”

“No, ni a ti tampoco.”

Louis suspiró.

“Quiero comprarlo” dijo al final “Iba en serio.”

“¿Por qué?”

Louis tragó saliva y evitó su mirada.

“No espero que entiendas las razones. Eres un alfa”

“No me digas lo que entiendo o no” dijo él con dureza. “No asumas que s…”

“Ey” Harry se acercaba por el pasillo, con expresión acalorada; Liam se colocó detrás de él al instante, y Louis se quedó plantado en el sitio, inseguro. Su omega lo obligó a respirar hondo; se encontró relajándose ligeramente al volver a su olor limpio, robusto.

“¿Todo bien?” preguntó con timidez, y él le sonrió.

“Sí. Todo bien.”

“Harry…” dijo al ver que estaba a punto de darse la vuelta “Los omegas…”

Él respiró hondo.

“¿Los quieres? ¿A los dos?”

Asintió. Eligió ignorar la mirada de Liam, que le quemaba en el rostro. Harry cerró los ojos un segundo.

“Vale” dijo al final, soltando el aire que contenía “Vale.”

Louis parpadeó.

“¿Vas a comprármelos?”

“Sí” respondió él con sencillez “Dije que compras lo que quieres. Si quieres… si los quieres, son para ti”

“¿En… en serio? ¿Los demás alfas…?”

“No los tocará nadie”

Louis notó una sonrisa de alivio extendiéndose por su rostro.

“Gracias” susurró, ferviente, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

“No hay de qué” dijo en el mismo tono. “Ahora tenemos que bajar. Voy a ir a jugar al póker con… otra gente”

“V-Vale. ¿Los disparos…?”

“No te preocupes por eso, está arr… arreglado”

 

 

La segunda sala en la que entró era todavía más grande. Todavía más humo. Todavía más alfas. En realidad, había alfas por todas partes; de trajes negros, humeantes puros apretados entre los dientes y cartas extendidas en abanico en las manos enormes, gruesas, llenas de gruesos anillos de oro. El suelo era una mullida moqueta granate y las paredes estaban forradas de papel pintado y espejos brillantes.

Había una enorme mesa redonda forrada con un tapete verde, donde estaban jugando a las cartas. Había una lámpara de araña de cristal brillante y oscuro. Había dos betas con esmoquin moviéndose a toda velocidad, llevando enormes bandejas plateadas llenas de vasos coloridos con una habilidad pasmosa. Había… había omegas; Louis parpadeó.

Eran muchas, en realidad; altas y estilizadas, con afilados tacones, vestidos brillantes y los rostros casi ocultos bajo un maquillaje vistoso y casi vulgar. La mayoría estaban sentadas en el regazo de un alfa y exhibían enormes sonrisas rígidas, y todas clavaron la mirada en él al instante, atónitas. Louis sintió que le ardía la cara.

Miró a Harry con timidez y lo descubrió malhumorado, con la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido. Notó su mano en la espalda y la sólida presencia de Liam tras ellos, pero ninguna de las dos cosas consiguió tranquilizarlo.

Un alfa le gritó algo en ruso con una voz grave y cavernosa y un tono de burla que lo hizo enrojecer todavía más. A su lado, Harry se tensó y le respondió algo con sequedad.

“¿Qué ha dicho?” musitó Louis en dirección a Liam, pero él sólo sacudió la cabeza y lo empujó con delicadeza hacia la silla que ya estaba ocupando Harry. Louis se preguntó cuánta gente se ofendería si se limitase a acurrucarse contra él el resto de la noche, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser posible.

Un leve gesto de Harry fue suficiente para que se sentase en su regazo, esperando hasta que notó sus dedos en la cintura de nuevo. Louis gimió para sus adentros al ver el vasito que acababan de dejar delante de él.

“¿Hay que beber más?” susurró, sólo para Harry. Él asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

“Cuando beba yo, tú bebes conmigo”

“Pero…”

“No” lo interrumpió él, con suavidad. “No, confía en mí”

Louis tragó saliva y asintió.

 

Fue un error.

Cada dos manos de cartas, todos los alfas bebían uno o dos chupitos sin comentarlo siquiera, y las omegas también. Louis apenas conseguía recuperarse de uno antes de tener que tragar el siguiente. El brillante líquido transparente era el demonio; eran púas en su garganta y fuego en su estómago y niebla en sus ojos, pero la mirada expectante de alguno de los alfas mientras sostenía el vasito en la mano lo intimidaba enseguida y tragaba, obediente.

Louis perdió la noción del tiempo; Harry jugaba al póker, perdía, ganaba, pequeñas torres de fichas de colores se desplazaban por la mesa en todas las direcciones, los alfas reían y gritaban y discutían a voces. Después de un buen rato, Harry le hizo un gesto para que no bebiese más, pero ya era tarde; la cabeza le daba vueltas, le pesaba la lengua en la boca y se estaba riendo sin aliento de las volutas doradas que acababa de descubrir en sus ojos verdes. Louis se perdió en una vorágine de colores fuertes y olores intensos, y lo único que parecía real era su mano, su mano grande y cálida agarrando su cintura y manteniéndolo en la tierra.

Louis aprendió que el alfa sentado justo enfrente se llamaba Vladimir y que a Harry parecía gustarle; reían y bromeaban y era con él con quien brindaba cada vez que ganaba. Era el único alfa que no lo miraba de forma extraña; los miraba con una media sonrisa y balbuceaba frases en ruso que no entendía, pero Harry respondía y sonreía también, y todo estaba bien, bien, estaba cómodo y seguro entre sus brazos y cuando se le iba la cabeza la apoyaba en el hombro de Harry y respiraba hondo, y olía a alfa y alcohol y humo, y él ceñía el brazo a su alrededor y presionaba los labios contra su pelo y una suave corriente eléctrica lo recorría de arriba abajo y reía de nuevo…

Antes de que se diese cuenta estaba arrastrando los pies por el pasillo, pegado al costado de Harry, y notaba su brazo enroscado alrededor de los hombros.

“¿A dónde vamos?” tartamudeó.

“A dormir” oyó a sus espaldas, y recordó la presencia de Liam abruptamente. “Las plantas de arriba son un hotel”

“Ah…” se le movían las molduras del techo, así que cerró los ojos. Se quejó en voz alta cuando Harry se separó de él. “No, ¿a d-dónde vas?”

“Nuzhen klyuc, la llave. Ostavaysya zdes” borboteó él, alejándose.

“¿Qué?”

Y Harry ya se había ido, atravesando el pasillo y dejándolos delante de las puertas metálicas de un ascensor.

“Me mareo” se quejó, usando el hombro de Liam como apoyo para no caer de bruces “C-Creo que he bebido dem-masiado, y-yo nunca bebo, maldita sea, p-pero todos esos alf-fas mirando y Harry… bebiendo también, y esta g-gente sólo bebe esa porquería de vodka que t-te destroza por dentro y…”

“Vale” dijo Liam con indulgencia, reprimiendo una sonrisa. “Ahora vamos a dormir”

“D-Dios mío, ¿qué hora es?”

“Las cinco de la mañana”

“¡Las cinco!”

“Mañana podrás dormir hasta tarde. No sé… no sé cuándo nos iremos…”

“¡Eh!”

Los dos se giraron; el pasillo dio un par de vueltas de campana con el movimiento, y Louis tuvo que retroceder para no caer de lado; casi al final del pasillo se acercaba un alfa rubio, de piel morena y ojos de un verde aguado. Olía fuerte, seguro, encendido. Tenía una sonrisa torcida que no le gustó en absoluto.

Dijo algo. No sonó bien. Liam se tensó entero y respondió algo que sonó enfadado, y la sonrisa del alfa se amplió un poco más.

“Ven conmigo” ordenó, con un intenso tono alfa en la voz poderosa, penetrante. Las palabras se le grabaron a fuego entre los ojos, explotaron en sus oídos. No era la primera vez que un alfa usaba su voz en él, ni era la peor, pero Louis tembló entero como una hoja; gimió. Sus pies se movían sin su permiso, pero Liam lo atrapó por la cintura con un brazo grueso.

“Quieto” gruñó. Louis se tapó los oídos con las manos, desesperado. Tenía náuseas, se mareaba más a cada segundo que pasaba y las piernas ya le temblaban tanto que apenas se habría mantenido en pie si no hubiera sido por Liam, que fulminó con la mirada al otro alfa, ladrando algo en ruso que sonó amenazante. El otro no retrocedió; al contrario enseñó los dientes y gruñó, amenazante. Liam empujó a Louis detrás de él y lo imitó.

Louis ya ni siquiera veía; tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos cubriéndose los oídos, y su cuerpo se encogió sobre sí mismo sin su permiso antes de que se diera cuenta. El movimiento lo mareó todavía más; notó el sabor del alcohol en la boca de nuevo, y contuvo una arcada. Cogió aire, tembloroso, pero se le escapó un quejido. Todavía oía a los dos alfas, discutiendo en ruso y gruñendo, pero aun así se sobresaltó al oírlo.

Un rugido; un rugido grave, rasgado y profundo, que le reverberó en el pecho y le puso la piel de gallina. Un rugido de cólera y de posesividad y de amenaza. Un rugido terrorífico.

Se le escapó el aire del pecho y las costillas se le contrajeron dolorosamente. Louis gimió y sólo al notar las baldosas heladas en las palmas de las manos se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo.

“BROS’TE” era Harry, pero casi no reconocía su olor entre todas las feromonas.

Oyó responder al otro alfa, igualmente agresivo pero mucho menos poderoso.

 _Estúpidos alfas territoriales._ Fue todo lo que pudo pensar antes de que un cañonazo cortara el aire.

Soltó un grito involuntario, encogiéndose, pero no se oyó a sí mismo; le pitaban los oídos y las arcadas eran cada vez más fuertes. Levantó la cabeza, que parecía pesarle mil toneladas: el alfa desconocido estaba en el suelo. No veía a Liam, y Harry… Harry tenía una pistola en la mano. Una pistola que humeaba casi imperceptiblemente.

Louis perdió el conocimiento.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lo despertó una necesidad insoportable de vomitar. Miró a su alrededor con desesperación, pero no conocía la habitación, y el movimiento sólo lo empeoró.

Sus dedos encontraron una palangana a un lado de la cama justo a tiempo para vomitar en ella con violencia, tosiendo y gimiendo al sentir el fuego en el estómago y en la garganta. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que hasta parpadear era una agonía.

Harry no estaba. Y no recordaba qué había pasado… recordaba beber un brillante vasito de… de vodka.

El casino. Un aluvión de recuerdos llenó su mente al instante; estaban en el casino. Habían bebido y… y Liam… Liam había dicho algo y entonces… ¿un rugido? ¿Ruido?

Las náuseas volvieron sin previo aviso, pero ya no tenía nada en el estómago. El dolor de su cabeza era tan intenso que se mareaba; se dejó caer cobre la almohada con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, pero no fue suficiente.

Y para empeorarlo todo, una puerta se abrió en alguna parte con un chasquido que resonó entre sus ojos dolorosamente.

“¿Lou?”

Era Niall; le dedicó un gemido por todo saludo, y lo oyó suspirar.

“¿Te encuentras bien?”

“¿Tengo pinta de encontrarme bien?”

“Vale. Vale.” lo oyó respirar hondo. “Vístete. Movimiento, ahora. Creo que es mejor que estés listo”

“¿Listo para qué?”

“Para irte”

Louis tragó saliva al mirarlo por primera vez y verlo pálido, con aspecto agotado y con una mueca apesadumbrada.

“¿Irme? ¿Yo… yo solo? ¿Dónde está Harry?”

Él desvió la mirada.

“Está ocupado”

“¿Ocupado en qué?”

“Louis, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?”

“La verdad… la verdad es que no mucho” reconoció. Niall respiró hondo.

“Harry disparó a un socio de su padre. Lo ha matado”

Se atragantó con el aire que intentaba respirar; recordó el rugido… era Harry quien había rugido. Y el disparo, y a Liam gritando, a Liam llevándolo arriba, el olor a pólvora, a sangre, a plomo… Recordaba vomitar en algún sitio con mucha luz… Harry. Harry había matado a alguien. A un socio, significase lo que significase eso. Por su culpa. Había matado a un alfa que le había dicho… ¿Qué le había dicho…? Sólo recordaba un batiburrillo de palabras rusas incomprensibles, a Liam respondiendo… y poco más.

“Ha matado…” empezó, tembloroso, pero no pudo seguir. Niall resopló.

“Oye, tengo que sacarte de aquí ya, antes de que venga alguien a buscarte”

Louis todavía estaba demasiado aturdido como para entenderlo, y él insistió.

“Podríamos estar en peligro. _Podrías_ estar en peligro. Hay una enorme cantidad de gente enfadada por esto, y las cosas…”

“Está bien” consiguió tartamudear “Es… ha sido mi culpa. El alfa me dijo algo y… y Harry se enfadó. Creo que t-tendría que pedir disculpas a…”

“Louis” lo interrumpió él, exasperado “Esto es más grande… no puedes… ¿Tienes idea de la que ha montado por traerte? ¿Tienes idea del lío en el que estamos metidos?”

Boqueó en busca del aire. Aquel no era un problema al que alguien debería enfrentarse con una resaca como la suya, decidió para sí.

“Dime qué quieres que haga” dijo al final, agotado, y Niall tiró de él.

“Vestirte. Tenemos que irnos ya”

“¿Nos vamos a casa?”

“Eh… sí. De momento, sí”

“No puedo irme sin Harry. Se supone que soy suyo, no le va a gustar que vuelva…”

Niall negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

“Louis, la verdad es que no creo que puedas quedarte después de esto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que me habéis deseado suerte con la universidad! Se me han acabado los exámenes así que espero tener más tiempo para escribir el próximo capítulo. Besos! xxx


	8. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un ordenador roto, tres mil bloqueos y mil días más tarde... aquí estoy! Por favor, no me odiéis :( prometo que me he desesperado

Louis parpadeó. Estaba seguro de que no debería sentir la ola de hielo que le cristalizó en el pecho.

“¿Qué d-dices?” susurró. Niall sacudió la cabeza.

“Ve a ducharte y vístete. Te haré las maletas, ¿sí?”

“Pero a dónde” estaba frío; no se sentía las manos. “A dónde v-voy a ir, q-qué va a pasar con mis padres, yo…”

“Louis” Niall se pasó una mano por el pelo, agobiado “Por favor. No hagas preguntas ahora, t-te prometo que por el camino te lo explicarán, pero ahora tenemos que irnos. Tengo miedo de que vengan a por ti.”

Louis abrió la boca para preguntar “¿Quién?” pero no se atrevió.

Entre la confusión, el miedo y la resaca, la ducha se convirtió en un reto bastante más difícil de lo que habría esperado.

 

 

No había nadie en los pasillos por los que pasaron; después del bullicio de la noche anterior, el silencio era pesado en sus oídos.

Niall arrastraba su maleta sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor con nerviosismo, y cuando por fin subieron al coche era Liam quien estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor.

“No hables con nadie que no sea él” fue lo último que le dijo Niall, con expresión tensa, mientras metía su maleta.

“¿Tú… tú no vienes?”

“No. Te veré en casa… creo. Dios, no hables con nadie. Toma” le dio un diminuto teléfono negro. “Está mi número en la memoria. Te llamaré, ¿vale?”

“Niall…”

“No. Por favor.” Niall lo abrazó con fuerza durante unos segundos antes de dejarlo ir. Le dijo algo a Liam en ruso, y de repente estaban arrancando.

Louis se encogió en el asiento de atrás; tenía ganas de llorar y ni siquiera entendía por qué.

“¿Qué está pasando?” preguntó en voz alta. Liam suspiró.

“Tengo que sacarte de aquí. Harry se está ocupando de todo, o intentándolo, pero ya no estás a salvo”

“¿Por qué?” Louis estaba a punto de darse cabezazos contra el asiento de pura frustración. Liam pareció entenderlo, porque frunció el ceño.

“Anoche” empezó con delicadeza “Aquel alfa te vio… y le gustaste. Quiero decir que… le _gustaste._ Quería…”

“Quería entretenerse violándome” lo cortó con acidez “Sí, hasta ahí llego. ¿Y qué?”

“Estás en el casino como acompañante oficial de Harry. Fue un insulto pedir al omega de otro para la noche, tienes que saber eso. Pero lo verdaderamente insultante fue que usara su voz en ti. Usar la voz alfa en el omega de otro ya es una ofensa grave. En realidad, es normal que Harry lo atacase, pero no que lo matara. El alfa era un socio importante de su padre, y un buen amigo.”

“Y ahora…”

“Louis, Harry mató a uno de los mejores socios de su padre, en público, por defender a un omega. A un omega… hombre, sin ánimo de ofender. Lo que hizo él estuvo mal, pero matarlo fue un acto de desobediencia, de irresponsabilidad y de poco respeto a su padre. A su _padre_. Todo el casino sabe que Harry ha desairado a su propio padre por defenderte, y no ha gustado.”

Tragó saliva.

“¿Y por qué me tengo que ir? ¿Dónde está Harry?”

“Calmando a gente. Discutiendo con su padre. Intentando que la cosa no se salga de madre todavía más. El resto de socios de tu padre quieren que te entreguen como disculpa, pero Harry no quiere ni oír hablar de eso. Por eso hay que sacarte del casino rápido. Es posible que el padre de Harry se enfade y quiera entregarte a la fuerza a todos los demás socios como muestra de humillación.”

“No lo entiendo”

“Louis, la Bratva funciona a base de honor. Uno no desobedece a su padre y asesina a un buen amigo por defender a…”

“A alguien como yo” acabó con un suspiro.

“Mira, no sé qué le ha dado a Harry contigo, pero no le ha gustado a mucha gente. Tiene veinte años y… debería estar con cinco omegas aleatorias alrededor, no obsesionado con el hijo de un deudor” Liam hablaba con amabilidad y sus ojos eran tristes, pero no consiguió evitar que un pinchazo le atravesara el pecho al oír sus palabras. “Es inusual. Es raro. Es…”

“Sí. Ya.” Louis miró por la ventanilla, pero no reconocía nada. La cabeza le iba a estallar de un momento a otro; cerró los ojos y gimió por lo bajo.

“No volveré a beber”

“Una gran decisión” Liam ni siquiera se inmutó.

“¿A dónde vamos?”

“A otra casa. De momento, nadie sabe a dónde te llevo, sólo Harry.”

“¿Y por qué… por qué me llevas tú? ¿No es peligroso si te descubren?”

Él sacudió la cabeza.

“Harry… confía en mí” dijo en voz más baja, pero eso no era todo. Louis frunció el ceño, con el corazón encogido.

“¿Y qué más?” dijo con desconfianza. Liam frunció los labios, con los ojos fijos en la carretera.

“Has comprado a los omegas. Son tuyos, si te vas… si te obligan a irte, Zayn tendrá que volver a… a…”

“¿A ser violado por todo el que pague?”

Él tragó saliva.

“Sí” respondió, lastimero. Louis frunció el ceño.

“Tú le quieres”

Él negó con la cabeza.

“Es un omega de la casa. Pertenece al padre de Harry, yo nunca… Soy un guardaespaldas. Nunca me dejarían cortejarlo…”

“¿Quieres hacerlo?”

“Lo que yo quiera no tiene importancia”

Louis se dejó caer con un crujido sobre el asiento de cuero, pero la expresión atormentada del alfa lo había enternecido.

“¿De dónde es?” preguntó en voz baja; Liam suspiró, pero no discutió.

“De Pakistán”

“¿De Pak…? ¿Y qué hace aquí?”

“Su familia lo vendió cuando presentó. Un conocido del padre de Harry controla redes de tráfico de personas y se lo vendió hace un par de años.”

“Y ahora…”

“Ahora le saca rendimiento” había tanto veneno en su voz que Louis tuvo que tragar saliva.

“¿Él te… quiero decir, te conoce?”

Liam se encogió de hombros.

“Lo dudo” dijo con expresión amarga “No puedo… él es de Des, no puedo simplemente aparecer y presentarme.”

“Podrías… comprárselo”

El alfa soltó una risa que no tenía nada de alegre.

“Ni en un millón de años” dijo con amabilidad “Soy el guardaespaldas de Harry, por dios. Yo busco micrófonos, abro puertas y me callo la boca. Además, nunca podría permitírmelo.”

“Pero has pensado en ello” señaló con timidez, y él frunció el ceño.

“Lo he pensado todo. Es imposible”

“¿Harry… lo sabe?”

“No” se sintió empequeñecer bajo su mirada severa “Y va a seguir así”

Louis respiró hondo.

“¿Nadie lo sabe?”

“No.”

“¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él? Quiero decir… sin que nadie más se entere”

Liam ladeó la cabeza.

“Porque si fuera él” dijo despacio “no me apetecería charlar con otro alfa desconocido”

Louis no insistió.

 

 

Al cabo de una hora de viaje, Liam detuvo el vehículo y le ofreció agua con expresión cansada. Louis bebió sin decir nada; su humor empeoraba cada segundo que pasaba, y sentía unas náuseas ligeras cada vez que tomaban una curva.

“Quiero hablar con Harry” confesó después de beber, y Liam meneó la cabeza.

“No creo que pueda hablar ahora. Pero tiene el número de tu teléfono, te llamará.”

Frunció el ceño.

“Vale” dijo, no muy convencido. Liam lo miró con expresión confusa.

“¿Te gusta Harry?”

Parpadeó.

“Yo… ¿Cómo que si me gusta?”

“No estás aquí por gusto, eso está claro.”

Tragó saliva.

“Es muy amable conmigo” dijo al final “Siempre me ha defendido y me ha… tratado bien”

Él suspiró.

“Louis, ¿entiendes… entiendes realmente lo importante que es esto?”

Se mordió el labio inferior.

“Le gusto” se defendió “Él… dice que no quiere que nadie me toque. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Él me trata bien”

El alfa se echó a reír.

“Eres el omega más raro que yo haya conocido.” Dijo al final, con una sonrisa casi de disculpa.

“¿Por qué?”

“Estás defendiendo al alfa que te ha secuestrado. Has venido a una reunión social de la mafia rusa por decisión propia, y le has comprado dos omegas al pakham más importante del país. Y llevas aquí cuatro días. ¿Qué harás cuando lleves un mes?”

Louis torció el gesto, disgustado.

“Seguramente no cumpla un mes aquí”

“¿Estás de broma? Harry te adora. ¿No te llega con la cantidad de tonterías que ha hecho? Eres el primer omega por el que muestra algún interés. Su padre ya estaba desesperado, cuando Harry te pidió te habrían hecho una fiesta si no hubieras sido…”

“Hombre”

Liam suspiró.

“Louis, la Bratva es la sociedad más sexista que vas a ver en tu vida. Tienes que estar preparado para las burradas que vas a oír”

Asintió, pero todavía estaba demasiado aturdido como para asimilar del todo lo que oía. Sentía una extraña incomodidad en el pecho y todavía tenía náuseas; definitivamente era la última vez que bebía.

“No me encuentro muy bien” dijo en voz baja “¿Podemos esperar un rato antes de seguir?”

“Sí, claro. Voy a hacer una llamada. Si quieres, puedes salir a tomar el aire.”

Asintió, pero se quedó acurrucado en el asiento de atrás mientras él llamaba. Tragó saliva, con los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo había acabado allí?

Pero antes de que pudiera desesperarse de nuevo, el teléfono que Niall le había dado empezó a sonar. Louis dio un respingo, pero lo agarró con dedos temblorosos.

“¿Diga?”

“¡Louis!”

“Harry” susurró, cerrando los ojos. Le hormigueaba el pecho; sintió una suave calidez al oír una sonrisa en su voz cansada, teñida del acento ruso al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

 “¿Estás bien? ¿Con Liam?”

“Sí. Es… es muy amable”

“Habla tu idioma mejor. No quería que fueras con uno que sólo habla ruso. No confío en más nadie que Liam.”

“Me trata muy bien.” Lo tranquilizó.

“¿Tienes lo que necesitas? Si hay algo, pídele a él”

“No, estoy bien, tengo mi maleta… ¿Tú estás bien?”

Lo oyó suspirar.

“Mi padre es difícil. Pero yo soy más difícil”

_Te creo._

“Vale” susurró.

“Siento asustarte ayer. No quería que te tocase”

“Lo sé. No estoy… no estoy enfadado”

“Esto se arregla. Vienes pronto, ¿sí? No me gusta sin ti. La cama está sin calor.”

Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

“Fría.”

“No. No fría. Sin calor.” Harry pareció pelearse contra sí mismo en busca de las palabras adecuadas. Casi podía ver su ceño fruncido “Sin tu calor”

Louis se sintió enrojecer.

“Ya”

_Yo también te echo de menos._

“Yo arreglo esto aquí. No te preocupes.”

“Vale”

“No te vas a ir, Louis, ¿sí?” dijo con rapidez, casi desesperado “Te quedas conmigo. Nadie te va a hacer daño, nunca. Nadie te toca.”

Quería horrorizarse por lo posesivo que había sonado, pero el omega en su interior quería chillar de emoción. Acabó intentando contener una sonrisa, sin mucho éxito.

“Vale. ¿Podré volver mañana?”

“Oh, rebenok. No lo sé. Esto es difícil.”

Tragó saliva.

“De acuerdo”

“Niall está preocupado. Quiere que vuelvas también”

“¿Y los omegas?” se atrevió a preguntar, y Liam colgó su propio teléfono con un chasquido; notó sus ojos color miel clavarse en él instantáneamente.

“Están bien. No entienden y tienen miedo, pero están bien.”

“¿No los ha tocado nadie?”

“No, Louis. Palabra.”

“Vale” esta vez la sonrisa fue de alivio. “Gracias, Harry”

“No hay de qué. Mucho cuidado, ¿sí?”

“Sí.”

“Adiós, Louis. Mañana llamo.”

“Adiós” Louis cogió aire al oír el suave sonido que cortó la comunicación, y al levantar la vista se topó con la mirada burlona de Liam desde el asiento del conductor.

“¿Qué?” preguntó con aspereza, malhumorado. Liam se encogió de hombros.

“Ya veo que él no es el único encandilado…”

Louis frunció el ceño.

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?”

“Quiero decir que os habéis dicho un par de frases y tienes cara de omega de quince años en su primer baile” dijo él, burlón.

Louis se sintió enrojecer.

“Harry dijo que Zayn está bien” dijo con sorna, sólo para enfadarlo. Pero Liam asintió distraído.

“Sí, ya lo sé.”

Louis guardó silencio, enfadado, y no dijo nada cuando Liam arrancó de nuevo el motor.

 

 

 

Louis no durmió bien.

La cama era cómoda, la habitación era bonita, la casa era acogedora, Liam estaba a una puerta de distancia, pero era la discusión interna en su cabeza lo que no le dejaba dormir.

No confiaba en Harry; por supuesto que no. Habría que ser muy estúpido para confiar en él; era el futuro heredero de la Bratva, era un criminal despiadado y frío que había asesinado a uno de sus socios porque había tocado lo que era suyo, que era él mismo. Lo trataba como a un reloj de oro nuevo al que daba brillo, enfurruñándose cuando alguien dejaba una huella en su brillante superficie, y lo tiraría por ahí cuando se cansase de él. Sabía perfectamente que no iba a durar.

Pero se sentía solo. Había tenido la calidez y el sólido olor del alfa a su alrededor durante varios días, y no le gustaba encontrarse sin él de repente. Llevaba toda su vida viviendo con su padre y jamás se había sentido tan seguro; Harry era un constante recordatorio de que estaba a salvo, de que nadie le haría daño, de que nadie tenía poder sobre él. Lo miraba como si fuera algo hermoso, alguien que merecería la pena proteger, y era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía así.

Louis había salido de una casa de cal húmeda y fría, de la distraída indiferencia de su madre y el violento silencio de su padre, y se había metido en una bonita mansión, en una cama enorme y suave con el alfa más hermoso del mundo. Había dejado de ser un hijo omega del que avergonzarse y se había convertido en valioso, en bonito, en alguien a quien presentar en público sin esconder lo que era.

Harry le había hecho sentirse bien con quien era. Con _lo_ que era. Aunque fuese un juguete, aunque fuese una distracción para los fines de semana, Louis se habría quedado con él sin dudarlo. Sólo por la calidez en su mirada cuando le sonreía por las noches, por el cosquilleo de su mano cálida contra su espalda cuando lo había guiado por los pasillos del casino.

No iba a durar, pensó por enésima vez, seguramente ya se habría acabado, cuatro días después, como un sueño bonito y excepcionalmente largo que luego lo lanzaba a su maltrecho colchón de toda la vida. Sabía que tendría que volver, que lo recibiría su madre con lágrimas en los ojos y el olor acre que caracterizaba la presencia de su padre en la casa, que tendría trabajo y que leería por las noches a la luz de la farola del patio de atrás, bendita fuera esa farola, cuántas veces había agradecido tenerla ahí…

Habría matado por volver a casa en aquel primer viaje, con los tres hombres amenazantes hablando ruso y ofreciéndole bocadillos y agua para asegurarse de que la mercancía llegase viva, y ahora no podía soportar la idea de marcharse, de que todo aquello no hubiese sido real, de que el hablar lento de Harry desaparecieran poco a poco en su memoria hasta convertirse en una anécdota extraña, en algo en lo que pensaría al fregar vasos y platos en la cafetería, al volver a ponerse sus zapatillas blancas y raídas…

Se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando; se tapó la boca con las manos con rapidez para no hacer ruido. Lo único que le faltaba era que Liam lo oyese y apareciera en su habitación con su ceño preocupado.

Louis se durmió a las cuatro de la mañana, con regueros de lágrimas secas en las mejillas y el teléfono negro atenazado entre los dedos.

Así que estaba agotado y somnoliento cuando a la mañana siguiente un Liam ojeroso y perfectamente arreglado golpeó en su puerta con suavidad.

“Tengo una noticia buena y otra mala”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por todos los kudos y sobre todo por los comentarios porque me convierten en una bolita de felicidad y me dedico a leerlos cuando me bloqueo :) un beso enorme!


	9. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tardado y lo sé y lo siento y gracias por leer y comentar!

Louis tragó saliva; miró el teléfono que Liam apretaba entre los dedos.

“Dime lo que sea” dijo al final, tragándose un suspiro, y el alfa bajó la mirada.

“La buena es que podremos volver en un par de días. Puedes irte con Harry, de momento” pero no sonaba alegre. Sonaba cansado y preocupado.

“¿Y la mala?” su voz se vio reducida a un susurro, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que habló.

Liam respiró hondo.

“Des está enfadado” dijo al final “Y… y Des no es una persona fácil en estado normal, imagínate enfadado”

Tragó saliva, ignorando el planchazo de agua fría que sintió en el rostro.

“¿Qué quiere?”

Él meneó la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

“Todavía no lo sé. Hará una lista. Des siempre hace una lista.”

“¿Y qué vamos a hacer en estos días?”

“No tengo la menor idea. No localizo a Harry para que me dé órdenes. Voy a llamar a mi hermana para que se quede tranquila y luego seguiré intentándolo, ¿vale?”

“Me dijo que me llamaría hoy. Harry.”

Él cogió aire, incómodo.

“Ya. Pero no creo que esté en su mano. Si le sale bien, podremos salir mañana.”

“¿A casa?”

“Al casino. Harry se niega a irse sin ti”

Se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

“Mañana” repitió, casi sin sentido. Liam asintió, irritado.

“Voy a buscar algo de comer”

 

Acabaron desayunando té fuerte y galletas integrales que Liam rescató del fondo de la despensa. Comieron al calor de la gran estufa de hierro que había en una de las cocinas; Louis no tenía ni idea de la distribución de aquella casa; estaba demasiado cansado cuando había llegado y ahora ni siquiera le interesaba, pero seguro que era enorme. Sólo por el tamaño de aquella cocina, la casa tenía pinta de ser monstruosamente grande.

No se movió de la cocina en toda la mañana, con el cuerpo todavía agotado y flácido de cansancio. Liam entró y salió varias veces, pero no le prestaba atención a menos que fuese hablando por teléfono; de todas formas, siempre era en ruso y nunca hacía caso de sus miradas interrogantes.

 

Cuando ya se estaba haciendo de noche y Louis consideraba seriamente su capacidad de morir de aburrimiento, el alfa apareció en el marco de la puerta con el teléfono en la mano.

“Es Harry”

Se levantó de un salto, intentando mantener una expresión digna mientras le arrebataba el aparato.

“Hola” susurró apretándose el aparato contra el oído.

“Hola, nebol’shoy”

“Harry” sintió una sonrisa extenderse por su rostro; apretó los labios, dándole la espalda a Liam con resolución. “¿Estás bien?”

“Sí. Sí, bien.”

Tragó saliva.

“¿Has pedido disculpas?”

Lo oyó bufar.

“Yo no pido disculpas a nadie por defenderte”

Contuvo con cautela el cosquilleo en las puntas de sus dedos.

“Si no pides perdón, no me dejarán volver” dijo a su pesar. Le oyó tragar saliva.

“Vas a volver mañana, ¿sí? Llegáis de noche”

Louis respiró hondo.

“¿Podré quedarme? ¿Vamos… vamos a ir a casa?”

“Sí. Sí, a casa.”

“¿Tu padre está muy enfadado?”

“Eso me da igual. Cuando llegas, hablamos. No podemos insultar más, ¿vale? Necesitamos cuidado”

“¿V-Voy a esconderme, o algo…?”

“No, no. Yo… yo te explicaré.”

“V-Vale.” Miró a Liam; salió de la habitación justo a tiempo de verle poner los ojos en blanco. “No quiero… no quiero volver con mis padres” confesó en voz baja. “Por favor, Harry, no quiero volver…”

“No” casi lo oyó gruñir “No, te quedas. Te juro, Louis. No te v-” oyó un estrépito al otro lado de la línea “Yebat. Tengo que irme”

“¿Ha… ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?”

“Sí, sí. Mañana te veo.”

“Ah… vale.”

“Está bien, Louis, ¿vale? No tengas miedo.”

“Vale. Ten cuidado”

“Siempre. Adiós”

“Hasta mañana.”

Colgó preguntándose cómo había podido ser tan corta una conversación de teléfono normal.

 

 

 

Cuando la sólita silueta del casino apareció en su campo de visión, Louis se reacomodó en su asiento por enésima vez.

Se hacía de noche; hacía un rato que se había puesto el sol, y el ambiente estaba cada vez más frío.

Le pitaban los oídos, tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable y le quemaba la garganta por la falta de humedad, pero esperó con impaciencia a que Liam bajase del coche a inspeccionar la zona y se lanzó fuera en cuanto le abrió la puerta.

“No hagas ruido” le recordó el alfa, tan malhumorado como él. Asintió sin prestarle atención y sonrió al ver a Niall, que se acercaba desde una de las puertas de atrás con una sonrisa cansada.

“Louis” lo abrazó con naturalidad, frotándole la espalda con energía y separándose para mirarlo “¿Has venido a salvarnos a todos de la ira de Harry?”

Parpadeó, confundido, pero él soltó una risita nerviosa antes de que pudiese responder.

“Venid conmigo. Ya se han ido, pero Des todavía no se ha calmado del todo”

“¿Quién se ha ido?”

“¿Dónde está Des?” preguntó Liam, ignorándolo.

“Arriba. Y sí, tienes que ir a verlo. Srochno”

“Vale. ¿Lo subes tú?”

Niall asintió, arrastrando a Louis sin esperar más respuesta.

Se metieron en un ascensor pequeño y ligeramente maloliente, al que llegaron atravesando pasillos y pasillos oscuros y un par de almacenes.

“Des está enfadado” confesó en cuando las puertas se cerraron con un gruñido metálico. “El hijo de su socio está enfadado. Varios amigos de su socio están enfadados. Están perdiendo dinero y contactos, y es culpa de Harry. Des quiere su cabeza, y la tuya.”

Tragó saliva.

“¿Se van a deshacer de mí?” se atrevió a preguntar casi con esperanza “¿O me v-van a…?”

“No. No. Al menos, no de momento. No sé qué ha dicho Harry ahí dentro, pero no quiere que te vayas.” Niall lo miró de reojo. “No sé qué le has dado”

Lo recorrió un escalofrío.

_Absolutamente nada._

“¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?”

“No tengo ni idea, la verdad. Pero ten seguro que Des va a empezar a recitar condiciones y normas y nuevos códigos. Le encanta hacer eso, puedes creerme.”

Antes de que pudiese responder, las puertas se abrieron y un pasillo oscuro como boca de lobo se abrió ante ellos. Niall no perdió ni un segundo; le indicó la dirección y encontró milagrosamente una puerta en la oscuridad que golpeó con discreción. Louis contuvo el aliento y se preparó para lo peor mientras lo cegaba la luz…

Pero era Harry quien se dibujaba despacio con cada parpadeo, en medio de un dormitorio idéntico al que había ocupado hacía tres noches. Llevaba un traje negro y el pelo recogido; estaba ojeroso y un poco pálido, incluso para ser él, y tenía esa sonrisa encantadora, encantadora, que habría conquistado el corazón más duro. Alargó una mano vacilante hacia él.

“Louis” murmuró, haciendo rodar las vocales en su lengua lenta.

Todo el valor que había reunido a lo largo del día se rompió en mil pedazos al alzar la mirada hacia sus ojos verdes, profundos como una noche sin estrellas. Todo el cansancio, el miedo y la confusión lo destrozaron por dentro con una tajada que le abrió el pecho de arriba abajo, y Louis estaba convencido de que se habría caído, desmadejado, como una marioneta con los cables rotos, si los brazos del alfa no lo hubiesen rodeado y sujetado contra él.

La calidez lo rodeó al instante, y también los olores; olía sólido a alfa, a tierra mojada y a tormenta, a madera seca y a océano. Olía delicadamente a colonia, suave y ligera, que habría confundido con su imaginación si no la conociese. Olía a la tela suave y gruesa que usaba en todos sus trajes; estaba apretando el rostro entero contra ella antes de darse cuenta. Se quedó helado, repentinamente consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

“Moye prekrasnoye sokrovishche” Harry no parecía molesto en absoluto; frotaba su espalda en pequeños círculos y murmuraba en ruso contra su pelo. “Yeshche boleye sovershennym, chem ya pomnil”

“Harry” intentaba hablar, pero sólo le salió un susurro. Le hormigueaba el pecho; se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando hondo, profundamente, intentando mantener dentro su aroma. Sus manos se aferraban a su camisa y su omega gimoteaba en su interior, tembloroso.

“¿Estás bien?” murmuró él, y casi sintió la vibración de su voz en la garganta. Asintió, mudo, y lo notó sonreír. “Tienes miedo”

“Sí”

Se separó un poco de él para mirarlo.

“¿Tienes miedo de mí?” parecía honestamente preocupado; tuvo que luchar para no derretirse ante su ceño fruncido, la ternura de sus manos al recorrerle los hombros.

“No” respondió.

_Tengo miedo de lo que estoy sintiendo._

Un carraspeo los sobresaltó; Niall todavía estaba en la puerta, con aspecto aturdido.

“Debería bajar a por tu maleta, Louis” dijo, enrojeciendo ligeramente.

“V-Vale” balbuceó, y Harry asintió.

“Spasibo” murmuró. “Gracias.”

“Chto proisjódit?” preguntó el beta entre dientes, con expresión preocupada.

“On moy partner, no ne znayete”

Él sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, pero se marchó sin hacer ruido, dócil. Louis se giró para mirarlo de nuevo.

“¿Qué fue eso?” preguntó con timidez; él negó con la cabeza.

“Cree que estoy loco” admitió.

Ladeó la cabeza.

“¿Y lo estás?” preguntó, medio en broma medio en serio. Harry le sonrió con cansancio.

“Un poco.”

 

 

Louis rebuscó en su maleta en busca de un pijama azul que recordaba haber metido… seguro, tenía que estar allí…

“¿Tienes hambre?”

Se giró. Harry se estaba cambiando de espaldas a él, pero lo miraba a través de su reflejo en el espejo.

“No. Comí con Liam antes.”

Él asintió, bajando la mirada. El omega suspiró.

“Harry” llamó con suavidad para conseguir su atención de nuevo.

“¿Hm?”

“¿Qué ha dicho tu padre?”

Él frunció los labios.

“Se enfadó mucho” empezó despacio “No quiere… no quiere que te quedes. Pero te quedarás” añadió con rapidez al ver su expresión. “No puede hacerte nada, Louis, él ni nadie.”

“¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Vamos a volver a casa?”

“Sí.” No debería haber sentido tanto alivio, eso estaba claro “Pero no puedes… no quiere que vengas a reunión otra vez.”

Casi puso los ojos en blanco.

“Vale” dijo con facilidad. La verdad era que tampoco le habían quedado unas ganas increíbles de rodearse de alfas apestosos y amenazantes. “¿Algo más?”

Harry cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra.

“Es vergüenza” se lamentó.

“¿Yo?”

“Yo. Yo estoy vergüenza del siguiente”

“¿Te da… vergüenza decírmelo?”

“Sí”

Louis se sentó en la cama abierta, sintiendo el cansancio en los huesos de la espalda.

“Dímelo” dijo al final, sin saber qué otra cosa responder. Él bajó la mirada.

“Van a darme una omega” dijo al final.

Planeaba no hacer ningún sonido oyese lo que oyese, pero el aire se le escapó de los pulmones con brusquedad, con un pequeño jadeo.

“¿Una…?” sintió la sangre abandonar su rostro. El pánico le llenó el pecho como veneno frío. “¿Vas a… tener una omega?”

Él bajó la cabeza. Parecía sinceramente preocupado, demasiado para estar a punto de recibir una omega bonita y sumisa como “castigo”.

Louis se tragó el orgullo. Uno no se mostraba tan herido con un alfa al que prácticamente acababa de conocer, se recordó con mordacidad.

“¿Vas a dormir con ella?”

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

“Ella viene conmigo a reuniones sólo”

“Ah” intentó disimular la sensación punzante que sentía en la garganta, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Harry todavía lo miraba con intensidad, esperando su reacción. Tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa, algo que

“Ella… Ella le gustará más a la gente” dijo al final, sintiéndose estúpido “Q-Quiero decir, porque será… será chica y…”

_Y los chicos omegas somos parias._

Pero Harry chasqueó la lengua.

“Da igual, eso” dijo con pesar. Louis respiró hondo.

“Seguro que será rusa” lo intentó de nuevo “Y será más fácil con ella”

El alfa meneó la cabeza.

“Yo quiero hablar contigo aunque hablo mal”

Ahora sí que tuvo que luchar para no enrojecer.

“Gracias” balbuceó, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

“Louis, tú no eres vergüenza. Tú no eres menos omega que otra chica”

Bajó la mirada.

“Yo no pienso así” dijo con delicadeza “Es cierto que las…”

“Tú eres perfecto así”

Levantó la mirada. Harry ya se había puesto la camiseta blanca con la que solía dormir, y unos pantalones negros elásticos ya gastados. Tenía el pelo revuelto y una expresión obstinada en sus bonitos rasgos.

“Mi padre es estúpido, gente es estúpida. Pero tú eres perfecto omega.” Borboteó, con el grueso acento ruso enredándosele en la lengua.

Ni siquiera intentó no sonreír; sabía escoger sus batallas. Enrojeció y murmuró un “gracias” apenas audible, pero él pareció darse por satisfecho y se metió en la cama.

“Yo te echo de menos estos días” le oyó decir antes de apagar la luz. Se removió ligeramente en la cama, pero acabó respondiendo.

“Y yo a ti”

“¿En serio?” oyó la sonrisa en su voz, casi esperanzada. Louis se recordó a sí mismo por enésima vez con quién estaba tratando.

“Sí.”

 

“Harry” susurró. Ya lo creía dormido, pero oyó el rumor de las sábanas cuando se movió ligeramente.

“¿Hm?”

“¿Te… te arrepientes de haber matado a tu socio?”

Le notó suspirar.

“No”

“¿No?”

“Él quería hacerte daño”

“Podrías… podrías haberlo asustado, o Liam podría haber…”

“No” su voz ya sonaba adormilada “No, tiene que aprender. Si no, los demás intentan tocarte también.”

Tragó saliva.

“¿Es así como funciona todo, es así de simple? ¿Te equivocas de movimiento y te matan para que los demás aprendan?”

“Somos Bratva, Louis”

“Ya. ¿Y yo?”

“Tú todavía no, pero lo serás”

No le entendió, pero no tenía ganas de discutirlo. Cerró los ojos.

 _Soy suyo,_ pensó, _irremediablemente suyo. Todavía seré suyo cuando se canse de mí._

Louis se durmió con la imagen de una omega rusa, bonita, rubia, clavada en el alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el caso de que por aquí pase alguien que hable o estudie ruso, mis más sinceras disculpas por mis pobres traducciones.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Llego temprano? Tuve un momento de inspiración y salió esto...

Louis se despertó envuelto en calor por todas partes y oyendo una melodía extraña.

Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que eran los brazos de Harry lo que se enroscaba a su alrededor; se quedó helado, pero estaba tan cómodo que no se atrevió a moverse. Lo ceñía con suficiente fuerza como para mantenerlo sujeto contra él, pero no la suficiente como para hacerle daño, y notaba su pecho entero contra la espalda y su respiración suave contra la nuca.

“Harry” susurró, y él gimió levemente a sus espaldas “Harry. Tu teléfono está sonando”

“Pyat’ minut”

_Apuesto algo a que eso significa cinco minutos._

“Harry” le dio un golpecito en el brazo. “El teléfono”

Lo notó respirar hondo mientras acababa de despertar. Harry se quedó quieto en cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando.

“Oh. Yo perdona” retiró los brazos con rapidez, y Louis casi soltó una risita.

“No pasa nada”

No se movió mientras él hablaba por teléfono, con la voz todavía ronca. La conversación no fue muy larga; Harry colgó enseguida con un suspiro, y Louis giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Tengo que” esperó con paciencia a que encontrara la palabra adecuada “viajar. Hoy.”

“¿Qué?” frunció el ceño. “N-No, ¿tienes que irte ya?”

Harry tragó saliva.

“Ven conmigo” pidió. “No quiero que quedes solo”

Louis suspiró, pero no era como si tuviese opción.

“¿A dónde?”

“París”

“¡A París!” Louis parpadeó “¿A qué…?” se quedó callado al darse cuenta de que probablemente no podría saberlo.

“A ver un socio” Harry todavía se mordía el labio inferior. “¿Quieres venir?”

No tenía sentido dudar. No estaba dispuesto a quedarse en una enorme casa llena de alfas rusos que lo odiaban; habría ido al fin del mundo.

“Sí” su sonrisa era preciosa, pero Louis ya estaba pensando en otra cosa.

“¿Y los omegas?” preguntó de repente.

“¿Quién?”

“Zayn y la chica. ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos?”

“Eh… No tengo idea. Diré que los lleven a casa y que esperen allí, ¿sí?”

“Sí.” Respondió, aliviado. “Gracias”

“Hay  que pedir el avión ahora” Harry se levantó al instante.

“V-vale. ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar?”

“¿Ah?”

“En París, ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos?”

“Eh…” Harry parpadeó. “No sé. ¿Importa?”

“No sé qué meter en la maleta” confesó “La mayoría de mis cosas están en c…”

“No. Mete básico para un día, allí compraremos lo que hace falta.”

“¿Cómo vamos a comprarlo todo otra v…? Oh, olvídalo. De acuerdo.” No tenía ganas de hacer preguntas; Harry no parecía cuestionarse que comprar implicaba gastar dinero.

 

 

No le sorprendió subirse a un avión diminuto y extraordinariamente lujoso, con asientos de piel color crema y una suave alfombra azul oscuro.

Eran menos de veinte; reconoció a Liam, a Niall y a la mujer omega que había viajado en el asiento delantero con ellos hacia el casino. Y su lado el padre de Harry, trajeado y amenazante, con una expresión recta en el rostro. Se sentaba en su asiento como un rey se habría sentado en un trono, con una mano gruesa sosteniendo un puro y la otra cerrada en un puño. Llevaba gafas de sol, pero Louis notó su mirada recorrerlo de arriba abajo, y se estremeció entero; se acercó un poco más al costado de Harry casi inconscientemente.

“¿Dónde quieres sentar?” dijo él en voz baja. Louis tragó saliva.

“A tu lado”

“Vale.”

 

El viaje fue largo. Largo y ligeramente incómodo.

Al cabo de un rato, Niall se levantó de su asiento con expresión animada.

“¿Qué tal estás? Dios, sólo de pensar en el sol de París ya me emociono. No soporto el tiempo asqueroso que tenemos nosotros siempre, ¡no estamos tan lejos! Pienso pedir cincuenta veces al servicio de habitaciones. Esos cruasanes, madre mía. Esta gente sí que sabe hacer bollos, ¡tienes que probarlos! Tampoco es que hagan las demás cosas demasiado bien. Los franceses tienen la mala costumbre de mirar por encima del hombro, a mí me caen bastante mal, pero los soporto por sus postres. No sé en qué hotel nos vamos a alojar, pero vamos a llegar después de comer y tengo que salir a comprar cosas para todo el mundo, ¿quieres venir? Pasaré a buscarte. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Te mareas en los aviones, te dan miedo? Estás bastante pálido, ¿quieres…?”

“Estoy bien” consiguió tartamudear; Harry lo miraba con expresión divertida. “No, no me dan miedo, es que es la primera vez…”

“¿Nunca has ido?” Niall parpadeó con extrañeza “Jesús, vete acostumbrando si vas a venir a la mitad de los viajes, son todos en avión. Por lo menos tenemos aviones privados, porque si no sí que sería un caos. ¿Hablas francés?”

“Eh… un poco”

“¿En serio?”

“Me gustaba mucho en el instituto… pero no creo que me acuerde de mucho”

“Ah” Niall sonrió “Es muy fácil. Mucho más que el ruso.”

“¿Tú lo hablas?”

“Oh, sí. Y un poco de italiano, y estoy aprendiendo chino.” él le sacó importancia con un gesto de la mano. “¿Tienes hambre?”

Negó con la cabeza, pero él ya se estaba levantando, en busca de una de las azafatas. Harry se inclinó hacia él.

“¿Tú hablas francés?” murmuró en su oído, sorprendido. Negó con la cabeza.

“Muy poco. Sólo entiendo algo” respondió en voz baja.

“¿Puedes traducir lo que dice la gente?”

Parpadeó.

“¿No tenéis traductores? ¿Niall no traduce?”

“Yo no. Traduce para mi padre. ¿Tú puedes para mí?”

“Yo… no creo, hace mucho tiempo…”

“Puedes intentarlo”

Parpadeó, notando su corazón latirle con fuerza en la garganta.

Le encantaba el francés; había estudiado con una regordeta señora de Marsella, que recitaba poesía francesa y le corregía las conjugaciones señalándolas con una enorme regla de madera. Recordaba maravillarse al oír su límpido acento, imitarlo con esfuerzo inclinado sobre textos más fáciles y oírse hablar en una lengua que le parecía maravillosa.

Pero hacía más de tres años de eso. Madame Moreau había sido el primer lujo del que se había prescindido cuando su padre había empezado a necesitar más dinero, y sus sueños de estudiar más allá del instituto se habían evaporado dolorosamente. En su momento, Louis se habría desenvuelto con facilidad, pero ya no confiaba en sus propias habilidades. No podía arriesgarse a malinterpretar las palabras de un mafioso francés, y memos delante del padre de Harry.

“No me acuerdo, Harry” susurró.

“Sólo lo intentas. ¿Por favor?”

Dudó.

“No lo haré bien. Voy a hacer el ridículo” susurró.

“No. Sólo para mí”

Lo miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero no fue buena idea; sus ojos verdes parecían de cristal, y lo habrían convencido de cualquier cosa.

“¿Sólo para ti?” repitió, pero enrojeció al instante.

Harry sonrió como un gato satisfecho.

“Sólo para ti” repitió, casi triunfante. Louis rió.

 

Niall volvió a su asiento con los brazos llenos de bollos y, pero en cuanto lo devoró todo- con una rapidez sorprendente- se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla. Louis pasó el resto del viaje intentando no morir de nerviosismo; dos azafatas le ofrecieron té y unos pasteles multicolores extraños pero deliciosos. La omega rubia que había visto en el coche no dejó de hablar en voz alta en ruso, al parecer sin necesitar un público concreto, e increpaba a las azafatas cada vez que le traían algo en una bandeja brillante. Harry mantuvo una mano protectora en su rodilla que aceptó de buen grado, sintiendo la mirada amenazante de su padre como una lona de plomo sobre su cuerpo. Él no abrió la boca en las dos horas que les llevó el vuelo; ni siquiera se quitó las gafas, pero Louis estaba demasiado nervioso como para sentir el miedo.

París, París, ¡París! Jamás habría creído que acabaría viajando a París, y menos de forma espontánea después de una llamada de teléfono. Era demasiado bonito como para ser real.

 

 

 

Llegaron tarde, casi a la hora de comer. El aeropuerto bullía de actividad, pero un ejército de alfas trajeados los rodeó al instante, creando una burbuja invisible en la que se movían. Se subieron a unos angulosos automóviles negros, que los llevaron enseguida a un rascacielos blanco y crema, con un monumental cartel de “Hotel” clavado sobre la enorme entrada.

La mañana entera parecía un sueño extraño. Louis observó el edificio embobado, hasta que Harry lo dirigió hacia la recepción con una mano tímida en la espalda.

La habitación era sencillamente una suite, con un pequeño salón a la derecha, un baño turco a la izquierda y una puerta doble de cristal que daba a un balcón. Un edredón morado de aspecto esponjoso cubría la cama, enorme y enmarcada por cuatro postes de madera que sostenían un dosel. Todo el suelo era una maqueta de un dorado suave, y todos los muebles eran blancos. Harry ni siquiera le echó un vistazo y entró directamente al baño para lavarse la cara con agua fría, pero Louis se quedó clavado en el sitio, preguntándose cuánto costaría la noche en aquella preciosidad de seda y cristal.

“¿Estamos ya en París?” le preguntó en voz alta, haciendo un esfuerzo mental por recordar el mapa de la ciudad que había estudiado años atrás.

“Sí, siempre dormimos en este hotel cuando estamos aquí. La torre está desde el salón.”

“¿Eh?”

Harry dudó, con el cerro fruncido y una toalla blanca todavía entre las manos.

“La torre. If… Eh… bueno, la torre. Ve al salón” dijo al final, conteniendo una sonrisa. Louis obedeció, confuso, pero en la otra habitación no había nada especial. Era pequeña y encantadora, con dos pequeños sofás estampados de flores y una pequeña mesa de café delante de un ventanal. Fue al mirar a través de la ventana cuando lo entendió; la torre Eiffel  se alzaba a la derecha, contra un cielo azul y despejado. Louis se quedó sin aliento; estaba _allí,_ era cierto, estaba en París, iba a dormir en un hotel con vistas a _la torre Eiffel,_ porque lo había decidido de repente un grupo de mafiosos. Estaba pasando de verdad; sintió que se mareaba ligeramente.

“Oh, madre mía” murmuró.

“¿Te gusta?”

Harry estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con expresión ansiosa.

“Esto…es…” no tenía palabras, pero no podía quedarse callado. “¿Cuánto… cuánto cuesta este hotel?”

“Yo no tengo idea. ¿Por qué?”

_¿Que por qué?_

“Por nada” meneó la cabeza, sonriendo sin darse cuenta, y él bajó la mirada.

“Pedí otra habitación al lado” dijo despacio “Si quieres ir a dormir, puedes. Ya sabes”

Meneó la cabeza.

“Gracias” dijo con delicadeza “Pero no la quiero. Quiero quedarme aquí.”

Harry sonrió, todo hoyuelos y ojos verdes y labios llenos.

“Vale” susurró, y su voz ronca casi le provocó otro escalofrío. Louis se mordió el labio inferior para no sonreír como un idiota. “¿Vas a ir con Niall ahora a comprar?”

Asintió.

“¿Tú vienes?”

“No. Tengo que ir con… mi padre”

“¿Ya…? Vale, eh… Vale. ¿Quieres que compre algo?”

“Compra todo lo que quieras para ti. Niall sabe lo que necesito”

Louis frunció el ceño.

“Puedo comprártelo yo”

“No te preocupas.”

Quería seguir discutiendo, pero no se atrevió. ¿Qué le importaba a él que fuese otro quien supiera lo que Harry necesitaba?

 

Después de más de una hora y media de compras con Niall, descubrió que sí le importaba. Bastante.

Su mal humor creció vertiginosamente a medida que  recorrían las boutiques francesas más exquisitas que hubiera podido imaginar. Niall parloteaba continuamente, cambiaba al francés para hablar con los dependientes, cambiaba al ruso para cargarle las bolsas al guardaespaldas que tuviese más cerca. No bajaba el ritmo; sabía exactamente de qué tejido tenían que ser las camisas, sabía de memoria las medidas para los trajes. A Louis le irritaba la naturalidad con la que respondía a las preguntas sobre tallas, colores y preferencias como si fuese para él; fue  quedándose cada vez más callado y huraño, y cuando Niall se dio cuenta le dijo que estaba cansado, sin saber ni él mismo por qué le molestaba tanto.

 

Liam estaba fuera de su habitación cuando llegó. Había casi culpabilidad en sus ojos castaños.

“Hola” dijo, dubitativo. “¿Ha…pasado algo? ¿Puedo entrar?”

Él torció el gesto.

“Mejor no. Harry está… ocupado”

“¿Con qué?” lo preguntó de forma instintiva, pero la verdad era que no sabía si quería saberlo.

“Con Katya”

“¿Quién es Kat…?” se cortó. “Es la omega que le va a acompañar y… y eso, ¿verdad?”

Él asintió, y Louis tragó saliva. Se sentía como si le hubieran dado un zarpazo en el centro del pecho.

_Katya._

_Es un nombre muy ruso._

“Vale” consiguió decir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, duro y frío, pero no estaba dispuesto a mostrarlo delante de ningún alfa. “¿Dónde… dónde espero?”

“No lo sé. No creo que t…”

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiéndolo.

Lo primero que vio fueron sus piernas.

Tenía las piernas largas, torneadas, preciosas, que remataban en dos puntiagudos zapatos de tacón rojos. Caminaba con calma, con elegancia, como si hubiera planeado cada uno de sus pasos con minuciosidad.

Era alta; bastante más alta que él, casi tan alta como Harry. Tenía los ojos gris pálido, pelo rubio ceniza largo y pulcramente peinado en tirabuzones y piel como de porcelana. Su rostro era como el de una muñeca; los ojos grandes, los labios rojos y la nariz estrecha. Llevaba un bonito vestido negro con mangas de encaje. Ni siquiera lo miró al pasar.

Louis la odió instantáneamente, inexorablemente, irremediablemente.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a entrar. ¿Qué iba a hacer en esa habitación tan bonita, después de que saliese de ella aquella omega espectacular? ¿Qué iba a pensar Harry? Tenía ganas de llorar. Era pequeño, bajito, endeble y feo. Era un _hombre,_ era algo extraño, era vulgar y torpe, sobraba allí.  La diferencia entre ellos era abrumadora, humillante; aquella omega iba con su entorno como si fuese la hermosa protagonista de un cuadro. Él estaba fuera de lugar, como una pegatina sobre un cuadro al óleo.

Se quedó de pie, oyendo el eco de los pasos de la omega, mudo. No quería mirar a Liam. No quería entrar y ver a Harry. No quería que fuese a sus reuniones con ella, que la gente que lo viese con aquella mujer se preguntase despreocupadamente quién habría sido aquel omega extraño de aquella vez que había causado tantos problemas.

Louis fue dolorosamente consciente de lo prescindible que era. No era que no lo supiese antes; era que acababa de pasar delante de él una de las -muchas- mejores opciones que había. ¿Quién iba a tenerlo en cuenta con gente como ella pululando por allí? Era como volver de golpe a su vieja cama reblandecida, donde era un omega humilde y sin futuro, donde era un camarero a quien la gente llamaba chasqueando los dedos, donde era un hijo vergonzoso y el portavoz de un deudor cada vez más borracho. Estaba avergonzado. ¿Por qué había accedido a ir a París? A _París._ ¿Qué pintaba allí? ¿Con qué derecho se había pasado la tarde comprando toda aquella ropa? ¿Qué iba a hacer el resto del viaje, bonito? ¿Después de ver a aquella omega, en serio? ¿ _Él_ iba a hacer bonito?

Entró en pánico al notar la calidez de una lágrima en su mejilla; se la secó con una manga, inclinándose fuera del alcance de la vista de Liam, pero no era de él de quien tenía que escapar.

“¿Louis?”

Levantó la mirada al reconocer la voz grave, y tensó una sonrisa con rapidez.

“Hola. Acabo de volver, ¿quieres que espere abajo?” su voz sonaba mecánica, áspera, y vio un brillo de preocupación en los ojos verdes de Harry, pero, para su alivio, no comentó nada.

“Eh… no, no. Entra, si quieres.”

Se despidió de Liam con una mirada tímida y entró arrastrando un peso invisible que le colgaba del pecho y arrastraba por el suelo tras él.

Las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas. Y había dos tazas en la mesita de forja blanca que había fuera. Louis tragó saliva, pero ya sabía que tenía que decírselo.

“¿Podemos hablar?” preguntó con suavidad. Él parpadeó, pero asintió.

“Claro”

Respiró hondo varias veces.

“Harry, creo que sería mejor que te esperase en casa” empezó con cautela. Él frunció el ceño.

“¿Qué?”

“No es buena idea que ande por ahí… con Niall, y que te vean conmigo, y…”

“¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta Niall?”

Sonrió con cansancio.

“Me encanta Niall” dijo despacio “Pero yo… no soy… quiero decir que no soy alguien de quien… se presume. Me refiero a que podría esperarte aquí, sin hacer tanto ruido, y tú mientras…”

“¿Por qué dices eso ahora?” él parecía más confuso que enfadado “¿No te gusta estar aquí? ¿No te gusta estar conmigo?”

“Sí que me gusta” lo tranquilizó, temiendo más que nunca estar rompiendo mil normas sociales rusas e insultando a todo el mundo. “Pero no creo que deba…”

_No creo que deba hacerme ilusiones de que esto va a durar. No creo que deba acostumbrarme a pensar que esta vida es para alguien como yo._

“¿No creo que deba qué?”

Tragó saliva.

“No creo que deba actuar como si fuese… como si fuese parte de esto” dijo al final “Soy extranjero. Soy de fuera. Soy ignorante, y soy el hijo de alguien que no paga, y soy un omega y soy un hombre” paró para respirar. Harry todavía permanecía de pie en el mismo sitio, y su expresión sugería que estaba siendo ofendido por cada una de sus palabras. “Y este no es mi sitio” suspiró.

_No llores. Por favor no llores. Por favor, ahora no._

Harry permaneció en silencio un buen rato.

“¿Y dónde es tu sitio?” preguntó al final, casi como si tuviese curiosidad.

“En mi casa. Con mis padres”

“¿Quieres volver?”

“No” dijo con rapidez. “Pero…” _Pero tendré que hacerlo en cuanto te canses de mí._ “Pero algún día tendré que volver”

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque…” se esforzó por que no se le quebrara la voz. Se esforzó mucho. “Porque tendrás una omega más bonita y más rubia y más rusa… y ya no tendré nada que hacer aquí”

Harry meneó la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste.

“Tú no eres para entretener, Louis”

Contuvo un bufido.

“Ya”

“Tú no estás aquí para cuando yo me canse. Yo no me canso, nunca”

Asintió, deseando acabar con la conversación cuanto antes, pero él no parecía satisfecho.

“Piensas que te pedí porque estaba aburrido” dijo con pesar.

“¿No fue así?”

“¡No!” Ahora sí que pareció enfadarse, sólo un segundo, pero se calmó al instante. “Te pedí porque sentí.” dijo con rotundidad, como si ésa fuese una frase completa y con un sentido totalmente lógico.

“¿Sentiste qué?” pero él se encogió de hombros.

“Ven a cenar conmigo ahora” pidió “Y hablamos. Yo te explico.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre gracias por los kudos y los comentarios <33


	11. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por la paciencia. Y los kudos. Y esos comentarios que me gustan tanto leer y que no me da tiempo a contestar hoy :))))

El restaurante estaba en el centro. Llegaron en uno de los coches negros, conducido por un chófer, y a Louis no le sorprendió que los camareros llevasen todos un impoluto esmoquin y los saludasen con una pequeña reverencia.

Harry parecía de buen humor;  exhibía una media sonrisa educada y charló con un par de personas que se acercaron a saludarlo. Cuando Louis le tradujo los platos de la carta y pidió todo al camarero en el francés maltrecho que pudo conseguir, su sonrisa amenazó con romperle el rostro en dos.

“Me gusta cuando hablas francés” le dijo en cuanto se quedaron solos. Louis se sintió enrojecer.

“Casi no me acuerdo de nada”

“No. Eres muy bueno.”

Suspiró.

“Katya… es muy guapa.” Balbuceó.

“¿La viste?” Asintió.  “Es mentirosa. Quiere dinero y vivir bien.”

Parpadeó.

“Todos queremos dinero y vivir bien” sonrió con amargura, pero Harry sacudió la cabeza.

“Sólo está aquí para eso” explicó. “Las madres las enseñan. Les dicen te vistes así, dices así, bailas así. Para que enamoren a un rico y le marque, y así viven bien siempre.”

“Las madres…” frunció el ceño. “¿En serio?”

“Oh, sí. Hay muchas. Ella no es muy buena, pero otras son muy listas. Las chicas rusas hacen eso muchísimo”

“¿Y por qué… dejáis…? quiero decir, los alfas se dan cuenta…”

Harry se encogió de hombros.

“A veces no se dan cuenta. A veces les da igual. Ellos quieren una omega bonita y ellas quieren dinero.”

Tragó saliva.

“¿Y por qué tu padre eligió una así para ti? Tu padre parece muy inteligente”

“Mi padre le parece bien. Él tiene a Anya.”

“¿La omega de tu padre…?” se dio cuenta de lo inapropiada que era esa conversación mientras hablaba y calló con rapidez, pero Harry asintió con naturalidad.

“Quiere una igual para mí. Pero yo no”

“Tú no” repitió.

El camarero dejó los platos delante de ellos, sin decir ni una palabra. Louis le dio las gracias en un murmullo, pero Harry no apartó la mirada de su rostro.

“¿Cuántos años tienes, Louis?”

“Diecisiete”

“Yo vi-veinte. Estoy viejo” dijo, con una sonrisa irónica “No tengo omega. Mi padre quiere darme una, la que sea.”

Sonrió.

“Es normal querer una omega…” empezó en voz alta, y se ganó su atención.

“Ah, ¿sí? ¿Tú quieres un alfa?”

Se sintió enrojecer.

“Es diferente”

“¿Por qué?”

Se encogió de hombros.

“Soy omega chico” dijo con sencillez “A mí no van a cortejarme”

“¿Nunca te han cortejado?” ahora sí que consiguió sorprenderlo, con los ojos verdes abiertos y los labios carnosos apretados. Louis negó con la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzado. “Oh. No lo sabía. ¿Soy el primero?”

Louis se sintió arder el rostro; podía notar el aire calentándose en contacto con su piel.

“No lo sé” dijo con suavidad, agarrando su copa para beber y ganar tiempo. “¿Me estás cortejando?”

“¿Si quisiera, me dejas?”

Louis soltó una risita digna de cualquier adolescente hiperhormonado.

“Dormimos juntos” dijo al final, sin apartar la mirada del pequeño hoyuelo que se había formado junto a su boca. “Sería estúpido que no te dejase”

“Vale” parecía tan satisfecho consigo mismo que notó mariposas en el estómago.

Comieron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Louis no pudo aguantarse más.

“¿No te gusta Katya?” se atrevió a preguntar al final. Él negó con la cabeza “¿Aunque sea rubia y bonita y…?”

“Louis” le interrumpió él con suavidad “Hay mil Katyas. Mi padre me ha pres… pras… presentado muchas. No quiero una Katya.”

Sonrió despacio. Tenía algo cálido empapándolo por dentro; respiró hondo y le hormigueó el pecho.

_¿Me quieres a mí?_

“¿Y yo, qué?” se atrevió a preguntar, desafiante “¿Crees que yo no quiero dinero y vivir bien? Porque _mataría_ por poder pagar las deudas de mi padre, por dormir tranquilo y ver feliz a mi madre y… pararlo todo.”

Harry sonrió.

“Pero yo no, no me has matado. Duermes en mi cama, ¿cuándo me matas?”

“Eh…” frunció el ceño, fingiendo seriedad “bueno, es que… No te mataría. Tendría que buscar otra forma”

“Cuéntamelo” Harry se reclinó en su silla; parecía encantado y divertido, como si acabase de encontrar su película favorita al cambiar de canal en la televisión.

Louis huyó de su mirada intensa y deslizó la yema del índice por el borde de su copa, que resplandecía bajo las lámparas de cristal.

“Bueno” empezó despacio “Si quisiera tu dinero… supongo que te robaría”

“¿Dinero?”

“No.” La verdad era que no había visto ni un solo billete en todo el tiempo que llevaba con él, pero no hacía falta; todo hablaba por sí solo, y la riqueza se respiraba en el aire como un perfume. Las tarjetas, los coches, la ropa, las joyas… “Las joyas” decidió en voz alta “Te quitaría joyas y… eh… las vendería. Y mandaría el dinero a mi madre.”

“¿Y cómo te marchas?” Harry alzó una ceja burlona. Se veía perfecto allí reclinado, con las manos relajadas sobre los reposabrazos y la picardía chispeando en sus ojos verdes. El traje le quedaba tan perfecto como si se lo hubieran cosido sobre el cuerpo, y los anillos en sus manos sólo resaltaban lo grandes y bonitas que eran. Parecía un modelo experimentado posando para una sesión de fotos profesional, rezumando confianza y seguridad por cada poro de su piel, más alfa que nunca.

Louis respiró hondo. Se le había olvidado de qué hablaban.

“Eh… no me marcho” dijo al final, confuso. Él ladeó la cabeza.

“Me doy cuenta de que faltan mis joyas. Voy a matarte” señaló él de forma casual, como si charlase del tiempo.

“No” negó con la cabeza con expresión autosuficiente, esforzándose por ocultar su turbación. “No vas a darte cuenta, tonto. No voy a agarrar todas tus joyas de una vez, voy a robar una que dejaste en el lavabo, y luego voy a fingir que otra se ha perdido en el viaje…”

“Ahh” Su sonrisa se amplió “Eres listo. Eres mucho más listo que Katya”

Casi soltó una carcajada; se cubrió la boca con una mano, enrojeciendo.

“Pues mi madre no me enseñó nada. Lo aprendí todo yo solo”

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de reír.

“Entonces” dijo al final “Si estás muy bien per… preparado, ¿por qué no lo haces? ¿O ya empiezas y yo no me di cuenta?”

Louis sonrió, pero un camarero apareció en la mesa antes de que pudiesen contestar. Tartamudeó ligeramente al traducir -pobremente- los postres que el joven iba recitando con paciencia, y casi frunció el ceño cuando Harry dijo simplemente “Lo que tú pides para mí también”, pero no quería resultar grosero.

“No puedo robarte a ti” dijo al final, cuando ya les habían traído dos pequeños pastelitos de chocolate. Harry levantó la vista.

“¿Hm?”

“No puedo robarte a ti” repitió, casi con vergüenza, y sus ojos se suavizaron. “Eres demasiado amable conmigo. Eres el primer alfa amable que ha habido en toda mi vida”

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, queriendo seguir con la broma, pero acabó sonriendo y cediendo. Parecía que su respuesta le había gustado a su cuerpo entero; sus músculos se relajaron y sus manos juguetearon con la cucharilla.

“Casi no te conozco” insistió “No sé por qué eres amable conmigo o por qué… quieres protegerme, pero eres el único y tengo… tengo miedo” acabó en un susurro, y él se inclinó hacia delante, serio.

“¿De qué?”

Respiró hondo. Tenía que decírselo; no podía andar de puntillas el resto de su vida.

“De… que se acabe esto” confesó en voz baja “De que llegues un día… y estés cansado, o enfadado… y que me…”

Harry respiró hondo. Vio en su expresión que lo había entendido, así que enmudeció y desvió la mirada. No debería haber dicho eso. Iban muy bien. Estaba siendo una cena muy agradable, ¿por qué habría dicho algo tan desconfiado y desagradecido? ¿Por qué había tenido que estropearlo y convertirlo en un…?

“Cuando te vi, sentí” dijo despacio, poniéndose una mano en el pecho “Yo no. Mi alfa dentro. Sentí protegerte, no hacerte daño.”

Louis frunció el ceño. No quería creérselo; no podía permitirse el lujo de bajar la guardia, pero el omega en su interior estaba histérico de felicidad.

“¿Sentiste protegerme?” tenía las mejillas ardiendo; se sentía derretir bajo sus ojos verdes, respirando despacio, con el suave rumor del restaurante emborronándose a su alrededor.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

“No sé” dijo en voz más baja “Sentí algo. ¿Tú no sentiste?”

Dudó. No quería decirle que no, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada que no fuera un pánico paralizante, arrasador. Y no se planteó mentir; hablaba con un heredero de la mafia rusa. Lo había visto todo, seguro.

“Tenía mucho miedo” dijo al final “No me acuerdo apenas”

Harry disimuló con habilidad un brillo de decepción.

“Ya.”

Quería decir algo más, _necesitaba_ desesperadamente decir algo más, pero su mente se negaba a colaborar. Abrió la boca y la cerró, sintiéndose más estúpido que nunca, y Harry no insistió. Acabaron el postre en silencio.

“Louis” dijo Harry despacio después de un buen rato.

Levantó la mirada y lo encontró serio; algo frío le subió por la espina dorsal al instante.

“D-Dime”

Él suspiró. Pareció debatirse en silencio durante varios segundos.

“Cuando volvemos a casa” dijo al final, atropelladamente “Puedes volver si quieres. Con tus padres”

Se sintió palidecer.

“¿Eh?”

“Si no… si no sientes seguro, si no quieres estar con nosotros, puedes irte. Yo ocupo de mi padre”

Ahora sí que se estremeció; el dardo helado que le atravesó el pecho no era menos real que la copa de agua que tenía delante.

_Quiere que me vaya._

“H… ¿He hecho algo mal?”

Harry frunció el ceño.

“¿…Mal? No, ¿qué…? Oh, no. No.” se apresuró a decir “Pero no quiero que estés con miedo. Si quieres ir a casa, puedes.”

Tragó saliva. Tenía la lengua trabada, pero sabía la respuesta que quería dar.

“No quiero irme” dijo con rapidez “Ya sabes que no quiero volver”

“Pero no sientes seguro aquí. _Conmigo_.”

“No me siento seguro en casa, Harry. Soy un omega, y soy un chico. No estoy completamente seguro en ningún sitio”

“Yo quiero protegerte”

“Por eso quiero quedarme” sonrió. “Si no…”

_Si no me demuestras lo contrario._

Harry respiró hondo, pero sonrió, con hoyuelos y todo.

“Si quieres volver alguna vez, puedes” dijo con solemnidad “Tú no estás atrapado aquí, no obligas a hacer nada”

Asintió.

“Vale”

“Vale” repitió él, reclinándose de nuevo en su silla con expresión apaciguada.

 

 

 

 

“Louis”

Se giró; acababa de darse un baño y llevaba un buen rato mirando la vista desde la ventana del hotel, embobado. París era precioso de día, pero de noche era mágico; las luces de colores, los puentes, la torre Eiffel de fondo, clavada entre los edificios, brillante y puntiaguda y sobrecogedora. Habían vuelto caminando, bien envueltos en los abrigos para protegerse del frío aire de la noche. El omega en su interior quería acurrucarse bajo su brazo, pero no había dicho nada; no se había atrevido.  

“D-Dime” respondió. Harry estaba en el umbral, ya en pijama, con las manos en los bolsillos y los pies juntos.

“Ven. Quiero darte una cosa”

“¿Hm?” pero lo siguió hasta el dormitorio al instante  y se sentó en la cama mientras él revolvía en su maleta. Alisó las sábanas a su alrededor, intentando tragar saliva y encontrándose la garganta seca.

_¿Por qué estoy nervioso?_

Harry tenía una pequeña sonrisa que parecía contener cuando se dio la vuelta y le tendió una cajita negra.

“Es un r-rhregalo” anunció, casi orgulloso, y Louis luchó para no echarse a reír.

“Gracias” dijo, ligeramente sorprendido, alargando la mano para aceptarlo.

“Ahora no tienes que robar joyas. Yo te regalo”

Rió entre dientes, rasgando con cuidado el papel que envolvía la cajita. La abrió para descubrir un delicado sello de oro macizo, con un extraño símbolo grabado. Louis lo tomó entre los dedos con cuidado, soltando el aire que contenía sin darse cuenta.

“¿Es…?”

“Es anillo de la Bratva. De _nuestra._ ” explicó Harry. “Quien te lo ve sabe con quién vas,  quién es de los tuyos. No se meten contigo si lo llevas, nadie. Es seguridad.”

Lo observó de cerca; pesaba más de lo que aparentaba y estaba tan pulido que vio el reflejo de su propio ojo, deformado y dorado.

“¿No se supone que debo… ganármelo, hacer algo o…?”

Harry frunció el ceño.

“¿Eh?”

Parecía tan confuso que se esforzó por suavizar su tono al instante.

“Bueno, no he hecho nada. ¿No debería haber… conseguido algo, para merecer llevarlo, o…?”

Él negó con la cabeza.

“Es un regalo, Louis” dijo con suavidad “Pero no tienes que llevarlo si no quieres.”

“No, s-sí que quiero” tartamudeó, atragantándose con sus propias palabras. “Claro que quiero. Gracias, Harry”

Se lo puso con cuidado, observando el brillo metálico del oro sobre su piel. Le quedaba perfecto; Harry había adivinado de alguna forma la talla de sus dedos diminutos.

Sonrió y le mostró su mano; sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente, pero sonrió complacido.

“De nada” susurró.

Louis se quedó dormido pensando en cuántos integrantes de la “Bravta” estaban de acuerdo con que llevase ese anillo.

 

Se hizo una idea a la mañana siguiente, cuando Niall dejó caer todas las bolsas que llevaba en brazos al verlo.

“¿De dónde has sacado eso?” ni siquiera se molestó en recoger nada; se abalanzó sobre él y escrutó su mano con nerviosismo. “¿Quién te lo ha visto? No puedes andar con esto por ahí, dios mío. ¿Te lo ha visto alguien? ¿Te lo ha visto Harry? ¿Dónde está?”

Niall se movía a tal velocidad que parecía un borrón rubio; Louis tragó saliva, intentando decidir a qué pregunta responder.

“M-Me lo ha dado él” balbuceó al final. “Se está duchando. ¿Qué p…?”

“¿Que te lo…? Ay, dios mío. ¡Harry! ¡HARRY!”

Echó a andar, resuelto, y abrió la puerta del baño sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Le escuchó hablar en ruso casi a gritos.

“Chto, chert voz'mi, ty delayesh'? chto eto kol'tso?”

El rumor del agua cesó al instante; oyó la voz grave de Harry, más confusa que enfadada.

“On moy. Ya khochu, chtoby vse videt'”

“Tvoy otets ub'yet tebya”

“Ya znayu, ya ne volnuyet.”

“Urod. Urod. Todos urod. Esto va a acabar mal, va a acabar fatal, urod, malditos alfas…” Niall salió del baño malhumorado, sin dejar de hablar por lo bajo mientras recogía todo lo que había dejado caer antes. “Están locos, Louis” le dijo con los brazos ya llenos “Son desastres con piernas. Y éste, el peor de todos. No te dejes liar.”

Sonrió, pero tenía una sensación incómoda en el estómago.

“¿Es… es peligroso el anillo? ¿Qué significa?” preguntó en voz baja.

Él suspiró, meneando la cabeza. Dejó las bolsas en un rincón, sacó varias camisas negras de una y se dedicó a estirarlas cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

“¿Qué te dijo él cuando te lo dio?”

“Que… que significaba que yo era de la Bratva, y que nadie se metería conmigo”

Él sacudió la cabeza.

“Mira, es… es cierto, pero yo… yo no lo llevaría”

“¿Por qué no?”

“No es para…” él dudó, claramente buscando las palabras adecuadas “No es para un omega que acaba de llegar” dijo “La omega del padre de Harry lleva aquí más de un año, y no tiene anillo, ¿entiendes?”

Tragó saliva.

“No, yo… ya imaginé que habría que… ganarlo, o algo, pero él…”

“Él es un alfa, y es joven, y se lleva mal con su padre tiránico. No piensa con claridad. Hazme caso, Louis, no lo lleves. No necesitas que Des te odie… más.”

 _Más._ Notó el sudor frío formándose en la base de su espalda.

“No quiero ofender a Harry” susurró, pero lo dijo con la boca pequeña. El padre de Harry no era alguien que se atrevería a desafiar.

Niall confirmó sus pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza.

“¿Tú? ¿A Harry? No es eso lo que tiene que preocuparte”

“¿Qué debería preocuparme?”

Niall apretó los labios.

“El dragón, Louis. Preocúpate siempre por el dragón. Harry te protege, pero el que manda es él, siempre, sea lo que sea. Él manda y él decide. No lo olvides”

Tragó saliva.

“No… no lo olvidaré”

“Harry te adora. Él te perdonará si no llevas el anillo. Si lo llevas, lo que podrá hacerte Des no será dejarte sin perdón”

Tragó saliva.

“¿Por qué me odia?”

“Es su estado natural. Pero en tu caso, por eso mismo. Porque Harry te adora. Y no eres el tipo de… de omega que pretendía ponerle al lado a su heredero.”

“¿No tiene más hermanos?”

Nial chasqueó la lengua.

“Mal tema” dijo, cortante, y Louis no insistió.

A pesar de la casi dolorosa imagen de la suave decepción en los ojos verdes del alfa, ya sabía que no iba a lucir un anillo que no se merecía.

“Voy a hablar con Harry” dijo, con un suspiro.

“Ah, ¿vas a venir a la reunión…?”

Asintió.

“Harry quiere que le traduzca a él” admitió “Espero que no me oiga nadie más, porque voy a hacerlo fatal”

“Dios santo. No lleves el anillo, por lo que más quieras. ¿Sabes dónde te vas a meter?”

Dudó.

“En… una reunión con su socio”

“En _negocios,_ Louis. Negocios de la Bratva. Es la otra cara. Es exactamente donde te dije que no te metieras.”

Se sintió palidecer.

“No… lo había pensado” dijo en voz baja.

“Claro que no. Nunca pensáis nada. Me quejo de los alfas pero los omegas sois iguales, oléis un alfa alrededor y perdéis…”

“Niall” Harry salió del baño con el pelo chorreando tapándole un ojo y una toalla enrollada en la cintura. Louis tuvo que esforzarse por dejar de mirar la puntiaguda estrella negra de su pecho. Y por tragar saliva. “No acosar a Louis, por favor”

Él ni siquiera se paró para tomar aire; simplemente cambió el foco de su monólogo, exasperado y acalorado.

“Te lo vas a llevar con Barraud. Estás loco. Estás más que loco. ¿Quieres meterlo en una habitación con…?”

“No lo van a tocar” gruñó más que habló, y Louis notó una sonrisa extenderse por su rostro sin su permiso.

“Harry, piensa” Niall casi rogaba ahora “lo vas a poner en peligro. Barraud no necesita conocer más frentes por los que puede atacar”

Harry dudó.

“Quiero que t-que tr-traduzc…”

Niall parecía a punto de sufrir una aneurisma.

“¿Sin avisar a tu padre? ¿Sin haber avisado de que vamos a llevar un intérprete extra? ¿Sabiendo que viene Katya? ¿Quieres dejar de pensar con el pene, por favor? Para ser quien eres, te falta bastante estrategia.”

Louis respiró hondo.

“Creo que debería quedarme” murmuró, y los dos callaron. Harry se giró para mirarlo con preocupación.

“Tú vienes” dijo, pero tenía el ceño fruncido como un niño pequeño y enfadado.

“Harry” Niall suspiró. “No es una buena idea. Lo queremos entero”

Él le gruñó en la cara, pero el beta parecía acostumbrado; ni siquiera se inmutó.

“Bueno” dijo con vitalidad, reuniendo las bolsas vacías que había traído llenas y saliendo de la suite con paso resuelto “Razona tú con él. Veinte minutos para la función, pequeños”

Louis se mordió el labio inferior.

“Harry, es mejor que no vaya” dijo en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

Él parecía enfadado.

“¿Por qué? Tú no escuchas a Niall. Tú no eres para esconder en el hotel”

Sonrió.

“Lo sé” dijo con dulzura, conciliador. “Pero son negocios. Son _tus_ negocios. No debes mezclarlos con…” _con lo que sea que es esto_ “conmigo.”

Harry dudó.

“Tienes la razón” dijo, molesto “No me gusta”

Rió entre dientes.

“Ya.”

“Mi padre es estúpido, Louis. Pero no va a controlar lo que hacemos, lo que _hago._ Ahora ya no”

No se paró a pensar qué podría significar eso; no tenían tiempo.

“Vístete.” pidió “Sécate el pelo. Enfadaremos a tu padre otro día, sin negocios de por medio”

“Siempre hay negocios” rezongó él, agarrando una de las camisas. “Sólo negocios.”

“Por favor, Harry” ahora sí que estaba nervioso. Recordaba los tendones marcándose en la mano tensa de Des, curvada sobre el reposabrazos del avión como una garra.

Pero él ya había cedido, por alguna razón extraña y desconocida.

“Quiero una cosa en cambio” dijo al final, con una sonrisa torciéndole la comisura de la boca. Lo recorrió un escalofrío, pero no tenía más remedio que seguirle el juego.

“¿El qué? ¿Qué quieres a cambio?”

“Un beso.”


	12. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por la paciencia, y por los comentarios y los kudos <3

Se quedó paralizado.

Una parte de él quería tartamudear y esconderse debajo de la cama. Otra parte de él quería sonrojarse y soltar una risita, hacerse el tonto y preguntar a qué se refería.

Pero una tercera parte quería ponerse de puntillas y rodearle el cuello con los brazos, y oler el aroma de su piel de cerca, cerca, todavía más cerca que cuando dormían, rozar sus labios, notarlo entero rodeándolo como una muralla, sentir su respiración en la piel y saber que estaba allí, que estaba allí, que no dejaría que le pasase nada…

Y esa parte era poderosa, y estaba impaciente.

Tragó saliva. Harry todavía sonreía, pero sus ojos eran suaves.

“Yo broma” dijo sin dejar de sonreír. “¿Vas a estar bien solo? ¿Quieres que llamo a…?”

Dio un paso adelante. Se estiró un poco; Harry se había quedado quieto y había enmudecido del todo; cerró los ojos cuando se acercó. Notaba su lenta respiración en el rostro, y cuando puso las manos en sus hombros notó el movimiento de sus músculos, el sorprendente calor de su piel.

Su omega se retorcía y gemía en su interior, y quería estirarse más, apretarse contra él con desesperación, pero no podía permitir que asumiese el control.

Giró la cabeza y presionó los labios con suavidad contra su mejilla; su piel era suave y cálida, y le pasó una dulce corriente eléctrica al rozarla. Lo notó quedarse sin respiración bajo sus labios; Harry no movió ni un músculo, como si temiese asustarlo, pero cuando al cabo de unos segundos no se separó de él, alzó una mano despacio y la utilizó para atraerlo hacia él con cuidado; le cubría toda la parte baja de la espalda, y Louis se sintió diminuto bajo su tacto.

Le picaban las manos. Y los labios. Y había cerrado los ojos y no se había dado cuenta. Y debería separarse ya de él, antes de que todo se volviese incómodo y extraño.

Harry tenía las pupilas dilatadas, los labios enrojecidos como si se los hubiese mordido, las mejillas encendidas, el pelo empapado y revuelto sobre la frente. Se le escapó el aire de los pulmones.

Seguían en silencio; él respiró hondo, con el principio de un murmullo que acabó muriendo en su garganta.

“Era broma” susurró al final. Su voz ronca le vibró en el fondo del estómago y lo llenó de mariposas; sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de sus labios instintivamente.

Asintió; no habría podido hablar de todas formas.

“No tienes que” le oyó murmurar; negó con la cabeza.

“Quería” respondió en el mismo tono “Quiero”

Él se relamió los labios. Fue un gesto simple, inconsciente, pero bastó para hacer estallar en llamas al omega en su interior.

Louis parpadeó. Le temblaban las rodillas, tenía la boca seca; notaba el corazón latiendo en su pecho a toda velocidad, y notaba el fuerte pulso de Harry en los dedos, casi al mismo ritmo. Se sujetó a sus hombros con más fuerza; estiró el cuello, se acercó un poco más a sus labios entreabiertos…

La puerta se abrió con un estrépito. Harry dio un respingo; Louis contuvo una exclamación y se separó de él con brusquedad.

Niall estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con aspecto de haber sido golpeado en la cabeza recientemente.

“Es… es hora… el auto-… lo siento, tenía que… Harry, el abajo está… quiero decir, ya ha…”

“Sí” Harry se dio la vuelta con rapidez, con las mejillas ya de un rojo brillante. Agarró un fajo de ropa y se precipitó dentro del baño; no tardó en salir, acalorado, frotándose el pelo con una toalla y todavía abotonándose la camisa. Louis lo observaba inmóvil, boqueando como un pez y notando su rostro arder. No se atrevió a mirar a Niall; se sentía aturdido, profundamente avergonzado, y por encima de todo, notaba el aire frío en el lugar donde antes estaba la dulce presión de su mano.

El alfa se puso la chaqueta del traje y lo miró todavía ruborizado pero con una sonrisa privada.

“Voy. Baja” le pidió a Niall, que obedeció casi tropezando con sus propios pies y balbuceando otra disculpa.

Harry se volvió hacia él, tragando saliva audiblemente. El ambiente se había vuelto grueso y tenso; se sentía indescriptiblemente humillado, a pesar del hambre en los ojos del alfa.

_Por amor de dios, ha sido un beso en la mejilla. ¿Qué demonios me pasa?_

“Tengo que ir” le oyó. Todavía tenía la voz ronca; Louis se estremeció.

“Vale” su propia voz sonaba extraña, como si llevase horas sin pronunciar una palabra. “Te… te espero aquí”

Él asintió con rapidez. Lo miró durante un par de segundos antes de dirigirse a la puerta con paso rígido.

Louis cerró los ojos en cuanto un desagradable pensamiento cruzó su mente.

“…Harry” dijo, y él se quedó parado casi en la puerta.

“¿Sí?”

“¿Va a estar ella?”

Un leve silencio.

“¿Katya?”

“Sí, Katya. ¿Va a estar?”

“Yo… no lo sé. Yo supongo que”

Asintió. Se acercó a él con rapidez e hizo un gesto vago hacia él.

“¿Puedo…?” preguntó en voz baja. Harry no pareció entenderlo, pero asintió, con el ceño fruncido- de una forma que seguramente no debería ser tan adorable- y las grandes manos quietas en el aire.

Louis se puso de puntillas otra vez y lo abrazó, pasando las manos por sus hombros y frotándose ligeramente contra su cuello. Le oyó jadear al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando se separó de él, pero tenía una sonrisa incrédula grabada en el rostro.

“Yo…”

“Ve” ahora sí que no se atrevía a mirarlo; estaba actuando como un omega adolescente caprichoso, y lo que era peor, como uno _emparejado,_ pero ya era tarde- y, mirándolo bien, Harry parecía satisfecho, con una sonrisa casi soñadora, y le acarició el hombro con delicadeza antes de marcharse.

Después de varios minutos dando vueltas por la habitación y dándose cuenta de que estaba empezando a parecerse a un pollo enjaulado, Louis se tumbó en la cama. Olía bien y era suave y cómoda; los recuerdos de su antigua habitación afloraron, como siempre. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de tener que volver a su antigua casa y que esta vida desapareciera como una brillante pompa de jabón.

No debería estar tan feliz allí, pensó sombríamente. Harry podía ser muy amable con él, pero era un criminal. Y lo había marcado con su olor, celoso de una omega totalmente desconocida, para demostrar… ¿qué? ¿Qué pretendía exactamente? ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿De verdad creía que lo conocía, que sabía perfectamente que nunca le haría daño?

Pero era condenadamente difícil desconfiar de Harry cuando su omega babeaba por él, siguiendo su olor a ciegas y respirando tranquilo cuando lo encontraba, y con sus ojos tiernos y su sonrisa contagiosa, y su voz profunda y lenta siempre dudando, siempre preguntando qué prefería, siempre insistiendo en que Louis no estaba obligado a nada…

Se despertó al cabo de un rato, confuso y boca abajo. Gimió levemente al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido; había rodado sobre el lado de Harry y tenía el rostro hundido en su almohada.

Se levantó, entumecido, y se tambaleó por la habitación; acabó saliendo al balcón y sentándose en una de las sillas blancas, disfrutando del aire y el sol en la piel y oyendo el lejano rumor de la ciudad.

Louis pasó la mañana dándole vueltas al anillo en su dedo y a la idea de Harry oliendo a él en su mente.

 

Era casi la hora de comer cuando oyó abrirse la puerta; casi saltó de la silla, una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro al instante al ver a Harry en la habitación, con el traje arrugado y la cara de cansancio iluminada por una sonrisa deslumbrante. No dijo nada; se quitó la camisa del traje con los ojos vagando alrededor de su cintura, y Louis se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando su anillo.

“Ha… ido bien, ¿no?” preguntó, y él asintió.

“Muy bien. El trato bien y mi padre enfadado” anunció, casi con orgullo. Louis frunció el ceño.

“¿Enfadado? ¿Quieres decir que… por mi culpa, no debería…?”

“Me gusta que quieres que huelo a ti, Louis” dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír, y a Louis le dio un vuelco el estómago.

“Lo s-siento. No debería… estaba enfadado y no pensaba lo…”

Él sacudió la cabeza, acercándose a él despacio.

“Me gusta” repitió “Me enseña que no me tienes miedo”

Louis tragó saliva, midiendo cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras.

“No… no me has dado razones para tenerte miedo” _Aún._

“Pero no confías”

“Claro que no confío. Eres de la mafia” balbuceó sin pensar. Se quedó horrorizado consigo mismo nada más acabar de hablar, pero Harry rió entre dientes.

“Eres listo. Vales para la Bratva”

Louis alzó una ceja.

“¿Por eso me has dado el anillo?” pretendía ser burlón, pero su voz sonó ligeramente temblorosa; Harry estaba demasiado cerca, notaba el olor natural a alfa empapando sus poros poco a poco. Su omega temblaba con anticipación.

“No.” él bajó el tono de voz casi inconscientemente; se acercó otro paso. Veía cada una de sus pestañas por separado, las volutas doradas engarzadas en el verde de sus ojos “Te lo di porque… porque quiero que sepan que no eres extranjero”

“Pero sí que soy ex-extranjero” tartamudeó, distraído por el hoyuelo que se había formado en su mejilla al sonreír; nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, y tuvo que frenarse para no acariciarlo con la yema de un dedo.

“Pero me marcas el cuello de olor” susurró él, complacido como un gato adormilado. “¿Por qué entonces?”

“Porque…” murmuró. Alzó una mano y la puso sobre su hombro, sin poder contenerse más. Él la aceptó con facilidad; encogió ligeramente los hombros y Louis notó los duros músculos flexionándose bajo sus dedos. Se sentía mareado, hipnotizado, incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuesen sus labios llenos, suaves, sus rasgos anchos y sus manos grandes, poderosas. Su cuerpo entero lo traicionaba acercándose a él inconscientemente, secándole la boca y haciendo que le temblasen las piernas. “Porque Katya no me gusta. No la quiero cerca…”

_No la quiero cerca de ti._

Harry parpadeó despacio. Respiraba despacio, profundamente; Louis notaba las subidas y bajadas de su pecho en los músculos de su clavícula.

“Quiero besarte” le oyó murmurar con voz ronca; los ojos se le cerraron al oír su voz.

“Sí” murmuró, sumiso.

“Quiero besarte ahora. Por favor.” musitó él. Dios, era tan tierno, allí de pie con los ojos verdes, intensos, a juego con su expresión esperanzada. Estaba tan cerca que casi podía saborear su aliento dulce.

El recuerdo de Harry confuso y decepcionado lo golpeó como un relámpago _. ¿No sabes, no sientes…? ¿Tú no lo sientes?_

El omega en su interior martilleaba su pecho, insistente. Sabía de qué hablaba. Lo sentía. Lo sentía.

Ya había perdido la batalla. A su omega le había llevado menos de dos semanas derrotar a su parte racional; si hubiera podido pensar en algo, se habría despreciado a sí mismo y a su autocontrol, pero tenía asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse.

Intentó hablar de nuevo, decir que sí, que moriría si no lo besaba ya, pero ya no pudo; Harry cerró la distancia entre ellos con un leve suspiro, y la suave presión de sus labios cálidos en los suyos, moviéndose despacio con delicadeza, borró todo pensamiento cabal que pudiera tener y lo llenó de fuego por dentro.

Louis atenazó los dedos en su hombro y se colgó de él con los dos brazos, poniéndose de puntillas para profundizar el beso, sintiéndose perder el control de sus propios movimientos. Harry se deshacía bajo sus dedos, amoldándose a su cuerpo y moviéndose con lentitud. Estaba en todas partes; lo olía, lo sentía, lo _sentía_ con todos los sentidos al mismo tiempo, Harry era la única palabra que conocía y lo único que percibía a su alrededor.

Ninguno de los dos quería parar; Louis se sintió morir cuando lo sintió mordisquearle el labio inferior con cuidado. Se le escapó un gemido bajo del fondo de la garganta, más de su omega que de él mismo, y Harry lo sujetó con más fuerza; lo habría alzado del suelo si hubiera querido, pero estaba demasiado ocupado respirando contra sus labios y envolviéndolo con los brazos gruesos y las manos grandes y sus labios, sus labios, sus labios imposiblemente suaves y sorprendentemente delicados contra los suyos.

Louis empezaba a marearse seriamente cuando por fin se separaron; se dio cuenta de que él no había recordado respirar. Harry presionaba pequeños besos cerca de sus comisuras mientras esperaba a que recuperase el aliento, y su sonrisa cuando lo miró podría haber iluminado la ciudad entera.

“Quería hacer esto hace mucho” susurró, casi quejándose. Louis le devolvió la sonrisa. “Dios, Louis. Me vas a matar”

“No” murmuró, sin poder evitarlo.

_Nos matará tu padre a los dos._

Un golpe suave en la puerta hizo que Harry lo soltara y que Louis diese un respingo más alto de lo que habría pretendido.

“¿Niall?” preguntó él en voz alta, y Louis se preguntó cuánto se le notaría en la cara lo que acababan de hacer. Calculó que un 100%; todavía estaba mareado.

Niall entró despacio; no parecía dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo que por la mañana, pero sonrió ampliamente al verlos.

“¿Estáis listos? Louis, ¿vas a ir así?”

Parpadeó.

“¿A dónde?”

“A comer” le oyó murmurar a Harry, y Niall resopló.

“Se suponía que venía a decírtelo. Muy fiables, los alfas. Siempre puedes contar con ellos cuando se trata de…”

“Vale” lo cortó Harry con suavidad, mientras Louis enrojecía y se giraba hacia el armario para vestirse. “Yo creo que ya está por hoy”

Louis frunció el ceño, confundido.

“¿Por qué, qué…?” se detuvo en mitad de la pregunta cuando Niall se encogió de hombros.

“Cámbiate” dijo en lugar de contestar, y Louis captó la indirecta.

 

Acabaron en un pequeño restaurante, medio vacío, a orillas del río. Harry todavía estaba de buen humor, pero Niall estaba más callado de lo normal, y miraba el anillo en su mano con una expresión que no lograba descifrar.

Louis notaba cómo el nerviosismo crecía en su interior como un dique a punto de desbordarse. Tampoco ayudaba que su cuerpo entero anhelara el contacto de Harry y no pudiera permitírselo; el recuerdo de sus labios en los suyos era insoportable como una gota de agua en mitad del desierto.

“No debería haberlo traído, ¿verdad?” soltó en voz alta la tercera vez que pilló al beta  mirando su mano. Su voz sonó cortante y temblorosa, y se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto Niall bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

“No es eso, Louis” empezó, apaciguador.

No lo creyó. Miró a Harry, que fulminaba a Niall con la mirada, y sintió náuseas. Pero se mantuvo callado el resto de la comida, y no dijo nada cuando Harry le dijo con lentitud que tenían que irse otra vez, que no podían decir a dónde ni a qué, que volverían por la noche. Se mantuvo estoico y firme hasta que Harry se quedó esperando en el umbral de la puerta, con la chaqueta en la mano. El diminuto brillo de esperanza en sus ojos verdes lo destrozó por dentro.

“No voy a besarte otra vez, Harry” dijo en voz alta.

Él tragó saliva. No se movió.

“Vale” dijo con tranquilidad.

“Te besé porque mi omega estaba confundido y porque… olías bien. Nada más.”

Por su gesto, Harry parecía estar siendo apuñalado, pero no se movió.

“Vale” repitió, pero su voz sonó entristecida.

Louis resopló.

“Dices que no estoy obligado a quedarme, pero tampoco sé qué se supone que hago aquí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?”

Harry no dudó.

“Quiero que seas feliz aquí. Quiero que deseas quedarte”

“¿Y es así como va a ser, tú en reuniones y negocios importantes y secretos y yo en una habitación de hotel esperándote? ¿Crees que puedes mantenerme feliz con caprichos caros?”

“No, yo…”

“No estoy aquí para ser tu putita, Harry” espetó entre dientes. Él pareció horrorizado al instante.

“Tú no eres… claro que no…”

“Si crees que me vas a convencer, si crees que tratándome bien será todo más fácil y cómodo, estás equivocado. Puedes pegarme un tiro cuando quieras, porque nada va a ser fácil”

“No voy a… no es eso”

“¿Entonces para qué estoy aquí? ¿Soy un adorno? ¿Soy para calentarte la cama? ¿O pretendes que siendo amable un par de días y haciéndome algún regalo voy a enamorarme de ti locamente y olvidar quién eres, qué haces y de dónde vienes?”

Los ojos del alfa se endurecieron.

“No quiero que olvides quién soy. Lo contrario.” Empezaba a enfadarse, pero Louis ya estaba demasiado encendido como para atender a la lógica.

“No soy de aquí. No soy la Bratva, no pertenezco a esto, y regalándome un anillo para enfurecer a tu padre no vas a cambiar nada.”

“Tú perteneces. Perteneces conmigo”

Louis notó el fuego correr por sus venas.

“Yo no te pertenezco” consiguió soltar. “Yo no le pertenezco a nadie. No soy un instrumento para enfadar a tu padre, Harry, por mucho que lo odies. Soy mi propia persona y tomo mis propias decisiones. Y la siguiente de hoy es que voy a dormir en otra habitación”

“No hablaba… Louis, no quiero decir…”

Lo ignoró, refugiándose en la sala con un portazo. Temblaba como una hoja y el miedo de haberlo enfadado cayó sobre él inexorablemente, pero milagrosamente oyó el suave chasquido de la puerta unos segundos después.

 

 

 

 

Louis pasó la noche en vela. Memorizó el patrón del papel pintado, se observó a sí mismo en el espejo dorado, alisó varias veces el arrugado rollo de sábanas que él mismo creaba al dar vueltas y observó el anillo de oro que había dejado sobre la mesita.

Se juró que no echaba de menos la suave respiración del alfa tras él. Se convenció de que no necesitaba la calidez de su cuerpo pesado, la seguridad de su olor envolviéndolo. Harry era enorme, pero su ausencia era todavía más grande.

Para cuando los primeros rayos del alba atravesaron la ventana, Louis estaba casi seguro de que no era la sonrisa cansada de Harry lo que no le dejaba dormir. Era el pánico.

Repasó palabra por palabra todo lo que le había dicho. El enorme insulto que era dormir alejado de él. Lo irrespetuoso y desagradecido que había sido y lo estúpido e inmaduro que había sido su enfado.

¿Qué se creía exactamente? ¿Que iba a sentarse en el trono de la Bratva nada más llegar, junto a Harry? ¿Que todos sus problemas se evaporarían si el primer alfa que lo había mimado en su vida le prestaba atención? ¿Que era lo suficientemente importante como para ser consultado nada, como para trabajar junto a gente que llevaba toda la vida haciendo aquello? ¿En serio se había enfadado por eso?

Ahora sí que tenía miedo. No sabía si era a la ira y el desprecio de un mafioso criminal o a la irremediable salida que dejaba la situación.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente un Harry ojeroso y digno apareció ante él, los dos sabían lo que iba a decir. A pesar de todo, Louis tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces antes de atreverse a hablar.

“Quiero marcharme. Quiero irme a mi casa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguien más me odia...? Sí? No?


	13. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualice antes para que me odieis menos... :) Gracias por los kudos y los comentarios que me motivan un montón!

Louis estaba perfectamente.

En serio.

Cenaba sopa aguada con su madre, sumida en un mortificado silencio perpetuo. Trabajaba en la cafetería, sonreía a alfas que alargaban manos gruesas y amenazantes hacia sus mejillas, robaba los panecillos que sobraban del desayuno, se frotaba los pies hinchados con gasas frías. Recibía llamadas de gente a la que su padre había debido dinero, pagaba a dueños de locales de azar, suplicaba a directores de banco, recogía paquetes de comida en un pequeño refugio en el barrio más humilde de la ciudad.

Su padre había desaparecido dos días después de que se marchase.

Se tumbaba en su cama de la infancia, que olía a recuerdos y a hogar y ligeramente a humedad, y no dormía. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza hasta que lo único que percibía era la luz fría de la farola de su ventana, y respiraba fuerte para no oír el silencio, y apretaba las sábanas agujereadas en dos pequeños puños y contenía unas náuseas enormes, dolorosas, que le contraían el pecho y lo dejaban sin aire. Louis consiguió cuatro mantas de segunda mano antes de darse cuenta de que parecía haber perdido la habilidad de entrar en calor.

La verdad es que hacía más frío del que recordaba; su antigua ropa- no había aceptado llevarse nada que no fuera suyo- se sentía fina y tranparente contra su piel, y cuando abría la cafetería a las siete de la mañana el frío entraba en sus zapatillas desgastadas y tenía que concentrarse para no temblar. Volvía de noche enfundado en su gastado abrigo negro que- temía- empezaba a caerse a pedazos, y a veces el viento le golpeaba la piel casi con violencia, así que se acostumbró a dar un pequeño rodeo y caminar siempre entre edificios altos.

Louis veía ojos verdes y rizos revueltos color chocolate en cada extraño que se cruzaba por la calle. Veía destellos de anillos en sus clientes y preciosas sonrisas enmarcadas por hoyuelos, un segundo antes de parpadear y volver a la realidad. Tenía algo frío y cortante apretándole el pecho como un corsé, pero se le daba bien disimularlo.

A las dos semanas de volver a casa tuvo el peor celo de toda su vida. Se retorció en su cama, con fiebre y sudores fríos, y nada de lo que normalmente usaba funcionaba, y nada podía darle ni un segundo de alivio, y gritó de dolor en su almohada hasta desmayarse. Duró cuatro días y Louis no pudo levantarse de la cama en otros dos, y cuando su madre preguntó quién era Harry, no se atrevió a contestar.

Naturalmente, lo despidieron.

 

De hecho, Louis estaba cosiendo un roto en una de las que habían sido sus mejores camisas para ir a una entrevista de trabajo cuando alguien golpeó en la puerta con suavidad.

Se quedó paralizado. Ninguno de los “clientes” a los que su padre debía dinero había llegado a ir hasta allí nunca. Su madre raramente se levantaba de la cama, y sabía que había adelgazado de no comer nada durante su celo y de su pobre dieta. Al final del día apenas se mantenía en pie; si lo atacaban, no tendría fuerza. Harían con él lo que quisieran.

Tiró a un lado la camisa y corrió al cuarto de su madre. La encontró tal y como la había dejado; tumbada de lado, durmiendo. Le tocó el hombro con cuidado, jadeando.

“Mamá” susurró, pero ella no se movió. “Mamá. Hay alguien en la puerta, no sé qué hacer”

Su madre despertó despacio, pero se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos huecos, apagados. Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron.

“Mamá” se esforzó por que no se le quebrase la voz “Por favor, levántate. No sé quién es”

Ella parpadeó despacio, suspiró.

“No abras” susurró con la voz gastada.

“No se van a ir. Por favor, mamá, sólo ven conmigo, hablaré yo” se ofreció, desesperado, pero su madre parecía haber perdido el interés. Se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo, y Louis vio en su mesita el pequeño bote de pastillas para dormir que había jurado no volver a tomar.

El omega caminó descalzo por el pasillo con el corazón entre los dientes. Por primera vez en semanas temblaba y no era de frío.

Los golpes insistieron.

“Louis” oyó exclamar “Louis, por favor”

Era la voz de Niall. Louis se quedó con la boca abierta varios segundos antes de poder moverse y abrir la puerta.

El beta tenía la cabeza gacha y tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

“Hola” dijo con timidez “Siento presentarme así. ¿Es… estás bien? Estás muy delgado”

Tragó saliva.

“¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a… te han enviado por el dinero?”

Él negó con la cabeza con energía.

“Nadie sabe que he venido. ¿Puedo pasar?”

Dudó. Era dolorosamente consciente de la humedad en las paredes, de los grifos goteando y las bombillas llenas de polvo.

“¿Qué quieres?” susurró al final, incómodo. Él suspiró.

“Necesito hablar contigo. Por favor, es… es un poco urgente.”

No pudo resistirse a la vulnerabilidad en su voz. Se hizo a un lado y estaba empezando a formular una disculpa por el estado de la casa, pero él no le dio tiempo. Se sentó en el maltrecho sofá del salón y lo miró con ojos insistentes.

“Ya sé             que no me debes nada” empezó a decir atropelladamente “De hecho no tienes ni por qué escucharme si no quieres. Es que no sé a quién acudir. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer”

“Tranquilo. ¿Quieres tomar…?” se dio cuenta a mitad de la frase de que no les quedaba té desde hacía días. Calló, mortificado, pero Niall hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

“Es Harry” dijo con dificultad. Louis sintió la sangre abandonando su rostro.

“¿Le ha pasado algo?”

“No. Quiero decir, sí. No lo sé.”

“¿Qué le pasa?”

“Él…” Niall se detuvo, retorciendo las manos en su regazo. “Bueno, no duerme. No se concentra. No trabaja bien, se olvida las cosas, es maleducado con clientes, a veces llega tarde. No come nada. O come muchísimo. Incluso Des está preocupado. Nadie sabe qué hacerle”

Louis tragó saliva, pero no era capaz de preocuparse completamente. Él tenía exactamente los mismos síntomas y estaba perfectamente. Perfectamente.

“Niall…”

“Tuvo un celo” lo interrumpió él; la desesperación se percibía en cada uno de sus gestos, y Louis no tuvo corazón para no dejarlo hablar. “Hace una semana. No le tocaba. Nos pilló a todos por sorpresa, y…  no fue normal. No se _comportó_  de forma normal. Pidió… pidió seis omegas” el estómago de Louis dio un vuelco desagradable, pero por suerte no había comido nada en todo el día “Y luego las echó nada más llegaron. No explicó nada, simplemente las echó de la habitación y no volvió a salir. Y…” parecía a punto de echarse a llorar; a Louis se le encogió el corazón.

“Pero yo… quiero decir, ¿qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?” preguntó al final.

“Necesito que vuelvas”

“¿Qué? ¿Para qué?”

“Harry no es él. Nunca lo habíamos visto así. Necesito… necesito que lo traigas a la vida.”

Louis se atragantó con su propia saliva. Tosió varias veces antes de recuperarse, y se arrepintió de no haber traído al menos un vaso de agua. Niall no levantó la mirada de su regazo, y a pesar de la confusión, el miedo y la desconfianza, Louis empezaba a ponerse nervioso. No podía imaginar a Harry tumbado en su cama, con la mirada vacía y el rostro pálido sin sentir náuseas.

“Se… le pasará” dijo al final, con cierta dificultad. “No puedo hacerle nada, Niall. No soy médico ni… ni siquiera sé cuál era tu plan, pero no va a funcionar. Yo no tengo nada que ver”

“Louis.” Niall sonaba congestionado. “Todo tiene que ver contigo. Harry está enamorado de ti.”

Casi soltó una carcajada amarga. Casi, pero le dolía demasiado el pecho de lo mucho que quería creérselo.

“Casi no nos conocemos, Ni-”

“Él… él te reconoció cuando te vio, me lo dijo, dijo que eras su omega y que te había encontrado, no es ninguna casualidad que se haya puesto así en cuanto te marchaste…”

Negó con la cabeza con incredulidad, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar.

“Des le dijo que ibas a tener que irte porque estabas causando muchos problemas. Harry se negó, se enfadó, dijo que si te obligaban a marcharte a la fuerza, él iría contigo. Y ese mismo día decides marcharte y lo dejas solo. Y él se queda y me dice que está bien, que está bien, que te mereces ser feliz con alguien mejor. Y luego deja de dormir, y de comer, y de todo. No te atrevas a decirme que no tiene que ver”

“No voy a ir para mantenerlo contento” dijo entre dientes, a su pesar “No voy a ser un juguete que pueda sacudir cuando esté triste”

“No. Claro que no. Pero quieres venir. Quieres estar con Harry”

“Me he ido” dijo con acidez “Elegí irme”

“Sí. Elegiste irte para no causar más problemas, para dejar de sentirte fuera de lugar y para no competir con las cientos de omegas que van detrás de Harry. No porque no quisieras estar allí.”

Esquivó el dardo.

“Allí no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Sólo hacer bonito en una habitación de hotel hasta que él llegaba.”

“Harry habría hecho cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz, cualquier cosa. Y tú en el fondo lo sabes. Por eso te importa. Por eso estás pálido desde que te he dicho que no está bien”

Decidió ignorar eso último.

“¿Sabe él que has venido?”

Niall sacudió la cabeza.

“No lo sabe nadie”

Respiró hondo. Le faltaba el aire ligeramente, y era bastante incómodo.

“Mira, Niall, entiendo que estés preocupado, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer yo. No soy garantía de nada, no tengo una varita mágica para curar a alfas depr…”

“Louis” Niall perdió la paciencia definitivamente. “Tú eres la varita mágica. Tú eres lo que necesita Harry”

“Eso no lo sabes”

“Lo sé perfectamente, y tú también” él tragó saliva. “Mira, si… si no quieres venir, lo entiendo. Es una situación incómoda y… no debería pedírtelo, pero no sé a quién acudir y…” le tembló la voz. Louis frunció el ceño al ver su gesto angustiado.

“Niall, no te preocupes” dijo con suavidad “se le pasará. No te martirices pensando…” Enmudeció cuando el beta lo miró con los ojos acusosos demasiado brillantes. Louis respiró hondo.

_Hay algo que no me ha contado._

“Niall, ¿por qué estás aquí exactamente?”

Él desvió la mirada.

“Harry se afeita todas las mañanas” empezó, tembloroso. Louis esperó con paciencia a que siguiera hablando “Utiliza una de esas cuchillas de usar y tirar y la pone en el lavabo para que yo la tire cuando recojo. Antes las tiraba a la papelera, pero una vez una chica de la limpieza se cortó al sacarla y…”

“De acuerdo” dijo, alentador “Y eso tiene que ver, con…”

“Siempre la deja” insistió él. “La lava y la deja allí encima”

“¿Y qué?”

“Pues… que la de ayer no estaba”

Louis tardó casi un minuto en entenderlo. Se le llenó la garganta de bilis.

“Y tú” casi no tenía voz “Tú piensas… has pensado…”

“Lo peor” ahora sí que había lágrimas en sus ojos “Siempre lo peor”

 

 

Louis trastabilló varias veces, pero no dejó que el conductor del sólido automóvil negro le ayudase a meter su pequeña maleta en el maletero, ni tampoco Niall. Todo su ser temblaba tanto que temía romperse en mil pedazos si dejaba de moverse por un segundo, y le dolían los huesos. Cuando se acomodó en el asiento trasero y vio que el beta se sentaba a su lado, no dijo nada. Seguía demasiado afectado como para esforzarse en mantener una conversación y por primera vez, Niall también.

El alfa que conducía tampoco hizo ningún comentario. Louis se preguntó si se estaría siguiendo un plan, si Niall habría previsto que podría convencerlo para que se marchase. Su madre no le había dirigido la palabra al marcharse; seguía siendo una concha vacía, de vergüenza y ojos huecos que no decían nada. Llevaba dos semanas intentando convencerla de que volviese a la vida, de que se levantase, ayudase en algo, buscase un trabajo, algo.

Louis no miró atrás. Había perdido a su madre la mañana que lo habían entregado a la Bratva, y ella a él también. Sabía que jamás le perdonaría que hubiera llamado a su tía, la hermana mayor de su madre, antes de marcharse; llevaban años sin hablarse, pero Louis no iba a dejar que se convirtiese en una bolsa amarillenta consumida por la morfina. En ese estado catatónico no podía permitirse dejarla sola, pero tampoco soportaba estar con ella: su madre inspiraba aire y exhalaba dolor y remordimiento y apatía, y la desgarradora sensación de faltar su alfa le llegaba a Louis al centro del pecho. La marca de su padre en su cuello se volvía más amarillenta y desvaída cada día, y Louis sentía náuseas cada vez que la miraba. Se juró a sí mismo que jamás dejaría que nadie lo marcase. No podía acabar así. No podía ni arriesgarse.

Niall debía de notar su estado de ánimo, porque carraspeó con suavidad.

“Seguro que no es lo que pensamos, Louis” dijo casi con disculpa “Siento… siento que estoy exagerando, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer”

Negó con la cabeza.

“No, yo…” dijo en voz alta, pero su voz tembló. “Te… te agradezco que me lo hayas contado”

Él asintió. Había tanta esperanza en sus ojos aguados que se le retorció el estómago.

“No sé si esto va a funcionar.” dijo en voz baja, casi asustado. Niall sacudió la cabeza.

“No vas a quedarte, ¿verdad? Aunque quieres, no te vas a quedar.”

Louis desvió la mirada.

“Esta vez ni siquiera me han invitado” dijo con cierta sorna “Sería bastante maleducado. Y puede que el padre de Harry me eche fuego en la cara. Fuego ruso, mucho más peligroso que el fuego normal.”

Niall rió por lo bajo, pero sus ojos seguían tristes.

“Te pagaré…” dijo al cabo de un rato en silencio “Quiero, decir, te pagaremos los días de trabajo que pierdas”

Negó con la cabeza.

“La verdad es que ya no tengo trabajo” admitió con pesar.

“Vaya. Lo siento. De todas formas, te pagaremos los gastos y las molestias”

_¿Qué gastos?_

Pero no protestó.

“No crees realmente que Harry ha… quiero decir, no crees que se haya hecho daño, ¿verdad?” preguntó en voz alta, y la voz se le quebró un poco.

Niall forzó una sonrisa brillante.

“No” dijo con suavidad “Sólo… sólo estoy asustado, nunca…nunca lo he visto así. Pero Harry es así, ya sabes… un día de una forma y otro de otra, y… no suele tener sentido nada de lo que hace” había tanto cariño en su voz, tanta preocupación en su mirada, que se le partió el corazón.

“Le quieres mucho” dijo con sencillez. No era una pregunta, y Niall sólo se encogió de hombros.

“Crecí con él” susurró, repentinamente interesado en el paisaje a través de su ventanilla “Es como mi hermano”

 

Louis fue encontrándose peor a medida que avanzaban en el viaje, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

Niall se mordía el labio inferior casi con ferocidad, y su teléfono sonó varias veces sin que contestara a ninguna de las llamadas.

Para cuando llegaron era de noche y Louis se sentía desfallecer. Cuando el conductor le abrió la puerta le costó un poco levantarse, pero rechazó con un gesto el brazo que le ofreció.

“Oh” oyó susurrar a Niall. Miró a la puerta de entrada y se le heló la sangre en las venas instantáneamente.

Des estaba en la entrada. De pie, sin gafas de sol. Sus ojos verdes eran lo más terrorífico que había visto en su vida.

“Espera aquí” le oyó susurrar a Niall. Ni siquiera asintió; no hubiera podido moverse ni aunque lo hubiese intentado.

Des no le dio tiempo a decir nada; simplemente soltó una parrafada en ruso en la cara del beta, que no pareció intimidado. Sin embargo, Louis sintió que se moría cuando lo vio señalarlo.

“Louis” llamó Niall al final, con incomodidad. Se acercó con la cabeza gacha, esforzándose por no tropezar. “Quiere saber qué haces aquí, pero ya le estoy explicando…”

Él lo interrumpió con otro discurso en ruso. Sonaba enfadado y amenazante, y Louis se sintió empequeñecer bajo su mirada. El omega en su interior gemía, aterrorizado, y le latía tan rápido el corazón que empezaba a marearse.

“¿Q-Qué dice?” balbuceó al final en un susurro, y Niall tragó saliva.

“No quiere que entres. Cree que Harry está así por tu culpa.”

“¿Por mi culpa? P-pero si…”

Él lo interrumpió, casi gritando, y Louis retrocedió. Niall dio un paso para colocarse delante de él, a modo de barrera humana, pero no funcionó para calmarlo; se sentía vulnerable, amenazado, y su cuerpo buscaba un alfa automáticamente. El hecho de no encontrarlo sólo aumentaba combatir la bola de ansiedad que lo estaba ahogando.

Niall se giró con el gesto tenso después de un rato de oír a Des farfullando en ruso.

“Dice que pases y hables con Harry. Pero tiene… condiciones” dijo casi con disculpa.

Tragó saliva.

“¿Qué?”

Niall sacudió la cabeza. Parecía profundamente avergonzado; su expresión no ayudó a tranquilizarlo. Sentía los ojos oscuros de Des clavados en él como dos dardos envenenados.

“Tienes que irte en cuanto Harry esté bien. No puedes acostarte con él. Y si le pasa algo, tú… te matan” le oyó resumir, en voz baja.

Louis miró la expresión pétrea del padre de Harry, que le devolvió una mirada despreciativa. Definitivamente, estaba mareado.

 

“Esto es un poco ridículo” farfulló mientras subían las escaleras. “Se supone que he venido a ayudar… la verdad es que ni siquiera tengo claro por qué he venido. ¿Y tengo condiciones?”

“No te lo tomes como algo personal” pero Niall parecía nervioso, y su paso era más rápido de lo normal “Des le pone condiciones a todo el mundo, para todo. Es su forma de ver la vida, se cree un juez magnánimo que nos controla a todos…”

Hasta ese momento, Louis no se había parado a pensar en serio que iba a ver a Harry otra vez. Y no sabía cómo sentirse, no sabía qué iba a decirle, ni qué podía esperar del alfa que había abandonado e insultado semanas atrás…

Un sudor frío le empapaba la espalda. Louis se sintió desfallecer al llegar al final de las escaleras.

“Espera” murmuró, quedándose quieto “Espera, no puedo hacerlo”

“¿Qué?” había casi pánico en los ojos del beta “¿Qué dices?”

“No t-tengo ni idea de lo que voy a decirle, ni siquiera sé si me va a dirigir la palabra…” tenía más cosas que decir, pero se quedó sin aliento y de todas formas su mente era un batiburrillo caótico.

“Louis, por favor, sólo tienes que hablar con él. Sólo entra en la habitación, a ver si… se levanta, o reacciona, o…” Niall sonaba un poco lejano; tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para que su carita pecosa dejara de emborronarse.

“No me encuentro muy bien” admitió con un hilo de voz.

“Louis, te prometo que voy a estar contigo. Pase lo que pase, no te van a hacer nada, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo habla con él, o… entra. Sólo quiero que se levante de la cama” había tanta esperanza en su mirada que no fue capaz de discutir más. Se inclinó hacia la puerta; la recordaba perfectamente, y golpeó con el nudillo con suavidad.

No hubo respuesta, pero cuando miró al beta con expresión interrogante él se encogió de hombros.

“Nunca contesta”

Louis suspiró. Se sentía extraño, como si estuviese flotando de rodillas para abajo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el miedo. Nunca más.

Abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba revuelta, la cama sin hacer, la ventana abierta y Harry… Harry no estaba.

“¿Harry?” notó su propio aliento en su garganta, pero no se oyó. Se dio cuenta de que le pitaban los oídos, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada más, porque Harry apareció en la puerta del baño con expresión de haber visto un fantasma.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies.

El alfa estaba delgado, con el pelo lacio y los rizos deshechos. Ojeras violáceas le tatuaban la piel de debajo de los ojos, y vestía la misma ropa que se ponía para dormir.

“¿Lou?” su voz sonó cascada y ronca, y nublada por el insoportable ruido en su propia cabeza, pero lo entendió perfectamente.

“Harry” susurró. Notaba el corazón latiéndole con violencia contra la clavícula; dolía. Tenía demasiada saliva en la boca y no sabía por que; intentó tragar, pero su garganta se sentía extraña.

Fue entonces cuando la imagen de Harry se tambaleó y empezó a deshacerse en nubes oscuras.

“¿Lou? ¡Lou!”

Oyó la voz de Harry y reconoció sus manos en la espalda; se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, pero su omega estaba demasiado concentrado en ellas.

_Las manos de Harry. Está aquí. Estamos a salvo, estamos bien, bien…_

No estaba bien. Se dio cuenta cuando intentó inspirar hondo y no pudo, pero no le dio tiempo a asustarse.

Las nubes negras se lo tragaron todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...ha funcionado?


	14. Capítulo 13

Despertó muy despacio, rodeado de un agradable calor que lo envolvía por todas partes. Harry, era Harry. Lo olía, lo sentía junto a él… tenía el rostro entero apretado contra su pecho, y estaban tan enredados que no tenía muy claro qué brazo era suyo y qué pierna era de Harry. Lo descubrió al mover un brazo y sentir un punzante tirón que le hizo dar un respingo; tenía algo enganchado, no veía bien lo que era…

Parpadeó. Era una vía; tenía una vía de suero conectada al antebrazo derecho. Harry estaba tumbado al otro lado de la cama, bastante encogido para no caerse, y dormía con los labios entreabiertos. El sonido de su respiración lo derritió por dentro, pero no podía dejar de ver lo demacrado que estaba, el cansancio en sus ojeras delicadamente marcadas, la palidez de su piel. Sus párpados estaban enrojecidos y un poco hinchados, como so hubiera estado llorando… ¿llorando?

Se quedó helado al reconocer el dormitorio de Harry. ¿Se había desmayado? ¿Estaba enfermo?

“Harry” llamó automáticamente, dándole un golpecito en el hombro “Harry, Harry”

Él abrió los ojos con lentitud, pero enseguida se puso en marcha; parpadeó varias veces y se irguió sobre un brazo, cerniéndose sobre él y buscando el problema explorando su rostro con los dedos. Louis se dejó instintivamente, inclinando la cabeza para dejarle ver que estaba bien, que no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” murmuró, cuando los dedos gentiles de Harry ya rozaban sus hombros.

“Te desmayas” respondió él en el mismo tono “Doctor dice que estás muy delgado. Que muy nervioso y tu omega mucho estrés. Dormiste mucho y suero toda la noche. No comes bien” dijo, casi con acusación, y Louis frunció el ceño.

“¿Y tú?” se defendió, pasando los dedos por sus rizos; sólo cuando Harry cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra su mano se dio cuenta de lo íntimo de su gesto; enrojeció, pero no se detuvo. Los rizos de Harry eran suaves y agradables, y no había más que verle la cara para saber lo mucho que le gustaba.

El alfa suspiró, abriendo los ojos en cuanto retiró la mano.

“He estado un poco raro”

“¿Un poco raro? Niall estaba muerto de preocupación. No sabía qué hacerte.”

Él asintió con solemnidad.

“No… no se me da bien estar sin ti” dijo despacio, y Louis enmudeció.

_No, ni a mí. Ni a mí. Ni a mí._

“Yo…”

“Niall dice que no te quedas” lo dijo con suavidad, esforzándose por sonar tranquilo, pero Louis oyó el dolor tras su voz.

“Yo…”

El corazón le bombardeaba en las sienes y se le secó la garganta.

_No quiero irme. Por favor, no quiero irme._

“Quédate, Louis. Por favor. No te vas otra vez.”

“No” sus labios respondieron por él antes de que pudiera pararlos “No, no. No quiero irme otra vez. Lo siento. Lo siento…”

Se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas; todo se volcaba sobre él como una inundación: su madre tumbada en la cama, su padre desaparecido, la nitidez de los ojos de Harry otra vez, dulces, preocupados, el suave color de sus labios, sus manos en él, como un ancla al mundo real, Niall conteniendo el llanto, la expresión asesina de Des…

Harry lo sostuvo contra sí sin hacer ni una pregunta, frotándole la espalda y presionando los labios contra su pelo, y la ternura de sus gestos no ayudaba a bajar su desesperación; quería eso, _necesitaba_ eso, y lo iba a echar de menos en cuanto dejase de hacerlo, y lo iba a anhelar mientras viviese.

“Está bien” le oyó susurrar, y todo su ser se relajó y respiró hondo sin que tuviese que pensarlo.

_No. No está bien._

Perdió fuerza cuando se separaron un poco y vio sus ojos verdes una vez más. Su omega se retorcía en su interior, queriendo, _necesitando_ , y nunca había sentido nada parecido al cosquilleo en sus labios y la calidez en su pecho. Nunca se había quedado prendado de una respiración ni había sentido en la garganta la necesidad _física_ de tocar a alguien, de refugiarse en su pecho y olvidar lo demás. Harry era sorprendente, asombroso, y aun así todo se sentía natural, lógico, como si Louis fuese un recién nacido y el alfa, lo primero que veía en su vida.

Ya no podía refugiarse en el miedo ni en la desconfianza; sabía que Harry no le haría daño, lo sentía en los huesos cada vez que oía su voz lenta. El contacto con su piel era adictivo y ya no se sentía capaz de dormir sin su respiración y su olor rodeándolo. Harry lo mirase como si fuese la persona más importante del mundo, y se lo creía, y no quería que lo mirase nadie más, y no quería que dejase de mirarlo así, nunca.

“Eres mi alfa, Harry” susurró, derrotado, y él sonrió con timidez.

“Sí, ya lo sé”

Respiró hondo, y se sintió sorprendentemente bien. Casi había olvidado lo agradable que era inhalar profundamente y que el olor de Harry lo llenara; se sentía como meterse en una bañera de agua caliente después de un día en la nieve.

“Lo sabías desde el principio”

“Claro. Lo sentí.”

“Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo” susurró al final, y Harry ladeó la cabeza.

“¿Qué sientes?”

“Siento hab-berme ido así, y haberte dicho que me siento… no pienso eso, Harry, te p-prometo que no, me encanta estar aquí, me encanta cómo me tratas, es que estaba cansado y t-tenía miedo porque el anillo…”

“Sh” Harry lo calmó con rapidez “No. Yo lo siento. El anillo fui estúpido, es peligroso, no pensé bien en las consec… consa…consecuencias. Y casi te pongo en peligro. Lo siento. Nunca me perdono si te pasa algo por mi culpa” dijo en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido. Louis suspiró.

 “Voy a llamar al doctor.” dijo él. “Dijo que cuando despiertas quiere verte”

“Sí” se quejó al instante, mirando la vía clavada en su antebrazo. “Que venga y me quite esto”

 

El médico tardó poco; saludó a Harry en un perfecto ruso, pero luego se dirigió a Louis con naturalidad. Le quitó la vía, le tomó la temperatura y concluyó que necesitaría un par de días de descanso y asegurarse de comer bien.

“Tu cuerpo simplemente ha tocado el límite” dijo mientras recogía el gotero “Tu omega lo estaba sometiendo a mucho estrés al estar privado de su compañero”

Louis parpadeó, incómodo.

“Pero nosotros no estamos…”

“Tienes que darle un respiro. Descansa, relájate. Vas a necesitar contacto de… bueno, de tu alfa.”

“Ya, pero no somos…”

“Tómatelo con calma, bebe mucho y tómate la temperatura de noche. Si empiezas a tener fiebre, llama rápido o ve al hospital, pero vas a estar bien.”

 

Harry decidió tomarse por su mano el “descanso” y no le dejó levantarse de la cama en toda la mañana. Hizo subir de la cocina un flujo constante de galletas, bollos, café y leche caliente, le hizo tomarse la temperatura y se tumbó en su lado de la cama, con un pequeño teléfono que sonaba de vez en cuando. No se esforzó en protestar; Harry lo miraba con los ojos cansados brillantes y hablaba en voz baja, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado, y Louis podría haberse dormido de nuevo sólo con el sonido de su voz.

“Harry” dijo después de un rato en silencio. Él giró la cabeza para mirarlo. “¿Ha sido… quiero decir, has estado… fue… fue muy duro? Niall dijo…”

Él respiró hondo.

“Ya expliqué lo de la c-cuchilla” dijo en voz baja “Fue un error. Niall recoge la ropa cuando ve una nube. No pasa nada”

Tragó saliva.

“No pasa nada.” repitió en un susurro.

“No te preocupas más por eso”

“Vale”

“Vale” Harry lo besó en la coronilla, y una sonrisa se abrió camino en sus labios sin que se diese cuenta.

 

A la hora de comer apareció Niall como un relámpago rubio, abalanzándose sobre la cama y salvándose por segundos de regarlos con la bandeja llena de comida que acarreaba.

“¿Estás bien? Ay, dios mío. Casi me da algo cuando te caíste. ¿Sabes el susto que nos has dado? ¿Te han quitado ya la vía, qué ha dicho el médico? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo, tienes todo lo que n…?”

“Niall” lo interrumpió Harry, y la preocupación del beta se convirtió en ira. Se giró y se enfrentó a él como si no fuera diez centímetros más bajo que él.

“Y tú, ¡muchas gracias por avisarme! Me echo toda la mañana corriendo con los contratos nuevos, se estropea un mercedes, Vladimir dice que no firma y tú no puedes tomarte cinco minutos para decirme que estáis bien? Eres un maldito…”

“Ha sido culpa mía” intervino en voz baja. “Ha estado cuidándote”

“¿Él a ti, o tú a él?”

Harry torció el gesto, pero antes de que pudiese protestar, Niall se inclinó hacia él de nuevo.

“Dios. Vale, calma. Eh… Tienes que descansar. Los dos. Si necesitáis algo, llamadme, ¿vale?” todo el enfado parecía haberse evaporado; el beta agarró un montoncito de ropa que había en un rincón y salió con timidez; Louis se mordió el labio inferior.

“Ve” le dijo a Harry, que frunció el ceño.

“¿Cómo?”

“Ve a hablar con él. Estaba muy preocupado por ti”

Él dudó.

“No ha dice nada”

“No ha _dicho_ nada, pero estaba preocupado. Ve a hablar con él, por favor…” pidió, haciendo un puchero, y él se levantó de la cama con un suspiro.

Volvió al cabo de cinco minutos, pero sonreía. Se acomodó junto a él en la cama y lo besó en la sien con suavidad. Louis parpadeó, sorprendido, pero se dejó; cada roce de su piel enviaba una agradable ola de calor por todo su cuerpo.

Al cabo de otra hora tumbado en la cama, Louis decidió que necesitaba una taza de té. Harry ya se estaba levantando cuando lo detuvo; le llevó un buen rato convencerlo de que necesitaba estirar las piernas, pero descubrió que el alfa tendía a darle todo lo que quería cuando estaban a menos de diez centímetros el uno del otro.

“Necesito caminar un poco” se quejó “Sólo quiero bajar a la cocina. Quiero ver a los omegas, Niall dijo que trabajaban allí. ¿Por qué no puedo bajar a por una taza de té?”

Él frunció el ceño.

“No quiero que vayas solo. Voy conmigo.”

“No, en la cocina hay muchas omegas, vas a asustar a todo el mundo”

Él pareció más ofendido de lo que cabría esperar.

“¿Yo los asusto?”

“Harry” dijo, conciliador. “Quédate y llama por teléfono y haz… cosas de negocios. No voy a tardar”

“No sabes bajar, la casa es muy grande”

“Sí que sé bajar. Hay que girar a la derecha y bajar las escaler…”

“Aviso a Niall”

“No le molestes, estoy perf…”

“Soy llamando”

Suspiró, pero se estaba riendo en voz baja.

“Estás. _Estás_ llamando”

  
Niall apareció como conjurado por un mago. Metió a Harry en la ducha- prácticamente a empujones- y le ofreció su propia ropa, que no había llegado a quitar del armario. Lo llevó hasta la cocina sin dejar de observarlo ni de parlotear.

“No sabes cómo te desplomaste. Louis, casi nos da algo. Harry se quedó sin color”

Tragó saliva.

“He dormido mil horas y he comido toda la mañana” dijo con toda la vitalidad de la que fue capaz “Estoy bien, Niall, de verdad, sólo quiero conseguir algo por mí mismo”

Los envolvió un mundo de aluminio pulido en cuando entraron; la cocina era enorme, brillante y metálica, y tres potentes campanas extractoras se tragaban el humo de dos cacerolas, que dos diminutas omegas observaban y removía meticulosamente. A Louis no le dio tiempo a cuestionar qué clase de casa necesitaba dos monstruosas ollas de comida fuera del horario normal, porque Zayn apareció, vestido de blanco y con el rostro perfecto, limpio e ileso. Le sonrió con timidez.

“Louis” dijo en voz alta. “Quería hablar contigo”

“Hola” dijo, sonriendo. Niall le rozó el hombro con cuidado.

“Si necesitas algo, grita” dijo, alzando el tono para hacerse oír por encima del alboroto. Asintió con convencimiento, sin tener que volverse para saber que se había esfumado.

 

Zayn consiguió un tazón de té fuerte, caliente y dulce, y lo llevó a una pequeña mesa alejada de todo el ruido.

“No llegué a tener oportunidad de agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros.” susurró con timidez, y Louis negó con la cabeza.

“¿Estáis bien los dos?”

Él asintió.

“El que no parece que está tan bien eres tú…”

Sacudió la cabeza.

“Estoy bien. Sólo quería comprobar que…”

Él lo entendió.

“Nadie nos ha hecho nada.” dijo con rapidez. “Harry no lo permite. Se volvió loco cuando… bueno, cuando te marchaste. Ni las cocineras se atreven a tocarnos.”

Louis frunció los labios, pero bebió un sorbo para disimular. Estaba fuerte y ardiendo y maravillosamente bueno; era la mejor taza de té que había bebido en meses.

“¿Vas a quedarte?” detectó un leve nerviosismo en los ojos oscuros del omega, y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

“No lo sé. Tendré que hacerlo, seguramente”

Zayn abrió los ojos al máximo.

“¿Estás…eres prisionero de…?”

“No” dijo con rapidez “No, no es eso”

_Es que no creo que pueda sobrevivir lejos de aquí._

Respiró hondo y cambió de tema.

“¿Y Tatiana?”

Zayn se encogió de hombros.

“Está todo el día trabajando. Cuando nos toca descansar, se escapa y hace el trabajo de otro. Todavía no ha dicho ni una palabra, es un poco extraña”

“Ya.”

“Nadie podría juzgarla. Llevaba aquí mucho más que yo”

Tragó saliva.

“¿Cuánto llevas tú?”

“Casi dos años” él desvió la mirada; Louis tragó saliva, intentando imaginar todo lo que habría cabido dentro de todo ese tiempo.

“Nunca había visto a Harry así” dijo él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con brusquedad. “Quiero decir, tan… ¿es increíblemente maleducado decir esto?”

“No” negó con vehemencia “No, dime”

Él se encogió de hombros.

“Se quedó… desinflado” dijo al final, y Louis decidió beber más para evitar tener que responder. “No te dejes atrapar, Louis”

Tragó con dificultad.

“¿Perdón?” consiguió decir, y él suspiró.

“Van a matarme por decirte esto, pero te debía la vida de todas formas. Vete de aquí. Lárgate. Corre. Debajo de cualquier puente estarás mejor que en esta casa”

Louis parpadeó, paralizado.

“Yo…”

“Te han dicho cosas muy bonitas” lo urgió él “Y te las has creído, porque siempre nos las creemos, porque llevamos toda la vida escondiéndonos y mirando cómo las chicas se lo llevan todo, pero no puedes dejarte engatusar. Es todo un decorado de cartón, detrás hay una enorme montaña de trapos sucios, y se te va a caer todo encima”

Cerró los ojos.

“Harry no dejaría que nadie…”

“No conoces a Harry” le interrumpió él “No tienes ni idea de quién es Harry, no sabes cómo está pagando tus regalitos, no sabes…”

“Soy nuevo, pero no soy idiota” dijo, incómodo “no aspiro a que nada de lo que se hace aquí sea legal”

“Harry ha matado a gente. A gente real, con nombres y apellidos. Es un asesino, y un criminal, y sólo entiende de negocios y dinero y honor. Es todo tripas y sangre fría. Está en su sangre y en sus genes; todavía no ha crecido del todo, pero Des está dentro de él como un virus, y cuando aflore, se convertirá en él.”

“Harry ni siquiera se lleva bien con su padre, él no…”

“No te fíes. No te fíes, Louis, por favor, márchate de aquí, escapa. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer”

Louis chasqueó la lengua. Zayn parecía honestamente preocupado y había casi cariño en sus ojos oscuros, pero por alguna razón la conversación entera lo irritaba.

“Si marcharse es la solución, ¿por qué no te has ido tú?”

Él se removió en el asiento.

“Es diferente” protestó. Louis se cruzó de brazos.

“¿Sí? ¿Por qué?”

“Yo sí soy un prisionero. Que no lleve cadenas no significa que sea libre de marcharme cuando me dé la gana”

“¿Crees que yo puedo irme sin consecuencias?” Louis arqueó una ceja “Vale, espera. Olvida eso. Yo le pedí a Harry que os comprara. Fue un regalo. Técnicamente, sois míos. Como tu dueño legal, te digo que puedes irte cuando te dé la gana porque no eres un objeto y no puedes pertenecer a nadie”

Zayn frunció el ceño. Era desesperante lo increíblemente hermoso que podía ser ese gesto en él, pensó Louis para sí. Probablemente daría un brazo a cambio de ser la mitad de atractivo.

“Dos años y no has intentado fugarte nunca” continuó con tranquilidad “No quieres irte. Es un hecho”

“No sabes nada de mí.”

“Ni tú de mí. Y acabas de dar por hecho cómo funciona mi relación con Harry, cómo vivo engañado, las razones por las que estoy aquí…”

Él suspiró.

“Lo siento” dijo entre dientes “Simplemente, no quiero que acabes como nosotros”

Louis aceptó la disculpa con un leve gesto. Bebió otro sorbo de té.

“Y ahora dime por qué no te has escapado” dijo, carraspeando ligeramente cuando el té le raspó la garganta.

Él desvió la mirada.

“Nunca lo conseguiría”

“Si insistes en no decírmelo, entonces te lo diré yo” dijo en voz alta, permitiéndose sonar triunfante “No te vas porque hay un alfa”

Zayn pareció tan horrorizado que tras varios segundos en silencio, lo invadió el pánico.

“Eso no es cierto” dijo en voz alta, un poco más aguda de lo habitual, pero Louis sabía que mentía. “¿Quién llegaría a una conclusión así? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ha sido mi vida estos últimos…?”

“Pero tienes buen aspecto. Te brillan los ojos. No te han destrozado completamente, como a Tatiana. Hay algo que te mantiene en marcha”

“¿Insinúas que sólo porque algo me motive tiene que ser un hombre?”

“Insinúo que le pedí a Harry que os dieran toda la nota que necesitaseis y llevas la sudadera de alguien bastante más grande que tú”

Zayn enmudeció. Empezó a intentar hablar dos veces, pero las dos se cortó. Al final bajó la cabeza.

“Sólo estoy esperando a que se canse” susurró. Louis parpadeó.

“¿De qué?”

“De mí. De esperar. De intentar cortejarme”

“¿Por qué se va a cansar?”

“Louis. Yo ya no valgo para esto. No tiene ningún futuro, ni ningún sentido, yo…”

“¿De qué hablas? ¿No eres un omega?”

Zayn frunció los labios.

“No soy uno que valga la pena cortejar” musitó.

“¿Por qué? ¿Crees que le va a importar, crees que tienes alguna culpa de lo que te ha pasado?”

“Por favor” rogó él, al borde de las lágrimas “¿Podemos cambiar de tema?”

“No” se inclinó hacia delante y tomó sus manos en las suyas. El omega temblaba, y a Louis se le encogió el corazón. “¿En serio crees que no vales la pena? Mírate. Mira todo lo que has pasado y todo lo que has superado. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Te tengo un poco de miedo”

Él sonrió con debilidad.

“¿Miedo? ¿En serio?”

Asintió con solemnidad.

“Has superado lo peor que te pueden hacer, y sigues entero. No hay nada que pueda romperte” dijo despacio, y él sonrió, pero ahora sí que había lágrimas en sus ojos.

“Nunca voy a superar nada del todo” dijo con aspereza, y Louis suspiró.

“Nadie espera que lo hagas” se corrigió “Pero estás aquí, y estás vivo, y estás de pie y estás peleando. ¿Quién podría hacer eso?”

Zayn tragó saliva.

“Se cansará” insistió “Nadie quiere al omega que ha manoseado todo el mundo”

Sacudió la cabeza.

“Él no es así” dijo en voz alta, sin pensar. Zayn levantó la cabeza

“¿Él?” casi se atragantó “¿Tú conoces…? ¿Tú que sabes de todo esto?” acusó, en un tono quizá demasiado alto para una conversación privada.

“Nada” dijo automáticamente “Nada, sólo… sólo sé… quién es”

“¿Qué?” definitivamente era un tono demasiado alto.

“Shh” susurró al instante, tranquilizador “Es el guardaespaldas de Harry, claro que lo conozco. Y habría que estar ciego y sordo para no darse cuenta de que le importas”

Ahora sí que lo vio palidecer.

“¿Harry lo sabe?” preguntó en un murmullo. Louis le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

“Harry es ciego y sordo” dijo con tranquilidad, y él sonrió otra vez. Incluso con los ojos enrojecidos, era el omega más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca. Louis se encontró preguntándose si no tendría futuro como modelo. “Y va a seguir así” siguió en voz baja, tranquilizador. Zayn respiró hondo.

“No sé qué hacer” se lamentó. “Es muy amable, pero es un alfa. Nunca podré tener una relación normal, y él lo sabe, y sabe lo que me han hecho y que no soy… que no valgo para…”

“Vales para todo igual que cualquier otro” lo cortó “Para absolutamente todo. Lo que te hayan hecho no te define. Cómo te hayas enfrentado a ello, sí”

Él lo miró un largo rato en silencio antes de levantarse y traer más té.

“Eres la primera persona en toda mi vida que me ha dicho algo así” confesó, sentándose “No te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente”

El resto de la tarde voló con facilidad. Zayn era inteligente, pausado, amable y humilde. Había tenido una vida que Louis no creía poder sobrevivir, pero se sentaba allí y hablaba con sencillez, sin exagerar nada, sin esperar compasión ni reconocimiento. Era descorazonadora y a la vez increíblemente inspiradora la fuerza que desprendía, como si estuviese dispuesto a luchar por cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. Louis bebió té y escuchó y respetó más al omega de piel oscura a cada palabra que oyó, y cuando Niall apareció y le indicó con timidez que sería mejor que subiese a su habitación, Louis estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

Zayn lo abrazó con fuerza antes de dejarlo marchar.

“Sigo pensando que deberías huir de aquí, volver a tu casa” susurró en su oído. Louis suspiró y le sonrió, prometiendo volver al día siguiente.

Se juró proteger a aquellos dos omegas aunque tuviera que armarse con una lanza y enfrentarse a un ejército de alfas enormes y babeantes. Se juró no dejar nunca que un alfa lo mordiese para marcarlo de su propiedad, como si fuera un trozo de asado. Se juró no volver a depender de la opinión de nadie para sentirse valioso.

Pero cuando entró en la habitación de Harry y lo encontró con una rosa entre los dedos, se derritió como un omega de quince años enamorado de un cantante. La sonrisa tímida de Harry era tan cálida que era difícil no sentirse en casa.

“Tardas mucho en beber té. Te echado de menos” balbuceó él, y Louis cogió la rosa con cuidado, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

“No volverá a pasar” ni siquiera intentó no sonreír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Después de recibir varios mensajes educados y amables y otros tantos anónimos, maleducados y bastante dolorosos, quiero aclarar que esto es una historia Larry. Ziam existe como una línea argumental secundaria, es un hilo que va y viene a lo largo de la historia y que no tiene el protagonismo. Por favor, si venís en busca de una historia completa y profundamente Ziam, no sigáis leyendo. Yo nunca he dicho que fuese a ser el tema central y las amenazas absurdas y los insultos desmoralizan bastante. Gracias...


	15. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llego tarde pero tuve una semana horrible, espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente.  
> Gracias por leer y por comentar! Besos :***

Louis abrazó a Harry con cuidado, intentando no pincharse con la rosa. Él deslizó los brazos por su cintura y lo estrechó contra sí con suavidad, respirando hondo. El omega tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, resistiéndose a enterrar el rostro en su pecho. Ardía por cada roce de sus manos en la espalda, por cada respiración que daba en su pelo. Notaba sus latidos en los dedos, y su propio corazón latía despacio, al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

_Hola, alfa. Te necesitábamos. Te hemos echado de menos._

“Gracias” susurró, y Harry sonrió.

“¿Estás cansado?”

“Un poco. Voy a darme un baño”

“Vale.”

Pero no se soltaron. A Louis le costó _físicamente_ separarse de él, y Harry se entretuvo definitivamente más tiempo del normal acariciándole los hombros.

 

Cuando salió del baño lo encontró ya metido en la cama, con un libro de tapas negras entre las manos. La rosa estaba sobre su mesa de noche, y Louis enrojeció al verla.

“¿Zayn está satifac… satisfe…?” Harry frunció el ceño “¿Está contento?”

Sonrió.

“Sí, eh… todo lo contento que puede estar” respondió, distraído. “Me dijo que… que los cuidaste bien mientras yo… no estaba”

Él se encogió de hombros.

“A mí no me dicen la verdad” dijo con tranquilidad. “No se fían de mí”

“Claro que no, eres un alfa” se metió en la cama con un suspiro, y el cansancio lo golpeó de repente. “Ay. Llevo todo el día descansando y estoy agotado” se quejó, y él giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

“¿Quieres dormir? ¿Apago la luz?”

“No” dijo con suavidad “En realidad, podríamos hablar”

Él parpadeó, pero cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre su mesita.

“¿Sobre qué?”

Louis suspiró.

“Harry, ¿qué voy a hacer aquí?”

Él respiró hondo, entendiendo.

“Lo que quieres” dijo él con sencillez “Puedes quedarte aquí. Puedes estudiar en la universidad, si tú quieres. Puedes…”

Respiró hondo.

“Quiero trabajar” dijo al final, sin romper el contacto visual. Vio perfectamente que no le gustaba la idea, pero él asintió.

“¿Quieres…?”

“Tengo” cogió aire “Tengo que pagarle el alquiler a mi madre. La van a echar en tres meses si no empezamos a pagar cuotas atrasadas.”

“Yo…”

“Jamás dejaré que las pagues tú” lo interrumpió con suavidad, y él esbozó una sonrisa, aceptando la derrota.

“¿Quieres trabajar aquí?”

Dudó.

“Tu padre no me contrataría ni aunque fuese el único empleado de la tierra.” dijo con sinceridad. Él se mordió el labio inferior.

“Puedes ayudar a Niall” dijo al final “Siempre está corriendo”

“Pero tu padre….”

“Mi padre necesita a alguien para doblar lo que hace Niall. Con desesperado” Al ver su expresión confusa, suspiró. “Es difícil confiar en empleados. Muchos están aquí para espiar qué hacemos, muchos vienen armados, muchos no sabemos nada de ellos y no podemos confiar. Hay poca gente. Y la que hay, no aguanta. Dicen que Niall hace todo muy rápido”

“No me digas” dijo con sarcasmo, y él sonrió.

“No tienes que hacer si no quieres. Habla con Niall”

“Vale” susurró. Él suspiró.

“No te preocupes. Con calma”

Asintió, casi ansioso por borrar la ligera preocupación del rostro del alfa.

“No me gusta que trabajes” admitió él en voz baja.

“Harry, tengo que hacer algo. No puedo quedarme aquí a morirme de aburrimiento. Ésa no es la vida que quiero”

Vio por el rabillo del ojo sus ojos verdes revoloteando hacia él.

“¿Y qué vida quieres?” había un ligerísimo tono burlón en sus iris chispeantes, pero su voz sonaba seria.

Louis suspiró.

“No lo sé” admitió “Una en la que… sea feliz. Una en la que no le deba nada a nadie.”

Esperaba una respuesta rápida, pero se encontró con un largo silencio. Al mirar al alfa, lo vio serio.

“¿Sientes que debes algo cuando estás conmigo?”

Tragó saliva.

“No” dijo con suavidad.

“Estás mintiendo”

Louis respiró hondo.

“Siento que debo algo cuando… cuando veo los aviones privados, y toda la ropa nueva, y los hoteles, y las copas… y tú ni siquiera miras lo que te estás gastando”

“A mí me da igual el dinero” dijo él con suavidad “Hay mucho. Me gusta hacerte regalos, pero yo dejo de hacerte si te sientes mal”

Negó con la cabeza. No se atrevería a decirle que parase; le encantaba que Harry se preocupase por él. Le gustaba que se asegurase de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, que se asegurase de que estaba cómodo y seguro. Era la primera vez que alguien se ocupaba de él, y mucho menos un alfa, y era _agradable._ No quería que se acabara, quería dejar de sentir que no merecía nada de aquello.

“Es complicado” susurró al final, y los ojos de Harry se ablandaron.

“Vale” cedió, recuperando su libro. Louis miró la rosa que descansaba en su mesita; era pequeña, apenas abierta del todo, y era de un precioso rojo oscuro.

“Me encanta la rosa. Gracias otra vez” dijo en voz baja, sin poder evitarlo, y Harry sonrió.

“Mañana dos” respondió, satisfecho. Louis frunció el ceño.

“¿Eh?”

Harry no parecía ver ningún problema de comunicación en su mensaje.

“Mañana dos” repitió “Una más cada día, ¿no sabes?”

Louis contuvo una sonrisa, pero negó con la cabeza.

“No sé qué dices” admitió. Él buscó las palabras durante varios segundos.

“En Rusia” empezó despacio “cuando cortejas un omega, le das una rosa. Y otro día dos. Y otro día tres. Y otro día cat…cu... Bueno, más. Una más cada día.”

Louis parpadeó divertido.

“Quieres decir que cubrís a vuestras omegas de rosas hasta que mueren de asfixia” tradujo, sarcástico.

“Oh, no” dijo él fingiendo seriedad “Hasta que dicen que sí”

Louis rió, pero había un rubor en lo más profundo de su pecho que no desapareció.

“Entonces me estás cortejado” se atrevió a decir en voz alta, y Harry esbozó una blanda sonrisa.

“Si no te interesa, pisas las rosas” dijo despacio “Así dices que no te gusta el alfa”

“Oh” Louis respiró hondo “Ya veo”

Se estremeció agradablemente, y se removió un poco bajo las mantas. Quería acercarse más, acurrucarse contra su costado y que lo rodease con un brazo, pero le daba vergüenza decírselo. Se quedó mirándolo, mudo.

“¿Le has dado rosas a… alguien más?” preguntó al final.

Harry pareció horrorizado por su pregunta, pero lo disimuló con habilidad.

“¿Si yo cortejé a otro omega? ¿C-Cómo piensas eso? ¿Tú crees que yo rosas… que yo doy…?”

Louis bajó la mirada, temiendo haberlo ofendido, pero no pudo evitar el agradable cosquilleo en su pecho.

“¿Soy el único?”

“Claro que soy el único.” Harry parecía a punto de atragantarse con su propio acento. “Yo no quiero a omegas que no son tú, nunca.”

“Vale” susurró, y él pareció calmarse. “G-Gracias, Harry”

Él negó con la cabeza, sin sonreír.

“Estás preocupado” dijo con disgusto. “¿Te hago yo preocupado?”

Louis negó con la cabeza, riendo sin darse cuenta. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y él lo tomó como señal para pasarle un brazo holgado alrededor con cuidado. El omega se acercó un poco más a él, intentando hacerle entender que estaba bien, y Harry lo ciñó un poco más con timidez.

“Soy un chico.” dijo al final “Soy un _omega_ chico. ¿Qué va a decir la gente?”

“Yo mato a quien te haga sentir mal por quien eres” respondió él con tranquilidad, olisqueando su pelo. Louis sintió un agradable cosquilleo en su interior al oírlo; consideró su falta de reacción a aquella frase como la primera señal de que estaba perdiendo el juicio.

“No quiero que mates a nadie” susurró a pesar de todo, pero sus leves caricias lo estaban adormilando, y acabó apoyado entero contra su hombro.

“Louis, tú eres perfecto. Quiero que veas lo que veo yo” su voz grave le vibró en el interior del pecho; Louis empezaba a tener que concentrarse para no babear en su camiseta. Sonrió levemente.

“Sólo me lo creo cuando me lo dices tú” admitió “el resto del tiempo es difícil”

“Vale. Yo te lo digo más” el tono resuelto en su voz lo hizo reír.

“Vale” ocultó el rostro en su hombro unos segundos, pero cuando se separó de él estaba serio. “Harry”

“¿Hm?”

“Si… si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos” empezó despacio, intentando que no le temblara la voz “¿Qué cambiaría?”

“No sé. ¿Quieres que cambie algo?”

Tragó saliva. Pensó en el terror en los ojos de Zayn, en las diminutas gotas de sangre en las mangas de su camisa, en sus ojos verdes apagados y cansados después de un día de trabajo.

No tenía ni idea de qué decir, así que no respondió. Harry pareció leerle el pensamiento a pesar de todo.

“No voy a dejar la Bratva, Louis” dijo con suavidad “Está mal lo que hacemos. No digo que está bien, no intento just… justificar. Pero es nuestro, es lo que hay. Es mi vida, siempre. Aunque me muero. No puedes pedirme que marche.”

Louis sacudió la cabeza.

“Nunca se me ocurriría” dijo con sinceridad “Esto… es tu vida, y tu hogar. No me gusta meterme en cosas que no entiendo”

“Ya lo sé. Eres muy inteligente.”

Respiró hondo.

“¿Y qué hago si te pasa algo?” preguntó con la boca seca. No quería admitir lo real que era el miedo, que enraizaba más profundo en su interior con cada pequeño descubrimiento. “Nunca podrás contarme qué haces” susurró con tristeza.

“Tienes que confiar, Louis. Conmigo.”

“En mí. Tienes que confiar _en mí_.” corrigió con cansancio.

“Lo menos que te cuento, más seguro estás” dijo él despacio.

Cerró los ojos.

“No quiero vivir con miedo” se obligó a decir “No quiero vivir preocupado por si… nos descubren, o nos atacan, o… ¿Qué pasará cuando tengamos…?” se cortó de golpe, mortificado, pero Harry no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

“Esto es seguro. No somos dos estúpidos con pistolas, Louis. Hay seguridad. Hay protección. Esto es más seguro que tú crees”

Sacudió la cabeza.

“¿Y los clientes? ¿Y los enemigos? ¿Y la policía, el gobierno…?”

Lo oyó reír con suavidad.

“Louis, el gobierno es cliente” susurró en su oído. “Estamos seguros”

“Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes decirme nada?”

Harry suspiró.

“Para protegerte” insistió con paciencia.

“Para protegerme, ¿de quién?”

Le oyó tragar saliva.

“De mi padre”

Louis no insistió.

Temblaba como una hoja cuando Harry apagó la luz, pero cuando él lo rodeó con los brazos se envolvió en ellos con agradecimiento, ciñéndolos a su alrededor hasta que la oscuridad lo rodeó agradablemente.

 

 

Se despertó con dos problemas. Dos bastante importantes.

Todavía estaba acurrucado contra Harry, su espalda contra el pecho del alfa y sus brazos enroscados a su alrededor. Estaba relajado y cómodo, y despertó despacio, somnoliento, parpadeando ante la leve luz que entraba por la ventana.

Fue al removerse en la cama cuando se dio cuenta. Había algo en la base de su espalda, algo _grande._ Duro.

Se le encendieron las mejillas instantáneamente al caer en la cuenta de lo que era. Se movió delicadamente para no despertarlo, intentando separarse de él, pero en cuanto se movió, el segundo problema se hizo ver. Se quedó paralizado.

Estaba húmedo. Entre las piernas. Estaba _húmedo._ Él. Llevaba años sin pasarle nada parecido, y ahora estaba empapando despacio los pantalones que llevaba. En la cama de Harry, con su erección apretada en el muslo. Iba a manchar las sábanas, iba a _notarse._ Él lo olería y se despertaría; ahora sí que podía morirse de vergüenza en cualquier momento. Se quedó muy quieto, confiando en no despertarlo, pero él no se movió. Notaba su respiración en la nuca, suave y acompasada.

Se decidió por la opción más cómoda; no hacer absolutamente nada. Evitarse una conversación incómoda y rezar- _rezar-_ porque Harry no despertase. Cerró los ojos y se reacomodó en sus brazos con facilidad; era sorprendente lo cómodo que estaba cuando estaba a su lado.

Despacio, Louis se quedó dormido otra vez.

 

Había dos rosas más en su mesita cuando se despertó de nuevo. Harry se recogía el pelo en una coleta, ya vestido, y le guiñó un ojo a través del espejo.

Louis se estiró para besarlo en la mejilla antes de dejarlo marchar.

 

Niall irrumpió en la habitación apenas una hora después, examinándolo minuciosamente antes de cambiar las sábanas. Louis lo observó con el corazón entre los dientes, pero él no pareció encontrar nada.

“¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco blanco”

“Niall, siempre dices eso. Mi piel es así”

“Tienes que desayunar más” siguió él, como si no lo hubiera oído “Le diré a Harry que deje de insistir con esas sopas rusas y que te suban un tazón de té normal y corriente. Yo he sufrido la obsesión de esta gente por las sopas durante años, Louis. _Años._ ¿Has probado esos pasteles de carne que les gustan tanto?” Como era de esperar, no esperó a que respondiera “Nauseabundos. Le echan una porquería que se hace hilos y se te mete entre los dientes cuando muerdes. Es como comer un pollo vivo, con plumas y todo. Y mira que a mí me gusta comer, no creas, yo como de todo, me da igual si es comida sana o no, pero lo rusos de verdad que echan cuatro cosas a cocer en agua y ya le llaman comida constituyente. Te aseguro que si con los aperitivos no se metieran esos chupitos de vodka, las cuestiones gastronómicas rusas llegarían al Parlamento. Pero a mí no me gusta quejarme, sobre todo porque la mayoría de las cocineras son…” enmudeció de pronto. Louis lo miró, sorprendido por el silencio repentino, y lo encontró mirando las rosas en su mesita.

Él tardó en hablar.

“Esto…” empezó con suavidad. Se giró para mirarlo cuando preguntó “¿Esto va en serio?”

Tragó saliva, cohibido por la amplia sonrisa del beta.

“Creo que sí”

“¿Te está cortejando? ¿Te está cortejando _oficialmente_? Como en… ¿rosas, citas, pedida de mano, marc…?”

“Bueno” lo interrumpió “Va bastante más lento que eso”

Niall tragó saliva.

“Louis, ¿de qué clase es… lo que estás tomando?” preguntó al final, atropelladamente.

Parpadeó.

“¿Lo que estoy tomando…?”

“Quiero decir” Niall no lo miraba “Anticonceptivos. Supresores. Para controlar… para controlar…”

“¿Los celos?” completó, desconcertado por la clara vergüenza del beta. Él asintió con rapidez. “Bueno, eh… no estoy tomando nada.”

Él clavó en él unos ojos azul pálido demasiado abiertos para una persona sana.

“¿C-Cómo que nada? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?”

“¿Sabes lo caros que son?” soltó sin pensar, irritado. Se mordió el labio inferior, avergonzado al instante de sus propias palabras, pero él pareció relajarse un poco. A pesar de todo, retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

“Tienes que empezar a tomar algo. Ya. Llamaré al médico para que te recete…”

“¿Por qué? No necesito…” sí que lo necesitaba, se recordó a sí mismo. Pero llevaba demasiado tiempo convenciéndose a sí mismo de que era un lujo del que podía prescindir. “T-Tengo que preguntarle a Harry”

“No puedes… quiero decir, no pretenderás quedarte… vosotros…”

“No” dijo con rapidez “No, no, claro que no”

“¿Y entonces qué…? Dios, voy a llamar al médico y que te examine otra vez. ¿Estás comiendo todo lo que necesitas? ¿Harry come?”

“Sí” dijo, aturdido.

“Mandaré que suba. No podemos arriesgarnos, después de lo que ha pasado es mejor que te vea otra vez, además necesito que Harry se calle de una vez. Cuanto mejor atendido estés, más fácil será mi vida.”

Sonrió levemente.

“Vale” cedió.

 

 

 

El médico golpeó con suavidad antes de entrar. Louis fue a abrir, pero no era el mismo que recordaba el que se recortaba en el umbral de la puerta. Era alto, de hombros altos, con una severa bata blanca ceñida a la espalda, y no le sonrió. Llevaba unas gafas plateadas de aspecto puntiagudo, tras las que brillaban unos ojos grises.

“Luis” articuló, con un fuerte acento ruso, antes de entrar sin más miramientos. Louis se hizo a un lado apenas un segundo antes de que lo embistiera.

“Hola, eh… pero ayer me atendió otro médico, ¿no podía…?”

Él negó con la cabeza. Dijo algo en ruso que no entendió, pero no le dejó responder; le dio un empujón y lo hizo sentarse sobre la cama, y un estallido de pánico lo recorrió por dentro.

_Harry. Harry._

“N-No le entiendo” susurró. “¿No podría venir el de ayer…? Él hablaba mi idioma…”

Él lo interrumpió con otra parrafada en ruso, y esta vez sonaba más amenazador. Louis se encogió sobre sí mismo; ahora sí que empezaba a asustarse.

“Estoy bien” dijo con la boca seca, al ver que abría el maletín blanco que traía. “De verdad. S-Sólo me desmayé, pero ya estoy bien…”

El médico lo acalló con una mirada. Louis se mordió el labio inferior, notando su corazón acelerarse.

_Ay, dios. Qué va a sacar. Qué me va a hacer._

Lo que sacó fue una jeringuilla, ni más ni menos. Larga, estrecha y puntiaguda, llena de un líquido cristalino de un ligero color azulado. Y le sujetó el brazo con una mano enorme y rugosa, y no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba unos guantes blanquecinos de goma.

“¿Qué m…? ¡Harry!” llamó automáticamente, horrorizado, pero él ya lo estaba atenazando en el sitio, con fuerza. Dijo algo más en ruso, y no entendía nada, y la visión de la aguja sólo lo empeoraba todo.

Pero no fue eso lo que le heló la sangre en las venas.

Fue la imagen de Des, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándolo todo con la boca convertida en una línea torcida hacia arriba.

Louis abrió la boca, paralizado por sus ojos penetrantes. Eran de un verde intenso, igual que el de los de su hijo, pero los de Harry eran cálidos y chispeaban cuando lo miraba. El de los de Des parecía de una planta venenosa.

Era increíble lo parecidos y a la vez diferentes que podían ser dos rostros, pensó su parte irracional mientras se sacudía, como en una pesadilla, el brazo fuera del alcance del médico. ¿Médico?

Él lo atrapó de nuevo con facilidad, y esta vez le hizo daño. Ya le estaba subiendo la manga con un movimiento brusco antes de darse cuenta.

_Ay, dios mío, ayúdame._

“H-Harry” tartamudeó de nuevo, sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos. El pinchazo de la aguja dolió más de lo que había esperado, dio un respingo, conteniéndose para no gemir. Ahora sí que estaba perdido. “¡Harry!”


	16. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llego temprano? Llego tarde?

La mente de Louis se quedó paralizada en cuanto oyó el asombroso rugido que se originó en algún lugar al otro lado de la habitación, así que el omega apenas fue consciente de la figura del médico separándose de él con brusquedad. Sintió la vibración en los huesos, en el fondo del pecho, en las yemas de los dedos. Su omega gimió, buscó la fuente automáticamente, se esforzó por llamarlo. Era Harry; lo habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Lo habría reconocido aunque fuese sordo.

Estaba en el umbral de la puerta, y su rostro estaba encendido y su mandíbula apretada; sus ojos eran negros. Masculló algo que no entendió, y el médico respondió, retrocediendo un paso y quedando de espaldas a Louis.

El omega tragó saliva; el mundo se había convertido en un borroso vídeo a cámara lenta, que se hizo nítido bruscamente cuando se miró el brazo; todavía tenía la jeringuilla clavada en la piel, y el líquido azul seguía dentro. Temblando, como en un sueño, se la sacó despacio, observando el punto de sangre que apareció al instante.

Todavía oía palabras en ruso; al alzar la cabeza de nuevo vio a Des en tensión, acercándose a Harry y hablando en voz baja, tranquilizadora. Harry tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre clavados en su padre, respirando peligrosamente fuerte, llenando el aire de la habitación de feromonas. Louis _sentía_ la ira visceral en el ambiente, y se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Intentó tragar y se encontró con la boca demasiado seca; intentó hablar, pero su lengua no respondía a nada. El miedo lo tenía completamente helado, inútil, sentado en la cama observándolo todo con terror.

Probablemente se habría quedado así de no haber sido porque mientras Des todavía hablaba pausadamente, con un tono tranquilizador que habría rozado la ternura de haberse tratado de cualquier otra persona, el médico se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Despacio. Sin movimientos bruscos. Sutilmente.

La forma de una pistola se dibujó en la tela en cuanto la bata blanca que le cubría la espalda se levantó un poco; Louis se quedó sin respiración.

_Harry. Harry no. Harry, cuidado, Harry, Harry, Harry._

Pero no podía hablar. No se encontraba la voz ni la boca. En el segundo que le llevó al médico sacar la pistola un centímetro de su bolsillo, Louis tomó una decisión muy estúpida. Y muy simple.

_A Harry no. A Harry no._

Se puso de pie sobre unas piernas que no parecían las suyas. No necesitó avanzar; tenía los enormes hombros del hombre cerniéndose sobre él.

Alzó la mano derecha. La bajó. La aguja de la jeringuilla atravesó la bata blanca y se hundió en la carne de la espalda del médico, y le oyó un leve grito de sorpresa. Louis apretó el émbolo con el pulgar, sintiendo los músculos flexionarse bajo su mano.

El cuerpo entero del médico dio un espasmo. Sus rodillas cedieron y se derrumbó en el suelo, con la mano todavía en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Louis alzó la mirada y se encontró con Des y Harry mirándolo en silencio. Des parecía impresionado; Harry no se relajó ni un ápice. Masculló entre dientes y se lanzó a por él, pasando por encima del cuerpo del médico como si fuese un escalón en el suelo. Louis temblaba cuando lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

“Louis. Louis. Louis” susurró, en voz tan baja que apenas lo oyó ni él mismo. El alfa le recorrió el brazo con los dedos, besó su pelo, hundió el rostro en su cuello para olerlo, pero nada parecía tranquilizarlo lo suficiente.

“Iz!” ladró en dirección a su padre. “Yesli vy kogda-nibud' prikosnut'sya k nemu, ya ub'yu”

Estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para entender nada, pero a esas alturas ya nada le importaba más que ver desaparecer a Des; no respiró del todo hasta que la puerta se cerró. A su lado, Harry alfa seguía frenético, buscando heridas inexistentes en su piel, y le costó captar la atención de sus ojos verdes.

“Qué era eso” tartamudeó, sin poder apartar los ojos de la grotesca imagen de la jeringuilla vacía clavada en el cuerpo inmóvil del médico. “Quién es. Qué quieren. Qué era, qué era eso, qué iban a hacerme, qué querían…”

Notó sus dedos limpiándole las lágrimas con ternura; no recordaba haberse echado a llorar, pero ahí estaba, con los sollozos sacudiendo su cuerpo como dolorosos espasmos.

“Ven aquí. Ven aquí” Harry se inclinó unos centímetros para cargarlo en brazos. Dejó que rodeara su cuello con los brazos y lo ciñó a él con firmeza, todavía respirando contra su piel. Louis se dejó con gusto; de todas formas, no sentía las piernas. El cuerpo de Harry era sólido, cálido, fuerte, pero sobre todo era _real,_ era familiar y tranquilizador, era un lazo con la realidad que impedía que cayese en la histeria más absoluta.

“Lo siento” le oyó murmurar “Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Es todo mi culpa. No debo dejarte solo, no te harán nada, no les dejo, estás bien, estás bien…”

Louis desistió de intentar hablar. Cuando Harry se sentó en la cama y dejó que se separase de él, no lo hizo: se encaramó a su regazo, rodeó su cintura con las piernas y se encogió allí, gimiendo en voz baja hasta que lo notó abrazarlo. El omega en su interior estaba tan aterrorizado como su parte racional, y cuando la puerta se abrió con un suave chasquido, Louis ahogó un grito y ocultó el rostro en el cuello del alfa.

A Harry no pareció incomodarle; habló en voz baja con alguien, olía a alfa… Liam. Olía a Liam.

“Llévalo” le oyó con claridad “…Ubeyte yego” añadió con la voz acerada.

Un susurrante sonido, el chasquido de la puerta de nuevo, y los rodeó el más absoluto silencio. Harry sostuvo su rostro en las manos para mirarlo a los ojos.

“Se han ido” aseguró “No dejo que vuelva. Lo siento, lo siento. Estás bien ahora”

Louis parpadeó, respirando cada vez más despacio. Intentó formar una frase coherente en su mente, pero en cuanto despegó los labios todo se vino abajo.

“Q-Quería hacerte d-daño” acabó balbuceando “Iba a sacar la p-pistola. Iba a hacerte daño…”

“Shh” murmuró él. “No pasa nada. Estás bien. Está todo bien.”

Dudó.

 “¿Q-Qué era el líquido azul? ¿Qué querían… qué iban a hacerme? ¿Iban a matarme?”

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos estaban tristes.

“Son supresores” dijo con sencillez. “Como las pastillas, pero las iny… inyeccionas”

Louis parpadeó. No le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

“¿Es sólo supresor y viene tu padre a supervisar cómo me lo ponen?” preguntó en voz alta, sin aire, y Harry suspiró.

“Son muy fuertes. Muy, muy fuertes” dijo, incómodo “Te hacen…” buscó la palabra durante unos segundos, pero a Louis no le hacía falta.

“Estéril” susurró “Te dejan estéril”

“Sí”

Una bola de hiel le subió por la garganta.

“Iban a…” empezaba a tener náuseas; se separó ligeramente de él por si tenía que salir corriendo hacia el baño. “Iban a dejarme estéril. Le pedí a Niall pastillas, y tu padre decidió dejarme…” no pudo acabar la frase; empezó a hiperventilar, oyendo la voz del alfa llenándose de pánico otra vez. Se apoyó en su pecho con suavidad, intentando recuperar un ritmo de respiración normal. “Iban a est-terilizarme, como a un perro” jadeó al final “Me querían… iban a-a…”

“No” le oyó gruñir, y sus brazos se apretaron tanto a su alrededor que casi le hicieron daño, y los necesitaba todavía más cerca. “No. No te hacen nada. No pueden.”

Negó con la cabeza. El pánico le agarrotaba las extremidades.

“Tengo miedo” susurró “Ahora sí que tengo miedo, Harry.”

Él cerró los ojos.

“No te dejo solo nunca más” juró. “Nunca más”

Tragó saliva; su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza y no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

_No, no me sueltes nunca. Nunca más._

“Vale” susurró, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. “Dios. Tu padre… tu padre mirando, y el… el hombre con…”

“No pienses eso” susurró él. “Estoy aquí”

Notaba los latidos de su corazón contra los dedos, y el agradable olor de su piel le llenaba los pulmones poco a poco, tranquilizándolo muy despacio. Louis se quedó mirando sus labios llenos, bloqueado.

_Bésame. Bésame._

No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, pero la verdad es que estaban completamente encajados el uno en el otro. Harry lo sujetaba contra él como si dependiese su vida de ello, y no le molestaba en absoluto: de hecho, no había estado tan cómodo en su vida. Respiraban despacio, juntos; se habían quedado en silencio y no recordaba de qué estaban hablando.

Se miraron en silencio varios segundos antes de que Harry hablase.

“Lou…” pero él no le dio tiempo a terminar; se inclinó ligeramente y atrapó sus labios en los suyos, con la desesperación creciendo en su interior a cada segundo. Harry reaccionó al instante; jadeó ligeramente y sus manos encontraron la curva de su cintura con facilidad.

Su mundo se redujo al roce de sus labios; Louis no notaba su corazón desbocado, ni el calor que le subía por el vientre, ni las mariposas en su estómago. Lo único que sentía era Harry, Harry allí besándolo y respirando contra sus labios, y había nacido para que lo besara así, pensó con febrilidad, estaba claro, nunca tendría un objetivo en la vida más claro que ése.

Y de repente la temperatura de la habitación había subido visiblemente, y el beso se había profundizado más de lo que había esperado, y Harry empezaba a crecer en sus pantalones, y podía notarlo con _demasiada_ claridad…

Louis se apartó para tomar una bocanada de aire; empezaba a marearse ligeramente, pero sólo se permitió dos respiraciones antes de besarlo otra vez, despacio, notando su sonrisa contra la boca. Harry gimió por lo bajo y el sonido lo incendió entero, como si su cuerpo hubiese despertado por primera vez; lo necesitaba más cerca, más rápido…

Esta vez fue el alfa el que se separó, recuperando el aliento poco a poco. Louis hizo un mohín, y él sonrió y apoyó la frente en la suya con cuidado, todavía respirando irregularmente.

“Quiero tranquilizar y en lugar de eso me porto como un adolescente” se lamentó en un susurro, y Louis se limitó a sonreír; no tenía aliento para contestar. “Dios, estás bien, Louis. No dejo que hagan nada. Mi padre está enfermo”

“¿En serio es tan importante?” temblaba entero; Harry arrancó una de las mantas de la cama y lo rodeó con ella, pero no era de frío “¿En serio es tan grave que sea un hombre, de verdad tienen que tomarse tantas molestias para que yo deje de interesarte?”

Harry gruñó.

“No pueden hacer nada que tú deje de interesarme” balbuceó con rapidez, enfadado “Dios, es muy estúpido, va a pagar esto, no duermo hasta que paga esto, él…”

Un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió lo que iba camino de convertirse en un monólogo enfadado con cada vez menos sentido; Harry cerró la boca y le frunció el ceño a la puerta, en silencio.

“P-Pasa” dijo Louis en voz alta, al darse cuenta de que el alfa no pensaba responder.

Entró Niall. Un Niall muy asustado. Un Niall tan aterrorizado que apenas podía hablar.

“¿Estás bien? ¿Estáis bien los dos?” se abalanzó sobre la cama; ni siquiera se molestó en intentar desenredar a Louis de los brazos de Harry- una decisión sabia, pensó el omega, sintiendo la rabia todavía emanando de Harry como niebla espesa- y observó el minúsculo pinchazo en su brazo durante un largo rato.

“No llegaron a…” empezó, pero él lo cortó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Sacó una caja blanca de alguna parte y la abrió para revelar un botiquín; se sentó en la cama y le frotó el pequeño pinchazo con desinfectante, ignorando los ojos de Harry clavados en cada uno de sus movimientos.

“Des está loco” dijo al final, en voz baja “No me puedo creer que pensara en… dios mío, lo siento quiero decir…”

“Está bien” lo tranquilizó Louis, pero él siguió hablando.

“Y ese hombre. Dudo que fuera médico. Des no le dijo nada a nadie, lo metió aquí como a una rata. Esas inyecciones ni siquiera son legales, se usan en casos desesperados y… dios, cielos, lo siento. Tengo que callarme ya, es que… oh, madre mía. No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada. Si te hubieran inyectado aunque fuese una gota, lo sabríamos. Y son tres inyecciones antes de que… de que… ay. Lo siento, yo…”

“Niall” lo cortó Harry, irritado. “Intento tranquilizar”

El beta tragó saliva, y cuando miró a Louis sus ojos azules parecían casi transparentes.

“He mandado que te suban un té” dijo a modo de disculpa. “Y he llamado a Liam, pero no sé dónde está. No hay quien localice a ese hombre, de verdad. Se quita el busca y desaparece de la tierra”

Una parte de la mente de Louis sabía por qué, pero no dijo nada. Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en Harry y se dejó acunar por él, dejando salir el pánico y el agarrotamiento de su cuerpo poco a poco.

Al final, Niall soltó su brazo, que tenía un diminuto esparadrapo sobre el pinchazo, y empezó a hurgar en otra de las bolsas que había traído.

Sacó una caja de cartón pequeña, verde, escrita con letras blancas y redondeadas. Louis la reconoció al instante y suspiró.

Eran supresores. De los buenos, de los seguros, de los de “un celo cada tres meses y olvídate de que tu olor atraiga a alfas babosos”. De los que ni en sus mejores tiempos se habría permitido comprar.

Miró a Niall con agradecimiento, pero él miraba a Harry. Y Harry miraba la caja como si hubiera ofendido a todos sus ancestros.

“Lo siento” dijo el beta, en disculpa por algo que no se había dicho en voz alta “Sólo quería traerlos por si… por si crees que…”

Louis suspiró. Claro que era el alfa que cortejaba el que decidía si el omega tomaba supresores o no. Y claro que el alfa siempre decidía que no. Había sido así desde que el mundo era mundo, no valía la pena desilusionarse.

“Louis” dijo Harry al final “¿Quieres tomarlos?”

Dudó. Niall fruncía el ceño.

“¿…Qué prefieres tú?” preguntó al final, esquivando la bala. Él sacudió la cabeza.

“Yo no prefiero nada” dijo, serio. “Tú dices”

Se mordió el labio inferior.

“Quiero tomarlas” admitió en voz baja, y oyó a Niall soltar el aire.

“Louis…”

“Ya” cedió al instante “Ya, no… no las tomaré, no… es adecuado”

El beta respiró hondo, sin poder ocultar el alivio, pero Harry todavía parecía irritado.

“Si quieres tomarlas, si son buenas, ¿Por qué no?”

“No sería respetuoso contigo” dijo con suavidad, y él frunció el ceño.

“Si quieres unas pastillas y yo no te dejo, _yo_ no soy respetuoso”

“Simplemente es así, Harry. Tú decides, y…”

“Yo no decido nada. Tú tomas tus pastillas si tú quieres”

“Harry” intervino Niall con suavidad “Es un insulto que dejes que el omega que estás cortejando tom…”

“Me da igual. Me da igual. Me da igual los insultos, ¿tú te ofendes?” le preguntó a Louis. Sonrió, pero él no le dio tiempo a contestar “Yo no me ofendo. ¿Quién se ofende? Es su cuerpo. Es sus pastillas. ¿Por qué se ofende alguien?”

“Porque es cuestión de protocolo”

“A mí no me importa. A él no le importa. El protocolo sólo es importante si le importa a alguien”

“A tu padre sí que le importa. ¿Qué le digo a él?”

“Que coma mierda” dijo él, petulante, y Niall puso los ojos en blanco.

“Eres insoportable. Te juro que parece que quieras causarle problemas a todo el mundo. ¿Cuándo te vas a cansar?”

Harry no pareció intimidado.

 “Cuando dejan de amenazar a mi omega” respondió entre dientes, y Louis sonrió a su pesar.

_Mi omega._

“Quiero tomarlas” decidió en voz alta, y los dos dejaron de fulminarse con la mirada para mirarlo a él. Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

“Vale”

 

 

 

De pie delante del tocador, vestido con un pijama azul claro y descalzo, Louis intentaba tomar una decisión. Una decisión aparentemente superflua que no obstante había conseguido acelerarle el pulso.

Le daba vueltas entre los dedos al brillante anillo de oro, destrozándose el labio inferior sin darse cuenta de que se lo estaba mordiendo con demasiada fuerza.

“Louis” le oyó a Harry desde la cama “¿Estás bien?”

“Sí” dijo al instante. Se puso el anillo y se encaminó a la cama resueltamente, con un ligerísimo nerviosismo que jamás admitiría ante nadie. Evitó su mirada mientras se metía en su lado de la cama, pero en cuanto fue a apagar la luz se topó de lleno con ella.

La sonrisa de Harry era preciosa. Preciosa. Con los ojos brillantes, la piel pálida y suave, la mandíbula bonita y definida, y los labios…

Louis se lamentó de que no hubiera nacido cien años antes; seguramente esos hoyuelos podrían haber parado guerras. El alfa no dijo nada, pero no hacía falta; Louis enrojeció bajo su mirada, reprimiendo el impulso de esconderse bajo las sábanas como un niño pequeño.

“Me gusta en tu mano” dijo él al final, con la voz ronca y un poco desafinada.

Louis se miró la mano fingiendo pensar.

“¿Sí?”

Él apartó las mantas para moverse con comodidad, pero se limitó a tomarle la mano y besar sus dedos con suavidad.

A Louis empezaba a preocuparle no sobrevivir a la dulzura infinita de Harry en cada uno de sus gestos; probablemente moriría de un infarto cualquier día, o perdería el conocimiento y jamás despertaría.

“Eres perfecto” Harry no había dejado de sonreír, y la verdad era que no quería que lo hiciera nunca. “Perfecto. El único”

Sabía que era una estupidez, que su comportamiento era infantil e inmaduro. De hecho, no se reconocía como la persona cabal y responsable que había entrado en esa casa, pero no le importaba. Se sentía _deseado_ y bonito, alguien que admirar, y le gustaba su mirada, como si el anillo fuese lencería que se ponía para su alfa y a él le encantase.

Harry todavía sonreía cuando volvió a la realidad.

 _Me lo pondré todas las noches_ , decidió al instante, _sólo para que me sonría así._

 

Ya no dudó en envolverse en sus brazos hasta encontrar una postura cómoda. Suspiró, sintiéndose relajado y seguro por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad, y cerró los ojos, concentrado en la rítmica respiración de Harry en su pelo. Ya lo creía dormido cuando le oyó murmurar.

“Louis”

“¿Hmm?”

“Pero quieres tener niños, ¿verdad? ¿Bebés?”

Se le cortó la respiración.

“¿C-Cómo?”

“No ahora. Dentro de tiempo. Si… si está todo bien y si tú quieres quedarte y nosotros…” No acabó la frase. Louis se preguntó si el alfa estaría tan ruborizado como él mismo estaba, y sólo de pensarlo se le ablandó el corazón.

Pensó en un bebé pequeño en sus brazos, de ojos verdes y pelo oscuro y rizado. Pensó en pies diminutos y mejillas sonrosadas, y manos estirándose hacia su rostro. Pensó en su vientre hinchado, en mirarse al espejo y verse redondeado y lleno, de ver la marca de unos dientes en su cuello, de…

Cortó sus propios pensamientos con un sabor amargo en la boca. Las imágenes de un bebé gordito de mejillas sonrosadas se vieron rápidamente desplazadas por el recuerdo de la marca amarillenta en el cuello de su madre, de la apatía en sus movimientos, de sus ojos apagados. La vio tumbada en la cama, agarrada a la ausencia de su alfa como un clavo ardiente, condenada a seguir hasta la muerte la sombra de un hombre que hacía años que no la amaba.

Louis cerró los ojos. La voz de Harry había sido suave, honesta, como siempre, pero había algo en el ambiente que convertía su pregunta en mucho más que conversación casual. A él no podía mentirle, ni aunque lo hiciera consigo mismo.

“Sí” susurró. “Sí, algún día. Claro que me gustaría”

“Vale”

Luchó contra sí mismo unos segundos, pero tuvo que devolverle la pregunta.

“¿Y tú?”

“Sí. Claro. Siempre quise bebés”

“¿En serio?”

Lo notó asentir.

“¿Y tu padre?” tenía que preguntarlo, aunque arruinase el humor de la conversación y se le secase la boca sólo de tocar el tema.

“¿Mi padre qué?”

Louis respiró hondo.

“No voy a tener a mis hijos en una casa donde viva él” dijo despacio “No voy a vivir con el miedo de que aparezca cada vez que abro una puerta. Si tengo niños, no. Júramelo”

Harry se removió; le dejó más espacio, pensando que iba a cambiar de postura, pero lo que hizo fue acercar su espalda a su propio pecho y besarlo en la nuca con ternura.

“Te juro. Por lo que quieras”

 

 

Cuando se despertó, había tres rosas frescas sobre la mesilla. Buscó a su alrededor, sonriendo, y se topó con Harry sorprendentemente serio abotonándose la camisa.

“Louis” dijo, casi aliviado, al verlo despierto. Abrió la boca para darle las gracias, pero él no le dejó “Me tengo que ir ahora. Hay dos guardias para ti fuera, si quieres”

Frunció el ceño.

“¿Si quiero?”

Harry respiró profundamente, y no lo miró cuando habló de nuevo.

“Si quieres quedarte. Si no, vienes conmigo”

El omega se quedó boquiabierto.

“¿A… trabajar?” preguntó al final, y él se encogió de hombros.

“No te puedo mentir” dijo con expresión tensa “Las rosas… las rosas son importantes. Si las pisas, tienes que hacerlo pronto”

Cerró los ojos.

“No he entendido nada” dijo con toda la amabilidad que pudo. Él suspiró.

“No puedes pisar las rosas el día cuando te doy treinta” dijo despacio “La gente dice ‘oh, mira ese alfa, el omega esperó muchas rosas para pisarlas y él no se da cuenta. Es un alfa estúpido’, y el omega le dicen cosas peores”

Louis se tomó varios segundos para asimilarlo.

“Creía que te daba igual lo que dijera la gente” dijo al final, con suavidad. Harry bufó.

“No doy una mierda lo que dice la gente” aclaró, y a pesar de todo Louis tuvo que luchar para no reír “Pero las rosas son importante. Si no puedes seguir, si no _podemos_ seguir, tenemos que saber ya”

“Vale” cogió aire “Y eso, ¿qué tiene que ver con que vaya contigo a tu trabajo?”

El alfa se anudó el pelo sin ni siquiera mirarse en el espejo.

“Cuando vuelves de noche, vas a querer pisar las rosas” dijo con tristeza.


	17. Capítulo 16

Louis parpadeó, pero su expresión preocupada lo ablandó.

“Lo dudo” susurró. Él sonrió con timidez.

“Vale. ¿Entonces vas a venir?”

“Eh… sí. Sí, claro. ¿Qué me pongo? ¿Traje?”

“T-Traje” asintió él. “¿Estás con hambre?”

“¿Eh?”

“Yo no d-des… no como a la mañana. ¿Tú sí? ¿Comes algo ahora?”

Dudó; no quería retrasarlo, pero Harry aprovechó su silencio para llamar por teléfono.

“Suben algo ahora” le dijo, todavía con el auricular en la mano, y Louis se lo agradeció con una leve sonrisa. “No sé qué comes, entonces pedí todo”

Respiró hondo, luchando para no reír.

_¿En serio tú eres un criminal peligroso? ¿En serio deberías darme miedo, en serio haces todo eso que dicen?_

No le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo; no le gustaba la sensación de una inminente decepción, de esperar un jarro de agua fría al descubrir la otra cara del mundo en el que se estaba metiendo.

“Estoy nervioso” dijo al final.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

“Yo estoy también” admitió. “No quiero…” paró, y bajó la cabeza. Louis frunció el ceño.

“¿Harry?” dijo, con inseguridad. Él respiró profundamente. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió, pero la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos verdes.

“No quiero que me veas diferente” confesó al final, en voz baja. “No quiero que cambies conmigo. No quiero que me tienes miedo”

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero no quería hablar en realidad. Quería besarlo.

Dos golpes en la puerta.

“Pasa” dijo Louis en voz alta, conteniendo un suspiro. Esperaba a Niall, pero quien entró era más pequeño. Más moreno. Con unos profundos ojos oscuros que se abrieron al máximo a ver a Harry.

“Zayn” Louis exhaló con brusquedad, frunciendo el ceño. El omega le sonrió con timidez, bajando la mirada hasta la bandeja repleta de cosas que traía.

“Te he traído el desayuno” susurró. “No sabía… lo siento, yo…”

Dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y ya estaba retrocediendo cuando Louis pudo pararlo.

“No” dijo con suavidad “Espera, yo… ¿podemos hablar un momento?” miró a Harry, que le lanzó una mirada sorprendida y con una chispa de pánico que le dijo que no le había entendido. “¿Puedes esperarme fuera?” dijo en voz alta “No tardaré. Sólo quiero hablar un momento”

Harry dudó.

“Pero desayunas”

“Sí” concedió, sonriendo “Comeré con él, ¿te importa?”

“Oh, no” Harry agarró la chaqueta de su traje y le sonrió a Zayn “Pido para sacar el auto… eh… antes de media hora tenernos que salir”

“Sí, vale. Quince minutos, no más” prometió, y el alfa asintió antes de irse.

Zayn lo miró con una mezcla de horror y respeto.

“¿Tú le entiendes cuando habla?”

Contuvo la risa, apoderándose de la bandeja y sentándose en la cama, haciénole un gesto para que lo imitara.

“Sí, claro. En realidad no es complicado, se hace un poco lío con los verbos y…”

“Literalmente, eres el único que lo entiende” Zayn se sentó en el borde, con gesto inseguro.

“Niall lo entiende” Louis le dio un mordisco a una tostada y agarró un tazón de té, descubriendo de repente lo hambriento que estaba.

“Niall habla ruso”

Sonrió.

“Come algo. En la vida me acabaré todo esto”

“Oh no, yo ya he desayunado” pero esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. “¿A dónde vais?”

“Eh…” Louis dudó, y no lo miró cuando respondió “Voy con él hoy. A su trabajo”

Lo vio palidecer.

“¿De qué estás hablando?”

“Voy a ir con él y ver qué hace… más o menos. Por encima. Hay cosas que no me dirá, ni querré saber…”

“¿Vas a ir con él? ¿A _solas_ con él, a su trabajo? ¿Y tú te fías?”

Frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón, su desconfianza lo hería.

“Llamaré a Liam para que me acompañe hasta el coche. Pero no creo que me haga falta, tengo el presentimiento de que ya está fuera. ¿Tú sabes algo?”

A juzgar por sus sonidos, Zayn estaba a punto de atragantarse con su propia lengua.

“Eso es diferente”

“¿Sí? ¿Por qué?”

“Las cosas que hace Harry…”

“Él trabaja aquí” ni siquiera sabía de dónde salía todo ese enfado; estuvo a punto de retroceder al ver la expresión herida de Zayn, pero ya era tarde “Él hace su trabajo y Liam hace el suyo. ¿Crees que Liam es mejor persona? ¿Crees que Liam no sabe qué se hace aquí, que es un pobre ángel inocente?

 “Louis….”

“No” le interrumpió “No me vale la doble moral. Todo el mundo sabe de dónde sale el dinero, pero es muy fácil ignorarlo y que sea todo culpa del jefe, ¿verdad? Yo trabajo, cobro, y después hablo de las cosas horribles de las que sale mi sueldo. Es hipócrita y cómodo y tremendamente fácil.”

“El hecho de que todo el mundo sepa lo que se hace no lo hace menos crimen”

Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

“En esta casa no hay nadie inocente. No tengo ganas de crucificar a Harry por haber nacido en esta familia”

“¿Así que estás de acuerdo con lo que hacen?”

“Por supuesto que no. No era eso lo que quería decir”

“Pues lo ha parecido bast…” Louis alzó la mirada cuando no oyó el final de la frase. Zayn miraba las rosas en su mesita, con el rostro casi desencajado.

“¿Qué te ha hecho?”

“¿…Eh?”

“¿Te ha mordido? ¿Te ha hecho algo, te ha…?” Los dedos fríos del omega le tocaron el cuello en busca de una marca, casi desesperado. Louis se sacudió su mano, molesto.

“No me ha hecho nada” dijo con irritación. “Harry nunca me toca sin permiso. Harry nunca hace _nada_ sin permiso.”

Zayn sacudió la cabeza, con el pánico hondo en los ojos oscuros.

“Louis, pisa las rosas. Por favor. Te lo digo por tu bien.”

Respiró hondo.

“Zayn, es mi alfa” susurró. Él frunció el ceño.

“¿Qué?”

“Es mi alfa. Lo siento en el pecho. Me moría despacio cuando me marché” admitió en voz baja “No me va a hacer daño, nunca. Él también lo siente”

Él negó con la cabeza, con los ojos húmedos.

“Louis” susurró. “Empiezan así. ¿No lo entiendes? Nadie se mete en una mafia voluntariamente si no es…”

“No me ha engañado” le interrumpió. “Ni me ha ofrecido nada, es… yo lo siento. Mi omega lo siente”

Él enmudeció.

“¿Hablas en serio?”

Asintió.

“Por favor” susurró “Ahora no. Tengo que irme.”

“¿Ahora?”

Se levantó, ignorando con esfuerzo su mirada suplicante.

“Baja a cenar conmigo cuando vuelvas. Por favor.”

Suspiró.

“Te lo prometo” dijo en voz baja.

 

 

 

 

 

El despacho de Harry era enorme, amplio y limpio. El suelo era de madera pulida, había un sólido escritorio de madera oscura repleto de papeles y carpetas, y las paredes estaban forradas de estanterías. Olía a madera, a tinta y a cuero, y Louis respiró hondo en cuanto entró, fijando la mirada en el enorme ventanal por el que se filtraba la luz.

“¿Te gusta?” oyó la sonrisa en la voz de Harry, a su espalda. Louis asintió, momentáneamente mudo.

“Es muy bonito” dijo en voz baja “¿Es tuyo?”

“Sí, claro… Gretel está al otro lado”

Frunció el ceño.

“¿Quién es Gretel?”

“Secr… seque… secret…”

“Secretaria”

“Sí”

Sonrió, pero la felicidad desapareció de su rostro con rapidez.

“¿Dónde está tu padre?”

Él gruñó.

“Lejos” rezongó. “Mientras yo vivo, está lejos de ti”

Respiró hondo, pero se relajó poco a poco. Caminó por la habitación, pensativo; le llamaron la atención las cubiertas de los libros, pero se acabó decidiendo por la gran silla de cuero del escritorio. Se sentó despacio, experimentalmente, y la piel cedió y crujió agradablemente bajo su peso. Era enorme y cómoda, y estaba demasiado alta; los pies le colgaban en el aire. Miró a Harry, que lo miraba con aprobación y una enorme sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro.

“Me gustas ahí” dijo con suavidad, sin dejar de sonreír.

Balanceó los pies por toda respuesta, y lo oyó reír. Harry se acercó despacio, observándolo con nerviosismo. Era demasiado dulce, con la sonrisa tímida, las piernas juntas y las manos detrás de la espalda. Louis luchó para no derretirse en aquel sillón tan bonito.

“Si tienes que trabajar, puedo esperarte en otra parte” ofreció, pero él negó con la cabeza.

“Ven. Tú no molestas”

Acabó acomodado en su regazo, secretamente complacido, mientras Harry organizaba los papeles que se extendían por la mesa con rapidez. Acabó quedándose con un grueso volumen encuadernado en cuero, que abrió para desvelar lo que parecía un libro de cuentas repleto de caracteres cirílicos incomprensibles.

“¿Qué es esto? ¿Es una agenda?”

“No. Es clientes. Deudas.”

“¿Deudas?” Louis parpadeó. “¿Esto son deudas? ¿No son números de teléfono?”

“No, claro. Esto es lo que debe cada uno” Harry suspiró “Louis, cuanto más sabes, más atrapado estás a esto. Ya no puedes volver a tu otra casa, a tu otra vida…”

“No quiero volver a mi anterior vida” lo interrumpió con cansancio “No podría aunque quisiera.”

_No puedo estar lejos de ti._

Él suspiró, pero cedió y dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por las páginas. Había nombres extranjeros, nombres en distintos alfabetos, nombres en árabe, en italiano y francés. Y había cifras… Cifras que ni siquiera alcanzaba a imaginar con exactitud. Llegaba un punto en el que perdía la perspectiva. ¿Era suficiente para comprar cinco casas? ¿Diez? Seguramente con todo aquel dinero podría mantenerse a flote un país durante varios meses.

_Si esto es lo que les deben y no pasa nada, ¿cuánto tienen ellos?_

“Esto es muchísimo dinero” dijo en voz alta, y se sintió estúpido al instante.

“Sí” dijo Harry con calma “Hay que pasar divisas” señaló las equivalencias entre distintas monedas; las había de todos los países “Y los intereses cuando pasa mucho tiempo.”

“¿No sería más fácil contratar a un contable?”

Harry negó con la cabeza.

“Esto es muy importante” dijo con suavidad “Un contable va a su casa y lo cuenta. Y entonces hay que matarlo y traer a otro. Hay que hacerlo nosotros.”

Louis respiró hondo con cierta dificultad; el libro se hacía más pesado en sus manos a cada segundo que pasaba, pero tenía que aguantar, tenía que hacerlo por él.

“¿Qué pasa si no pagan?” preguntó con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, y Harry ciñó los brazos alrededor de su cintura para tranquilizarlo, con bastante más éxito del que le gustaría admitir.

“Amenazar” dijo Harry con desinterés. “Pal…¿Paliza? Pegar. Les corta un dedo. Una mano. Depende”

“¿Y si sigue sin pagar?”

“Se mata”

Frunció el ceño.

“Pero eso no va a devolveros el dinero. ¿No compensaría más… quitarle algo, algo que valiese dinero o…?”

“No” insistió Harry, paciente “Tenemos demasiadas casas. Muchísimo terreno. Es difícil de blanquear, no es metálico. Y no nos respetan”

Parpadeó.

“No lo entiendo”

“Louis, la gente tiene que saber que si pide dinero lo devuelve siempre. Siempre. Dinero, no su casa o un coche o… esas cosas. Tienen que respetar”

“Ya” se mordió el labio inferior, pensando. Había algo que sí quería saber.

“¿Mi padre está aquí?”

“Sí” las grandes manos de Harry rozaron las suyas al pasar las páginas del libro, sin quitárselo. Acabó señalando una línea que rezaba “Tomlinson”, y Louis suspiró al ver la cifra.

“¿Le hicisteis algo?”

“No, claro. Mi padre sabía que te tenía un hijo omega. Te llevamos para que paga rápido”

Louis contuvo las náuseas.

“Pero no ha pagado”

Él tragó saliva. Parecía arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir, pero no le mintió.

“No”

“No va a poder pagarlo, Harry” susurró con tristeza. “No va a dejar de beber, ni de jugar. Debe a todo el mundo y no paga a nadie”

El alfa apoyó los labios en su pelo.

“No voy a matar a tu padre, Louis” susurró “No te preocupas”

Cerró los ojos, perdido en la calidez de sus brazos.

_No es mi padre quien me preocupa. Es el tuyo._

“Sólo son deudas” se atrevió a decir en voz alta “Puedo asumir esto”

Harry sonrió, pero parecía cansado y todavía estaba tenso.

“¿Quieres saber qué mas hacemos?” preguntó en voz baja. Louis se mordió el labio inferior.

No quería perder a Harry. No podía permitirse renunciar al único alfa en el que confiaba, al único con el que se sentía seguro. Harry era amable, cariñoso, sincero, adorable. Era el único que podía imaginar a su lado el resto de su vida.

Pero no podía vivir una mentira; nunca había podido y no quería empezar ahora. Por un lado, le resultaba difícil imaginar algo tan horrible que le hiciera odiar a Harry; por otro, su experiencia con mafiosos era inexistente. Literalmente, no tenía ni idea de lo que le podría decir.

“Sí” acabó murmurando.

Él suspiró.

“Armas” empezó “Compramos. Vendemos. Y narcotráfico. Somos los más grandes de Europa.”

Louis respiró hondo.

“Vale” dijo con toda la naturalidad que pudo conseguir “Está bien. No es nada que no pueda superar”

Harry no había acabado. Esta vez no levantó la mirada cuando habló.

“Tráfico” murmuró “Humano”

Louis tragó saliva.

“Vosotros…”

Pensó en Zayn, aterrorizado sólo de pensar en dejarlo a solas con Harry. Recordó el pánico en su mirada en el casino, el terror absoluto que le afilaba los huesos y le hundía los ojos.

“Vendéis omegas” dijo despacio, y su voz sonó mecánica. “Vendéis omegas como yo, o los alquiláis. Igual que Zayn y Tatiana. Igual que yo.” Se mareaba; la habitación se emborronó un instante antes de recolocarse en sus marcos.

“Sí” Harry habló con suavidad, como temiendo ahuyentarlo. En realidad, seguramente sería así, pensó con amargura.

“Las vendéis como mercancía” repitió, más para sí mismo que para Harry, pero él respondió.

“Sí”

“¿Vendéis omegas, niñas?”

Harry sonrió por primera vez.

“No” susurró, aparentemente satisfecho. “Es mi culpa”

Parpadeó.

“¿Eh?”

“Me metí en problema. Insulto a gente, y ahora de esa red ya no quiere trabajar con nosotros”

“¿Qué tú… a propósito?”

“Sí. Mi padre nunca me escucha. Mi padre sólo escucha al dinero. Así que me peleo con ellos y ahora ya nunca más.”

Frunció el ceño, negándose a creer del todo lo que estaba oyendo.

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque eran niñas. Eran muy pequeña, no…” Harry suspiró “Hacemos muchas cosas que están mal, pero de las niñas no me dejan dormir. No quiero eso… no quiero esa sangre en mi mano. Las niñas, no.”

Louis se tomó unos segundos para asimilarlo.

“¿Te metiste en líos a propósito para que dejasen de colaborar con vosotros”

Harry asintió; parecía orgulloso.

“Mi padre me da una paliza” admitió, sin perder una leve sonrisa. “Pero ya nunca más. Lo conseguí”

Luis frunció los labios para no devolverle la sonrisa. Intentó responder, pero no quería hablar, quería besarlo. Pero no podía; su cuerpo no respondía.

“Lo conseguiste” repitió, rígido.

“Mi padre nunca me perdona eso, pero son personas. Yo quiero dejar toda esa parte, pero no me oye. Es mucho dinero”

Louis asintió mecánicamente.

“Mucho dinero” consiguió repetir de nuevo. Imaginó un mundo en el que un puñado de billetes le pareciesen más importantes que las vidas de cientos de omegas, aterrorizadas y conteniendo el llanto delante de alfas enormes, malolientes.

“Louis, si no lo hacemos nosotros lo hace otro. Sólo que otro gana el dinero y nosotros no”

“Lo entiendo”, intentó responder, pero no le quedaba el suficiente aire en los pulmones como para emitir un sonido audible. “¿Por eso… por eso discutes con tu padre?” Harry asintió, distraído.

“Y más cosas. Es muy cabeza”

“Cabezón”

“Sí, eso. Pero yo también”

Asintió. Casi fue capaz de sonreír; casi.

“Pero tú eres el heredero” dijo, intentando no sonar inapropiado “Tú heredarás el negocio, ¿no?”

Harry meneó la cabeza.

“Cuando muere mi padre. Pero mi padre vive para siempre” dijo amargura “Es imposible”

“Y cuando lo heredes” tenía la boca seca, pero tenía que preguntarlo “¿Lo harás? ¿Acabarás con el tráfico de omegas?”

“Sí”

“¿Y las pérdidas?”

“Podemos. Por otro lado se compensa. Ya estoy calculado.”

“¿Ya lo has calculado? ¿En serio?”

Harry bajó la cabeza.

“Mi madre era una omega. Y la vendie…ron” dijo en voz baja “Y tú. No quiero mirarte la cara si vendemos omegas. No quiero que me mires tú. Me da verg… vergüenza”

Louis respiró hondo, pero se le ablandaba el corazón a cada palabra que oía, y no le gustaba. No quería dejarse engatusar tan fácil; no quería _ser_ tan fácil.

“¿Me lo prometes?”

“¿El qué?”

“¿Me prometes que dejarás… eso? ¿En cuanto puedas?”

“Sí” Harry parecía preocupado. Lo observaba con cautela y había aflojado los brazos alrededor de su cintura, como si esperase que se alejara de él en cualquier momento.

Louis respiró hondo temblorosamente. Cerró el libro; no había nada más que le interesara en él.

“Dime qué mas hacéis” dijo al final, intentando tragar saliva sin éxito.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

“No hay mucho más que puedo decirte” dijo despacio “No puedes saber nombres, ¿sabes?”

“Ya”

El alfa se removió ligeramente en el sillón, incómodo.

“Nosotros no preguntamos qué se hace con las armas” dijo, eligiendo cuidadosamente cada palabra “No nos interesa a dónde van las drogas. Sólo vendemos y movemos el dinero y cobramos. _Siempre_ cobramos. A nosotros es mejor pagar”

Louis asintió distraídamente.

“Ya”

“Louis, no quiero que te asustas” ahora sí que sonaba disgustado; se echó hacia un lado para poder mirarlo directamente “Pero no quiero que estás aquí sin saber nada lo que yo hago. Lo que yo _soy”_

_Ya sé quién eres. Eres mi alfa._

Pero no abrió la boca. Asintió con rapidez y vio el nerviosismo crecer en los ojos verdes de Harry antes de que apartara la mirada.

“¿Tienes una idea…” se atrevió a decir, y Harry lo miró de nuevo “¿Tienes… sabes a cuánta gente has matado? ¿Más o menos?”

Él negó con la cabeza.

“No, no idea.”

“¿Había mujeres? ¿Omegas?”

“Sí”

“¿Había… había niños?”

Harry tardó varios segundos en responder, pero no mintió. Su mirada era límpida y honesta, aunque sus bonitos labios se torcieron ligeramente.

“Sí” dijo con sencillez, en voz alta.

Louis sintió que todo el aire de sus pulmones se evaporaba y lo dejaba vacío, con los pulmones ardientes y agotados del esfuerzo de intentar respirar.

“Has apuntado a un niño con una pistola” dijo al final, aunque su voz sonó ahogada “¿Y has disparado?”

“No” dijo él con suavidad, al instante. “Pero nuestra gente sí. Y les dejé. Son mis muertes.”

Louis intentó responder algo, cualquier cosa; intentó llenar el silencio desesperadamente para no sus palabras no le resonaran en la cabeza, para que la naturalidad y la tranquilidad de su voz no le agujerearan el alma.

Ya no le gustaba el sillón de cuero, ni el luminoso ventanal ni la suave respiración de Harry contra su espalda. Le agobiaba la calidez de su cuerpo y sus brazos parecían una enorme jaula que se enroscaba a su alrededor. Louis se puso de pie sobre unas piernas demasiado temblorosas.

“Quiero irme” decidió en voz alta, “Quiero… quiero volver a casa”

“Vale” Harry no dudó, pero tampoco lo miró a la cara “Llamo a Liam para que te lleva”

 

Louis no habló en todo el viaje. Liam preguntó algo, habló de algo, insistió en algo, pero no le prestó ninguna atención.

El alfa lo dejó en la puerta de su habitación, pero no llegó a entrar. Bajó a las cocinas, esquivando a todo el que se encontró por el camino, y buscó a Zayn con la respiración frenética y la boca seca. No tenía ni idea de por qué el corazón le bombardeaba en el pecho como si acabase de caer por un acantilado, pero él no hizo preguntas. Lo sentó en una mesa apartada, le ofreció una taza de té y le agarró las manos, tranquilizador, mientras Louis buscaba en su interior la fuerza para hablar.

Se lo contó todo.

Desde el gruñido de Harry al ver la aguja clavada en su brazo, las pastillas, su sonrisa al ver el anillo, las rosas, la conversación de esa mañana, el libro de cuentas, las deudas, las omegas. Los niños.

Zayn no lo interrumpió; su bonito rostro se fue ensombreciendo a medida que hablaba, pero no hizo ningún comentario; ni siquiera al hablar del tráfico de omegas, cuando sus hombros se hundieron y dejó de mirarlo.

“No sé qué va a pasar cuando llegue” acabó, con desesperación “No sé cómo lo voy a mirar. No sé qué voy a ver cuando lo mire. No sé qué voy a hacer… qué le voy a decir… ni siquiera sé lo que siento ahora mismo”

“¿Quieres irte? ¿Pisar las rosas?” Decía mucho de Zayn que no dijera “Te lo dije”. Podría, y tendría razón, y se lo merecería, pensó con amargura. Pero se sentó allí, escuchando y ofreciendo las respuestas más imparciales que podía. Si Louis no hubiera estado tan nervioso, probablemente lo habría abrazado como a un hermano mayor.

“No” dijo al instante “Pero… tampoco quiero quedarme. Esta casa es de locos. Intentaron dejarme _estéril,_ Zayn. Pero no quiero dejar a Harry. No quiero hacer ninguna de las dos cosas”

Zayn estaba tan pálido que frunció el ceño, dispuesto a preguntarle el motivo, pero él no le dio tiempo.

“Dijiste que sabías que nunca te haría daño”

“Y lo sigo creyendo” se pasó una mano por el pelo, resoplando “Pero es… es diferente, una cosa es imaginarte de forma vaga… algo que está mal, y otra…”

“Ya” Zayn empujó hacia él la taza de té “Bebe. Tienes que dejar de temblar ya”  
Obedeció, prácticamente a ciegas, pero ayudó bastante. El líquido dulce le quemó la garganta y le despejó la cabeza.

“Es mi culpa” dijo, con la voz más estable “No sé qué pretendía que me dijera. ¿Que evaden impuestos? ¿Que no dejan las cosas en su sitio en el supermercado?”

El omega sonrió con debilidad, pero Louis no le dejó hablar.

“Siento mucho lo de esta mañana. No debería haberte hablado así, yo… estaba nervioso y la tomé contigo, y lo siento”

“No pasa nada”

“No, sí que pasa” dio otro trago de té, enfadado consigo mismo “Eres el único omega de esta casa que me entiende. Ya es el colmo que te hable mal”

“No te preocupes” Zayn sonrió con calidez esta vez “Te debo la vida”

“No” dijo, todavía de mal humor “Fue Harry quien te compró. Fue él quien me escuchó y os sacó del coche para que no os tocase nadie. Fue él quien se metió en problemas para hacerme feliz” se acabó el té y dejó la taza en la mesa con fuerza “Estúpido Harry. Por qué es tan dulce y tan amable, y por qué es un mafioso criminal asesino, y por qué me gusta tanto. Toda la culpa es suya, de todo. Si hubiera sido como todos los demás alfas, nada de esto habría pasado”

Zayn bajó la mirada.

“Si fuera como todos los demás alfas, querrías morirte” respondió en voz baja. No había resentimiento en su voz, pero Louis se horrorizó consigo mismo enseguida.

“Dios, no sabes cuánto lo s…” él lo cortó con un gesto de la mano.

“En esta vida no hay blanco y negro, Louis” dijo despacio “Todos tenemos algo de las dos cosas. Lo que te tiene que preocupar es si eres capaz de soportar su lado malo, no de que existe. Existe en todo el mundo”

Asintió, pero seguía malhumorado.

“No quiero vivir con miedo” murmuró al final.

“Louis, tú y yo vamos a vivir con miedo siempre. Somos omegas”

“Ya lo sé, pero me refiero…” no acabó. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir.

“¿A qué?”

Se encogió de hombros.

“No hay vuelta atrás” empezó, con inseguridad “Si me quedo, es esto para toda la vida. Ilegal, peligroso, mafioso, clientes, negocios que no se pueden contar, dinero que no se sabe de dónde sale, socios, tratos…”

“¿Piensas todo eso cuando estás con Harry?”

“Cuando estoy con Harry no suelo pensar” dijo, sarcástico “Me vuelvo un omega adolescente imbécil que cree en los cuentos de hadas”

“¿Eso es malo?”

“No. No lo sé.” fue a beber más té, pero no quedaba. Se frotó las sienes con ansiedad. “Me siento bien cuando estoy con él” murmuró, casi a su pesar “Seguro. Como si… como si se supone que es ahí exactamente donde debo estar” suspiró “No puedo pisar las rosas” continuó al final, derrotado.

“Sí puedes. Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, Louis, no te ha marcado. Tienes todas las opciones para elegir”

“Pero no sé cuál quiero”

“Espera a verlo. Cuando le veas, sentirás algo. En estos casos, el instinto no suele fallar”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opiniones?


	18. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIENTO LLEGAR TARDE  
> xxxxx

Louis temblaba mientras subía las escaleras. Se quedó plantado delante de la puerta, esforzándose por respirar despacio, pero su cuerpo no estaba por la labor de colaborar. Las piernas apenas lo sostenían y su respiración se volvía más rápida y superficial a cada momento.

Tenía que tomar una decisión. Tenía que decidir si una vida de crimen era algo tolerable, si estaba dispuesto a entrar en la Bratva definitivamente. Las palabras de Zayn resonaron en su cabeza; todavía estaba a tiempo, todavía podía irse de esa casa y volver con su madre… ¿Su madre?

Louis tragó saliva, y sabía amarga.

_Bueno, digamos empezar de cero._

No lo había enfocado bien la primera vez. Se había refugiado en la terquedad y el orgullo más absolutos, aferrándose a un trabajo que apenas los mantenía y a una madre que ya no lo miraba. Pero podría empezar una nueva vida; podría marcharse, renunciar a su nombre, buscar un apartamento barato y un trabajo mejor… No era que no le diese miedo, pero podría hacerlo. Era _definitivamente_ una posibilidad, y tampoco era tan desdeñable teniendo en cuenta que la otra opción implicaba un alfa mafioso ruso que había intentado esterilizarlo…

Louis se llevó una mano al vientre automáticamente, con el miedo formándole arcadas en la boca del estómago. Sabía que Harry nunca dejaría que le hicieran nada, pero no era omnipotente. Harry dormía, se iba a reuniones, se marchaba a trabajar y lo dejaba solo, desprotegido, al cargo de alfas en los que Louis no estaba seguro de poder confiar. Tampoco estaba seguro de cuándo había empezado a confiar ciegamente en el alfa, ni de si era una decisión sensata. La verdad era que no estaba seguro de nada, sólo de que tenía que entrar en esa habitación y enfrentarse al caos de su propia mente, que amenazaba con desbordarse y sumirlo de nuevo en el pánico más absoluto.

_Es ahora o nunca._

Louis abrió la puerta despacio, conteniendo el aliento al mirar dentro.

Pero no vio a un asesino de niños ni a un cruel traficante de omegas vírgenes. Vio a Harry metido en la cama, con las largas piernas cruzadas y ropa de dormir. Tenía los hombros hundidos y el labio inferior hinchado.

_De mordérselo,_ adivinó al instante.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en él al momento. Estaban tristes y brillantes, de un verde claro que le destrozó la poca fuerza de voluntad que había reunido. No dijo nada; se quedó mirándolo en silencio, esperando a que dijera algo. Louis buscó en su interior con ansiedad, en busca de algo, miedo, asco, sorpresa, lo que fuera…

No. No era nada de eso. Era alivio, y seguridad, y la necesidad automática de abrazarse a él y respirar el tranquilizador aroma de su piel.

Pero no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Era su omega el único que quería hablar, y sus pensamientos no tenían demasiado sentido.

_Hola, alfa. No te disgustes. Sonríe._

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

“Hola” susurró, y él tragó saliva audiblemente.

“Hola” dijo en voz baja. “¿Estás… estás bien?”

Asintió con inseguridad. Harry bajó la mirada, sin sonreír.

“Pensé que vas a otra habitación esta noche. No esperaba” admitió despacio, con la voz gruesa.

Parpadeó; no había considerado esa opción, pero ahora que lo decía, no sería mala idea. Pero ahora que había entrado y lo había visto allí, ya no era una opción.

“Si quieres yo explico un poco” Harry hizo un gesto a su lado. Louis obedeció al instante, sentándose en la cama y acomodándose a su lado. No lo tocó, y él no lo intentó; parecía tan desolado como si ya hubiera pisado las rosas delante de él. Louis miró la mesilla; seguían ahí, perfectas, tal y como las había dejado. Harry siguió la dirección de su mirada, y tomó aire.

“Louis” empezó con torpeza “Yo nací aquí. La Bratva es toda mi vida. Y veo muchas cosas desde que era pequeño, que son normal, pero para alguien de fuera, no. Yo entiendo que estás asustado”

No quería volver a oír esa tristeza en su voz, nunca más. Harry hablaba con honestidad y con un dolor escondido en el fondo de la garganta que le dolía en el pecho y en los oídos; tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de tapárselos con las manos, pero no se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

“Esto es todo diferente” continuó él “Para ti es nuevo. Y yo no quiero mentirte a ti, pero no quiero que estás con miedo. No quiero que vives sin estar feliz, y no quiero que me miras y ves un asesino” parecía sinceramente triste, y le destrozó el corazón. “Da igual lo que sabes. Aún puedes pisar las rosas. No te hacen nada, yo nunca les dejo”

Respiró hondo; recordó las palabras de Zayn y lo observó con atención, pero no vio nada más allá de sus ojos apagados. Lo quería sonriendo, lo _necesitaba_ sonriendo, y no era capaz de pensar en nada más.

Se exprimió los sesos en busca de algo que solucionara algo, que dibujase una sonrisa en sus labios, que aliviase la tensión, que resquebrajase el pesado silencio que empezaba a caer entre ellos como un telón.

“Eres un asesino” balbuceó al final. Se quedó helado, oyendo sus propias palabras salir de su boca sin pararse a pensarlas.

_¿Pero qué diablos acabo de decir?_

Él apretó los labios.

“Sí” respondió con calma, dejando que siguiese.

Louis lo intentó de nuevo.

“Has matado a gente.” insistió. Ya no estabas seguro de a quién intentaba convencer.

“Sí”

Era la hora de la verdad; Louis notó los latidos de su propio corazón en la clavícula, que empezaban a doler de verdad.

“Si me quedo” dijo despacio “matarás a más gente. No importa lo que yo diga”

Él suspiró, pero ahora las palabras borboteaban de su interior sin que pudiese hacer mucho para pararlas.

“Si me quedo” insistió “Tendrá que parecerme bien. Tendré que asumirlo. Tendré que vivir con todo esto sobre mi cabeza”

“Sí”

Asintió, respirando hondo.

“No sé si puedo hacer esto, Harry” admitió en un murmullo, y él palideció, pero no dijo nada. Louis se concentró; intentó encontrar algo en su interior que le dijera lo que debía hacer, lo que necesitaba en su vida, pero su interior estaba en silencio. Más que en silencio, estaba en blanco.

“Tú piensas” dijo él, sin levantar la mirada de sus manos, entrelazadas en su regazo “Da igual qué dicen. Eres libre, tú eliges.”

Se mordió el labio inferior.

“Pero tú quieres que me quede” dijo, sólo para calmar la ansiedad de su pecho; sólo para satisfacer al omega que burbujeaba desagradablemente en su interior, exigiendo atención.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa amarga, y la tensión en su rostro aumentó.

“Yo me muero antes de decirte que te vas” dijo despacio, y Louis respiró hondo. “Soy tu alfa, Louis.” Añadió; no había orgullo ni triunfo en su voz, sólo el cansancio de repetir lo que ambos ya sabían “Yo te necesito a salvo. Si aquí no estás feliz, yo te ayudo a marchar”

Suspiró.

“Soy feliz aquí” intentó explicarse con mucho éxito “pero no puedo dejar de pensar... No puedo ignorar lo que hacéis. Lo que cargará en mi conciencia”

Él asintió, y sus ojos adquirieron un tinte grisáceo. Louis pensó de repente que si alargaba la mano hacia su rostro, podría tocar físicamente la desolación en sus labios llenos, pero no se atrevió a moverse.

“Louis, no soy la mejor opción, pero no te voy a lastimar da igual que decidas. Nunca. Me muero antes”

Su voz suave le rompió el corazón. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta.

_Eres la única opción que quiero._

“N-No quiero pisar las rosas” tartamudeó, y disfrutó la sorpresa en su rostro.

“¿…No?”

Negó con la cabeza.

“Pero... No sé si puedo vivir así. Yo soy un omega también, Harry”

Harry suspiró. Se quedó en silencio un buen rato, sin mirarlo.

“Yo rompo con todos si te quedas” dijo de repente, y Louis parpadeó sin entender.

“¿Con…Con qué? ¿Con quién?”

“Con el tráfico humano. Lo rompo todo, Louis. Me da igual”

Louis notó cómo se le iba secando la boca a medida que intentaba tragar saliva.

“No puedes hacer eso” dijo, pero ya dudaba. Él asintió.

"Para que te quedas, puedo hacer cualquiera cosa" dijo con rotundidad, y Louis sonrió.

“¿Lo dices en serio?”

Pero el alfa no tenía pinta de bromear.

“Siempre serio”

Negó con la cabeza, negándose a creerlo.

_Te prometerán cualquier cosa. Te lo prometerá todo._

“Tu padre te mataría” dijo al final, en su lugar. Harry se encogió de hombros. “Es mucho dinero”

“Puedo saber sacar por otro sitio. Mi padre no es tan bueno con el negocio como él piensa”

Louis tragó saliva.

“Estás dispuesto a todo eso” murmuró “¿por mí?”

“Louis, eres mi omega” dijo él con sencillez, sin cambiar ni un ápice la expresión.

Lo invadió el calor por dentro, como un violento electroshock que lo devolvió a la vida.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser alguien por quien se hacían sacrificios. Ni siquiera sabía qué cara poner ni qué pensar; Harry era el segundo al mando de una red de mafia rusa, y pretendía renunciar a la mitad de las ganancias para que se quedase. Para que _él_ se quedase. Louis se mareó, se quedó sin aliento, intentó respirar, intentó hablar, intentó mirarlo. Su cuerpo entero se quedó bloqueado intentándolo todo al mismo tiempo.

Para cuando lo consiguió y alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos verdes, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

_Peores cosas se habrán hecho por amor._

“Sí” susurró, inevitablemente. Todo su ser respondía a su voz como un animal bien amaestrado. “Sí.”

Él bajó la mirada, con un temblor ligero en su respiración apenas perceptible.

“Tú piensas” dijo con suavidad. “¿Quieres dormir ahora?”

Negó con la cabeza. Se estiró y lo besó con delicadeza, casi con timidez, y lo notó sobresaltarse; el alfa tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y devolverle el beso, pero sus manos avanzaron con rapidez hasta rodear su rostro con cuidado.

Harry respiró hondo en cuanto se separaron.

“Louis...”advirtió, serio, pero lo cortó eficazmente con otro beso en las comisuras de los labios.

“Si yo te lo pido” susurró, y él se relajó bajo su tacto “Si yo te lo pido, ¿acabas con el tráfico de omegas? ¿Lo cierras todo y que le den a tu padre?”

Harry asintió, sin abrir los ojos.

“Y que le den a tu padre” murmuró, y Louis sonrió.

“No puedes hacer eso, Harry” dijo en voz baja, a pesar de todo. Él frunció el ceño.

“Sí puedo. Soy opekun. Yo puedo lo que quiero” refunfuñó.

Louis sonrió blandamente, pero acabó suspirando. Era difícil pensar con sus manos todavía recorriéndole las caderas. Se le cerraban los ojos y la respiración se le hacía más pesada e irregular a cada momento.

“No quiero que te vas” admitió él con la voz grave “No quiero. Yo te necesito.”

“No quiero irme” abrió los ojos. “No quiero pisar las rosas, no quiero…”

Harry parpadeó.

“¿Vas a quedarte?”

Tragó saliva.

_Voy a arrepentirme de esto._

Pero sonrió, feliz y relajado, y asintió, y nada valía tanto como la preciosa sonrisa del alfa, el alivio y la felicidad de su expresión.

“Pero soy asesino” dijo él en voz baja, y Louis tragó saliva.

“Da igual a qué te dediques” murmuró “Quiero quedarme contigo. _Necesito_ quedarme contigo”

Harry tardó varios segundos en reaccionar; lo primero que hizo cuando recuperó el movimiento fue respirar hondo.

“Tú ven aquí” susurró, y Louis no habría podido negarse ni aunque quisiera; su cuerpo se movió sin su permiso.

Se besaron despacio, apretados el uno contra el otro y con las manos de Harry estrechándolo contra él. Louis se sentía diminuto, y le gustaba por primera vez en su vida. Harry lo miraba como a lo único que importaba en el universo, lo besaba como a lo más precioso que hubiera visto, lo sujetaba contra él como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca.

Louis respiraba agitadamente cuando se separaron, con un agradable cosquilleo en los labios, pero no dejó que lo besara de nuevo. Había algo que quería hacer primero.

“Espera, espera, que me pongo el anillo” murmuró contra sus labios, y él asintió lo suficientemente rápido como para hacerse una contractura. Lo dejó ir, pero lo atrapó en cuanto volvió, con una media sonrisa y las manos ávidas. Le besó el hombro y lo estrechó contra sí, respirando con pesadez contra su camisa. Louis notó el calor subiéndole por el estómago al notar su respiración en el pecho, y dio un respingo, pero se deshizo en risas cuando le hizo cosquillas en las costillas. Él volvió a besarlo, hambriento, y Louis tuvo que buscar a tientas la goma que le sujetaba el pelo. Le deshizo la coleta y enredó las manos en sus rizos, tirando ligeramente; Harry jadeó.

“Yebat” Lo oyó gemir; su omega se volvió loco al instante. “Otra vez. Otra vez”

“¿Ot-tra vez?” pero lo entendió; quería sus manos en su pelo, y obedeció al instante. Harry hundió el rostro en su cuello, y Louis luchó para no ahogarse.

“Dios” susurró, notando sus labios rozando la piel sensible de su garganta. Se estremeció entero; estaba en un punto demasiado delicado, y un río de chispas le recorrió el cuerpo entero al momento. “Ay, dios mío” murmuró casi sin darse cuenta, pero no lo detuvo; no se encontraba los brazos. Harry seguía, lánguido, y sus labios y su lengua y sus dientes rozando ligeramente su piel lo estaban volviendo todo seriamente complicado. _Todo;_ incluido respirar, pensar y moverse.

“Harry” murmuró, más para sí que para él. Al fin había encontrado algo a lo que agarrarse; su pelo, que le acarició las palmas de las manos cuando se aferró a él. Harry le estaba dejando lo que seguramente ya sería una marca purpúrea bajo su mandíbula, y Louis empezaba a gemir. La erección del alfa casi le hacía daño en el muslo, se le estaban empapando despacio los pantalones, y él iba a olerlo en cualquier momento y perdería el control.

Supo que el momento había llegado cuando oyó un gruñido grave.

“Louis” dijo con los dientes apretados, y sonó febril y congestionado. Quizás tenía calor él también, dios, qué calor hacía, cuándo se había calentado todo el aire…

Tiró de su propia camisa, pero estaba abotonada y no encontraba los botones con los dedos.

“Ayúdame” gimió, y las manos de Harry se la abrieron con brusquedad; oyó los pequeños botones rodando por el suelo cuando los arrancó. “¡Harry! ¡La camisa!”

“Te compro otra” él ya saboreaba la piel de su clavícula, poco interesado en cualquier otra cosa. “Te compro muchas. Te compro todas.”

Rió de nuevo, pero la risa murió con rapidez en su garganta; estaba demasiado excitado, y sus caderas empezaban a moverse sin su permiso.

“La tuya” se quejó, tirando de su camiseta. Harry se separó de él el tiempo suficiente como para arrancársela y lanzarla lejos; Louis deslizó las yemas de los dedos por la estrella negra tatuada en su pecho, hipnotizado.

“¿Qué significa esto?” susurró, pero Harry no parecía muy capaz de hilar frases con sentido.

“Es honor de Bratva” murmuró, buscando de nuevo sus labios. Lo dejó, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

“Honor de Bravta” repitió contra su boca, notando sus dedos serpentear por la base de su espalda “Ay, Harry” susurró involuntariamente. Él deslizó las manos hasta el cierre de su pantalón.

“Déjame” murmuró, peleándose para abrirlo. Louis jadeaba, completamente consumido por la descarga eléctrica que le recorría la espina dorsal. Apartó sus manos y se lo desabrochó él, tirando de ellos hacia abajo hasta que se liberó. Harry emitió un gemido bajo y alargó las manos hasta sus muslos, pero se detuvo y lo miró, mordisqueándose el labio inferior. Louis no sabía si reír o derretirse ante la desesperación en sus ojos, como si pudiese decir que no y destruirlo.

_Podría. Podría hacerlo. Podría decirle que no, y pararía. Y me soltaría._

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Tenía el control; podía parar cuando quisiera, podría hacer lo que quisiera. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, con un alfa cerniéndose sobre él, y el aire estaba cargado de corriente, Harry tenía las mejillas encendidas y la respiración agitada, y aun así sus manos pedían permiso antes de acariciarlo, y todos los movimientos del alfa eran suaves, gentiles. Louis se enamoraba de su pelo revuelto cada vez que lo miraba, de sus labios rojos y su piel pálida y lisa. 

_Soy su omega, pero él es mi alfa._

Era eso lo que quería en su vida. Fuera cual fuera la otra opción.

Tiró de sus manos hacia sus muslos, retorciéndose ligeramente, y Harry deslizó las manos por sus caderas, tan cómodo como si llevara toda la vida acariciándolas.

“Eres pequeño” susurró, observado el contraste entre sus manos enormes en su estrecha cintura.

Louis frunció el ceño, pero ya no podía pensar en nada que no fuera la urgencia por sentirlo en él, la perfecta sensación de la piel de Harry sobre la suya.

“No. Es que tú eres enorme” dijo con suficiencia, y él rió.

“En…enrome” balbuceó. Louis notó una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro.

“Enorme” repitió, pronunciando cada sílaba con claridad.

“E…no…me”

“Enorme”

“En-norme”

“Sí, así vale”

“Así vale” repitió él. Parecía tan satisfecho consigo mismo que Louis olvidó que era un alfa quien se cernía sobre él y que ninguno de los dos llevaba demasiada ropa. Lo quería, lo necesitaba, pero había algo que estaba mal. Algo que no conseguía recordar…

“Harry para, que no me he tomado la pastilla” murmuró, y él se detuvo.

“¿Pastilla?” repitió, ladeando la cabeza como un cachorrito confundido. Uno demasiado sexy como para resultar tan adorable.

Colocó las manos sobre las suyas, con delicadeza.

“No podemos” dijo, con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz “Ahora no, Harry”

Él asintió. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con tanta violencia que temía por él; el alfa tenía la boca demasiado bonita como para destrozársela de esta forma, pensó con febrilidad, y alzó una mano para acariciárselo.

“Déjame” susurró él contra sus dedos. “Déjame, no hago nada demasiado”

Parpadeó.

“No podemos… seguir” susurró, con las mejillas, encendidas, y él asintió.

“Ya sé”

“¿Entonces?”

“Quiero. Quiero a ti” él acarició el elástico de sus bóxers; tiró de él ligeramente, y Louis temblaba como una hoja de pura anticipación.

“¿Qué quieres de mí?” susurró sin aliento.

_Te lo daré._

“Quiero que dices mi nombre. Quiero que gritas y que lo oyen todos” Harry gruñó, y Louis arqueó la espalda casi involuntariamente, impaciente.

“Dios, Harry, no puedes hacer eso” gimió “Deberías ser ilegal”

Él asintió.

“Soy ilegal” dijo sin aliento “Te prometo”

Rió; dejó que tirase de la escurridiza tela, y apartó la mirada, avergonzado, cuando él lo miró como si acabase de encontrar el tesoro de El Dorado. Harry gemía como si estuviese herido, y sus nudillos estaban blancos de apretar sus caderas.

“Quiero… morderte” jadeó entre dientes, y Louis luchó para no asentir, para no retorcerse de nuevo, gritar que sí, que lo quería, que lo necesitaba…

“No” le recordó. No tenía aire en los pulmones y su voz sonó hueca, pero él pareció entenderlo.

“Déjame tocarte” Harry dejó caer la cabeza hasta apoyar la frente en su torso con delicadeza. “Déjame, por favor, por favor”

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de a qué estaba accediendo, pero sabía que quería decir que sí. Sus músculos se movían por instinto; arqueó la espalda ligeramente y abrió las piernas, y vio palidecer a Harry sin poder evitar una sonrisa torcida.

Podría acostumbrarse a ser alguien deseable.

“Vamos” lo animó, sin aliento, y cerró los ojos en cuanto una mano cálida, vacilante, lo acarició.

“Eres mío” susurró él. Las yemas de sus dedos se humedecieron en cuanto rozaron su entrada, y Louis se estremeció entero, respirando con dificultad. Se sentía mareado y febril; no veía, no sentía nada que no fuese la arrolladora necesidad de tirar de él, de tenerlo más cerca, de que lo besara otra vez, de que sus manos se movieran _de una vez,_ dios…

“Sí” susurró cuando lo notó acariciarlo de nuevo, casi con ternura. “Sí, vamos…”

Harry parecía tan nervioso que lo ablandó.

“No te hago daño” susurró “Tú me dices…”

Asintió con rapidez.

“Te avisaré” susurró. “Te lo diré. Vamos, vamos”

Contuvo la respiración cuando empezó a empujar con el dedo dentro de él, cubriendo sus muslos de besos para distraerlo. Louis gimió en voz baja; la sensación era indescriptible, y le recorría el cuerpo entero como fuego abrasador. Estaba hecho para aquello, estaba diseñado para retorcerse bajo los labios hinchados de Harry, y no podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta entonces.

Los ojos del alfa ya estaban negros cuando se irguió para mirar su rostro, con ansiedad.

“No te vas” insistió, iniciando un ritmo lento, suave, que se le hizo poco al cabo de unos segundos.

“M-Más” pidió, con los labios temblorosos.

“No te vas”

“No m-me iré” juró. “Sigue. No me iré, te juro q- _oh. Dios._ ”

Harry se movía despacio, parándose de vez en cuando para besarle el muslo, la cadera, el vientre, y él seguía su tacto involuntariamente, jadeaba, intentaba contener gemidos ahogados, abría tanto las piernas que sentía los músculos doloridos, forzados.

“¿Bien?” susurró él, y no tenía fuerzas ni para asentir.

“Más” murmuró, y dio un respingo cuando Harry flexionó ligeramente el dedo. “Haz eso. Joder, haz eso o-t-tra vez…”

“Respiras” susurró él con voz ronca, sin detenerse. “Respira bien”

Soltó un quejido.

“No necesito que me digas cómo respirar, muchas gracias, lo que neces- _oh_ …” tuvo que cortarse para gemir de nuevo, y él sonrió.

“Me gusta cuando no puedes hablar” le oyó decir con suficiencia. “Creo que hago esto más”

Louis resopló; buscó algo sarcástico que contestar, pero su cerebro olvidaba el idioma entero con cada suave movimiento de los dedos de Harry en su interior, y los sonidos que salían de su garganta eran cada vez más embarazosos. Al final se cubrió la boca con una mano, pero Harry frunció el ceño.

“No, quiero oírte” susurró, y tuvo que obedecer. “Ay, Louis. Nunca en el mundo huele algo como tú. Quiero comerte”

_Te dejaré._

Abrió la boca e intentó responder, pero ninguno de sus sonidos se pareció a una palabra humana.

“V-Vale” murmuró al final, y él parpadeó, esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

“La próxima vez uso la boca”

 

A Harry le llevó veinte minutos y dos dedos más hacerlo gritar, pero lo consiguió.

Louis se durmió desnudo, exhausto y sonriente a la una de la mañana, acurrucado sobre un costado en su lado de la cama. Harry lo rodeó con los brazos desde detrás y lo sostuvo contra su pecho, pasando una pierna por encima de las suyas, y Louis podría haber jurado que jamás en su vida estaba tan cómodo. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a que apagara la luz; los ojos se le cerraron sin que se diera cuenta.

 

 

 

 

Lo despertaron unos golpes violentos en la puerta. Dio un respingo y se acurrucó aún más contra la calidez del cuerpo sólido de Harry, instintivamente, y él parpadeó varias veces antes de reaccionar.

“La puerta” murmuró, con la voz ronca y profunda de dormir, y él asintió. “Yo voy”

Asintió otra vez, sin discutir. La experiencia en aquella casa le había enseñado que la presencia de Harry era su única garantía completa de seguridad. Y aquellos golpes no eran Niall, ni Zayn. No eran de alguien conocido.

Harry abrió la puerta en pantalón de pijama, descalzo y sin camiseta, y empezó a gruñir con advertencia antes de verle la cara a quien se recortaba en el umbral. Pero el sonido murió en el fondo de su pecho; era Liam, pálido como un muerto.

“Necesito hablar con Louis” dijo con rapidez, empezando a entrar en la habitación, pero Harry lo detuvo con un gruñido, esta vez claro y plenamente desarrollado, y retrocedió confuso. “¿Qué… qué pasa? ¿Acabas de gruñirme?”

Louis se notó enrojecer; lo que pasaba era que no llevaba ropa bajo las sábanas; ningún alfa en su sano juicio dejaría entrar a otro en esa habitación, y Harry no era una excepción; la tensión y la posesividad emanaban de él como agua. Sabía que no debería sentirse tan complacido con el gesto, así que volvió el rostro para ocultárselo a ambos, y suspiró.

“Me visto en un momento” dijo con suavidad, y Liam pareció todavía más mortificado por un segundo, antes de retroceder justo a tiempo de no llevarse un portazo en la cara.

Harry se sentó en la cama con aire petulante mientras se vestía, con un brillo de aprecio en la mirada que no dejó que le bajase la sangre de las mejillas. Louis se quedó quieto al ver las rosas frescas en su mesilla.

“¿C-Cómo has hecho eso…?” preguntó en voz baja, pero Harry sólo sonrió. Cuando Louis hizo ademán de salir de la habitación, no le dejó.

“Tú no vas solo” dijo con sencillez, y Louis frunció el ceño.

“Es el otro lado de la puerta, Harry” dijo sorprendido “Y es Liam”

“No vas solo. Entra él”

No le dio tiempo a seguir discutiendo, porque el alfa ya lo había oído y estaba entrando, y esta vez Louis pudo apreciar las ojeras en su rostro y su expresión preocupada.

“Necesito que bajes”

Louis ignoró con habilidad un refunfuño casi ininteligible de Harry a sus espaldas sobre no ir solo a ningún sitio.

“¿A d…?”

“Con Zayn. No sé qué hacer, necesito que bajes, no quiere hablar con nadie””

Louis tragó saliva.

“¿Pero está bien?”

“No” Liam se pasó una mano por el pelo corto, con gesto angustiado “No. ¿De qué hablasteis anoche?”

“De…” Louis dudó. Se aclaró la garganta para ganar tiempo “De mí”

“¿De ti?” Liam parecía tan agobiado que empezaba a ponerlo nervioso “¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué más?”

“No sé, yo…”

“Louis” lo interrumpió él, urgente “¿De qué hablasteis?”

Harry enseñó los dientes, con un leve sonido grave y rasposo que envió un suave escalofrío por su columna vertebral.

“Ne razgovarivat' s nim” dijo en voz baja, con una tranquilidad sorprendente y peligrosa, y Liam enmudeció, pero Louis ya había entrado en pánico.

“¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha hecho?”

El alfa negó con la cabeza.

“Baja” rogó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El más ligero smut me queda siempre horrible por favor sean buenos :,(


	19. Capítulo 18

Harry no quiso ni oír hablar de dejarlo bajar solo. Se vistió con rapidez y lo acompañó, sin hacer ni una pregunta. Louis no tuvo corazón para decirle nada, pero Liam no dejó de lanzarle miraditas nerviosas que ignoró con habilidad.

“Espérame fuera” susurró al llegar a la puerta. Harry negó con la cabeza.

“No vas solo” dijo son sencillez. Louis meneó la cabeza.

“Lo vas a poner más nervioso, eres un…”

“No vas solo”

“Es Zayn” susurró. “Es omega. No podría hacerme nada, ni aunque quisiera”

Él negó con la cabeza. No se había atado el pelo, y los rizos se agitaron a los lados de su cara como una cascada.

“No confío”

“Harry.” miró a Liam, que parecía tener serios problemas para mantenerse callado. “Por favor. Por favor. Te quedas al otro lado de la puerta, te prometo que…”

Él le rodeó el rostro con las manos, serio, haciéndolo enmudecer.

“No te quiero solo con él” dijo en voz baja, despacio, y Louis suspiró. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó, lento y profundo, y sonrió contra su boca cuando las manos del alfa se crisparon en puños agarrando su camiseta por la espalda. Harry pareció tener serios problemas para soltarlo, pero lo consiguió, despacio y a regañadientes. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, de un verde botella vivo y oscuro, y lo miraban casi con adoración. Louis sonrió, sabiendo que había ganado.

“Voy a estar bien” dijo, acariciando ligeramente los rizos de su nuca “no pasa nada, Harry. Estás aquí fuera, conmigo. No tengo miedo”

Él frunció el ceño; todavía no había recuperado el aliento del todo.

“Yo sí” dijo, lastimero “Mi padre está en todas partes.”

“Revisaré la habitación” ofreció Liam en voz alta. Los dos se sobresaltaron al oírlo; Louis ni siquiera recordaba que estuviera ahí, y Harry refunfuñó casi imperceptiblemente, apretando más las manos en su espalda. Louis suspiró.

“Vale” dijo con facilidad, y Harry emitió un gruñido suave por toda respuesta.

 

 

La habitación era pequeña y sencilla; un armario de madera clara, una mesita cubierta de libros y dos pequeñas camas gemelas, cubiertas con dos mantas beige claro. Zayn estaba sentado sobre la cama, de espaldas a él, con el rostro hundido entre las manos. Ni siquiera se giró para mirarlo.

“Zayn” llamó con suavidad, y el omega saltó como movido por un resorte.

“Cierra la puerta” urgió “cierra, cierra”

Obedeció, confuso, y se quedó paralizado al lado de la puerta. Todavía podía dar marcha atrás, aún podía gritar y que Harry entrase, fuera para lo que fuera…

Pero Zayn estaba pálido, y las profundas ojeras que le marcaban la piel bajo los ojos no daban una imagen demasiado amenazante. Sus dedos le rozaron la mandíbula, y Louis enrojeció al darse cuenta de que estaría mirando la marca que Harry le había dejado. Había olvidado que estaba allí.

Lo apartó con timidez, bajando la mirada, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada; los ojos de Zayn se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

“¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien…?”

“No” sonaba al borde de las lágrimas. Louis alzó una mano hacia sus hombros y lo notó temblar con violencia; se debatió entre abrazarlo o salir corriendo, pero se decidió por lo primero.

“Shh” susurró en su oído, y él empezó a sollozar instantáneamente.

“L-Louis” tartamudeó, separándose de él con delicadeza “T-Tienes que irte. Tienes que irte ya”

“¿…Qué?”

“Escucha” dijo afónico y atragantado “Ya sé que quieres quedarte. Ya sé que no quieres pisar las rosas, pero necesito que te vayas, hoy, _ya._ ”

Louis tragó saliva. No entendía nada, pero el pánico en sus ojos oscuros lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

“¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?”

“Por favor. Por favor. Te lo pido como un favor”

Louis suspiró. Lo obligó a mirarlo, intentando tranquilizarse por el bien de los dos.

“Respira hondo” susurró “Harry va a echar la puerta abajo si huele que estamos nerviosos. No ha sido fácil entrar solo”

Lo empeoró todavía más; los ojos de Zayn se abrieron al máximo, y sus movimeintos se volvieron frenéticos.

“¿Está-Está fuera? ¿Está oyendo? ¿Lo has traído tú? ¿Le has dicho algo de mí? No puede enterarse, dios mío, dios mío. ¿Sabe algo?”

“Vale” lo cortó, desesperado por parar sus susurros histéricos. “Vale. Respira, por favor. Harry no tiene ni idea, te lo aseguro”

“¿Está Liam fuera? ¿Te ha traído él? ¿Sabe algo?”

“¿Si sabe algo de qué?” Louis estaba tan confuso que podría llorar, y Zayn no parecía ir por buen camino en explicarse mejor.

“Necesito que te vayas. Ya” dijo al final, en un murmullo.

“¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué necesitas que me vaya?”

Él sacudió la cabeza. Su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

“Tiene que ser hoy” murmuró, tan bajo que casi ni lo oyó “Necesito que te vayas, por favor, _te lo suplico,_ Louis. Haré lo que tú quieras”

_Lo que yo quiero es quedarme junto a mi alfa._

“¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pas…?” se cortó, observando por primera vez con verdadera atención el temblor en el omega moreno. Se le heló la sangre en las venas “Des” susurró, serio, y lo observó encogerse bajo su mirada.

“Lo siento” ahora sí que caían lágrimas de sus ojos “Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Louis. Yo no quería esto. Yo quería… nunca voy a poder…”

Louis cerró los ojos. Su estómago dio una sacudida desagradable.

“Venía a curar a Harry” susurró para sí. “No vine yo, me dejó venir él. Pero ahora Harry está bien. Ahora tengo que irme”

Zayn no lo miró.

“Lo siento.”

“¿Qué te ha dicho?” susurró. Él negó con la cabeza.

“No puedo” se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, conteniendo los sollozos. “No puedo, lo siento, lo siento, Lo-ouis…”

Respiró hondo. Ahora sí que necesitaba llamar a Harry, que entrase, que lo solucionase, que lo abrazase y lo protegiese y se ocupara él de todo…

“Zayn” dijo con esfuerzo, hablando a través del grueso nudo que había en su garganta. “T-Tienes que. Tienes que decírselo… a…”

“No” lo cortó él, sin querer oír el final. Se aferró a su camisa con urgencia, y cogió una bocanada temblorosa de aire, pero no consiguió hablar hasta el segundo intento. Sus ojos, oscuros y profundos, estaban llenos de pánico “No puedo. No puedo. Júrame que no vas a decir nada, a nadie _. Júralo_ ”

“Zayn…”

“Júralo”

“Lo juro” tartamudeó, y él respiró hondo.

“Escúchame” dijo, algo más tranquilo. “Escúchame, por favor. Esto no se trata de seguridad, o de… de ética, ni nada parecido. Es una cuestión de vida o muerte.”

Tragó saliva.

“Te ha amenazado” murmuró. No era una pregunta, pero el omega bajó la mirada.

“Nunca amenaza en vano” susurró. “Nunca. Por favor, Louis, por favor…”

Asintió despacio. Quizás debería sorprenderle más, pero ya sabía de quién hablaban. Del hombre con los ojos más terroríficos del mundo. Del hombre que había intentado esterilizarlo. Del hombre que se estaba quedando sin opciones para conseguir que Harry dejara de desearlo.

“¿Va a matarme a mí?” preguntó con calma. Zayn sacudió la cabeza.

“A Liam” susurró, con la voz rota.

Lo entendió.

“No puede amenazar con matarme a mí” murmuró “Harry se enteraría”

“Sí”

“Pero sabe que Harry nunca entenderá por qué tú precisamente necesitas que me vaya, ni verá la relación entre eso y una amenaza a Liam”

“No”

“Sabe lo que hay entre vosotros”

“Tiene que saberlo”

“Sabe que Harry no lo sabe”

“Por supuesto. Des lo sabe todo.”

Louis cerró los ojos.

“Es listo” se lamentó.

“Mucho. Uno no llega a dirigir una mafia sin serlo”

Louis bajó la mirada. Se tomó varios segundos para pensar en algo qué decir, pero su mente no le dejaba salir del mismo punto; la inexorable certeza de que no quería abandonar esa casa. De que moriría si tenía que volver a su casa desconchada, si tenía que volver a escuchar aquel silencio pesado, húmedo, insoportable. De que Des lo eliminaría como a una pulga en cuanto saliese de los brazos protectores de Harry.

“No puedo irme”

Zayn ni siquiera parpadeó, parecía demasiado agotado como para hacerlo.

“Matarán a Liam”

“Se lo diremos a Harry. No dejará que lo hagan nada, es su mejor guar…”

“No subestimes el poder de Des. Antes de que acabes de hablar, ya lo habrán matado. Si es un plan suyo, no hay cabos sueltos. Seguro.”

“Le diremos…”

“No” lo interrumpió él. Volvía a llorar; se detuvo para secarse el rostro con un pañuelo, pero los regueros de lágrimas lo recorrieron de nuevo al instante “Tatiana no está. Se la han llevado, me ha dejado una nota. Tengo hasta medianoche. _Tenemos_ hasta medianoche. Si no te has ido, se acabó. Se acabó”

Louis tragó saliva.

“Vale” susurró, intentando contener la enorme burbuja de pánica que le subía por la garganta. Se obligó a respirar despacio; no podía hiperventilar. No era el momento. No era el momento. “Vale. ¿Qué hacemos?”

“No hacemos nada. Es imposible engañarlo, tienes que irte.”

“¿Y entonces qué? ¿Me voy para siempre? ¿Ya está, adiós? No puedo dejar a Harry, ahora ya no”

“No te ha marcado”

“No, pero…” se detuvo “Zayn, no puedo. No puedo hacerlo.”

“Puedes hacerlo. Puedes, Louis. Ayer te lo estabas pensando. Ayer no estabas seguro de nada. ¿Ya no es un asesino? ¿Ya no trafica con vidas humanas, ya no mete balas en las cabezas de los que no pagan?”

Negó con la cabeza. La primera lágrima que le anegó los ojos lo sorprendió.

“No puedo” susurró, casi sin sentido. “No puedo, no puedo…”

Dos golpes en la puerta los hicieron saltar. Louis contuvo un grito, y Zayn ocultó el rostro en el pañuelo. Pero ya sabía quién era; Harry debía de estar oliendo el pánico no de uno, sino de dos omegas. Ningún alfa podría sentirlo sin volverse loco; el instinto de proteger los consumía.

“Respira” ordenó Louis al instante “Es Harry. Respira hondo”

“Louis” oyó al otro lado de la puerta. Zayn lo detuvo.

“No le abras” rogó, pero Louis sacudió la cabeza; sus pies ya lo estaban llevando hasta la puerta. Ignorarlo no era ni una opción.

“No puedo no abrirle” murmuró.

Harry cayó sobre él como un lío de brazos largos y rizos color chocolate.

“Estás nervioso” murmuró, escrutando su rostro “¡Estás llorar!”

Agarró con delicadeza una de las manos que lo recorrían.

“Está bien” pero sus ojos verdes lo atravesaban, inquisitivos, y Louis se notó temblar las rodillas “Ahora… ahora no, Harry, por favor”

“Estás bien” insistió él, y Louis asintió, ansioso por tranquilizarlo.

“Estoy bien. Estamos bien”

“¿Qué te dice?” Harry miró a Zayn por primera vez, furibundo. “¿Qué le dices?” exigió, y el omega se encogió todavía más, retrocediendo dos pasos.

“Y-Yo…”

“No” lo detuvo Louis “Él no tiene la culpa. Él intenta ayudarme, Harry”

Él apretó la mandíbula, pero no insistió.

“Estás disgustado” se lamentó “Ven. Té.”

“No” sacudió la cabeza, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer. Notaba la mirada suplicante de Zayn desde el otro extremo de la habitación, y las manos de Harry todavía acariciándole la espalda, intentando tranquilizarlo sin éxito.

_Va a matar a Liam. Tienes que dejar que me vaya. Tengo que irme. ¿Tengo que irme?_

No podía decírselo a Harry. No podía dejar que matasen a Liam. No podía traicionar a Zayn.

Tampoco podía irse; ya no lo consideraba una opción. Los ojos verdes de Harry buscándolo por la habitación, su pelo oscuro acariciándole la nuca, sus manos cariñosas, sus labios suaves, su voz lenta y torpe, con el acento ruso que ya lo hacía sonreír nada más oírlo…

Podría tirarse de los pelos de pura frustración. El corazón le martilleaba en los oídos, insoportable.

_Hasta las doce. Tenemos hasta las doce._

_Es la peor versión de Cenicienta que he visto nunca._

Harry parpadeó, desconcertado, pero no discutió. Debía de notar sus latidos en el pecho, porque sus movimientos se volvían más desesperados a cada momento.

“Quiero que estás tranquilo” dijo en voz baja “Dime qué hago”

_Mata a tu padre._

Abrió la boca, pero sólo salió un gemido suave. Hundió el rostro en su hombro, respirando su olor a bocanadas en un intento de recuperar el aliento. Harry le frotó círculos en la espalda al momento, tranquilizador. Notó la vibración de su pecho cuando le gruñó a Zayn.

“¿Qué le dices?” preguntó de nuevo, con los dientes apretados. No le hacía falta mirar para notar cómo Zayn se encogía sobre sí mismo. Le dio una palmada en el hombro, molesto, y la vibración desapareció.

“Zayn intenta ayudar” susurró, soltándolo despacio. “Él no tiene la culpa”

Harry clavó en él los ojos verdes; vio cómo se oscurecieron despacio con el enfado.

“Quién” exigió en un murmullo al cabo de unos segundos en silencio “Quién”

_Tu padre. Siempre es tu padre._

Miró a Zayn, que se había sentado de nuevo en su cama y los observaba con las lágrimas secándose en sus mejillas. Vio la súplica oculta bajo su expresión tensa.

Negó con la cabeza.

“Yo…” estaba entre la espada y la pared; no había salida. “Necesito hablar contigo. A solas”

Ni siquiera el profundo agradecimiento en los ojos del omega cuando salieron alivió el peso que le tiraba del pecho. Harry vibraba de pura preocupación a su lado, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro ni una vez.

“T-Tatiana no está” tartamudeó al final, y Harry frunció el ceño.

“¿Cómo?”

“Tatiana. Ha desaparecido”

“¿Desaparecido?”

“No está. Zayn dice que esta mañana no estaba”

“¿Vio quién se la llevó?”

“No, no se enteró de nada”

“¿Se la llevaron de noche y no los ve? ¿No los oye?”

Louis dudó.

_Seguramente no estaba durmiendo donde debería._

Pero no podía decirle eso. Y tampoco podía mentirle.

“Tatiana no habla” dijo al final “Dudo que gritase.”

Él suspiró, pero cedió.

“Yo averig…averiguo” aseguró. Lo invadió el pánico al instante.

“No” dijo con rapidez “No, no, no puedes hacer eso”

“¿Por qué no?”

“Prométemelo” rogó, y vio cómo su expresión de dulcificaba despacio al mirarlo.

“¿Estás tranquilo si prometo?”

“Estoy tranquilo si lo cumples”

Él suspiró.

“Te prometo” dijo a regañadientes. Louis se mordisqueó los labios un buen rato antes de encontrar a alguien que podría saber qué hacer.

“Necesito hablar con Niall”

 

 

 

 

“Te necesitan abajo” fue lo primero que dijo Niall al entrar, haciéndole un leve gesto con la cabeza a Harry. Él dudó.

“No lo quiero solo”

Él alzó las cejas. Con el pelo rubio despeinado sobre la frente y la ropa arrugada, parecía profundamente irritado.

“Oh, tranquilo. Afortunadamente, yo existo”

Louis luchó para no sonreír.

“Ve” dijo con suavidad “Estoy bien”

El alfa frunció el ceño, pero se levantó despacio. Louis dejó que lo besara en la sien con ternura y lo vio marchar intentando no sonreír tan abiertamente.

“Está vivo” dijo en cuanto cerró la puerta, cambiando la expresión ácida por una sonrisa ferviente. “Está vivo otra vez. Gracias”

Tragó saliva.

“No he hecho nada”

Él apretó los labios, con los ojos brillantes.

“No me mientas. No duermo tan lejos de esta habitación, ¿sabes…?”

Louis sintió la sangre acudir a su rostro tan rápido que casi se mareó.

“Yo…”

El beta se encogió de hombros.

“No te avergüences” dijo, todavía exhibiendo una sonrisa deslumbrante “Para eso has venido, ¿no? Para estar con él. Vuelve a parecer un ser humano, y tú también. Bueno, tú todavía deberías engordar un poco…”

“Sí, bueno” lo interrumpió “Ya he cumplido. Y ahora tengo que irme”

Niall se quedó paralizado en el sitio.

“¿Cómo dices?”

“Des quiere que me vaya. _Tengo_ que irme, antes de las doce de hoy”

Niall respiró hondo muy despacio. Se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño escritorio.

“¿O…?”

“O matará a Liam”

El beta frunció el ceño, pero extrañamente segundos después su expresión cambió.

“Ohh. Ha amenazado a Zayn, claro. Mierda, mierda.”

A pesar de todo, Louis parpadeó.

“¿Harry es el único que no sabe que están juntos?” preguntó con sarcasmo, y él esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

“Harry tiene demasiadas preocupaciones como para interesarse por los cotilleos de la casa. Que los hay, créeme.”

Louis suspiró.

“Se ha llevado a Tatiana” se lamentó “No sé qué le está haciendo, qué…”

“Nada” le interrumpió él, tranquilizador. “Sólo quiere asustar. Des no hace daño si no es _para_ _algo_ , aunque parezca mentira. Es la imagen más salvaje del pragmatismo, nunca mueve un dedo sin tener un objetivo”

Sacudió la cabeza.

“No puedo irme ahora, Niall” susurró. “Harry… mira, no tengo ni idea de dónde me estoy metiendo, lo sé, pero ya no quiero irme. No quiero dejarlo”

“Lo sé” concedió él, con voz suave. Louis tragó saliva antes de seguir; se agobiaba más con cada palabra que decía. “No tendrás que hacerlo”

“Pero tampoco puedo dejar que mate a Liam. Zayn está... dios, no sé, ha pasado mucho y esto es una segunda oportunidad… Pero tampoco puedo decírselo a Harry. No puedo hacer nada, estoy atado”

Él asintió.

“Es el efecto que suele tener sobre la gente” admitió en voz baja. “Vale. Vale. Calma. Harry no lo sabe, ¿verdad?”

Negó con la cabeza.

“Pero lo sospecha. Y va a preguntarme, y no voy a poder mentirle”

Niall asintió con seriedad.

“No puedes decírselo a Harry” dijo con un suspiro. “Es claramente lo que quiere Des”

Louis gimió. Necesitaba gritar, llamar a Harry, que lo abrazara Harry, que se ocupara Harry…

“¿Por qué trabajas para ese monstruo?” se quejó, y Niall ladeó la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste.

“Esto es mi vida. Además, no puedo irme. Llevo sabiendo demasiado desde que nací” dijo sin pesar alguno. “Escúchame. Estás en medio de su red. Cualquier cosa que hagas, será un desastre. Mi consejo es que no hagas nada. Para cuando den las doce estarás en la cama con Harry, y él no dejará que te hagan nada. Morirá antes.”

Tragó saliva. La perspectiva de Harry sufriendo por su culpa hizo que se estremeciera.

“No quiero que Harry se ponga en peligro por mí”

“Número uno. Harry es el opekun de la Bratva. Vive constantemente en peligro. Y número dos, Harry es el opekun de la Bratva. Lleva cuentas, cierra contratos, tiene amistades. Es una de las personas menos prescindibles, y Des no es estúpido. Por mucho que te odie, no sacrificará a Harry por ti. Afortunadamente, no vales tanto.”

Louis desvió la mirada.

“Siento que eso debería haberme tranquilizado más de lo que lo ha hecho” admitió, antes de que un horrible pensamiento acudiera a su mente. “Has dicho que para esa hora Harry estará conmigo” dijo atropelladamente, y Niall asintió, confuso por su arrebato. “¿Y si no lo está?”

“Él… claro que va a estar, ¿por qué no va a estar? No dormirá con nadie más q…”

“¿Tú sabes a dónde ha ido ahora?” presionó, sintiendo su boca secarse desagradablemente “¿Sabes de quién era el recado? ¿Puedes garantizarme que va a volver?”

“Yo…” Niall frunció el ceño.

“¿De quién era el recado, Niall?”

Él se pasó una mano por la frente; parecía realmente preocupado por primera vez.

“De… dios, de Des” dijo en voz baja, y ahora sí que lo invadió el pánico, como una ola helada y espesa que le congeló las entrañas.

“Va a hacerle algo” empezaba a entrar seriamente en pánico “Va a hacerle algo, seguro. No le dejará volver, lo distraerá con algo o…”

“No” Niall se puso de pie y tiró de él “No, venga. Ponte de pie. Vamos a buscarlo”

Louis se atragantó con las palabras que intentaba articular.

“Lo que quieres decir es que q-quieres meterte en la boca del lobo” dijo en voz alta, incrédulo. “Yo… no sé ni qué decirte, Niall.”

“No puedes quedarte aquí. Si intenta quitar a Harry de tu camino, es que te va a hacer algo… Dios, esto es una encerrona”

Louis parpadeó. Tenía que contenerse para no temblar con violencia, y por alguna razón todavía sentía la necesidad de llamar a Harry en voz alta. Como si la situación no fuese lo suficientemente absurda.

“Harry no puede estar sin mí” acabó balbuceando. “Des tiene que saberlo”

Niall bufó con aspereza.

“Déjame decirte algo sobre lo que Des no tiene ni idea” dijo, ácido. “Amor”

Louis respiró hondo.

“¿Y a dónde vamos?”

“Al centro de operaciones” ni siquiera logró distinguir si hablaba sarcásticamente o no. “Arriba.”

 

 

Pero nunca llegaron.

De hecho, Louis no llegó ni a atravesar el largo pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras.

Siendo precisos, apenas dio tres pasos fuera de la habitación antes de quedarse paralizado.

Había una joven apuntándole con una pistola; delgada y muy alta, al menos tan alta como Harry. Unas enormes gafas de sol hacían imposible verle la mayor parte del rostro, pero tenía el pelo claro, largo y revuelto, y llevaba un traje negro ejecutivo con una manga rasgada. Parecía sin aliento, pero su mano no temblaba.

Louis no se notaba ni una sola de sus extremidades; le oyó decir algo en ruso, en voz baja y débil, pero no conseguía reaccionar; tenía un pitido en los oídos demasiado fuerte como para oír nada, ni mucho menos como para entender ruso. Intentó hablar de nuevo, pero acabó boqueando como un pez y bajó la mirada por los hombros de la chica; una enorme mancha sanguinolenta se extendía por su camisa a la altura de su pecho.

Notó a Niall moviéndose a sus espaldas.

“¿Gemma?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puede que el siguiente tarde un poco. No sé. Depende del trabajo que me den. Y depende de las ganas que tenga de hacer dicho trabajo. No prometo nada.  
> Besos gordos y babosos xxxx


	20. Capítulo 19

La joven dudó.

“Tyvoobshchekto?” murmuró. Niall se puso en movimiento enseguida; tiró de ella hacia la habitación y arrastró a Louis con él, con el rostro pecoso translúcido de pura palidez.

“Ay, dios mío” mascullaba sin parar “Dios mío. Dios mío. Louis, muévete, vamos”

Obedeció mecánicamente, todavía desconcertado.

La joven borboteó algo en ruso; incluso en ruso, su voz era suave y bonita, pero todavía se movía con desconfianza, y todavía empuñaba el arma.

Parecía perdida. A pesar de su altura, era claramente una omega; sus manos eran demasiado delicadas para la pistola, sus piernas eran bonitas y torneadas y su olor, aunque sutil, era demasiado dulce como para ser beta y demasiado suave como para ser alfa. Niall la sentó en la cama y Louis sintió un dardo de incomodidad al instante.

_Ésa es nuestra cama. De Harry y mía. No te sientes ahí._

Niall hablaba en voz baja, haciendo preguntas, murmurando sin parar durante un buen rato, pero ella no contestó a nada. Lo señaló con una mano blanca.

“Tyvoobshchekto?” murmuró, con el ceño fruncido.

Niall respondió por él.

“Louis” dijo despacio “Omega. Onprinadlezhit k Harry”

Ella parpadeó.

“¿Eres el omega de Harry?” tenía un acento grueso, pero su voz sonó sorprendentemente tranquila. Parecía bastante cómoda para llevar un traje desgarrado y ensangrentado y empuñar una pistola; sus cejas estaban arqueadas, pero sus hombros estaban relajadas y sus piernas, holgadamente cruzadas, con aire resuelto.

Louis tragó saliva.

“Sí” respondió, y ella meneó la cabeza. Parecía encantada.

“Un chico. Mi padre debe de querer tu cabeza”

_Ya casi la ha conseguido._

“Está en ello” respondió, antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de oír. “¿…Tu padre?”

Ella sonrió levemente. Se quitó las gafas de sol con un movimiento lento, y Louis tuvo que parpadear varias veces.

_Son hermanos._

_Es la hermana de Harry._

_Ni un miembro de la familia es normal._

Tenían los ojos idénticos, grandes y almendrados, del mismo tinte verde y enmarcados por las mismas pestañas espesas. Gemma tenía la cara más afinada y los labios menos llenos, perola forma en la que torcían la sonrisa era idéntica.

Era preciosa y tenía una sonrisa encantadora, igual que Harry; sin embargo, no fue ésa la razón por la que Louis se quedó sin aliento. La razón fue un moratón medio descolorido que se marcaba alrededor de su ojo izquierda. Se obligó a no mirarlo directamente, avergonzado por la ingenuidad de su mirada, pero ella no parecía avergonzada: todo lo contrario.

“Oh, no te preocupes. Si no quisiera que lo vieras, no me las habría quitado”

Louis se sintió enrojecer.

“Estás herida” susurró al final “Sangras”

Ella le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

“Niall, necesito otra” Se quitó la chaqueta desgarrada y la tiró sobre la alfombra; le siguió la camisa ensangrentada, que arrojó de igual forma sin pudor. Se quedó simplemente en un discreto sujetador negro; Louis miró a otro lado instintivamente, pero ella no parecía preocupada. Se puso la camisa blanca- de Harry- que Niall le ofrecía, y no dejó de mirarlo con una mezcla de reto y curiosidad.

“La sangre no es mía” dijo con aspereza, observándolo más atentamente. “Harry no te ha marcado, pero hueles a él… ¿de dónde has salido?”

Dudó.

“Mi padre tenía una deuda” dijo al final “Y me trajeron a mí.”

Ella parpadeó.

“Un chico, hijo de un deudor y ni siquiera hablas ruso.” dijo en voz alta. No había rencor en su voz, pero Louis bajó la mirada “¿Y sigues vivo? Mi hermano debe de ir en serio. Por primera vez en su vida”

“Gemma” Niall parecía más nervioso que ella “¿Qué ha pasado?”

Ella lo miró, seria.

“Se ha acabado” dijo, casi con resignación “Está muerto. No ha sido mi culpa, pero nadie lo creerá. Me iban a matar”

Niall apretó los puños, pero no se movió del sitio. Louis se encontró a sí mismo pensando en lo profesional que era al fin y al cabo, cargando con todos los problemas de la casa y manteniéndose firme y esperando órdenes. Era la definición del empleado fiel.

“¿Qué vamos a hacer? Yo… ya teníamos un problema bastante importante…”

Ella frunció el ceño. Incluso así, su rostro era demasiado bonito como para resultar amenazante, pero Niall enmudeció al instante. Allí sentada, con un traje destrozado, una camisa ajena y una manicura perfecta, Gemma rezumaba autoridad, como una reina sentada en su trono. La sangre de Des estaba clara en sus venas.

“Discúlpame” dijo, cortante “La perspectiva de morir, la muerte de mi alfa y el caos total en la sucursal del norte no parecen ser suficientes para ti. Por favor, explícame tu problema”

Louis seguía demasiado embotado en sus propios pensamientos, que atravesaban su mente como agujas de incredulidad, de una en una.

_Habla mucho mejor que Harry._

_También parece mayor._

_Lleva la camisa de Harry._

_Traía sangre de alguien en la camisa._

_Su alfa está muerto._

Salió al fin de su ensoñación para extrañarse.

_¿Su alfa? No tiene el cuello marcado._

“Tengo que avisar a alguien, Gemma” Niall suspiró “No puedo protegerte otra vez. Me cortarán la cabeza”

“Oh, no. Nunca te lo pediría, ve a avisar. A Harry o a quien sea”

“No está disponible” respondió él con acidez. “En eso estábamos, en encontrarlo”

“¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?”

Louis sintió un nudo en la garganta y decidió sentarse en lugar de intentar contestar.

“Es mi culpa” susurró al final, notando las lágrimas agolparse en el fondo de su garganta. “Des quiere que me vaya, y si no me voy matará a Liam, y si me quedo vendrá a por mí, y se ha llevado a Harry porque él me protegería…”

Ella lo cortó con un gesto casi despreocupado.

“Tranquilos todos” canturreó. Era casi grotesco verla con esa expresión relajada, sus ropas empapadas de sangre en el suelo y el moretón en su rostro “Gemma ha venido para salvar el día” se volvió hacia Niall “Dile a mi padre que su bastarda favorita está aquí, y que si no baja Harry a hablar con ella, mañana habrá titulares muy interesantes en todos los periódicos”

Clavó la mirada en Louis en cuanto el beta salió corriendo.

“¿Te trata bien mi hermano?” preguntó en un tono casi conversacional, y Louis tuvo que concentrarse en su propia boca para no atragantarse.

“Sí, claro” dijo al final, y ella asintió para sí, pensativa.

“Pobrecillo. Y tienes que oírlo hablar todo el día de esa forma. Pídele a Niall que te enseñe ruso, a la larga ganarás en salud mental.”

Sonrió.

“A mí me gusta cómo habla”

“Entonces es amor” dijo ella, sin ocultar una sonrisa soñadora “Todos pensaban que se quedaría soltero. Creían que no le interesaba ninguna omega, así que Harry hacía el paripé de vez en cuando, pero ya convencía cada vez menos. Me alegro de que te haya encontrado; si no, nunca habría salido del armario. Mi padre le habría cerrado la puerta en la cara de una patada”

Louis tuvo que sonreír.

“Todavía lo está intentando” dijo despacio “Le han dado una omega para que se la lleve por ahí. Se llama Katya”

“No te preocupes por ella. No va a durar”

“¿Cómo lo sabes?”

Gemma se encogió de hombros.

“Mi padre dejará de tener poder sobre ti en cuanto Harry te marque”

Se le cortó la respiración.

_En cuanto Harry te marque._

_En cuanto Harry me marque._

La cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente, y una desagradable sensación le bullía en el estómago. Ni siquiera era incomodidad; era miedo directamente, un vértigo tirante y amargo que le traían las imágenes que ya circulaban por su mente. Louis miraba a Gemma sentada en la cama, pero veía la marca amarilleando bajo la piel de su madre, la ansiedad patética de sus ojos cuando su padre no volvía por las noches, su voz temblando al teléfono y su piel translúcida reflejando las luces estridentes del televisor.

_En cuando Harry me marque._

_Porque me marcará._

_Me convertiré en un fantasma y seguiré a mi alfa, seré dócil y pariré hijos y me consumiré esperando a que vuelva a casa cada noche._

_Para eso es para lo que valgo._

“Ya” consiguió farfullar. Para su alivio, ella fingió no ver su turbación.

“¿Cuánto llevas aquí?”

“Eh…” su primer instinto fue decir “poco”, pero no lo hizo. ¿Cuánto llevaba allí, realmente? ¿Cuánto hacía que se habían ido a París? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en su antigua casa? Milenios. Toda una eternidad. “No mucho” decidió al final, y ella asintió, pensativa.

“Hmm. No es que te emocione meterte en la vida de la Bratva, ¿verdad? No tenemos el ambiente más tranquilo, que se diga”

Sonrió.

“No, la verdad es que no”

“Y tú tampoco te quedas atrás” ella ladeó la cabeza, curiosa “Si no, tampoco habrías sobrevivido tanto tiempo”

Louis parpadeó.

“Yo no… No he hecho nada” tartamudeó, demasiado confuso como para indignarse de verdad.

“¿No? ¿No mataste al médico personal de mi padre de un jeringuillazo de supresores?”

Se quedó paralizado.

_¿Le maté? ¿Le maté de verdad?_

“Yo…”

Ella interpretó mal su silencio estupefacto.

“No te preocupes. Si mi padre fuera a matarte, ya no estarías respirando. Harry va en serio, te lo garantizo. Si eres listo, lo convencerás para que te marque cuanto antes”

Louis abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Estaba atónito, helado, sin sentirse ni un músculo del cuerpo.

Había… había matado a un… él había…

Se sentó sobre la cama con un movimiento pesado. Ella no pareció darse cuenta de la desagradable tormenta que le arañaba las entrañas; se levantó y se metió en el baño sin dirigirle ni una mirada más. Louis no se movió. Se sentía frío, mareado, como si acabase de salir del calor más insoportable para caer en una piscina helada.

_He matado a un hombre. ¿He matado a un hombre?_

Esperó casi con frialdad a sentir algo definitivo, característico, la sensación de ser un asesino, de haber matado a alguien…

Nada. No sintió nada. Seguía siendo el mismo Louis, aturdido y asustado.

Se quedó allí sentado, oyendo el rumor del agua y parpadeando periódicamente, sin ver nada.

De hecho, dio un brinco cuando la puerta se abrió con suavidad, pero reconoció el olor instantáneamente. Harry alargó las manos hacia él, aliviado.

“Lou” cantó en voz baja, y todo su cuerpo reaccionó al instante, acercándose a él sin tener que pensarlo.

“Harry” encajaron perfectamente cuando el alfa lo abrazó, pasando los brazos por su cintura, atrayendo su cabeza hasta que se apoyó en su hombro. Louis respiró hondo, pero acabó empujando su pecho con suavidad; necesitaba verlo. Tenía un rastro de barba en la mandíbula, los labios rojos, llenos, curvados en una sonrisa, y los ojos brillantes como dos estrellas. Tal y como lo recordaba.

“¿Bien?” él lo observaba con la misma atención, rozando sus pómulos con los dedos “¿Estás bien?”

Asintió con rigidez. Él sonrió, apaciguado, y se inclinó para besar las comisuras de sus labios.

“Está bien ahora. No te preocupes” susurró.

“Harry” respondió al instante, balbuceando “Es mi culpa, Harry, Zayn me dijo… porque Liam… y tú no estabas, teníamos hasta las doce, íbamos a subir p-porque no sabíamos que hacer, pero entonces Gemma…”

Harry lo detuvo.

“Gemma” repitió, y el cosquilleo de su voz le llegó a las puntas de los dedos. “¿Dónde está?”

“Aquí”

Harry  se giró como movido por un resorte; su hermana se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta del baño. Se había duchado en tiempo récord; llevaba el pelo suelto y mojado y estaba envuelta en un grueso albornoz blanco que le quedaba ancho. El alfa le preguntó algo en ruso, pero ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

“On mnenravitsya. On krasiv”

“Gemma” Harry apretó los dientes. “Etoser'yezno”

Ella meneó la cabeza. Empezaba a parecer preocupada.

“Otmetit'yego.Vynikogda ne naydeteluchsheodin.”

Louis suspiró.

“¿Qué pasa?” susurró, y Harry se volvió hacia él.

“Está bien” murmuró.

_No, no lo está._

“Liam” empezó con debilidad, pero no fue capaz de seguir “Zayn…”

“Sí, ya lo sé. No te preocupas, estoy encargado. No te vas, Louis.”

Suspiró aliviado.

“¿Liam está a salvo? ¿Zayn…? ¿Tatiana está?”

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

“Estoy encargado” repitió, y Louis enmudeció. Gemma carraspeó.

“Tranquilo” le dijo con dulzura “Ahora tendrá cosas peores de las que ocuparse”

No estaba demasiado convencido de que eso fuera una mejoría, pero asintió.

“¿Vas a estar bien?”

“¿Yo?” Gemma le guiñó un ojo “Por mí no te preocupes. Preocúpate por ése” hizo un gesto hacia Harry, que le frunció el ceño.

“Te vistes” dijo, rodeando de nuevo a Louis con los brazos. “Es tarde ya”

Ella se encogió de hombros.

“Siento haberte apuntado con la pistola.” le dijo a Louis, alegre. “Cuida de Harry, por favor. No me gustaba dejarlo solo”

Agarró varias camisetas y un pantalón del armario de Harry y desapareció por el pasillo. Harry suspiró, cerrando la puerta tras ella, pero de pronto se giró hacia él con brusquedad.

“¿Te apuntado con una pistola?” preguntó del tirón, atropellando las palabras unas con otras. Louis desvió la mirada.

“Sí, eh… no sabía quién era. Y estaba nerviosa…”

Harry murmuró algo, frunciendo el ceño.

“No me hizo daño” dijo con voz suave. “Está bien, Harry”

Él respiró hondo, pero cedió. Louis meneó la cabeza para sí.

“Dios” se sentó sobre la cama, agotado. “Esta casa no tiene ningún sentido. Esto es de locos”

“Sí” cedió Harry, sentándose a su lado con docilidad. Louis notaba la tensión acumulada de todo el día subiéndole por la garganta.

“Y pensé que te… que tu padre te había llamado para retenerte y que no pudieras estar aquí a las doce, y que iban a venir a por mí…”

La expresión del alfa se ensombreció, pero no lo interrumpió.

“Y Zayn estaba desesperado y me pidió que no te dijera nada, porque se enteraría tu p-padre y…”

“No pasa nada” dijo él, apaciguador. “Liam va a estar bien. Zayn y Tatiana va a estar bien.”

“¿S-Seguro?” tartamudeó, todavía temblando, y Harry se convirtió en una masa de preocupación de metro ochenta.

“Ven” lo abrazó con cuidado, estrechándolo contra él y hundiendo los dedos en su cadera. Louis intentó contener el quejido que le subía por la garganta, sin mucho éxito, y lo notó aflojar las manos al instante.

“No” susurró, frunciendo el ceño, y Harry se estiró hacia atrás para mirarlo.

“¿Qué pasa?”

“No…” se notó enrojecer bajo sus ojos verdes “No aflojes. Me gustan tus manos ahí”

Una sonrisa lenta, incrédula, se abrió camino en su rostro.

“¿Ahí?” sus manos volvieron a sus caderas, apretando con suavidad. Louis asintió, azorado; se estaba quedando sin aire.

“Me gustan… tus manos. A secas” admitió en un murmullo, sin poder contenerse. Él se inclinó despacio; se estiró para dejarle mejor acceso a su cuello cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. El alfa inspiró profundamente y se acurrucó contra su garganta; gimió en voz baja, y el sonido envió una corriente eléctrica por su columna. Le temblaron las rodillas: quería rodearle el cuello con los brazos para sostenerse, pero no se los encontraba; lo único que notaba era su aliento cálido, sus respiraciones lentas. Se aferró a su bíceps en breve un momento de fortaleza, pero él no se inmutó; respiraba despacio, profundamente, como si intentase conservar su olor dentro.

“No quiero que tomas las pastillas” su voz era ronca y profunda “No quiero que hueles menos”

No era capaz de asentir; respondió con un resoplido que no sonó demasiado atractivo. El alfa se separó de él despacio, pero pareció arrepentirse a medio camino y pegó los labios a su garganta.

Se quedó sin respiración; cada célula de su cuerpo se quedó paralizada. Estaba en un punto _demasiado_ delicado, un fuego insoportable lo consumía desde dentro y empezaba a sudar, a respirar con dificultad, a tener pensamientos cada vez menos cabales…

_No. No._

Lo invadió el pánico. Harry pareció notarlo, porque sus movimientos vacilaron durante un segundo.

“Harry, para” susurró, y lo notó quedarse quieto del todo. El alfa dejó que lo apartara con suavidad; parecía avergonzado.

“Perdón” murmuró. “Perdona”

Negó con la cabeza.

“Es mi culpa” dijo, avergonzado. “Lo siento”

“No” él sonrió con amabilidad. “No te preocupes. ¿Quieres salir a cenar?”

Respiró hondo.

“Sí” murmuró. Cualquier cosa con tal de salir de aquella casa.

 

Harry insistió en conducir el brillante automóvil negro e hizo que los tres guardaespaldas lo siguieran en otro. Tarareaba distraídamente mientras conducía; lo hacía sorprendentemente bien, con tranquilidad y fluidez. Louis lo observó todo el viaje, sorprendido y secretamente complacido, y no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando llegaron y los camareros los condujeron a una pequeña mesa al lado de la ventana.

“Estás muy tranquilo” acabó diciendo, y él lo miró.

“Sí” dijo, sorprendido “Me gusta cenar contigo. ¿Tú estás nervios?”

Sacudió la cabeza.

“No estoy nervioso” dijo en voz alta “Es sólo que hoy me han amenazado de muerte, han amenazado a Liam, ha desaparecido una omega, otro está de los nervios…”

Él sonrió con amargura.

“Es mi padre” dijo con la boca tensa “Hace eso mucho. Es como te atrapa, con miedo.”

Louis ladeó la cabeza.

“Quería matar a Liam si yo no me marchaba"

Harry negó con la cabeza.

“Mi padre juega” dijo con tranquilidad “sabe que estás asustado y que no sabes cómo funciona. Te dice cosas, amenaza, luego hace otras, te distrae para que no te des cuenta de qué haces tú y qué hace él. Siempre así, siempre.”

Louis tragó saliva.

_¿Qué clase de infancia has tenido?”_

Pero no se atrevió a preguntarlo. En su lugar carraspeó.

“¿Contigo también?”

“Siempre. Ahora ya sé lo que hace, soy difícil de man... Manu...”

“Manipular”

“Sí” dijo él, agarrando su copa y dando un trago largo “Hablo horrible este idioma. Gemma está perfecta y sólo es poco mayor que yo"

Sonrió.

“A mí me gusta más cómo hablas tú” dijo con docilidad, y el alfa lo recompensó con una sonrisa esperanzada, todo hoyuelos y labios rojos.

“Gracias” susurró, pero Louis no estaba dispuesto a dejar el tema.

“Tu hermana ha aparecido ensangrentada” insistió. “¿Eso no te preocupa? ¿También forma parte de uno de los planes de tu padre?”

Él negó con la cabeza. Estaba injustamente hermoso bajo la luz de las lámparas, con la corbata aflojada sobre la camisa blanca y el pelo atado en la coronilla con pulcritud. Nadie habría dicho que aquellos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre sus ojos verdes no eran obra de un equipo de estilistas, pero la verdad era que Louis había visto con sus propios ojos cómo se lo había hecho él mismo, y ni siquiera se había mirado en el espejo. Sus dedos se movían con la habilidad de una práctica infinita, rutinaria, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía, pero para Louis cada movimiento era fascinante. Podría dedicar horas a observar sus dedos largos, finos, desapareciendo entre marañas de espeso cabello color chocolate. Harry haciéndose un moño era un espectáculo de la naturaleza.

“Gemma es así. No puedes atarla, ni siquiera mi padre”

Louis parpadeó, saliendo con brusquedad de sus- no del todo cabales- pensamientos.

“Es t-tu hermana” balbuceó, estúpidamente, y él asintió.

“Mayor”

“¿No debería dirigir ella entonces…?”

“No” dijo él con rapidez “Ella no es hija de mi madre. Y es omega. Mi padre la dio a un socio”

Lo recorrió un escalofrío que lo hizo estremecerse.

“La dio” repitió, y Harry apretó la mandíbula.

“Sí. Pero ella no quiere. Es muy lista, siempre escapa.”

“¿Se escapa de su casa y viene aquí?”

“Sí”

“¿Y nadie hace nada?”

“Sí, claro. Mi padre muere de furia cada vez, porque el socio cree que lo insultamos. Pero Gemma es muy difícil”

“Todos lo sois”

Harry sonrió.

“Sí” dijo, más tranquilo. Louis siguió intentándolo; todavía tenía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano aparecería alguien que no estuviese totalmente acostumbrado a apariciones ensangrentadas y chantajes macabros.

“Pero ella dijo que su alfa estaba muerto. Llegó con sangre en la camisa. Y tu padre no sabe que está aquí y se va a enfadar, y tú la has dejado marchar por el pasillo como si estuviera de visita… ¿Por qué no la escondes en tu habitación?”

Harry pareció sorprendido.

“¿Mi habitación? Ahí es donde primero miran”

“Pero…”

Harry lo interrumpió con suavidad.

“Ella va a estar bien. Sabe cuidarse” aseguró. Louis todavía no estaba convencido del todo, pero confiar en él era su primer instinto, y también la opción más cómoda, así que no insistió. “El problema es mi padre ahora. Gemma ofende a mucha gente cuando se marcha, y hay algún socio que se enfada rápido. Ahora hay muertos y van a hablar mucho. Tenemos que arreglar.”

“¿Vas a tener que irte?”

Él lo miró a través de uno de los mechones color chocolate.

“No” dijo al final, con dulzura “No te dejo solo. Si vamos a sitios, vienes conmigo.”

“Ah” intentó no sonar tan aliviado como se sentía “Vale.”

Harry respiró hondo.

“Esto es todo un juego muy grande, Louis” dijo despacio “Imagina así. Sólo que todo el mundo hace trampas”

Asintió con lentitud.

“No quiero jugar más con tu padre” Acabó diciendo, con amargura, y él sonrió.

“Siempre. Es insoportable. Cansa, ¿sí?”

“Sí” murmuró.

“Es difícil, pero se puede. Te acostumbras, ya verás. Yo no dejo que te haga nada.”

Asintió, pero la llegada del camarero le evitó responder. Lo miró de arriba abajo, y Louis estuvo casi agradecido cuando Harry emitió un gruñido de advertencia y lo hizo desaparecer con un respingo, pero el asunto le hizo recordar un tema que su mente todavía temblorosa mantenía maltrechamente en la sombra.

“Harry” dijo al final “¿Crees…? ¿Crees que no debería tomar las pastillas?”

Él levantó la mirada con sorpresa.

“¿Cómo?”

“Los supresores. Antes dijiste…”

Él meneó la cabeza.

“Antes estabas muy cerca” dijo con un ligerísimo rubor “digo muchas tonterías cuando estás muy cerca”

“Dijiste que no querías que dejase de oler tanto…”

Él sacudió la cabeza, obstinado.

“Digo muchas tonterías. Tú tomas pastillas si quieres.”

Asintió con inseguridad.

“Pero si no las tomo, no podr…” se cortó “Q-Quiero decir, que nosotros…”

Él desvió la mirada.

“Tú no te… preocupas por eso. Hacemos lo que tú quieres. Tomas las pastillas que tú quieres”

“Somos dos en esta…” calló, pero no podría callarse después de la forma en la que él alzó la mirada “…relación”

Él ocultó la sonrisa bajo una servilleta bordada.

“Es tu cuerpo” dijo al final.

“Son las costumbres y el protocolo de cortej…”

“Me meo en las costumbres” era asombrosamente capaz de decirlo sin perder ni un ápice de la apariencia encantadora, descubrió al instante “¿Se dice así? ¿Me meo?”

Louis rió a su pesar.

“Se dice así”

Él asintió con fingida solemnidad.

“Haz como estás más cómodo” dijo al final. Louis asintió.

“Creo que voy a tomarlas” murmuró. “Mi último… quiero decir, la última vez que estuve… bueno, quiero decir que… mi último celo no fue normal, y… no me apetece que me coja por sorpresa, dadas las circunstancias…”

“Ya” dijo él, pero no parecía haber entendido demasiado. “Vale”

 

Más tarde, acurrucado en la cama, Louis cerró los ojos en cuanto una suave mano le acarició los hombros; era tan grande que los dedos casi le rozaban la clavícula, y Louis respiró hondo con suavidad antes de atreverse a hablar.

“Gemma me dijo que yo maté al médico de tu padre con los supresores” dijo despacio, con la voz en un hilo.

Él se quedó quieto.

“¿Cómo?”

“Gemma” cogió aire. “Me dijo que… que cuando le clavé la jeringuilla al médico en la espalda, lo maté c-con…”

“No” Harry lo cortó con rapidez, atrayéndolo todavía más hacia sí. “No, no. Los supresores no podían matarlo. Lo maté yo, no te preocupes.”

Respiró hondo.

“¿Lo… lo mataste…?”

“Sí” él hundió la nariz en su pelo, en un gesto ya rutinario. “Lo maté yo. Quería dejarte est-téril, hacerte daño. Lo maté.”

Louis intentó sentir algo que no fuera un suave alivio en el fondo del estómago, pero no fue capaz. La respiración de Harry en su nuca ya significaba en su diccionario como “hora de dormir”, y sus ojos se estaban cerrando despacio. Se preocuparía por los homicidios al día siguiente.

“Harry” murmuró.

“¿Hm?”

Tragó saliva.

_Dilo. Dilo. Tarde o temprano habrá que sacar esto._

“¿Vas… vas a marcarme?” susurró al final, y él se quedó quieto. Tardó en responder.

“Louis…”

“Gemma dijo” se obligó a tomar aire, nervioso. “Dijo que tenías que marcarme, para que tu padre no p-pudiera hacerme nada.”

Él permaneció en silencio tanto tiempo que se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando le oyó hablar.

“Yo no te marco para que mi padre no pueda tener poder. Yo te marco porque tú quieres, y porque yo quiero, y porque soy tu alfa y tú eres mi omega”

No se atrevió a respirar con alivio.

“Eso no responde a mi pregunta”

“Louis, yo nazco para querer marcarte” dijo con voz ronca “Pero yo no hago nada que tú y yo no decidimos juntos.”

Respiraba hondo, en busca de algo que responder, despacio. Inspiración, exhalación. Inspiración, exhalación. Inspiración…

Harry todavía le acariciaba los hombros con ternura, así que la tristeza en su voz, la simple desesperanza en su tono cuando siguió hablando lo pilló por sorpresa.

“Yo ya sé que tú no quieres.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voy a empezar los exámenes finales y no estoy segura de poder actualizar rápido durante un par de semanas... aguantad conmigo!


	21. Capítulo 20

Se quedó sin respiración.

“N-No es eso” dijo en voz alta, pero ambos sabían que mentía, y Harry suspiró.

“No pasa nada” dijo con suavidad. “No me parezco mal, Louis”

Parpadeó con rapidez para no dejar que sus ojos húmedos fueran a más.

“No puedo-” se cortó. No tenía ni idea de qué decir a continuación.

_No puedo acabar como mi madre._

_No puedo convertirme en una cáscara._

_­_ “No pasa nada” Harry todavía lo sostenía contra su pecho, pero sus brazos se habían aflojado delicadamente, dejándole el espacio suficiente como para separarse de él. No lo hizo. “Sólo quiero decirte que nunca te hago daño. Nunca, nunca”

Asintió.

“Lo sé” susurró, y él se estiró para presionar un beso suave en su nuca.

“Vale”

Louis suspiró, dudó, dudó de nuevo.

“Yo… no sé. ¿Podemos hablar mañana de esto?”

“Claro” él se acomodó contra él al momento, y Louis levantó la cabeza para que pasara un brazo por debajo. A pesar de todo, se estaba durmiendo; el olor de Harry y el peso de su brazo en la cintura le hacían sentirse arropado y seguro, y el latido de su corazón contra su hombro era mejor que una nana. “Tú no te preocupas”

 

 

Sí se preocupó.

A las cuatro y media de la mañana, mientras Harry dormía pacíficamente sobre su lado de la cama, Louis hiperventilaba delante del espejo del baño, consciente de que no podía retrasar más la decisión más importante de su vida. Tenía el anillo de oro atenazado entre los dedos hasta hacerse daño, y el estómago hecho un nudo que le provocaba arcadas de vez en cuando.

Se retiró el flequillo de la frente con un gesto agotado y se enfrentó a su imagen sudorosa en el espejo. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas encendidas y las manos pálidas como las de un muerto. Cerró los ojos; el corazón le latía tan rápido que empezaba a marearse. Louis se sintió flotar, sus piernas temblaron…

No llegó a tocar el suelo; unas manos lo atraparon.

“Lou” oyó una voz ronca, urgente, -preciosa “Lou, respira.”

Se dejó arrastrar hasta la cama; estaba suave y olía bien, pero no estaba en condiciones de apreciarlo. Se acurrucó instantáneamente hacia el calor, intentando respirar hondo pero entrecortándose continuamente. Harry lo acunaba lentamente contra él, frotándole la espalda.

“Conmigo” susurraba en su pelo “Respira conmigo. Despacio, Louis”

Intentó obedecer, sin éxito; la ansiedad le rompía en la garganta como un oleaje agónico; después de dos intentos entrecortados de tomar una respiración profunda,  rompió a llorar. Les pilló por sorpresa a los dos; Harry pareció sobresaltado, pero no tardó en reaccionar. Dejó que le empapase la camiseta, apretó los labios contra su sien y ciñó los brazos a su alrededor, como si supiese lo reconfortante que era la presión de sus manos en su espalda.

“Respira” susurró “Respira. Está bien. Está bien, respira”

Asintió. Poco a poco, guiado por las palabras torpes de Harry, volvió a respirar con normalidad. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

“Louis. Louis” murmuraba él sin parar. Louis se dedicó a frotar el rostro contra su clavícula.

“Lo siento” no se separó de él para hablar, y Harry tampoco hizo ademán de querer soltarlo.

“Es mi culpa” susurró “Louis, no tienes que… no tienes…”

Negó con la cabeza con cierta dificultad, negándose a separarse de él.

“Tengo miedo” no habría sido capaz de decir otra cosa; lo único que sentía era el pánico, su corazón latiendo dolorosamente y sus pulmones secos resquebrajándose al llenarse de aire y las piernas insensibles y el sudor frío resbalando por su espalda…

“¿Tienes miedo de mí? ¿Quieres que…?”

“No” dijo con rapidez “No tengo miedo de ti, nunca.”

“Dime de qué tienes miedo”

Cerró los ojos.

_De perderte. De perderlo todo. De no saber lo que quiero. De no atreverme a hacer lo que quiero._

“De… de lo que pueda pasar si…”

Él esperó a que acabase, pero cuando no seguía soltó un suave suspiro; en cuanto abrió las manos y vio el anillo lo entendió. Se pensó durante varios segundos lo que iba a decir.

“No tenemos que ser débil juntos. Podemos ser fuerte.” murmuró, pero ya veía la derrota en sus ojos. Louis se removió; su tristeza le molestaba casi físicamente, como una punzante y molesta sensación en la nuca.

“No es lo mismo. No somos iguales. Podrías…”

_Podrías destruirme._

Él negó con la cabeza.

“Somos iguales. Louis, yo mato por ti. Muero por ti. Te puedo demostrar.”

Cerró los ojos.

“Lo sé” fue lo único que pudo responder; Harry emanaba honestidad por cada poro de su piel, le brillaba en los ojos. “Lo sé, pero…”

Él sonrió con tristeza.

“Tienes miedo de mí” dijo al final, en voz baja “No quieres un alfa asesino”

El corazón se le rompió en el pecho, y los pedazos le cortaron como cristales. Louis boqueó durante un segundo.

_No. No. No._

“No es eso” susurró, descorazonado “No es eso, Harry. Te lo prometo”

“No pasa nada. No haces nada que no quier…” dijo él, pero no le dejó seguir.

“Eres mi alfa. Lo sé, lo _siento_ ” dijo, atragantado “Es… es que no puedo acabar como mi madre. No _puedo._ ”

“Louis” él respiró “Eres mío. Quiero marcarte. No quiero hacerte daño, sólo… Quiero… te quiero a ti. Sólo te quiero a ti. Nunca te hago daño, yo me muero antes. Tú eres el único que importa”

Tragó saliva. Miró el anillo que tenía entre los dedos.

_Son las cuatro de la mañana y le estoy llorando a un alfa mafioso. A mi alfa mafioso._

“Dime qué pasaría si dejase que marcases” dijo en voz baja, deliberada. Él respiró hondo.

“Eres mío” su voz tembló ligeramente; “y yo soy tuyo. Siempre”

Contuvo un resoplido.

“Sí, conozco la teoría” dijo con sorna, más triste que enfadado. Él no se inmutó.

“¿Y qué más necesitas conocer?” suspiró, con paciencia, como si estuviese dispuesto a quedarse toda la noche enumerando razones por las que debería dejar que lo marcase.

Louis respiró hondo, sin levantar la mirada de la brillante joya. Sabía que una sola mirada a sus ojos verdes, esperanzados, y caería a sus pies. Sentía el corazón latiéndole con desesperación en el pecho.

“Si me marcas” murmuró “Ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Seré el omega de… del jefe de la Bratva”

“No. Serás de la Bratva” dijo él, frunciendo el ceño. “No dejas de ser Louis. No te va a pasar nada, te juro”

Cerró los ojos y se esforzó por creer cada una de sus palabras. Se lo tomó con calma y fue sorprendentemente fácil; no iba a dejar de ser una persona por estar unido a un alfa. No iba a convertirse automáticamente en un esclavo silencioso y humillado. Harry nunca lo trataría mal, nunca, porque…

“¿Y tú?”

Harry parpadeó sin entender; se apartó un mechón de pelo oscuro de la frente con impaciencia.

“¿Yo?”

“Te irás a trabajar, y…” intentó coger aire, pero ya no era capaz “Y me quedaré aquí, solo, y… y me haré viejo y feo, y luego tendrás a cinco Katyas y… y me convertiré en una bolsa de agua caliente que calentarte la cama, y me…”

“No” él no lo dejó seguir; parecía tan desesperado por hablar que abrió y cerró la boca  varias veces antes de dar la palabra adecuada. “Yo… no piensas que quiero a nadie que no eres tú, y-yo… tú no puedes… no quiero…”

Lo interrumpió al darse cuenta de que no iba a entenderlo.

“Harr…”

“Louis” él consiguió recuperar la compostura. “Tú eres el único siempre. Lo sentí siempre desde que te veo la primera vez. Lo sentí aquí” se puso una mano sobre el estómago. Louis parpadeó, la información asimilándose gota a gota en su mente.

“Mariposas” murmuró inconscientemente. Él alzó la mirada.

“¿Cómo?”

“Sentiste mariposas. Yo también… yo también las sentí”

A pesar de todo, Harry frunció el ceño.

“Mariposas” dijo con lentitud, rodando la r en la lengua de forma casi experimental. “¿Eso qué es?”

Louis dudó.

“Son esos… esos bichos que tienen alas grandes, de colores…” dijo, sintiéndose más estúpido con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Harry tampoco parecía demasiado convencido.

“¿Babochki?” preguntó. Louis se encogió de hombros “¿Tienes eso en el estómago? ¿Necesitas un médico?”

Louis sonrió con ganas por primera vez; la sonrisa lo sorprendió y lo encontró con los músculos del rostro tensos; los relajó poco a poco, y luego volvió a respirar hondo.

“No, Harry, no necesito un médico. Es una forma de hablar. Es lo que se dice cuando…” se quedó sin aire “D-da igual. Sólo…”

“Louis, si esto te da mucho miedo, no quiero que lo haces” el alfa parecía acongojado por primera vez, observándolo con tanta intensidad que sentía sus ojos quemándole en la piel. “No pasa nada”

“Tengo que hacerlo” dijo a través de los dientes apretados “Tengo que hacerlo”

“No. No tienes nada que no quieres” a pesar de la confusión, del cansancio, de la incertidumbre, del nerviosismo que Louis notaba en su voz, Harry habló con suavidad.

“Tengo que hacerlo” repitió “Porque cuando me fui casi me muero. Y tú también. Nunca voy a querer estar con nadie que no seas tú”

Harry permaneció en silencio varios segundos. No se dio cuenta de lo afectado que estaba por sus palabras hasta que lo oyó hablar.

“No quiero decirte que siempre te voy a querer” dijo al final, y sonó congestionado “Eso no lo digo. Yo demuestro. Pero tú tienes que confiar conmigo. Tienes que intentar.”

Asintió.

“Esto no va a ser fácil” admitió “Y no… me va a costar adaptarme y… y no sé. Pero quiero… quiero esto. Y si tiene que ser así, quiero hacerlo. Y si para estar contigo tengo que… que arriesgarme, quizás es lo que debería hacer. ”

Harry soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Había palidecido ligeramente.

“¿Vas a… te… me…?” se atragantó. Louis respiró hondo.

“No voy a causar más que problemas” dijo con pesar, y él sonrió.

“Mejor”

“Te cansarás de mí. Igual que todo el mundo”

“Nunca me canso de ti. Es como que nunca me canso de respirar”

Louis cerró los ojos. Iba a morirse de ternura en cualquier momento.

“Esto va a salir mal” susurró, pero ya estaba sonriendo “A nadie le va a gustar esto”

“Sólo tiene que gustar a nosotros”

Respiró hondo. Soltó el aire.

“Vale” susurró. “Quiero esto. Necesito esto. Necesito que me marques y… y tener estabilidad de una puñetera vez.”

Harry parecía estar sufriendo un infarto, pero se mantuvo firme. Contenía una sonrisa sin éxito.

“Eres mío” susurró, como si fuera una respuesta lógica.

_Sí que lo soy._

Louis bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, y se encontró el anillo por enésima vez.

Se lo puso con movimientos lentos. El alfa lo besó en la frente.

“Oh, nebol’shoy” le oyó suspirar. “Es tarde. Tienes que descansas ahora”

“S-sí, ya… siento haberte despertado” se separó de él con delicadeza y gateó por la cama hasta poder meterse bajo las sábanas. “Siento esto”

“No. Me despiertas si estás per… precu-preocupado. Siempre, ¿vale?”

“Vale” susurró, pero se lo observó con gesto contrariado cuando él se tumbó en su lado, sin tocarlo.

“¿Puedes…?” se quedó callado “¿Puedes besarme?”

Harry parpadeó, pero no dudó en estirarse para besarlo con dulzura, y Louis suspiró en el beso, aliviado. Era igual que antes; el mundo se paraba siempre en el segundo exacto, el cosquilleo en su estómago se convirtió en una corriente de chipas que le subió por dentro, y se quedó sin aliento enseguida; buscó su pelo con las manos automáticamente, y tiró de él hacia sí para profundizar el beso. Él deslizó las manos por sus hombros; sabía que quería estrecharlo contra él, así que no perdió el tiempo; se echó hacia delante y él lo ayudó con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y un jadeo leve contra sus labios. Louis respiró con cuidado; ahora sí que podía tranquilizarse; entre sus brazos, con los labios apretados con contra los suyos y su aroma envolviéndolo, no había nada que pudiera salir mal. Nada. ¿Nada?

“No quiero que preguntas eso nunca más” susurró él, con aspecto mareado, en cuanto se separaron. Louis contuvo una risita, casi mareado; todavía no se había recuperado. No creía poder recuperarse nunca. “Tú me besas cuando quieres”

“Vale” susurró, sin volverse. Quería mirarlo hasta que se durmiera. Quería la desordenada imagen de Harry apoyado en la almohada, con el pelo en un caos de rizos y la estrella negra tatuada en su pecho transparentándose a través de su camiseta.

“Vale” Harry sonreía con agotamiento, pero sus ojos brillaban.

 

Louis se despertó sin darse cuenta de que se había dormido. Era bien entrada la mañana; la luz se colaba abiertamente por las rendijas de las ventanas. Había un ramo de rosas sobre su mesita de noche; sonrió al darse cuenta de que Harry estaba acoplado a su espalda, con las largas piernas enredadas en las suyas y su erección haciéndole daño en el muslo. La posición habitual.

_¿Pero a qué hora las pone ahí? ¿Cómo lo hace?_

“Harry” apenas podía moverse; el alfa pesaba demasiado. “Harry, ¡Harry!”

Él murmuró algo.

“Ya… ya ne…”

“Harry. Es de día, vamos. Vas a llegar tarde”

Lo sintió despertarse del todo con brusquedad. Se separó de él con delicadeza, y Louis no pudo evitar una sonrisa privada.

“Perdona” tenía la voz rasposa; Louis podría morirse en ese momento, pero tenía que responder primero.

“No te disculpes” murmuró “No es tu culpa”

“Hmpf” murmuró él “¿Qué hora?”

“No sé, pero entra mucha luz, yo creo que…” Louis fue perdiendo fuelle a medida que hablaba. “Oh. Es domingo. ¿Trabajas los domingos?”

“Oh” él dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada de nuevo. “No. Los domingos no”

Se mordió el labio inferior. La conversación de la noche anterior estaba fresca en su memoria, y notaba el nerviosismo en el aire, el tema pendiente cayendo entre ellos como un cristal oscuro.

“Siento haberte despertado, es que… pensé…”

“No pasa nada” Harry suspiró mientras se desenredaba despacio, y Louis pudo girarse para mirarlo; se estaba frotando los ojos hinchados, adormilado. “Hoy estoy contigo” dijo al final, sonriendo. “¿Sí?”

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

“Sí. Gracias por las rosas. Son preciosas.”

Él se encogió de hombros.

“¿Aún… piensas…?” empezó con cautela, pero pareció quedarse sin palabras a mitad de frase “¿No cambias de opinión? ¿Quieres…?”

Louis se sorprendió a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza con decisión.

“No he cambiado de idea” dijo con firmeza “Estás loco. Esta casa entera es de locos. Pero esta es mi vida ahora. Es la vida que quiero”

Harry se iluminó entero como un árbol de navidad.

“Quiero besarte” dijo con voz ronca “Ahora. Por favor”

Sonrió. Lo besó despacio, con cuidado, tomándose su tiempo para acariciarle el pelo y arquearse bajo el tacto de sus manos. Harry no lo dejó ir; apoyó la frente en la suya y respiró en el pequeño espacio que separaba sus labios.

“Tú también puedes dejar de pedírmelo” susurró Louis con timidez.

“No. No, yo te pregunto”

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque me gusta cuando dices que sí”

 

 

Niall golpeó en la puerta antes de entrar. Cuando no entró después de que le diera permiso, Louis abrió la puerta y se encontró con la explicación; el beta balanceaba una bandeja de desayuno entre las manos.

“Hola, Louis”  dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se lanzó sobre la ropa de cama “Come todo lo que puedas. Necesitas engordar, Harry cree que la comida no te gusta y está acosando a los cocineros. Nos evitarás problemas a todos, en serio. Tendría que subírtela alguien de la cocina, pero Zayn está aterrado por si estás enfadado con él, y Liam no se atreve a… por dios santo, ¿qué ha hecho este hombre con las sábanas, por qué las arranca del colchón? ¿Han ofendido a sus ancestros? Acabaré grapándolas para que no se salgan, te lo prometo. ¿Y esa mancha de sangre en el cobertor? ¿Fue Gemma? ¿Esa mujer sabe lo que cuesta lavar todo esto?”

Louis aprovechó que tuvo que respirar para intervenir.

“¿Está bien? Gemma, ¿le han hecho algo?”

“Oh, sí. No es fácil de domar, ni siquiera por Des… Están discutiendo, esto es como las negociaciones de países en guerra. Hacen falta intermediarios, varios días… No te preocupes, este no es tu conflicto. Por una vez. ¿Dónde demonios está Harry? ¿Se cree que me sobra el tiempo? La tintorería cierra a las…”

“¿Por qué te ocupas tú de las sábanas?” lo interrumpió, en vista de que no tenía previsto callarse pronto “No tiene pinta de algo que te toque hacer a ti”

Él esbozó una sonrisa. Hizo la cama con sábanas limpias con una rapidez magistral.

“La tintorería es el centro de operaciones. Ahí es donde se concentra la información de toda la casa. Tengo que estar informado, y las sábanas no mienten”

“Ya. Harry, eh… se está duchando” dijo con timidez.

“Ya. Pues haz el favor de vestirte, porque si me ve mirarte en pijama, puede que me arranque una extremidad”

Louis frunció el ceño.

“Él no es así” dijo, casi molesto, pero él exhibió una sonrisa deslumbrante.

“Ya. No quiero arriesgarme. Tengo unos brazos muy bonitos”

Rió, apoderándose del tazón de té.

“Tengo que hablar con Zayn” dijo para sí, distraído.

“¿Estás enfadado con él?”

“No lo sé.” admitió “Creo que debería estarlo”

“¿Pero?”

Se encogió de hombros.

“No quiero más líos” dijo despacio “Él protegía a Liam. Yo habría sacrificado a quien fuera por Harry. ¿Con qué cara voy a juzgarlo?”

Niall parpadeó, asombrado, y se sintió enrojecer.

“Quiero decir, q…”

“Te he entendido” no dejó de sonreír, y por alguna razón Louis sentía la necesidad de ocultarse bajo las mantas de nuevo. “¿Has empezado a tomarte la pastilla?”

“No, yo…” empezó a tartamudear en el momento en el que Harry salía del baño, con el pelo empapado. Se quedó quieto al mirar a Niall, que le sonrió.

“Gemma lo tiene todo controlado” dijo en voz alta “Prepárate para la cena más incómoda de la historia. Hoy. Buena suerte, amigo”

Él resopló.

“Vamos a comer a fuera” le dijo a Louis, con una media sonrisa. “Podemos seguir… hablando”

“Vale” Louis le devolvió la sonrisa sin darse cuenta. “Vale. Voy a… voy a intentar hablar con Zayn antes de irnos. No quiero que se quede preocupado…”

“¿Con Zayn?” él frunció el ceño. “Voy contigo”

Respiró hondo.

“Harry, es un momento, sólo quiero decirle…”

“No me gusta Zayn” le interrumpió él “Cuando hablas con él vuelves nervioso”

Sonrió.

“No será así esta vez” prometió, y se puso de puntillas para besarlo con cuidado. “No tardo, ¿vale?”

“Louis…”

“Harry” hizo un mohín. “Bajo a decirle a Zayn que no estoy enfadado y subo. Son cinco minutos”

“Siempre dices eso, y siempre te disgust… discus…”

Agarró un puñado de galletas y lo besó de nuevo, resuelto.

“Diez minutos” susurró, y él perdió fuerza.

Él torció el gesto, pero Niall suspiró audiblemente.

“¿Toco el violín?” preguntó en voz alta. “Es que veo que el resto de la película ya lo tenéis…”

Le sacó la lengua antes de irse. Harry todavía lo observaba con preocupación.

 

 

 

Al final, no fueron diez minutos.

Louis maldijo en voz baja mientras recorría los pasillos. Eran todos exactamente iguales, pero había bajado dos pisos… porque eran dos, ¿verdad? ¿O había bajado tres? ¿Pero por dónde había bajado la primera vez? ¿No había tomado un ascensor? ¿No debería haber aparecido el ascensor al doblar esa esquina?

Miró atrás. Podría dar media vuelta e intentar volver, pero que fuesen todos los pasillos y todas las puertas iguales no ayudaba. Acabaría abriendo todas las puertas por orden hasta llegar a la de Harry.

“¿Louis?”

Se giró con brusquedad, sobresaltado. Gemma lo miraba desde una de las puertas, con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba un traje negro ejecutivo, esta vez impoluto, y lo miraba extrañamente pálida.

“¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Intento bajar a las cocinas, pero no es por aquí, estoy casi seguro” dijo entre dientes, demasiado frustrado como para estar verdaderamente avergonzado.

Gemma entrecerró los ojos.

“Las cocinas están lejísimos de aquí” dijo despacio.

“Ya. ¿Puedes decirme por dónde?”

“¿Estás seguro de que es eso lo que estabas buscando?”

Frunció el ceño.

“¿Perdón?”

Ella lo agarró por el brazo para arrastrarlo a lo largo del pasillo, con una fuerza sorprendente.

“Louis, no puedes estar aquí. Reza por que no te haya visto nadie.” masculló.

“¿P-Por qué?”

“Camina, camina, camina” murmuraba ella, arrastrándolo sin piedad, bajando escaleras, atravesando rellanos, cerrando puertas. Para cuando lo soltó, había perdido el aliento y ya se había perdido definitivamente; podría estar en cualquiera de las cien habitaciones de aquella casa inmensa.

 _Le pediré a Harry un mapa,_ decidió con febrilidad, _o que pinte los pasillos de colores diferentes._

“No puedes andar por ahí abriendo puertas, Louis, te va a caer una avalancha en la cara”

Parpadeó.

“Buscaba a las cocinas. Quería hablar con Zayn, te prometo que no…”

Ella no parecía escucharlo; le hizo girar el rostro con una mano blanca.

“No te ha marcado aún” dijo al final “¿A qué estáis esperando?”

Louis desvió la mirada.

“Intentaba llegar a las cocinas” insistió al final, testarudo “No pretendía meterme en… no sé ni dónde me iba a meter”

Ella lo observó durante un buen rato, todavía desconfiada, pero al final cedió y suspiró con impaciencia.

“Mi padre está con su médico nuevo. Lo último que nos faltaba después de que te hayas cargado al anterior es que le toques las narices al nuevo”

Apretó los labios.

“Yo no lo maté. Fue Harry.”

Ella le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

“No, lo mataste tú. Harry quería matarlo él, pero Liam ya lo encontró muerto. Pero eso no podía contarlo.”

“¿Qué?”

Gemma levantó la mirada.

“La versión oficial” dijo despacio “Es que lo ha matado Harry. Porque él es intocable, y no sufrirá las consecuencias. Si mi padre se llega a enterar de que lo has matado tú…”

“Él me dijo…”

“Harry tiene que protegerte” lo interrumpió ella con amabilidad “Incluso de ti mismo. No puedes delatarte; el médico de mi padre era…” Gemma tragó saliva audiblemente “Importante”

“Importante” repitió. Gemma frunció los labios.

“Louis, mi padre está enfermo” dijo con calma “Muy enfermo. Su médico personal es alguien lo suficientemente significativo como para matarte”

Frunció el ceño.

“¿Qué… qué tiene?”

Gemma apretó los labios. Se lo pensó durante cinco interminables segundos, pero al final habló.

“Cáncer. De páncreas. En metástasis”

Louis parpadeó. Se le había secado la boca; dio un paso atrás.

“¿Des se…se está muriendo?”


	22. Capítulo 21

Gemma le tapó la boca con una mano, con fuego en los ojos.

“Pero cállate” masculló. “¿Y tú vas a sobrevivir aquí?”

Ignoró eso último.

“¿Harry lo sabe?” musitó contra sus dedos. La mirada de ella se endureció; Louis se sintió desfallecer.

“No” contestó por ella “No, claro que no lo sabe. No se…”

No le dejó seguir.

“Entra ahí. Entra ahí, vamos”

Pero la puerta que le señalaba no llevaba a ningún sitio. Era un sitio demasiado pequeño como para ser un almacén y demasiado grande como para ser un armario; las paredes y el suelo eran de cemento y estaban completamente desnudos a excepción de una escuálida bombilla polvorienta que colgaba de un cable retorcido. Gemma cerró la puerta tras ellos y pareció encontrar un interruptor que la encendió.

“No te hagas ilusiones. Que mi padre muera no es ninguna buena noticia. Mueren hijos de puta todos los días, pero la mayoría no necesitan una sustitución, y éste sí”

Louis tragó saliva.

“Lo sient…” Gemma lo interrumpió levantando las manos. No parecía afectada en lo más mínimo, sólo impaciente y nerviosa.

“No te he metido aquí para que lo sientas” dijo con rapidez. “Te he metido aquí para que no pierdas la cabeza en mitad del pasillo”

Louis se pensó lo que iba a preguntar durante tres segundos, pero había demasiadas dudas en su mente como para pararse a filtrar alguna con sentido.

“¿Qué sentido tiene mantenerlo en secreto? No va a desaparecer porque lo escondas… ¿a quién…?” Calló, frunciendo el ceño. “Esto es grave” acabó diciendo con lentitud, bajo la mirada de aprobación de Gemma “Es… muy grave, ¿verdad?”

“Verdad” ella ladeó la cabeza. “Sigue. Vas bien. ¿Por qué es grave?”

“Es grave porque Des… sabe cosas” ella negó con la cabeza “Vale, es grave porque… Des hace… Des hace promesas que Harry… ¿no va a cumplir?”

“¡Muy bien!” ella fingió entusiasmo. “Y ahora, ¿por qué es grave para ti?”

Louis frunció el ceño.

“No lo es” tartamudeó “No te ofendas, pero no voy a lamentar mucho su muerte”

“Te lo diré. Harry es el opekun. Si el pakhan muere, hereda y pasa a dirigirlo todo, instantáneamente.”

Louis parpadeó.

“Ya lo sé”

“No, no lo sabes. Si Harry se convierte en pakhan, nos quedamos sin opekun. De un plumazo”

“Claro. ¿Y…?”

“Tiene que haber opekun. Siempre”

“¿Y quién va a…?” Louis parpadeó “¿Tú?”

Ella negó con la cabeza. Louis se sintió palidecer.

“¿Yo?”

“Ningún omega puede ser opekun. Siempre es un alfa”

“Pero no hay… no hay más alfas. ¿No?”

Gemma respiró hondo.

“No”

“Me he perdido completamente”

“Louis, tiene que haber opekun. Si no lo hay, hay que hacerlo”

“¿Que hay que hac…?” enmudeció. Gemma ladeó la cabeza con expresión amarga.

“Hay que _fabricar_ uno” insistió con cansancio. “Un opekun ajeno al pakhan es un insulto a toda la Bratva. ¿Qué clase de líder tiene que buscar una garantía de estabilidad fuera de su familia?”

Louis asintió, entumecido.

“Harry…”

“Harry sabe que necesita un omega, pero no sabe _cuánto_ ”

Cerró los ojos. Oía el latido de su propio corazón martilleándole en los oídos; tragó saliva para intentar mitigarlo, pero no funcionó.

_Jamás tendré un día de tranquilidad completa en esta casa._

“No se lo has dicho” dijo al final, inseguro de qué debería decir realmente. Gemma ladeó la cabeza.

“No”

“¿Por qué no?”

“Porque habría agarrado a cualquier omega y la habría marcado, y la habría dejado embarazada.”

“Y…”

“Y nunca se habría atrevido a buscar a alguien que le hiciese feliz. Nunca te habría esperado. Habría sacrificado su felicidad por la Bratva”

A pesar de todo, Louis alzó una ceja.

“Pero eso es lo que se supone que hay que hacer” dijo despacio, y Gemma apretó los labios. “Sacrificar cualquier cosa por la Bratva. Sacrificar lo que haga falta”

Ella entrecerró los ojos verdes; apenas era unos centímetros más alta que él, pero Louis se sintió pequeño bajo su mirada. Inseguro.

“No te engañes. Sacrificaría mi felicidad por la Bratva. Pero no sacrificaría la de mi hermano.” ella no parecía molesta, pero sí autosuficiente, y Louis cuadró los hombros.

“Pues supongo que eres una traidora.” dijo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo fingir. Ella alzó una ceja; fue un gesto simple, pero Louis luchó para no retroceder.

_Me gustaría tener la mitad de entereza que ella_ , se sorprendió pensando. _Me gustaría poder intimidar con un solo movimiento. Me gustaría estar tan acostumbrado a que me respetasen._

“¿Crees eso en serio?” era una pregunta sincera, sin rastro de violencia. Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

“No lo sé. No tengo muy claras las normas de la Bratva. No me han dado un manual.”

Pero ella sonrió.

“Bratva, yeshche do Bratva” dijo con sencillez “¿Sabes lo que significa?”

Negó con la cabeza lentamente, y ella suspiró.

“La Bratva antes que la Bratva” tradujo con rigidez “Lo volveré a traducir. La Bratva es tan importante, que va antes de la propia Bratva”

“Todavía no tiene sentido”

“La Bratva son las personas que la conforman. Pero es más importante que ellas. Es más importante que ella misma. Por eso sí soy una traidora”

Ladeó la cabeza.

“¿Debería denunciarte?” preguntó, medio en broma medio en serio, y ella lo miró durante un segundo, midiéndolo.

“Seguramente. Pero no lo harás, porque tú me entiendes. Habrías hecho lo mismo. Habrías salvado la felicidad de Harry antes que el futuro de la Bratva”

Se encogió de hombros.

“Yo tengo excusa. Soy extranjero”

Gemma se echó a reír.

“Has comprado omegas, has matado a un hombre, has desafiado a un millonario ruso y has seducido a otro. En menos de un mes. Tú eres más de la Bratva que cualquiera de los que viven aquí.” sentenció, sin perder una sonrisa dolorosamente parecida a la de Harry. Faltaba su hoyuelo, sus rizos oscuros metiéndose en todas partes, pero la forma en la que entrecerraban los ojos cuando reían era idéntica, y sus labios rosados parecían copias a carbón. Louis se encontró echando de menos al alfa antes de darse cuenta.

“Voy a contárselo a Harry” dijo al final, incapaz de contenerse “Sabes que no tengo otra opción. Da igual con qué me amenaces o qué me hagas, no voy a mentirle”

Ella apretó los labios.

“No pretendo que le mientas” dijo con dulzura “Pero quiero que mantengas la boca cerrada, por lo menos hasta después de la cena”

“No puedo. Se me notará, Harry siempre…”

Gemma puso los ojos en blanco con impaciencia.

“Louis. Por favor. No es como si no tuvieras con qué distraerlo”

Negó con la cabeza.

“No te prometo nada” dijo, zafándose de ella con rapidez y abriendo la puerta “¿Puedes indicarme el camino a la cocina?”

 

 

 

Zayn tiró una bandeja metálica al verlo, y el sonido retumbó y lo hizo dar un salto.

“Louis” murmuró, estupefacto.

Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, incómodo, pero empezó a entrar en pánico en cuanto vio los ojos oscuros del omega llenarse de lágrimas.

“Y-Yo…” empezó a balbucear “Lo s-siento, l-lo s-sient…”

“No” lo detuvo con rapidez, arrastrándolo hasta la mesa que ya era suya. Zayn mantenía la cabeza baja, los ojos clavados en el suelo y los hombros tan tensos que tenía que estar haciéndose daño. “No, Zayn. No estoy enfadado, te lo prometo. Mírame”

Él obedeció despacio, t

“¿No… no me odias?” preguntó al final, despacio.

Louis negó con la cabeza.

“No puedo” dijo con sencillez “Yo habría intentado convencer a cualquiera para salvar a Harry. Estabas siendo obligado, no…” no le dio tiempo a continuar; Zayn se lanzó a abrazarlo tan fuerte que se le escapó el aire de los pulmones.

“Pensé que ibas… pensé que me… Dios, yo…”

“Vale” dijo con indulgencia “No te preocupes. No estoy enfadado, sólo… sólo quería bajar a decírtelo…” él lo soltó lo suficiente como para tomar una bocanada de aire; fue entonces cuando lo notó.

“¿Dónde está Liam?” preguntó sin pensar, y él frunció el ceño. Se separó de él completamente, ladeando la cabeza.

“¿Qué?”

“Hueles muchísimo a él. ¿Dormís juntos, o…?”

El omega enrojeció al instante.

“No, yo… eh… Él no puede… quiero decir, no hemos…”

“Zayn”

Él se mordió el labio inferior.

“No… no siempre dormimos juntos” dijo de mala gana “él… bueno, viene a veces, pero… tenía miedo, y pasé… pasé mucho miedo cuando Des…” respiró hondo “Tengo el susto en el cuerpo. Le pedí que viniera, pensé…” se olisqueó el cuello de la camiseta “pensé que no se notaba”

“¿Dónde está?”

“Arriba. Harry quiere salir”

“Ah, sí, claro…” él parpadeó al verle la expresión pensativa. “¿Estáis bien? Vosotros, quiero decir…”

Zayn asintió.

“Es… es raro” admitió

“¿Estás bien? Estás un poco… raro”

“Yo… sí, sí. Es… me voy a quedar” dijo en voz baja, susurrando para que no lo oyeran las cocineras. Él asintió.

“Ya lo sé”

“¿…Lo sabías? ¿Te han dicho…?”

“No me lo ha dicho nadie” lo interrumpió él con rapidez “Simplemente lo sé, yo…” Una omega vestida de blanco le gritó algo en ruso desde detrás de un fogón humeante. “Tengo que irme.”

“Bajaré… mañana. O cuando pueda. Y hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?”

Él asintió.

“Gracias, Louis” dijo con sinceridad. Él suspiró.

“Estás bastante explotado. ¿Te pagan bien?” bromeó.

“Créeme, es el mejor trabajo que he tenido en mi vida”

Parpadeó, paralizado. Se despidió de él concentrándose en no darle vueltas a lo que quería decir esa frase.

 

 

Harry sonrió al verlo llegar. Se había puesto un traje negro que le recortaba los hombros con elegancia. Se le hizo la boca agua instantáneamente; estaba perfecto, con el pantalón estrecho y la chaqueta abierta ligeramente, dejando ver una camisa completamente negra y una corbata estrecha. Su piel se veía todavía más blanca que de costumbre, su pelo estaba sujeto fuera de sus ojos verdes, y sus dedos estaban llenos de anillos plateados.

“¿Bien?” casi tembló al oír su voz grave; quería acercarse y poner los dedos en su garganta para notar las vibraciones, sentir el tacto frío de sus anillos cuando le pusiese una mano en la espalda…

Le devolvió la sonrisa con nerviosismo, volviendo a la realidad de golpe. Tragó la- demasiada- saliva que se acumulaba en su boca y sacudió la cabeza.

_Dios, qué me pasa hoy._

“¿Vamos a un sitio elegante? ¿Me pongo traje?” farfulló al final, adelantándose para no tener que mirarlo de frente.

“Sí. Gemma trae… trae uno para ti”

Se quedó quieto.

“¿Cómo?”

Harry indicó con un gesto la larga bolsa de plástico que se extendía por la cama.

“Lo trae ella, es para ti”

Louis abrió la cremallera con desconfianza, pero lo que había debajo era un traje simple, azul oscuro, con una camisa de un azul más claro y una corbata lisa.

“¿Los omegas van de azul?” preguntó, sacándolo de la bolsa con cuidado. Harry frunció el ceño.

“¿Cómo?”

“Mis trajes siempre son azules. ¿Es cosa de…?”

“Oh, no.” Harry tenía un tinte rosado en las mejillas; desvió la mirada “Sólo me gusta cómo estás con azul. Tus ojos…”

Louis sintió el ya familiar cosquilleo en su interior, y respiró hondo.

“¿Te gusta cómo me queda?” ladeó la cabeza. Lo había entendido, pero quería oírlo, y Harry sonrió con facilidad.

“Sí. Eso”

Louis volvió la mirada hacia la tela suave del traje.

“Vale” dijo con ligereza.

“Puedes ponerte el traje que quieres” había casi preocupación en su voz, y Louis sintió en el fondo del estómago la necesidad de hacerla desaparecer.

“Es perfecto. Quiero ponerme el traje que te guste a ti” dijo con sencillez, y él lo recompensó con un hoyuelo perfecto como esculpido en mármol.

“Pido coche ahora. ¿Te cambias?”

“Sí. Ve, no tardo”

“Hay tus zapatos en esa bolsa”

Louis todavía pensaba en acercarse para besar su hoyuelo, pero se inclinó y revolvió con torpeza en la bolsa que le había señalado.

Había una caja con unos elegantes zapatos de piel marrón oscuro, y una bolsa más pequeña. Hurgó en su interior, intrigado, y casi dio un respingo cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con algo de encaje negro de seda que cayó de la bolsa con fluidez.

Resopló para sí, agradeciendo haberlo visto solo.

Harry le enseñó los dientes al camarero que lo miró de arriba abajo, y no soltó su mano durante toda la comida. A pesar de todo, Louis se las arregló para comer con una sola mano, con un rubor complacido en las mejillas. Se había puesto el anillo sólo para ver el brillo de apreciación en su mirada cada vez que lo miraba, y había surtido efecto. Los ojos verdes del alfa planeaban sobre su mano libre, siguiendo cada destello del anillo.

La comida era deliciosa, pero el insistente tirón en su estómago era demasiado desagradable como para disfrutarla. Harry parecía satisfecho, pero fue dándose cuenta de sus largos silencios, y acabó por suspirar.

“¿Estás bien?”

Asintió, dando un sorbo de agua para ganar tiempo.

“Muy bien. El postre estaba muy rico.”

“No. Estás preocup… reocupado. ¿Es por ayer? ¿Tienes miedo?”

Parpadeó, despacio.

“No” respondió, pero Harry supo que mentía, y frunció levemente el ceño.

“Louis, háblame, por favor” susurró. “Confías conmigo”

Respiró hondo antes de atreverse a hablar.

“Vale” susurró “Confío en ti. Te prometo que lo hago, Harry.”

“¿Y por qué estás muy callado?”

Louis apretó los labios y tomó una decisión a toda velocidad.

“T-Tengo que decírtelo” balbuceó al final “Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar”

Él parpadeó.

“Te prometo” murmuró.

“No le digas nada a Gemma. Espera a después de la cena, por favor”

“No sé qué dices” él estaba serio, inclinado hacia delante con la mandíbula tensa. “Dime. Tienes que decirme, Louis, ahora”

Asintió despacio, respirando hondo.

“Tu padre tiene cáncer” murmuró. Harry parpadeó, sus ojos palidecieron, vio la sorpresa, el desconcierto, la sorpresa otra vez. El alfa enmudeció; buscó las palabras durante un buen minuto.

“¿Q-Qué?”

“Cáncer. Tu hermana me lo ha dicho. Está en metástasis”

“Met…” empezaba a preocuparse al ver que no soltaba el aire que estaba conteniendo. “¿Qué dices?”

Louis bajó la mirada, acongojado.

“Lo siento” rogó “Lo siento, lo siento, deb-bería habértelo dicho antes, pero…”

“¿Cuándo sabes?” su voz sonó tan fría que se asustó por primera vez.

“Hoy. Cuando bajé a ver a Zayn, me perdí y acabé donde no era, y tropecé con Gemma y estaba con él, y dijo que el médico lo…”

“No, sh” Harry lo acalló con rapidez. Se levantó y echó un par de billetes sobre la mesa “Aquí no.”

No le volvió a oír respirar hasta que se metieron en el coche. El alfa le abrió la puerta del copiloto, y se apresuró a entrar; para entonces, ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero no parecía enfadado; murmuró algo antes de tirar de él ligeramente. Se encaramó a su regazo, obediente, moviéndose con dificultad en el estrecho espacio, y dejó que lo sujetase contra él como si lo necesitase para respirar. Louis entendió lo que necesitaba instantáneamente, así que relajó los músculos y dejó que olisqueara su cuello, cerrando los ojos. Harry respiraba despacio, rítmicamente, y el aire cálido le hacía cosquillas en las clavículas, pero no se movió.

_Le ha afectado,_ se sorprendió pensando. _Es su padre al fin y al cabo._

Pero no había tristeza en el rostro del alfa cuando se separó de él. Había la intensa concentración de alguien que acababa de asumir cien mil responsabilidades. Harry cerró los ojos y lo sujetó contra él con una mano, dejando otra relajada sobre su muslo. Louis se maravilló de lo perfectamente cerca que estaban, encajados en el diminuto espacio reservado para el conductor; y sin embargo, no necesitaban ni un centímetro más.

Dudaba poder encontrar nada más cómodo que el regazo de Harry, el tacto de la tela de su traje, su olor espeso, rico, el maravilloso detalle de su piel blanca, sus labios suaves, sus ojos atentos…

“¿Cuándo tiempo?” casi dio un respingo, pero se apresuró a responder.

“No lo sé”

“¿Quién más sabe?”

“Gemma. Y el médico”

“¿Quién más?”

“No sé”

“¿Seguro?”

“No te mentiría nunca, Harry” la voz le tembló ligeramente, y él abrió los ojos.

“Yo lo sé” lo calmó en un murmullo, y la mano de su muslo lo acarició con cariño, tranquilizadora. “Siento asustar. Estoy nervioso. Esto es muy importante”

“Sí, ya. Gemma me lo dijo” admitió, y él levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

“¿Qué lo dijo?

Dudó.

_Que debería parir un hijo tuyo con la mayor urgencia posible._

“Dijo que si te lo decía, cambiarías de idea con lo de esta cena, y es importante porque… se va a firmar algo? ¿Un contrato? No tengo ni idea. Gemma cree que si te enterabas, no querrías ir, o no firmarías, o…”

Él asintió despacio. Casi podía ver los engranajes en su mente moviéndose a toda velocidad.

“Hay que ir a la cena” dijo despacio. “Mi padre no puede saber nada. Hablo con Gemma mañana, tú callado, ¿sí?”

“Sí” murmuró, inevitablemente.

“Tú… tú vienes conmigo. Tienen que verte”

“¿Tienen que verme?”

“No puedes” él intentó explicarse sin mucho éxito; estaba claramente pensando todavía “no puedes aparecer cuando muere mi padre. Puf. Ahora no tengo omega, ahora sí. La gente no se fía. Tienen que conocerte antes, respetarte antes”

Contuvo un resoplido.

“¿Estás seguro de que me van a respetar?” no pretendía que su voz sonase tan triste; Harry bajó la mirada.

“Estoy muy seguro” dijo con firmeza “Porque si no, yo me ocupo”

Asintió.

“¿Quieres volver a casa ahora?”

“Sí. Lo siento. Estoy pienso muchas cosas”

Repitió el gesto, respirando hondo.

“Siento lo de tu padre”

Harry lo miró extrañado.

“¿Por qué?”

“Quiero decir… siento no habértelo dicho antes. Gemma me dijo…”

“Oh, no. No te preocupes. Haces lo que debes” Harry hundió la nariz en su pelo. “Es difícil. Siento esto. Estoy muy orgulloso”

Ahora sí que se separó de él.

“¿En serio?”

“Claro. Eres valiente y sabes cuándo no hablas, y demuestras que puedo confío contigo”

Había tanta sinceridad en sus ojos que notó un nudo en la garganta.

“Vale” susurró, sin saber qué otra cosa decir. Él suspiró.

“Da igual qué pasa en la Bratva. Tú eres Louis”

No estaba seguro de haberlo entendido, pero sonrió. Se movió y lo besó en la comisura de los labios, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Tenía calor en el fondo del estómago, y empezar a temer que fuera a más, así que se apartó para respirar.

Harry no estaba por la labor. Le devolvió el beso casi con desesperación, y había hambre en sus ojos cuando se separaron. Louis empezó a temer por el estado de sus pantalones.

“Para” murmuró sin aliento. “Para, que me voy a…”

Harry emitió un sonido que no sonó demasiado humano, pero obedeció.

“Quiero marcarte” dijo, serio. Louis asintió durante dos segundos antes de recuperar la cordura. Harry hundió le rostro en su cuello de nuevo y pegó los labios a la base de la garganta; Louis se mordió la lengua para no gemir.

_Ahora sí que voy a arruinar los pantalones del traje._

 “Sí” murmuró sin pensar. Todo su ser estaba encendido y agitado, ansioso por obedecer, por complacer, por…

“No quiero que ellos piensan que no eres mío. Que no somos…” notaba el roce de sus labios en la piel cuando hablaba, su aliento cálido, se le erizó el vello, se quedó sin aire…

Louis había perdido la capacidad de hablar en un idioma comprensible. Balbuceó algo, inseguro hasta él mismo de lo que intentaba decir, pero él no parecía interesado en nada que no fuera atacar la piel de su garganta, y sus músculos se aflojaban por momentos. Se quedó inmóvil, sumiso y tranquilo en sus brazos

Para cuando se separó, Louis empezaba a marearse y temblaba de los pies a la cabeza.

“Estoy… Harry…” balbuceó. Él no dijo nada; no entendió su sonrisa satisfecha hasta que tiró del espejo retrovisor para que se viera la marca violácea que acababa de hacerle en el lado derecho del cuello.

“La próxima vez” dijo despacio, con la voz pastosa “Es de verdad”

Louis le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

 

 

La cena fue… extraña.

La mesa era enorme, plantada en el centro de un distinguido reservado, y estaba llena; Des, Anya, dos hombres que no conocía con sendas omegas a cada lado y Harry, sentado a su lado con expresión tensa. Liam estaba de pie detrás de Harry y lo observaba todo con ojos grandes, demasiado cálidos para la situación que lo rodeaba, y Niall se apoyaba contra la pared detrás de Des con la misma tranquilidad de alguien esperando el autobús, entre otros dos rígidos guardaespaldas.

Louis había ahuyentado a una indignada Katya con un siseo en cuanto se había presentado, y Harry había decidido no llevarla por su salud mental. No estaba de humor; lo embargaba una impaciencia insoportable, una agitación extraña que no había sentido nunca. Louis lo atribuyó a los nervios y besó a Harry en el coche como agradecimiento, estremeciéndose al notar sus manos anhelantes en los muslos, pero le había costado más de la cuenta mantenerse entero al salir del automóvil.

Ahora sentía todos sus sentidos alerta; las luces, los ruidos, los olores. Notaba la mirada de Des clavada en su alma desde el otro lado de la mesa; no tenía ni idea de qué cara se le quedaría si lo mirase directamente, así que se dedicó a escrutar el bordado del elegante mantel. Cuando se acercó el camarero, Harry pidió por él con rigidez, con una leve mirada de remordimiento, pero Louis le sonrió y aceptó el plato con una inclinación de cabeza.

Había visto cómo las dos omegas que acompañaban a los hombres se estremecían en sus sillas, embutidas en vestidos minúsculos y con los labios perfectamente pintados sellados, con la mirada gacha, las manos unidas sobre el regazo, las piernas juntas. Invisibles.

Louis las miraba y sentía el miedo acariciándole el rostro como una brisa invisible, dando gracias interiormente por librarse de un destino que bien podría haber sido el suyo.

Se esforzó por meter bocados de comida en su estómago agitado; de haber estado en casa se habría quejado hasta tener a Harry apretado y tranquilizador contra su espalda, pero por ahora tenía que conformarse con la mano cálida del alfa apretándole la rodilla con suavidad, casi ternura. Harry no lo había soltado en ningún momento, y lo agradecía. Notaba las miradas lascivas de los alfas que no conocía en su rostro, y tenía que contenerse para no ocultar el rostro entero en su pecho.

Hablaron en ruso. Los dos hombres desconocidos hicieron gestos en su dirección, con voces profundas y gangosas. Des mantuvo una mirada torva sobre ellos toda la cena. Harry respondió algo que sonó áspero, y no insistieron. Pero siguió sin soltarlo.

Parecieron llegar a un acuerdo. Empezaron los brindis. Harry le había tendido una copa de champán llena hasta la mitad, que no dejaban de rellenarle, y Louis empezaba a notar el cosquilleo del alcohol en los labios dormidos. Él le mandó parar enseguida, pero empezaba a removerse en el asiento, inquieto. Pensamientos cada vez menos cabales aparecían en su mente; las manos se le iban al pantalón de Harry, a su costado, a su mano todavía atenazada en su muslo. No despegaba la mirada de los movimientos de su boca; estaba acostumbrado a su voz lenta, pero hablaba ruso sorprendentemente rápido, y el sonido le inflamaba algo en el pecho. Harry hacía rodar las vocales en la lengua, se humedecía los labios, se los mordía, tragaba saliva…

_Dios_ , estaba demasiado guapo, sentado con una mano protectora sobre su pierna, la quería más cerca, _lo_ quería más cerca, lo quería entero contra él, lo quería en la cama otra vez, como cuando se despertaban, como cuando tenía su erección contra la espalda y su mano enredada en su camiseta. La sensación de urgencia en su vientre no había hecho más que crecer a lo largo del día, pero ya empezaba a ser insoportable. Necesitaba los labios de Harry pegados otra vez en su garganta, necesitaba los dientes en su piel y sus manos recorriéndolo, necesitaba su atención, su mirada de adoración y su voz lenta…

Volvió en sí con brusquedad; Liam le había dado una ligera patada a su silla desde detrás.

“Te estás quedando embobado” le oyó susurrar con discreción. Harry los miró de reojo.

“¿Bien?” murmuró en su oído por enésima vez.

Louis asintió, sonriente. Le sabía la boca a champán y burbujas. Quería besarlo y probar la suya.

“Bien” susurró.

Des observaba la escena desde su silla; sabía que veía la ligera marca en su cuello, pero no tenía tiempo de preocuparse. El incendio en su propio cuerpo ocupaba toda su atención.

 

Le costó mantener las manos quietas durante el viaje de vuelta; Liam permanecía con la mirada fija en la carretera, conteniendo la risa, y Harry parecía agradablemente sorprendido, pero se dejaba, con una sonrisa adormilada.

“Harry” gimoteó. Empezó a buscar su cinturón antes de darse cuenta. Él lo paró con suavidad, agarrando sus manos entre las suyas.

“Espera” murmuró contra su sien. “Espera, en casa”

 

 

 

“Tú bebes champán” le dijo con delicadeza en cuanto entraron en la habitación “No quieres esto”

Louis frunció el ceño. El murmullo del alcohol en su cabeza empezaba a desaparecer, pero le preocupaba quedar de borracho. ¿Cómo de poco atractivo era un omega bebido?

“Sí quiero. Eres mío.” dijo en voz alta “Quiero esto, Harry. Te lo juro. ¿No quieres… no me deseas?”

Harry cerró los ojos.

“¿Tú seguro?” su voz sonó extraña, sin aliento, y tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Empezaba a perder el control, igual que él. Louis resopló; ya estaba demasiado encendido como para no salirse con la suya. Se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la tiró al suelo; se arrancó la camisa y los pantalones, hasta que se quedó en la pequeña pieza de encaje negro.

Ladeó la cabeza, expectante. Si eso no funcionaba, no le quedaban opciones.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALGUIEN MÁS ME ODIA? SI NO ME ODIÁIS HE FRACASADO  
> Si todavía no me odiáis, os diré que no sé cuándo podré volver a subir. Tengo muchas ganas pero también muchos exámenes y AGH. Haré lo que pueda. No prometo nada. Aguantad comigo xxx


	23. Capítulo 22

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que pudiese hablar. Louis empezó a preocuparse ligeramente, el sonrojo de sus mejillas haciéndose más y más evidente a cada momento.

Dio un paso adelante, con la alfombra suave haciéndole cosquillas en las plantas de los pies. Harry alargó las manos y se echó hacia delante para atraparlo; lo sujetó por las caderas y lo atrajo hacia sí hasta que se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Louis sonrió levemente, jugando con los mechones de pelo ensortijado que se le había soltado.

“Muy seguro” murmuró. Él parpadeaba despacio, con los ojos llenos de algo tan intenso que lo hizo ruborizarse del todo. Sus manos todavía estaban en sus caderas; notó sus dedos delineando la puntilla del encaje, y lo recorrió un escalofrío.

A pesar de todo, Harry se mordió el inferior con un gesto casi de dolor.

“Estás champán. No puedo…” balbuceó.

Louis resopló para sus adentros, frustrado. Había huido tanto del alfa que cuando intentaba dar un paso adelante, él lo atribuía a una borrachera. Tenía que revisar sus reacciones en un futuro.

“No estoy borracho” aseguró, deslizando las manos por sus hombros trajeados hasta llegar a su corbata “Sólo me he bebido dos vasos, tú lo has visto. Esto es de antes”

“De antes” repitió él. Sus ojos verdes seguían cada uno de sus movimientos como hipnotizados, y cuando Louis consiguió deshacer el nudo por completo y tirar la fina pieza de tela por encima del hombro, se oscurecieron un poquito más.

“Me hiciste un chupetón en el coche” susurró “¿Te acuerdas de eso?”

Él asintió despacio. Sus manos empezaban a apretar, pero su mirada se había quedado clavada en la marca violácea de su cuello.

“Eres mío” tenía la voz áspera y las mejillas encendidas, y su respiración había adquirido un ritmo lento, pesado.

“Sí que lo soy. Me gusta serlo” respondió al instante, con sinceridad “No puedo mentirme más, no quiero. Me gusta que me mires, y me gusta que me protejas, y me gusta que le gruñas a los que me miran como a un trozo de carne, y me gusta que quieras marcarme”

Harry tragó saliva audiblemente.

“Me gustas tú” tartamudeó, y Louis sonrió por encima del nerviosismo por primera vez.

“Quiero esto” repitió “De verdad, Harry, ¿te has visto con ese traje? Casi babeo en la comida”

El alfa no respondió. Tiró de él hacia delante, hasta que pudo notar su erección a través de sus pantalones, y Louis se estremeció entero.

“Si hacemos esto” susurró él “No paro. No puedo”

Louis se inclinó para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos; lo besó con ligereza, despacio, apartándose cada vez que él intentaba profundizar el beso hasta que el alfa protestó con un gemido que murió en su garganta.

“No quiero que pares” dijo, esforzándose por mantener la voz firme. “He estado muerto de miedo. He estado presionado, he estado _amenazado_. Pero ahora no. Ahora te veo, y te huelo, y te _siento_ , y quiero esto. Y no es alcohol, ni celo. Te necesito. Estoy enamorado de ti.”

Sus ojos brillaban tanto que parecían de cristal.

“¿No… tienes miedo?” preguntó despacio.

“Cuando estoy contigo, no”

Harry parecía perder el control de sus manos a cada momento; le recorrían la espalda, los hombros, el pecho, se enganchaban en el borde de encaje y se enroscaban en su cintura.

“Ven, ven, ven” lo alzó por los muslos y lo tumbó de espaldas en la cama, acomodándose entre sus piernas. Louis se incorporó lo justo como para alcanzar su boca con la suya; Harry gimió en el beso durante un segundo. Se apartó de él; no llegó a ver cómo lo hacía, pero dos sonidos rasgados más tarde, el alfa volvía a besarlo, lento y febril, y estaba en ropa interior y su piel _ardía,_ le quemaba las puntas de los dedos al rozar su pecho con las manos…

Harry se arrodilló en el colchón; abrió más las piernas para hacerle sitio, pero no pareció ayudar. El alfa apoyó la frente en su vientre; su respiración le hacía cosquillas en la piel y convertía en un río de chispas todo lo que tocaba. Louis vibraba de arriba abajo de pura anticipación mientras él trazaba un camino de besos por su estómago. Se tapó los ojos con una mano temblorosa; de todas formas, ya no tenía fuerzas para levantar la cabeza e intentar mirar a Harry. Cada una de sus caricias en sus muslos lo dejaba flácido y dócil, y ya hacía rato que no sentía las piernas, pero no le preocupaba. A decir verdad, no le preocupaba nada que no fuese la necesidad arrolladora de sentirlo contra su piel, de sentirlo dentro, de…

Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos deshaciéndose de la exquisita pieza de lencería con un sonido rasgado. Sus labios sustituyeron el tacto sedoso del encaje al segundo siguiente.

“No te pones más cosa que no es de estos” dijo con seriedad, y Louis se habría echado a reír si pudiera pensar.

“No tenía más, y lo has roto…” no tenía saliva, ni aire en los pulmones. Su voz sonó hueca, urgente.

“Te compro yo” Harry tenía el ceño fruncido casi en concentración “Sólo estos”

“Vale” en ese momento, retorciéndose bajo sus dedos, era lo único que quería ponerse el resto de su vida. Eso o nada. Preferiblemente nada. Preferiblemente con los labios de Harry en las caderas, como ahora… “Harry, _dios_ ”

Él todavía se dedicaba a presionar besos por su piel.

“Hueles” su voz hizo que su último rastro de entereza se rompiera. “Hueles… como…”

Gimió en voz alta con impaciencia, sabiendo que eso no podría ignorarlo.

“Venga” se quejó, arqueando la espalda. Surtió efecto; Harry hundió los dientes en la piel de su cadera, y Louis soltó una exclamación ahogada.

“Harry” gimoteó.

“¿Es lo primero?”

“¿C-Cómo?”

“¿Yo? ¿El primero?”

Louis se sintió enrojecer.

“Sí. Sí, claro que eres el primero”

Harry pareció recibir un puñetazo invisible en la garganta. Sus ojos ya ardían.

“No te lastimo” aseguró en un tartamudeo; estaba seguro de que si no estuviese tan acostumbrado a su acento, no habría entendido absolutamente nada. Pero todos sus sentidos estaban agudizados, y todos estaban sintonizados con Harry.

“No lo harás, sé que no lo harás, estoy bien, quiero esto, quiero…” balbuceaba con los ojos cerrados, sin ser totalmente consciente de lo que decía, pero no importaba si con eso conseguía que Harry se moviese de una vez…

“Ya voy” no se dio cuenta de que estaba tartamudeando sus pensamientos en voz alta hasta que Harry lo interrumpió. Lo  que decía él tenía todavía menos sentido; sabía que su olor lo estaba volviendo loco a cada segundo.

_No sé qué hacemos hablando, la verdad,_ pensó con amargura. Se decidió por separar más las piernas para que el alfa viese el lubricante goteando entre ellas.

Harry gruñó. La vibración le subió por la columna y le rompió en el pecho como una ola; Louis echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

“Te necesito” susurró, y él respiró hondo “Tus dedos, ya.”

Harry parecía hipnotizado mientras frotaba su entrada con las yemas de los dedos, empapándoselos. Louis apretó los dientes para no gritar en cuanto notó el tacto de su boca, y giró la cabeza para hundir el rostro en la almohada. No le dio tiempo a sentirse avergonzado; gimió en voz alta, más agudo de lo que le habría gustado, y le temblaron los muslos.

“No” no tenía aire “Necesito… te necesito dentro de…ay, dios. _Dios_ ”

Harry no lo oía; parecía que se lo quisiera comer de verdad, y sus manos lo sujetaban casi hasta hacerle daño. Le costó conseguir que parase- teniendo en cuenta que no _quería_ que parase. Los ojos de Harry eran salvajes cuando se irguió sobre él.

“Ya khochu s"yest' tebya vsya” farfulló. No entendió nada. Jadeó, atragantado, pero Harry obedeció finalmente e introdujo un dedo dentro de él; se movía despacio, sus dedos eran todavía más largos y finos de lo que recorvada y se sentía increíble, se sentía en el cielo, pero no era suficiente. Louis estaba insoportablemente vacío, con las entrañas ardiendo; se sentía _gotear_ , con el lubricante resbalando por la mano del alfa, y oía el rumor en su pecho que ya era una vibración ininterrumpida. Cada bocanada de aire lo llenaba del olor de Harry, cada vez más fuerte, empapando el aire de la habitación, y era peor.

“Te necesito” masculló cuando añadió un segundo. “Te necesito _ya_ , Harry. No me harás daño”

Harry observaba los leves espasmos de sus músculos que provocaba con cada movimiento de sus dedos dentro de él, embobado. Era bueno, y cada vez que los flexionaba ligeramente lo volvía completamente _loco,_ pero no dejó de removerse. Gimió cuando los dedos desaparecieron.

“Harry” murmuró. Le dolía cada célula del cuerpo de no tenerlo más cerca; ya no podía permitirse sutilezas. Alargó la mano entre sus cuerpos y agarró su miembro hinchado. Harry era tan grande que una mano no le alcanzaba; utilizó las dos para acariciarlo con lentitud, y escrutó su rostro en busca de su reacción. El alfa se deshizo en gemidos al instante, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, y quería grabarse esa imagen a fuego en la retina para que fuese lo último que viera cuando muriese. Nunca vería nada más hermoso.

Louis sonrió sin poder evitarlo; el todopoderoso Harry, el futuro jefe de la Bratva, estaba perdiendo el control bajo sus caricias, y si él no estuviese igual de afectado, seguramente habría hecho algún comentario sarcástico. Pero lo único que podía pensar era en la combinación del tamaño de Harry- malditos alfas, maldita genética- y su propia virginidad, y el pensamiento era aterrador y excitante al mismo tiempo. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

“Hazlo ya” murmuró, y Harry abrió los ojos para mirarlo “Lo necesitas, lo necesito. Llevo esperándote toda mi vida”

“Louis” el alfa se inclinó una última vez para besarlo con inesperada dulzura, como si temiese romperlo. Enlazó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, respirando el olor intenso, limpio, que lo llenaba por dentro como el calor de una hoguera en una noche fría.

“Voy despacio” le oyó susurrar. Asintió.

“Vale. Vale.”

La respiración se le enganchó en el pecho cuando empezó a empujar dentro de él. Harry era enorme; lo había visto antes, pero no imaginaba que se sentiría tan lleno, tan imposiblemente lleno que no podía tomar aire, que iba a romperse, que iba a _morirse_ de lo placentero que era. Iba tan despacio que Louis empezó a preguntarse si era sólo que  no quería hacerle daño o también que realmente le costaba, a pesar de que él mismo ya estaba empapando las sábanas de lubricante bajo de su cuerpo. No dolía, pero quemaba ligeramente, y cuando Harry _finalmente_ acabó de entrar en él y lo miró con los ojos negros y la boca entreabierta, se tomó unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la sensación. Y también para no llegar al orgasmo en ese mismo segundo y quedar en ridículo definitivamente.

“Ha...rry” murmuró a pesar de todo, y él se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. Lo notó temblar, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le estaba costando quedarse quieto. Louis tragó saliva; jamás admitiría lo perfecto que se sentía todo, la increíble sensación de Harry respirando despacio en su hombro, Harry con unas manos grandes y suaves que lo sujetaban por las caderas, Harry dentro de él, gimiendo por lo bajo como si acabase de encontrar el cielo. Y aun así su cuerpo necesitaba más, y había una vergonzosa urgencia en sus gestos cuando asintió para que empezase a moverse. El alfa empezó despacio, con movimientos suaves y profundos que le robaban el aliento de cada vez. Pero el fuego dentro de él ya era insoportable, se estaba quemando, se iba a calcinar debajo de su cuerpo si no hacía algo al respecto...

“Más” jadeó.

Se le pusieron los ojos en blanco en cuando él obedeció y el ritmo se volvió un poco más rápido, un poco más brusco. Louis soltaba un suave gemido con cada embestida; ni siquiera se planteó parar cuando vio la satisfacción en los ojos del alfa al oírlo. Harry apretaba los dientes, y varios mechones que se le habían soltado de la coleta caían sobre sus ojos brillantes, cristalinos. Todavía lo miraba como si Dios en persona se hubiese metido en su cama, pero Louis ya no estaba como para sonrojarse bajo su mirada.

Estaba demasiado ocupado descubriendo el paraíso.

Puso una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y notó los músculos flexionándose y contrayéndose bajo sus dedos. Gimió de nuevo, Harry acelerando el ritmo todavía más, y se agarró a sus hombros casi con desesperación. El placer era tan grande que lo notaba en todo el cuerpo, en olas que subían y bajaban, que lo atravesaban como corrientes eléctricas y lo dejaban agotado, sin aliento, desesperado por más. Notaba sus músculos contrayéndose sin su permiso, y Harry gruñía con suavidad de cada vez que lo hacían, la vibración viajando por todo su cuerpo como un cosquilleo. No quería que se detuviese, no quería que acabase jamás, jamás...

Pero acabó; Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre su clavícula y mordió con suavidad; Louis perdió el control definitivamente.

“Muérdeme. Muérdememuérdememuérdeme” notaba sus propios labios moviéndose, pero él no lo controlaba, y la sensación era extraña y no del todo desagradable. Definitivamente estaba borracho, pero no era de alcohol.

Todo su cuerpo estalló en llamas. Boqueó en busca de aire, tirando de su pelo para intentar atraer su boca hacia su cuello. La necesidad pura era niebla espesa en su mente; quería sus dientes rompiendo su piel, quería su nudo dentro de él y necesitaba...

“Sí” balbuceó él “Sí, aguanta. Aguanta”

No lo entendió hasta que notó la presión en su interior aumentar, aumentar, pasar el límite soportable y seguir aumentando. Soltó un quejido ahogado, cerrando los ojos y temblando sin control.

“Ha...harry” murmuró. Él respiraba con irregularidad; Louis no dejó de jadear entrecortadamente: el alfa era colosal, nunca habría imaginado nada tan grande, estaba imposiblemente lleno, no podía más, iba a romperse, iba a reventar...

Pero acabó. Harry quedó completamente atrapado en su interior con un grito ahogado, se inclinó, Louis giró la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso, él hundió los dientes en su cuello, rompió la piel, músculo, todo se volvió blanco.

Louis ardió, gritó, las llamas lo consumieron, el placer se volvió casi insoportable, cayó al vacío.

Volvió a la realidad con Harry jadeando con suavidad. Lo notaba dentro de él, llenándolo, derramándose en su interior y gimiendo en voz baja.

“Louis” gimoteó, y su voz lo envolvió, rica y profunda. Quería que dijese su nombre así siempre, quería esa sensación cálida y dulce llenándolo, no quería que se acabase nunca...

“Oh, dios mío” susurró sin aliento, acariciando sus hombros desnudos. “Harry, dios, _dios_ ”

“Mío” él besaba cada centímetro de su piel que alcanzaba, sin dejar de murmurar para sí. “Mío, mío, mío…”

Intentó hablar, pero no fue capaz de emitir nada coherente.

_Tuyo, tuyo, siempre, ya era, ya fui, desde antes, desde hace… siempre, Harry, alfa, siempre, tuyo, lleno, mucho, mucho, demasiado, Harry…_

“T-tuyo” masculló al final “Dios, Harry, c-cuánto… cuánto va a durar. No puedo más”

“No sé” su voz sonaba cascada y temblorosa “Un p-poco aún. Espera”

Los movió con cuidado hasta quedar tumbados sobre un costado; Louis gimió cuando sintió un doloroso tirón en su interior, pero tuvo que reconocer que estaba bastante más cómodo sin el peso del alfa sobre su cuerpo. Intentó respirar hondo sin éxito varias veces, hasta que se conformó con respirar despacio y acompasadamente. Harry debía de estar pensando algo parecido, porque su respiración se entrecortaba a veces y combinaba pequeños jadeos con inspiraciones profundas, como si intentase normalizarla y no pudiese.

A pesar de todo, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse enseguida. Harry lo besó detrás de la oreja al darse cuenta, todavía sin aliento, y una de sus manos se instaló definitivamente sobre la parte baja de su estómago, donde- _dios_ , iba a estallar- seguramente podría sentirse a sí mismo dentro de él. Louis tragó saliva con dificultad.

 

 

 

 

 

Despertó desnudo y desconcertado, con Harry desnudo y envuelto a su alrededor como un pulpo particularmente cariñoso. Fue al intentar removerse cuando un estallido de dolor le atravesó el cuello.

El cuerpo entero del alfa se puso en movimiento al oír su exclamación ahogada; sus ojos verdes se enfocaron enseguida, y sus manos acudieron a su rostro automáticamente. Harry llegó a abrir la boca para preguntar qué pasaba, pero para entonces ya había comprendido el motivo.

Louis vio la satisfacción primitiva arder en sus ojos al ver la herida, todavía fresca. Oyó la pesadez que se hizo en su respiración y el rumor de las sábanas cuando se sentó en la cama. Pero, sobre todo, sintió la posesividad, el amor, la necesidad de proteger, emanando del alfa; la sentía en el pecho y en la mente al mismo tiempo, como si fuese una emoción suya.

“¿Duele?” su voz era un murmullo; le rozó la garganta con las yemas de los dedos, y cuando asintió hundió el rostro en su cuello para besarlo con cuidado. Louis notó una corriente recorriéndolo con violencia de arriba abajo, y gimió en voz alta; Harry empezó a lamer la herida. El alivio fue instantáneo y le invadió el cuerpo entero como una ola fresca; suspiró, y no dejó que se separase de él. Lo notaba a su lado, física y mentalmente, y su presencia era suave, familiar, acogedora. Estaba en casa. No tenía por qué preocuparse de nada. No tenía por qué preocuparse nunca más.

No abrió los ojos; su omega estaba completamente sereno por primera vez en su vida. Tenía la certeza inequívoca de que estaba exactamente donde debía estar, estaba completo. No podía creer que hubiera esperado tanto para aquello; no podía creer que hubiera esperado, a secas.

“Dios” gimió, cerrando los ojos “No sabía… no sabía que se iba a sentir así”

Harry apoyó la frente en su hombro desnudo.

“Moy” susurró.

Le pasó la mano por el pelo desordenado, que no recordaba que se hubiera soltado, y observó con satisfacción cómo se le cerraban los ojos.

“Sí” susurró. Frunció el ceño al ver que se quedaba mirándolo, con los ojos verdes y las pupilas dilatadas “No, no he dicho que pares”

Él sonrió, pero se inclinó hacia su garganta. Sus labios lo rozaron con ternura, como siempre, pero había cierta urgencia en sus movimientos, una necesidad temblorosa de aliviarlo. Louis cerró los ojos y se dejó, notando todos los músculos de su cuerpo relajándose poco a poco.

“Sigue” murmuró, y él obedeció. “No te atrevas a irte a trabajar hoy. No vas a dejarme solo aquí”

Notó sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa.

“Tengo que ir. Vienen socios” dijo con suavidad, separándose de su piel lo justo como para hablar.

Soltó un quejido.

“No” susurró.

“Ven conmigo”

Parpadeó.

“No puedo, yo…”

“No te dejo solo. La mordida está curando” el tono de su voz no dejaba réplica, y Louis no tenía ganas de discutir. Pero pensándolo bien, no tenía ganas de hacer nada que no fuera quedarse allí acurrucado el resto del día.

“¿Qué socios son?”

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama con un suspiro.

“Armas. Árabes. Les compramos”

“Árabes” repitió, distraído, acariciando sin pensar los músculos de su espalda. Harry se arqueó y sonrió bajo su tacto como un gato. “¿Cómo son?”

“Insoportable. Llegan y se quedan, quieren ser invitados y comer, y omegas. Siempre quieren omegas”

“¿Prostitutas?”

“Sí”

“¿Les pagáis prostitutas a vuestros socios?”

Lo notó asentir.

“Son negocios. Cada socio quiere una cosa, ya aprendes más adelante.”

 

 

Harry le gruñó a Niall cuando intentó limpiarle la mordida con desinfectante; un sonido grave, ligeramente desgarrado, que salía del centro de su pecho. El beta retrocedió unos pasos, inseguro, y una mirada de Louis lo convenció definitivamente de que era mejor confiar en las cualidades cicatrizantes de la saliva del alfa, pero no dejó de felicitarlos con la voz sospechosamente congestionada, y prometió abrazar a Louis en cuanto “el cavernícola se hubiese calmado lo suficiente”.

También hubo problemas cuando Liam intentó escoltarlos hasta el coche y le sonrió a Louis para darle los buenos días. Harry respondió con un sonido que sonó amenazante y un ceño fruncido, y el otro alfa parpadeó dos veces antes de decidirse por su propia integridad física y alejarse del omega con rapidez. El guardaespaldas estaba ligeramente pálido cuando se sentó al volante del automóvil, y no volvió a mirarlo directamente ni una vez. Ya poco sorprendido, Louis se limitó a tirar de él y susurrar palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído hasta que cesó la vibración en su garganta.

No podía echarle nada en cara; la mordida le escocía ligeramente, se sentía mareado, frágil y vulnerable ahora que había abandonado la calidez de la cama, con los brazos de Harry enlazados a su alrededor, y su proximidad era lo único que lo reconfortaba un poco. El alfa gruñendo y tomándola con todo el que lo miraba de forma extraña era extrañamente tranquilizador y le hacía sentirse protegido, querido.

No se despegó de su lado en toda la mañana. Se sentó en su regazo y reorganizó los papeles que Harry iba a desordenando mientras pasaba números a libretas y repasaba carpetas llenas de informes. Su secretaria entró varias veces, con café, documentos, recados, y Louis la observaba con desconfianza acurrucado contra el pecho de su alfa. Harry estaba todavía más atento que de costumbre, presionando los labios llenos contra su pelo y dándole sorbos del café que bebía, y Louis se permitió recibirla con una sonrisa de suficiencia, observando la rigidez de su expresión amable volverse cada vez más evidente. En cuanto probó el café que le traía y memorizó cómo le gustaba exactamente, decidió que sería la última vez que otra persona se lo preparaba. Harry siguió pasándole documentos, ajeno a sus pensamientos, y le devolvió la sonrisa con los ojos brillantes.

“¿Bien?”

Asintió.

“Sí” se estiró para besarlo en las comisuras de los labios, y él suspiró.

“Ya vlyublen v tebya” susurró, y Louis tragó saliva.

“¿Qué significa eso?”

“No sé decir. Le pregunto a Niall después”

“¿Y le gruñirás por responderte?” bromeaba, pero Harry se puso serio al instante.

“¿Te asusto si hago?”

“No” susurró con rapidez “No, claro que no. Sólo quieres protegerme. Nunca te tendría miedo, Harry”

La respuesta pareció dejarlo satisfecho; de hecho, todavía sonreía cuando la secretaria entró por enésima vez para anunciar que los “señores Al-Rabaji” estaban a punto de llegar.

Comieron en un suntuoso restaurante con ellos; resultaron ser tres alfas altos, de tez morena y amenazante, los tres con una amplia túnica blanca y los tres rodeados por guardaespaldas que directamente exhibían metralletas tan largas como su brazo. Para su alivio, Harry no dejó que se sentase en una silla, y tiró de él hasta que se encaramó a sus piernas.

Des se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, con los ojos entornados y sin apartar la mirada de la herida en su cuello, como si intentase adivinar si era real o no. Una mirada severa de Harry acabó por conseguir que apartase los ojos de su cuello, pero Louis vio sus nudillos blancos de lo mucho que apretaba los cubiertos.

Uno de los socios hizo un leve comentario hacia Louis, que el intérprete tradujo al ruso tartamudeando, y Harry respondió con los dientes apretados, zanjando el tema. Ninguno de los tres alfas volvió a mencionar nada; Louis no había entendido ni una palabra, pero oír la palabra “prostitutku” en la traducción y el veneno en la voz de Harry al responder le dieron toda la información que necesitaba. Se acabó la comida. Se firmó un contrato sobre la el mantel color crema limpio y libre de platos. Ni Harry ni Des demostraron demasiado entusiasmo por el acuerdo;  el hijo estaba concentrado en asegurarse de que Louis comiese lo suficiente, y el padre, en fulminarlo con la mirada. Recordaba a Gemma diciendo que en cuanto Harry lo marcase dejaría de tener poder sobre ellos, pero la verdad era que no parecía que nada hubiese acabado. Nada en absoluto.

 

 

Para cuando llegaron a casa y entraron en la habitación, apenas notaba un leve picor en la mordida. Harry se había pasado el día observándola, acariciándola, calmándole el dolor con su saliva, y estaba casi cicatrizada. Louis observó en el espejo la marca blanquecina, casi plateada, que empezaba a entreverse en la herida. Era sorprendentemente bonita, destacando en contraste con su piel morena, y estaba seguro de que quedaría aún mejor cuando curase del todo, pero todavía estaba esperando el ataque de pánico que había asumido que tendría en cuanto lo había marcado. La presencia permanente de Harry durante todo el día no había dejado que perdiese los nervios, pero ahora estaba cambiándose, y no podía verlo desde el baño, y…

Louis respiró hondo delante del espejo. Una vez, otra, otra. Aparte de una leve ansiedad sospechosamente relacionada con los ojos de Des, no sentía nada. No podía volver a su antiguo hogar. ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso tenía algún futuro en el sucio apartamento de sus padres? ¿Acaso ellos habían luchado por él en algún momento? ¿Acaso no era Harry el mejor alfa que podría encontrar?

Louis se mordisqueó el labio inferior, intentando averiguar si realmente pensaba todo aquello o era las desesperadas excusas que su mente creaba para evitar el pánico absoluto. Decidió que podía esperar; no había vuelta atrás de todos modos. Si le entraba el pánico, Harry estaría ahí. Y Des… Des acabaría muriendo de todas formas.

_El caso es cuándo._

_Y cómo._

_No. El caso es qué hará antes de morirse. Qué dejará planeado._

Harry golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

“¿Louis?” preguntó, inseguro. Su mirada viajó hasta la puerta del baño automáticamente.

“¿Sí?”

“Estás preocupado”

_¿Cómo lo ha sab…?_

_Ah. Puede notarlo. El lazo._

Se llevó una mano a la mordida distraídamente mientras avanzaba para abrirle la puerta.

“Estoy bien” aseguró, dejando que le recorriera los hombros con las manos hasta acabar en la marca de su cuello.

“Zayn está aquí” respondió él en voz baja. Casi podía oír su ceño fruncido.

“¿A estas horas?”

Salió del baño para encontrarse al omega balanceando con dificultad una enorme caja de cartón en las manos.

“Esto es para ti. Ningún alfa ni beta se atrevió a traerlo”

“Me preguntó por qué” murmuró Louis, sarcástico, casi para sí. Zayn sonreía con timidez.

“Lo has hecho, ¿verdad?”

Giró la cabeza para enseñarle la herida casi curada, y él se quedó boquiabierto.

“Es… Dios, nunca había visto… así de cerca…” se cortó, enrojeciendo, pero Louis sonrió despacio.

“No podía aguantar más” admitió, y él asintió.

“Es preciosa” dijo en voz baja, bajando la mirada. Louis tragó saliva.

“Sí”

“Siento todo lo que ha pasado por mi c…” lo cortó con un gesto de la mano.

“Olvídalo. Somos amigos, ¿no?”

Zayn sonrió. Estaba tan hermoso allí de pie con unos pantalones raídos y una camiseta blanca que Louis se planteó echarlo antes de que Harry pudiese echarle un vistazo.

“Te daría un abrazo” salió de su ensoñación cuando él continuó “Pero me han… eh… comentado cosas. Mejor esperaré unos días antes de tocarte”

“Pero si eres om…”

“No me voy a arriesgar” él sonrió “Enhorabuena, de verdad. Toma…” le pasó la caja, que pesaba más de lo que parecía.

“¿Qué es?”

“Es… eh… bueno, lo ha pedido Harry”

Louis frunció el ceño. Dejó la caja sobre la cama y buscó por dónde abrirla.

“¿Eso debería ser una pista? No tengo ni idea de qué puede…” lo que había dentro eran cajas más pequeñas, individuales, de colores. Un leve vistazo bastó.

_Ha mandado subir una caja entera de lencería._

_Así, en una caja de cartón. Para que lo vea cualquiera._

_Yo lo mato._

“Hablaré con él” dijo con los dientes apretados, negándose a mirar a Zayn a la cara. “Esto… siento esto”

Él levantó las manos.

“Es un alfa que acaba de marcar a su omega” dijo con aparente naturalidad, pero contenía la risa. “Es normal que q…”

“Hablaré con él.” repitió, y él no insistió.

“Supongo que serán para la segunda fase” bromeó “Cuando decidáis…”

No levantó la mirada de las pequeñas cajas.

“¿Cuando decidamos qué?”

Zayn cambió el peso de una pierna a otra. Parecía arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir.

“Más adelante, cuando decidáis tener… quiero decir… tomasteis precauciones, ¿no?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me odiáis más? menos?  
> No me deja responder a los comentarios y no sé por qué .-. pero los leo y los adoro y los responderé en cuanto internet deje de odiarme :)  
> xxxxx


	24. Capítulo 23

Louis se quedó mudo. Harry salió del baño en ese momento, mirando a Zayn con cierta desconfianza, pero consiguió acallarlo con una mirada. Sin embargo, el omega tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso.

“Ya hablaremos” dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de desaparecer. Harry enlazó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazó desde atrás, olisqueando su pelo tratando de encontrar el problema.

“Estás preocupado” insistió, y Louis cerró los ojos.

“Sí”

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque no…” se le secó la boca “No te…” se pasó una mano por la frente “No utilizamos protección” dijo al final “Y tu padre… todavía no ha hecho nada, y si no ha hecho nada es porque lo está planeando, y si lo está planeando es porque va a ser algo grande. Y has comprado una cantidad inhumana de… de cosas de estas, y ahora seguro que lo sabe toda la casa.” acabó su lamento sintiéndose un poco mejor, pero Harry no reaccionó, intuyendo que quería seguir hablando. “Y no sé… no sé qué hacer, no sé qué va a pasar, no sé qué va a cambiar, no sé que voy a hacer si estoy… si me quedo…”

“Tranquilo. Tranquilo. No pasa nada”

“Sí pasa” ahora sí que se mareó; Harry lo sostuvo contra él. “Sí pasa, Harry, podría estar en estado. Podría… ay, dios mío. ¡Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido! No sé qué me pasó, yo…” temblaba, pero Harry no parecía afectado, y exhibía una amplia sonrisa que le decía que no había entendido nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Lo intentó de nuevo “Harry. ¿Me estás entendiendo? No me he tomado la puñetera pastilla.”

Él asintió.

“No me gustan las pastillas. Hueles menos” dijo con tranquilidad. Louis se contuvo para no darse golpes con la cabeza en la pared.

“Harry, podría estar…” no era capaz de decirlo. El alfa lo arrastró con cuidado hacia la cama al ver que el temblor de sus piernas no mejoraba.

“Bebé” murmuró “Podría estar un bebé. Ya sé” dijo con suavidad.

“¿Ya lo sabes? ¿Así, por las buenas? ¿Ya lo sabes?” empezaba a notar un sudor frío en la espalda que lo hacía estremecer.

Harry todavía no parecía preocupado.

“¿No quieres bebés?” preguntó con suavidad. Louis apretó los puños en su camiseta; lo intentó de nuevo.

“Claro que quiero bebés, pero no ahora. Tengo diecisiete años, y acabas de marcarme, y…” habría empezado a hiperventilar sin la dulce presión de los labios de Harry en su mejilla. “Y este no es momento de tener un hijo”

“Todo el momento es bueno de tener un hijo” dijo él, ladeando la cabeza. Louis cerró los ojos. “Cuando mi padre muere y soy pakhan, necesitamos un opekun para que hereda”

“No voy a tener hijos para cubrir cupos laborales, Harry” dijo con acidez, y él pareció comprender que había un problema por primera vez.

“No. Voy a tener hijos porque queremos. Pensé que quieres” murmuró. Louis alzó los brazos, exhasperado.

“Claro que quiero, pero no ahora”

“¿Cuándo?”

“Cuando... Estemos preparados”

Harry sonrió.

“Nunca estás preparado para un hijo. Aprendes con él”

“No… no sé, Harry”

“Es muy pronto” dijo al final “Ahora no te preocupas”

“¿Ahora no me preocupo? ¿Y qué hacemos en nueve meses con un bebé?”

“Lo queremos” Harry lo besó en la coronilla. “Y compramos una… una... shpargalka”

“Una cuna”

“Una cuna” repitió él con satisfacción. Louis suspiró y se apoyó en él.

 

Decidió darse un baño; después de años duchándose con un hilo de agua helada, era imposible meterse en una bañera de agua caliente y perfumada y seguir preocupado por algo. Louis echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. A pesar de la enorme caja de lencería que había podido ver _cualquiera,_ no se creía capaz de enfadarse con Harry; cada célula de su cuerpo lo echaba de menos en cuanto se alejaba dos pasos de él. Sacó las manos del agua de forma experimental; observó la espuma que quedó entre sus dedos durante unos segundos antes de hundirlas de nuevo, huyendo del aire frío. La bañera era enorme; Harry cabría perfectamente con él, y ni siquiera estarían apretados. Quizá podría llamarlo, quería llamarlo, seguro que querría meterse en esa burbuja de paz con él…

Ya estaba cogiendo aire para llamarlo cuando se detuvo. Acababan de discutir el riesgo inminente de un embarazo, y seguramente llamar a Harry desnudo en la bañera no ayudaría a la situación, se recordó con amargura.

 

Cuando salió del baño, Harry tenía un ramo de rosas en las manos. Se lo tendió con una media sonrisa, y Louis lo aceptó automáticamente, desconcertado.

“¿Rosas? P-Pero ya no me estás cortejando…” murmuró, sonriendo. Harry asintió.

“Son últimas” dijo con solemnidad. “Son diecisiete. Por tus años.”

Louis las rozó con las yemas de los dedos; los pétalos aterciopelados eran de un rojo oscuro precioso.

“Gracias” susurró, besándolo en la mejilla, y la sonrisa de él se ensanchó, pero esperó hasta que estuvieron los dos metidos en la cama para hablar.

“Le pregunté a Niall qué significa el de antes. Mi madre hablaba español, pero mi madre no me lo dijo mucho…”

Louis asintió.

“¿Qué significa?”

“Te amo”

Giró la cabeza para mirarlo con tanta brusquedad que se hizo daño en el cuello.

“¿Cómo?”

“Significa te amo” Harry lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, sinceros, y hablaba con la misma tranquilidad que alguien que le estuviese diciendo la hora. Pero Louis tenía un nudo en la garganta.

“¿Me amas?” murmuró, sonriendo sin querer. Él asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Louis se preguntó si estaría sintiendo la chispeante sensación que tenía él en el pecho.

“Eres mío. Y yo soy tuyo. Siempre”

Se atragantó con su propia respiración.

“Harry” se estiró para besarlo, dejando que le recorriese la espalda con las manos. “Mierda, Harry, te quiero”

Él sonrió despacio, el hoyuelo en su mejilla convirtiéndolo en un ángel de ojos verdes casi mágicamente.

“Me quieres” susurró, inclinándose para besarlo en la comisura de los labios “Me quieres” repitió, y su aliento le hizo cosquillas. Louis se retorció ligeramente entre sus brazos.

“Sí” respondió al instante “Sí” la emoción que empezaba a llenarle el pecho era demasiado fuerte como para poder pensar en otra palabra, pero Harry parecía satisfecho; deslizó la mano por la parte baja de su espalda, hasta engancharse en el borde su pantalón. Le besó el hombro, el cuello. Louis gimió en voz baja; acabó en su mordida, besando la piel marcada y haciéndole perder la cabeza definitivamente. Louis respiró hondo, notando una corriente ya familiar recorrerlo y hacerlo estremecer.

“H-Harry” susurró, y el alfa sonrió ligeramente, sin separar los labios de su garganta. Sus manos se deslizaron entre sus piernas antes de que se diera cuenta. Louis jadeó; separó más las rodillas para darle mejor acceso…

_No. No, espera, ¿yo no estaba preocupado?_

“Harry, para” dijo en voz baja.

Él obedeció, pero tenía los labios rojos y los ojos brillantes cuando se separaron, y Louis empezaba a sentirse acalorado. La excitación del alfa vibraba en su interior, insistente, imposible de ignorar.

“Déjame” murmuró, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro de nuevo. Louis tragó saliva; quería ceder, lo quería tanto que le dolía en el estómago, pero en su mente seguía la conversación que lo había sumido en el pánico más absoluto.

“Me tomo la pastilla” susurró, tembloroso “Me tomo los supresores y… y hacemos lo que quieras. Un minuto, Harry”

“No” Harry le estaba quitando la camiseta y se estaba dejando. “No, la pastilla no. Sólo mío. Mío, Louis…”

Empezaba a perder sentido a medida que hablaba, pero Louis lo entendía. Notaba su urgencia palpitándole en la garganta, y se oía jadear.

“Harry, no” cerró los ojos al notar sus labios bajar por su clavícula, y se le escapó una risita. Sus labios en la marca casi curada le hacían cosquillas, y la sensación le llenaba todo el cuerpo y era agradable, tan agradable que podría quedarse dormido o humedecerse en cualquier momento. “Quieto” susurró “¿Tú me has visto intentar caminar hoy?”

Él asintió. Tiró de él hasta que quedó acostado boca arriba, y acabó de quitarle la camiseta sin esforzarse demasiado.

“Sí. Me gusta”

Puso los ojos en blanco.

“Tengo que tomarme la pastilla, y podremos seguir” insistió. Harry no parecía interesado; había descubierto un pequeño lunar en su estómago, y lo estaba besando con satisfacción.

“La pastilla la tomas antes, no después. ¿Y si ya hay un bebé? Le haces daño” sus labios le acariciaban la piel con ternura cuando hablaba, pero Louis se quedó quieto y serio. Tenía razón, y lo sabía. No podía arriesgarse.

“Entonces, no p-podemos seguir” balbuceó. “Esperaremos a que me haga una prueba, y después…”

Harry negó con la cabeza; sus rizos le acariciaron el pecho.

“Yo no puedo esperar más. Esperé v-viente años” habló a través de los dientes apretados, y lo creyó. A decir verdad, él tampoco se veía capaz de parar, pero necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, aliviar su conciencia.

 “¿P-Pero ya está? ¿Vamos a seguir haciendo el amor sin protección porque ya podría estar en estado? ¿Qué soluciona eso?”

“Nada.” el alfa delineaba los huesos de su cadera con las yemas de los dedos, y empezaba a tirar de su pantalón “Yo no quiero soluciona nada. Quiero hacer el amor”

Intentó ignorar el fuego que prendieron sus palabras dentro de él, sin demasiado éxito. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, buscó su pelo con las manos para enredar los dedos en él.  Ya no tenía opción; no podía decirle que no. Se estaba muriendo de ganas, y sabía que él podía notarlo.

“Vale” cedió “Vale, pero… mañana hablaremos de esto muy seriamente”

“Sí. Lo que quieres” ni siquiera se esforzó por entender sus balbuceos; levantó las caderas ligeramente para ayudarlo a desvestirlo, y rió cuando oyó un ruido ligero de tela desgarrada y Harry cayó sobre él en ropa interior.

“Tienes que dejar de romper ropa” murmuró, y él apoyó la frente en la suya con delicadeza “Me da igual cómo de rico seas, no puedes romper todo lo que estés llevando sólo porque tienes pr-oh.” Harry había decidido dejar de escuchar y deslizar una mano bastante distractora entre sus piernas. Louis gimió al notar las yemas de sus dedos acariciarlo “Dios, tus manos, Harry” susurró “No sé cómo demonios te las arreglas para hacer es-so…”

“Sólo yo” si no fuera por la aspereza de su voz, Harry podría haber pasado por tranquilo. “Sólo yo”

“Sólo tú”

Lo oyó gruñir ligeramente.

“Déjame, sólo” murmuró, sin levantar la mirada de la pieza de lencería que ya deslizaba por sus muslos. Louis sintió que se mareaba, y agradeció estar tumbado. Desmayarse de pura excitación no sonaba muy atractivo. “Sólo quiero mirarte. Nunca puedo mirarte como quiero”

Louis frunció el ceño, notando el rubor en sus mejillas. Harry llevaba toda su vida entre omegas perfectas, bonitas, con cuerpos esculturales y rostros como esculpidos en mármol. Y ahora insistía en “mirarlo”, y las comparaciones… las comparaciones eran odiosas.

“¿M-mirarme?” repitió. Harry debió de notar a duda en su voz, porque se irguió para mirarlo, con los ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad.

“Eres perfecto” dijo sin perder la media sonrisa “Eres perfecto por todo el cuerpo.”

“No creo q…”

“Tú no te ves como eres” lo interrumpió él, inclinándose para besarlo en el pecho, en la clavícula, en el hombro. “Pero yo te veo. Eres perfecto, Louis. Voy a enseñarte”

Sonrió inevitablemente, notando sus ojos entrecerrarse cuando él no paró.

“Te voy a quitar esto” le oyó murmurar “Porque si no lo rompo.”

Tragó saliva. De todas formas, empezaba a mojarlo.

“Me parece bien” consiguió croar; intentaba bromear, pero el roce de su piel era eléctrico y empezaba a notarse ligeramente, sólo ligeramente, desesperado por su atención.

Harry se apartó durante dos segundos, y sabía que tenía que deshacerse de los bóxers, que era necesario, que sería un momento, pero era insoportable sentir el aire frío y vacío después del tacto sedoso de su piel, y estaba tan ahogado en frustración que ni siquiera se le ocurrían palabras que pudieran conseguir que se acercase más; Louis se acabó decidiendo por separar las piernas; le había salido bien hasta entonces. Vio el movimiento en la garganta de Harry cuando tragó saliva con fuerza, y se dio por satisfecho.

“Ven” susurró; los dos dieron un respingo cuando empezó a empujar despacio dentro de él, lento y suave y extraordinariamente agradable, enorme y perfecto dentro de él. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta en un medio jadeo, los músculos de los hombros tensos mientras se sostenía con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Louis quería cerrar los ojos también, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, no podía apartar la mirada de sus rizos oscuros y su mandíbula definida, y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue alzar una mano para acariciar su pecho, con un gemido atragantado en la garganta que no iba a poder contener mucho más tiempo. Harry tomó aire con cuidado.

“No puedo apartar las manos de ti” gimió “antes podía. Antes tengo que parar y paro. Ahora me muero si no te toco”

Louis sonreía despacio; no podía hacer otra cosa. El suave ritmo de Harry dentro de él ya los tenía a los dos respirando con irregularidad. El alfa había decidido instalarse con los labios pegados a la mordida en su cuello, y la sensación era vibrante, sobrecogedora. Consiguió enlazar las piernas temblorosas alrededor de sus caderas, y él

“Eres perfecto y eres hermoso, y eres tan _bueno_ , bozhe moy, y eres mío.” todavía balbuceaba, y la verdad era que no quería que dejase de hablar, no sabía que sus palabras pudiesen afectarle tanto, empezaba a no poder respirar y no le importaba, el calor dentro de él iba a derretirlo desde dentro, iba a caer al vacío si no se sujetaba a los hombros de Harry con más fuerza, iba a morirse si dejaba de moverse…

El ángulo varió un centímetro; Harry tocó algo dentro de él, y su orgasmo los sorprendió a ambos, palpitante y cegador; Louis cerró los ojos y ahogó un grito en su cuello mientras su cuerpo entero estallaba en llamas. Harry apenas perdió un segundo en sonreír antes de acelerar el ritmo; no tardó en caer él también, gimiendo en voz alta y hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro, y Louis tuvo que suspirar cuando se quedó atrapado en su interior, en el borde de la frontera entre lo doloroso y lo placentero.

Harry murmuraba algo sin aliento, algo que sonaba parecido a “bebé”, pero no podía oírlo bien por encima de su propia respiración, y estaba demasiado agotado como para preguntar. Esperó sin prisa a que pudieran separarse, acariciando los rizos que caían sobre su pecho cuando lo oía gemir, y se mordía el labio ya dolorido cuando sentía una nueva ola derramándose en su interior.

_Los omegas no somos tan fértiles cuando no estamos en celo,_ se sorprendió pensando. _Puede que no pase nada. Puede que me esté preocupando para nada. Puede que sea algo que pueda tomarme con calma, hablar con Harry, más adelante, cuando las cosas estén más tranquilas…_

 

Harry trastabilló cuando por fin pudieron separarse y fue a agarrar una toalla para deslizar bajo sus caderas. Louis sonrió con languidez, y dejó que lo abrazase desde detrás, acomodándose por fin bajo las sábanas.

“Muy poco romántico” reprendió en broma, y él se acurrucó contra su hombro.

“Niall me mata si hacemos otro desastre. Me amenazó”

Louis asintió. No había pensado en eso.

“No hemos durado ni cinco minutos” dijo al cabo de un segundo, en un susurro exagerado “parecemos viejos”

Harry sonrió.

“Si dejas de ser tan hermoso, yo duro más” dijo con seriedad, y Louis rió.

“Veré qué puedo hacer”

Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, escuchándose respirar el uno al otro con calma, hasta que Louis rompió el silencio.

“¿Qué haremos mañana?” lo oyó recuperar el aliento antes de responder.

“Por la tarde vienen a firmar. Es el contrato más importante de este año” su voz ronca y baja en su oído relajó cada uno de sus músculos sin su consentimiento; Louis fue repentinamente consciente de lo cansado que estaba; cerró los ojos.

“¿Quiénes?” murmuró.

“Colombia”

“Ah” no tenía ni idea de qué decir “¿Vienen todos?”

“¿Cómo?”

Se esforzó por no reír.

“Nada. Un contrato muy importante, ¿hm?”

Él asintió.

“Cocaína”

Louis asintió.

“Cocaína” repitió, somnoliento. Fue consciente del momento en el que Harry se quedaba dormido, la nariz hundida en su nuca y su respiración pesada ralentizándose todavía más. Louis cerró los ojos, se encogió de hombros para sus adentros y se dejó llevar por la agradable oscuridad.

 

 

 

Gemma y Niall llegaron temprano, así que fue un milagro que se le hubiera ocurrido vestirse; el beta acarreaba una bandeja con su desayuno y ella llevaba un simple maletín marrón. Sonrió al ver la caja de cartón casi vacía al lado del armario.

“Parece que mi idea ha gustado” le guiñó un ojo, y Louis se sintió enrojecer.

“Pues el tuyo me lo rompió” dijo con sorna, ignorando un resoplido de Niall peligrosamente parecido a una risa, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba; en dos zancadas atravesó la habitación y le agarró la barbilla para mirarle el cuello “Te… te ha…”  
Louis bajó la mirada justo a tiempo de oírle pegar un grito.

“¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío, Niall, era verdad! ¡Te ha marcado! ¡Harry! ¿Harry?”

“Se está duchando” quería avergonzarse, pero ya estaba sonriendo “Gemma…”

“¡Te ha marcado! ¡Está casi curada, mírala!” Niall se acercó también; su sonrisa parecía a punto de partirle el rostro en dos.

Louis dio un respingo cuando la rozó con los dedos; era demasiado íntimo, casi desagradable que otra persona la tocara, y se encontró huyendo del contacto instintivamente. Gemma se dio cuenta al momento; apartó la mano, y su bonita sonrisa se enfrió un poco.

“Sí, lo siento, lo siento. Está casi curada. Es preciosa, Louis”

“Sí” Niall asintió con vivacidad “Ven aquí. Vamos a aprovechar que Harry no está para acosarte”

Louis rió mientras lo abrazaba.

“Gracias, gracias” dijo en voz alta. Niall desapareció de su campo de visión para abalanzarse sobre la ropa de la cama- soltando un alarido indignado al encontrar trozos de lo que había sido el pijama de Harry- pero Gemma continuó observándolo, sin cambiar ni un ápice la expresión pensativa, y Louis empezaba a sentirse expuesto cuando Harry salió del baño, frunciendo el ceño a ver a Gemma.

“No tocas mi omega” dijo con suficiencia, y Louis rió mientras Gemma le atenazaba los hombros con las manos con teatralidad. Harry la apartó con una floritura, y tiró de Louis para besarlo; estaba empapado, pero sus labios eran dulces y sus brazos lo rodeaban, reconfortantes, y le devolvió el beso instintivamente.

“Hola” murmuró, y él sonrió.

“Hola”

“Hola” intervino Niall desde la otra punta de la habitación “Yo también existo, ¿me recuerdas? Soy tu mejor amigo, antes de que te enamorases solías hablar conmigo y esas cosas.”

Harry sonrió.

“Hola, Niall” dijo con tranquilidad, y él bufó.

“He abrazado a Louis. Y no has podido impedirlo” dijo casi triunfante.

“Ajá” Harry lo besó en la coronilla, acariciándole la espalda un segundo a modo de “buenos días”. Louis levantó la cabeza para sonreírle.

“Y pienso abrazarlo más veces. Voy a tocarlo y hablar con él aunque me gruñas como un perro en celo”

“Vale”

“Que pensándolo bien, tampoco sería nada raro, porque viendo cómo te comportas con tod…”

“Niall” lo cortó él. “Ya lo entiendo”

Él le sacó la lengua.

“Pues me llevo a Louis” dijo agarrándolo del brazo y desenganchándolo de los brazos de Harry con más dificultad de la que pudo disimular. Harry frunció el ceño, pero el beta no le dio tiempo a protestar “No, no discutas. Tardaré cinco minutos. Te lo traeré entero”

 

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó con curiosidad en cuanto salieron, pero él se encogió de hombros.

“Nada, sólo quería hablar contigo sin tanto público. “¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo, un médico, unas pastillas, uno de esos miles de chismes de omega que no puedo entender?”

Sonrió.

“No. Estoy b-” frunció el ceño, deteniéndose, mientras evaluaba las posibilidades de que no ocurriese una catástrofe “en realidad… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?”

“Claro, lo que necesites”

Respiró hondo, pero sus ojos aguados y alegres lo derritieron.

“Necesito una discreción extrema con esto” empezó con cautela, y él asintió.

“Cuenta con ello”

“No se puede enterar nadie. _Nadie,_ Niall. Lo digo en serio”

“Te lo prometo. ¿Qué necesitas?”

Suspiró.

“Un par de tests de embarazo” murmuró al final, y vio el rostro exacto que debía de haber tenido Niall a los cinco años durante una fracción de segundo antes de que lo atrapara en el segundo abrazo del día.

 

 

 

Entró de nuevo para encontrarse a Gemma y Harry sentados en la cama, inclinados sobre un fajo de papeles.

Gemma giró la cabeza hacia él.

“Ven, tenemos que hablar. Mi padre está peor” Louis estaba a punto de bajar la cabeza y decir que lo sentía, pero algo en la expresión sombría de Harry le decía que eso no era lo más adecuado.

Deslizó la mirada por el maletín que Gemma sostenía sobre las rodillas, abierto. Estaba repleto de papeles, pero ninguno le dio ninguna pista sobre qué estaba pasando.

“¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?” murmuró. Harry sonrió ligeramente en su dirección, pero sus ojos verdes estaban tristes. No dijo nada; su hermana lo dijo por él.

“No va a durar” ninguno de los dos parecía demasiado afectado, sólo preocupados y con una mueca de concentración casi idéntica. “Un par de meses, como mucho”

“¿Y qué?”

“Todavía no dice nada” respondió Harry, mordisqueando el bolígrafo con el que planeaba sobre los papeles a medida que leía. “Todavía no sabe nadie”

“¿Y eso es malo?” Louis calló. Frunció el ceño mientras entendía despacio. Se acercó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Harry, que levantó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de adoración, de algo tan dulce que casi lo saboreó. Lo miraba como las estrellas mirarían a la luna si tuviesen ojos. Y si no fuese por el ambiente tenso y confuso que flotaba en el aire, probablemente ya se habría encaramado a su regazo para besarlo.

Harry tomó su mano entre las suyas, con calma, sabiendo que todavía estaba asimilando. Louis cerró los ojos y se concentró en pensar a toda velocidad.

“No es importante que no sea público” consiguió tartamudear al final, y Gemma bajó la mirada hacia los papeles de nuevo “Pero sí es importante que no te lo haya dicho a ti. Que no haya movimiento”

Harry besó el dorso de su mano, sin reaccionar.

“Sí” dijo Gemma por él “Eso es lo preocupante. Si Harry no está recibiendo papeles y presentándose a socios y aprendiendo a guardar los secretos más grandes, es… es malo. No sabemos qué pretende, no sabemos por qué no ha empezado el… traspaso de papeles.”

Louis sintió el mareo subirle desde las puntas de los pies hasta su estómago.

“Oh” se sentó en la cama, al lado de Harry, y él le pasó una mano por los hombros. “Oh, mierda”

Harry no lo soltó; sostuvo parte de su peso automáticamente, y Louis se acurrucó contra su costado, agradecido.

“¿Algo más?” preguntó en voz baja, y Gemma torció el gesto.

“Anya está… embarazada. Es posible que vaya a intentar ir por ahí”

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados. Notaba su preocupación irradiando de él como humo, pero por su expresión, jamás lo habría adivinado. Necesitaba aliviarlo, consolarlo, hacer que se sintiera mejor; sus manos querían acariciar su pelo y sus labios querían besarlo, susurrar palabras de apoyo, pero estaba demasiado aturdido. Su alfa estaba intranquilo y cada uno de sus instintos le estaba gritando que hiciese sentir mejor, pero no sabía qué hacer.

“¿Estás segura?” tartamudeó al final.  Ella asintió.

“La vi” susurró. “La oí. Lo estaban celebrando. Está de varios meses.”

Louis suspiró.

“No será capaz” dijo al final, con seguridad “No puede.”

Gemma no se movió.

“Mi padre puede hacer cualquier cosa, Louis” dijo sin rodeos. “Va a intentar lo que sea. Pero a esto no le dará tiempo, no pueden quedarle más de unos meses. No puede hacerlo, sabe que comprometería demasiado, suscitaría demasiadas preguntas, daría una imagen demasiado inestable. Todo el mundo, _todo el mundo_ , conoce a Harry desde que nació. Ya nació siendo opekun. No van a aceptar al hijo de una… de una puta. Uno que ni siquiera ha nacido todavía.”

Harry asentía según ella hablaba, pero todavía no había abierto los ojos. Louis no se atrevía a sentirse aliviado.

“Harry” dijo al final. Él suspiró.

“Hay que deshacerse” dijo al final, en voz baja. Gemma giró la cabeza; Louis parpadeó.

“¿De qué?”

“Ese bebé. Por si acaso”

“¿Qué? No” Louis casi se quedó boquiabierto, inseguro de si había oído bien. “¡No! ¿Cómo vamos…? ¿Qué estás diciendo?”

“Louis” dijo Gemma con cansancio “Relájate. No es para tanto”

“Sí, sí es para tanto” miró a su alfa, pero Harry todavía miraba los papeles “¿Qué vas… quieres ‘deshacerte’ de un bebé? ¿Para asegurarte… sin saber siquiera si es eso…?”

“No” intervino Gemma “Vamos a hacer otra cosa. Yo… yo hablo con Vladimir, me iré con él, dejaré que me marque y hará lo que me dé la gana, mi padre no podrá seguir sin él y lo sabe.”

“No” Louis se frotó las sienes con los dedos “No vas a condenar tu vida, Gemma”

Ella clavó en él una mirada limpia, y todo se hizo demasiado insoportable de repente.

“Harry” rogó, y el alfa lo miró de nuevo “Reacciona. Esto es de locos”

Él suspiró.

“Tengo que pensar. Ven” alzó una mano en su dirección. Louis tragó saliva, pero se sentó en su regazo y dejó que respirase su olor, despacio. Gemma desvió la mirada, sin decir nada.

“No vamos a ‘deshacernos’ del bebé” dijo con firmeza. Él tensó la mandíbula, pero asintió. “Uno… uno no se _deshace_ de un bebé” insistió. “Encontraremos la forma. Encontraremos cualquier otra opción”

“Vale”

“Vale” repitió, y él ciñó las manos a su cintura.

“No te disgustas” susurró. “Louis, no te preocupas. No es importante.”

“Claro que es importante. Podría estar en estado ahora mismo, Harry. Estás intentando convencerme de que tenga un bebé contigo, ¿y quieres deshacerte del de Anya porque ‘puede ser un problema’? ¿Va a ser así de importante en tu vida, es así…?” se cortó al darse cuenta de lo temblorosa que empezaba a sonar su voz. Carraspeó ligeramente, pero había perdido el fuello. Ya no sabía qué decir.

Harry tragó saliva.

“Louis, no… no quiero decir eso”

“¿No? ¿Y qué quieres decir? ¿Que hay niños de mejor categoría que otros?”

Él resopló.

“No. No, estoy nervioso. Esto es importante, no sabemos qué hace mi padre, y no entiendo nada, y… Lo siento.”

Louis respiró hondo.

“Un bebé no es un arma política” murmuró, y él asintió con cansancio.

“Louis, cuando tenemos un bebé, es lo único importante en nuestra vida. Te juro”

Suspiró, pero Gemma cerró el maletín con un fuerte chasquido, devolviéndolos a la realidad.

“Necesitamos un plan” dijo, casi con abatimiento. Louis vio la luz.

“No” dijo en voz alta, y los dos se giraron para mirarlo “Necesitamos un contrato firmado”

Harry frunció el ceño, pero Gemma no se movió.

“No te sigo” dijo despacio.

Louis suspiró.

“Bueno, esos socios” empezó con inseguridad “van a venir por la tarde a firmar un contrato importante, ¿no?”

Su alfa asintió.

“Sí.”

“Dijiste que era el más importante del año”

Gemma frunció el ceño, pero Harry se separó para mirarlo.

“Sí” repitió “Es… es de muchos años. Son buenos socios.”

“¿Y quién cierra estas cosas? ¿Quién firma en el contrato?”

“Mi padre, claro”

Respiró hondo, pero el contacto cálido y tranquilizador de Harry a su lado lo envalentonaba.

“Pues éste no lo va a firmar.” dijo en voz alta, tratando de sonar convencido “Está enfermo y va a estar muy indispuesto, así que lo va a firmar el opekun.”

Gemma tragó aire audiblemente.

“¿Quieres robarle a mi padre su mejor cliente?” preguntó con incredulidad.

Louis la miró; ya conocía demasiado esos ojos verdes como para dejarse intimidar por ellos.

“Claro que no.” dijo con tranquilidad “El cliente es de la Bratva. Nosotros sólo vamos a reconducir el proceso, dar una imagen de continuidad y estabilidad al exterior. Tomar la mejor decisión, ya que tu padre no parece verse capaz de hacerlo él. La Bratva antes que la Bratva”

Se hizo un silencio tan largo que empezaba a preocuparse para cuando Gemma habló, con la voz áspera y una sonrisa torcida en su bonito rostro.

“Harry, tu omega vale para esto.”


	25. Capítulo 24

“Quiero decir que no podemos simplemente aparecer sin él. Van a hablar, se va a correr la voz, y tu padre acabará oyéndolo, lo oye todo.”

Gemma asintió, masticando despacio.

Estaban en una habitación privada de un restaurante; Gemma devoraba una cantidad de comida inconcebible para él mientras hablaba, deliberaba, trazaba hipótesis y planes, y  Harry parecía luchar contra sí mismo para no tirar de él y colocarlo sobre sus rodillas. Louis sentía el mismo tirón en el fondo del estómago, pero sabía que no era el momento. El nerviosismo le mordisqueaba la nuca como un bicho invisible.

“Yo me ocupo de mi padre. Puedo distraerlo, pero no voy a durar mucho. Tienes que conseguir que firmen en media hora, Harry.”

Él se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.

“¿Media hora?”

Louis torció el gesto.

“¿No te conocen? No harán falta presentaciones, ni…”

Él negó con la cabeza.

“No puedo firmar y despedirme, Louis, es muy irr…arre…irrespetuoso”

“Entonces necesitamos más tiempo”

Gemma negó con la cabeza.

“Tengo mis métodos, pero mi padre no ha llegado tarde a un cierre de contrato en su vida. Y menos a éste.”

Louis ladeó la cabeza.

“¿Se llevan bien?”

Harry chasqueó la lengua.

“No” dijo en voz alta “Lo contrario. Nunca se llevan bien”

“¿Por qué no?”

Gemma se encogió de hombros.

“Les hacemos la competencia en otros… campos” dijo, evasiva. Harry bajó la mirada, y Louis frunció el ceño.

“¿Qué campos?” presionó. Gemma suspiró.

“…Tráfico” dijo, evasiva.

“Tráfico d…” no siguió. Apretó los labios. “Vale”

Gemma pareció percibir la tensión ambiental que se había formado y bebió un largo trago de su copa.

Harry suspiró.

“Quiero acabar el tráfico de omegas” dijo en voz baja, y ella se atragantó. Tosió dos veces antes de poder hablar.

“¿Cómo?” preguntó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Miró a Louis, lo miró a él de nuevo. “¿Hablas en serio?”

Harry asintió despacio, y su hermana suspiró.

“No podemos permitirnos perder esa fuente de ingresos, Harry. No podemos romper el contrato con Tailand…”

“Cuando yo soy pakan” lo interrumpió él “Sí que podemos. Ya hay contratos preparados”

“¿Contratos de qué?”

“Aquí no”

Gemma miró a Louis, todavía incrédula, pero lo dejó correr milagrosamente.

“Bueno” dijo con fingida jovialidad “Pues necesitamos a mi padre entretenido todavía más tiempo… Necesitamos algo lo suficientemente importante como para que se arriesgue a llegar tarde”

Louis contuvo un bufido.

“El problema es que tu padre no tiene las prioridades en el mismo orden que la mayoría de la gente” dijo con amargura. Gemma sonrió con pesar, y Harry lo besó en la sien. Sentía una de sus manos en la espalda, impaciente, y su tacto lo hacía temblar.

“Harry” murmuró, distraído, pero él no captó la indirecta.

“Louis” respondió, en voz baja y quejumbrosa. Parecía un niño, con el ceño fruncido y un mohín en sus labios perfectos, y tuvo que estirarse para besarlo en la mejilla.

“Eh… ¿os importa salir de la película romántica? Intentamos urdir un plan” miró a Gemma, que parecía ligeramente divertida más que enfadada.

Harry la ignoró.

“Ven” murmuró, y Louis se apresuró a encaramarse a su regazo, buscando su calor automáticamente. El alfa lo besó con ligereza sobre la mordida, haciéndolo estremecer, y hundió la nariz en su hombro para respirar su olor. Gemma puso los ojos en blanco, pero no insistió. Y cuando Harry se excusó para ir al servicio, su mirada tenía un aire triste.

“Me dais envidia, ¿sabes?” dijo desviando la mirada “En mi vida pensé que me daría envidia una relación así. Esa… esa vida no es para mí, entiéndeme, nunca aspiré a conseguirla, pero vosotros dos sois diferentes, como…”

Louis se sintió enrojecer.

“Pero tú tenías alfa” dijo con timidez, y ella negó con la cabeza.

“Él no era… quiero decir, nunca hubo amor, ni cariño, ni…ni le conocía demasiado. Mi padre me vendió para cerrar un negocio que tenía que ser “eterno”, pero nunca dejé que me pusiera la mano encima, y su hermano lo acabó matando para quedarse él con todo. Naturalmente, me echaron a mí la culpa de todo. Tuve que escapar”

Louis tragó saliva.

“Has tenido mala suerte. Eso no significa nada…”

Ella negó con la cabeza.

“No me gustan los alfas” dijo con aspereza “Harry es el único en el que he confiado nunca, el único que me trata como a una persona y no como un trozo de carne, una moderna de cambio o un jarrón de porcelana china”

Bajó la mirada.

“Yo tampoco habría confiado en nadie que no fuese él” admitió.

“Louis, esto que vamos a hacer es muy serio. No te engañes, va a tener consecuencias, consecuencias importantes. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres meterte en esto?”

Respiró hondo.

“Harry es mi alfa” murmuró “Sus problemas son los míos. Y Des me odia como al que más. Ya estoy en medio, aunque no quiera”

Ella asintió, distraída.

“Le quieres” no lo dijo como una pregunta, pero tampoco había acusación en su voz.

“Sí”

“Lo has revolucionado todo. Cuando llegaste sabíamos que Harry se había vuelto loco, pero no que fuese a marcarte, que fueses a ganarle el pulsito a Des, que fueses a cerrar negocios y firmar contratos…”

Louis negó con la cabeza.

“Sólo me arrastra la corriente” dijo, suspirando.

“No. Tú no eres alguien que se deje arrastrar por la corriente”

Ladeó la cabeza.

“¿Y quién soy?” dijo en voz alta, casi en un reto.

Ella sonrió levemente.

“El que lleva dentro al futuro pakhan” dijo con sencillez, y él contuvo un bufido.

“El futuro pakhan es Harry”

“Harry ya es el pakhan. Lo que pasa es que mi padre no quiere darse cuenta. No has dicho que no, ¿debería estar comprando toda clase de juguetes horrendos y multicolores para malcriar a mi sobrino?”

“No” Louis dio un largo sorbo de agua, y ella alzó una ceja.

“¿Me estás diciendo que tomas supresores? ¿Con Harry?”

Negó con la cabeza.

“No, pero… la verdad, no creo que esté…”

Harry llegó en ese momento, y Louis enmudeció. Le sonrió a su alfa, automáticamente, buscando el calor de su pierna suavemente presionada contra la suya sin darse cuenta, y él pareció ablandarse entero al mirarlo.

“¿Bien?”

Asintió.

“Bien”

“Ya sé qué hacer” dijo Gemma de repente, sobresaltándolos a los dos. Harry frunció el ceño.

“¿El qué?”

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se inclinó hacia delante.

“No. Eso es cosa mía. Vosotros sois encantadores, cerráis el trato, firmáis y los metéis en el jet privado antes de que mi padre pueda alcanzaros. Ésa es vuestra parte, ¿de acuerdo? Somos un equipo.”

Louis cogió aire.

“Somos un equipo”

 

 

 

“¿Falta mucho para llegar?”

“Louis, no tienes que hacer esto. Te quedas en el coche, con Liam, y no te preocupas por nada. Yo puedo hacerlo”

Negó con la cabeza por enésima vez.

“Voy contigo” insistió, y Harry suspiró.

“Tienes miedo”

“Sí”

“Quédate, Louis. No soporto que estás con miedo. No tienes que venir”

“Iré contigo. Sé que no dejarás que me pase nada.”

Harry pareció pensárselo, con el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior entre los dientes.

“No te quiero cerca de ellos. No te quiero cerca de otros alfas”

Tuvo que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco.

“No me quieres cerca de nadie, Harry. Eres un celoso patológico”

“No sé qué dices, pero no te quiero cerca de ellos.”

“Haré todo lo que me digas. Sonreiremos, seremos amables y haremos que firmen el contrato”

“No quiero ser amable” gruñó él, y Louis sonrió.

“Venga” se estiró para besarlo en la mejilla, y él se relajó despacio bajo su tacto. “Por favor. Sólo tienes que fingir que te alegras de verlos. Sonreír. Darles la razón en todo” siguió besándolo hasta llegar a su mandíbula, y Harry temblaba ligeramente cuando se separó de él. Lo vio fruncir los puños, y sonrió.

“Ahora no” murmuró él, cerrando los ojos, y Louis lo besó con suavidad en los labios.

“No, claro que no. ¿Quién ha dicho…?”

“Ya hemos llegado” la voz de Liam los arrancó de la burbuja invisible que habían creado. “Os suplico que no me ensuciéis el coche con… dios, simplemente bajad. Por favor”

A pesar del nerviosismo que le revolvía las entrañas, Louis sonrió al ver el rostro ruborizado del alfa.

 

 

Niall tartamudeaba ligeramente y llevaba un esmoquin que tenía pinta de incómodo. Los recibió en la sala de reuniones con una mueca nerviosa.

“¿Dónde está Des?” preguntó, con el ceño fruncido, cuando los vio llegar.

“No viene” gruñó Harry, sentándose a la cabeza de la mesa. Louis lo siguió, intentando no tropezar, y se sentó a su lado. “Gemma está con él”

“¿Gemma?” el beta palideció. “¿La habéis dejado sola con él?”

“Ya, Niall. Sientánte” el malhumor de Harry crecía a cada segundo, y Louis empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Niall lo miró, todavía con una mueca escandalizada, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más.

 

Los colombianos iban pulcramente vestidos con trajes color marfil. Eran tres; dos de ellos llevaban gafas de sol, y el tercero esbozó una sonrisa de dientes perfectos antes de estrecharle la mano a Harry y besar la de Louis. Se esforzó por sonreír a través del enfado que latía en Harry como ondas de radio, y los saludó en un murmullo, bajando la cabeza. A pesar de todo, Louis se tiró disimuladamente del cuello de la camisa para dejar ver la marca en su cuello con claridad.

 

Se sentó a la izquierda de Harry. Niall se sentó a su derecha, traduciendo al ruso todo lo que decían, pero había un brillo nervioso en sus gestos, y ellos lo notaron.

Preguntaron por Des. Harry respondió con una sonrisa rígida, y se apresuró a responder algo en ruso que no entendió. Uno de los hombres con gafas de sol frunció el ceño, pero el líder asintió distraídamente.

La reunión avanzó con rapidez. De hecho, habría sido incluso fluida de no haber sido por las miradas penetrantes de Harry cada vez que uno de ellos hacía el más mínimo gesto hacia Louis. Niall no dejó de mordisquearse las uñas entre traducciones.

Cuando Harry habló de dejar el tráfico de omegas, los tres alzaron las cejas con desconfianza.

“¿Por qué?”

Harry respondió algo que sonó brusco. Louis bajó la mirada, luchando para no parecer alterado, pero no logró oír la traducción.

“Un pakhan fuerte mira por su negocio, no por los deseos de su omega” gruñó el más alto, y Harry torció el gesto al oír la traducción. Louis carraspeó.

“Dile que lo mejor para este negocio es contar con un aliado como él” dijo en voz baja. Harry lo miró, sorprendido, pero acabó repitiéndolo en voz alta, con una firmeza que él nunca habría conseguido, para que Niall la tradujera.

Su respuesta gustó; uno de los hombres sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes dorados, y el que estaba sentado a su derecha inclinó la cabeza, con una expresión impenetrable tras las gafas de sol.

Murmuraron algo entre ellos. Louis miró de reojo a Harry, que mantenía una expresión tan relajada como si estuviesen charlando en una cafetería. La única señal de tensión era la mano crispada sobre su rodilla, bajo la mesa, y Louis la acarició con cuidado, tranquilizador.

Niall carraspeó.

“Dice que sería un honor tener un aliado en la Bratva si no fuera por ciertos… aspectos”

Harry se reclinó ligeramente en la silla.

“Skazhite yemu, chto sobirayetsya byt' reshen v blizhaysheye vremya” dijo con voz grave, y Louis lo miró mientras Niall traducía. No consiguió oírlo, pero la respuesta los hizo asentir; pero uno de ellos esbozó una sonrisa.

“¿Qué opina el omega?” preguntó con voz profunda. Harry se tensó entero a su lado; lo miró, inseguro de qué hacer. El alfa asintió casi imperceptiblemente, pero tenía los labios apretados.

“¿Lo que… yo opino?” miró a Niall, que le devolvió una sonrisa alentadora. Buceó en su propia mente con desesperación en busca de una respuesta inteligente.

“La Bratva sabe escoger a sus aliados, o de lo contrario no habría llegado hasta aquí” acabó diciendo, esforzándose por hablar con claridad “Tengo fe en ella. Y personas inteligentes como ustedes también lo harán” se quedó sin aire en cuanto dejó de hablar, pero lo disimuló con habilidad. La mirada de Harry viajó de su rostro hasta los hombres, que lo escuchaban con atención. Uno de ellos soltó una carcajada. Louis sintió el sudor frío subirle por la nuca como una araña húmeda.

“Hay trato” el hombre de los dientes dorados abrió los brazos con una sonrisa muy poco cálida. A su lado, Harry respiró hondo, pero si no lo conociese, no habría reconocido el alivio en su gesto. “Firmemos eso. Me gusta este omega, ruso. No lo vendas”

 

 

 

 

“¿Por qué dices eso?”

“¿Hm?” Estaban ya en el coche, con la tensión residual todavía en el cuerpo y las manos entrelazadas. Harry tenía entre las piernas el maletín con las copias de los contratos; Louis ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo directamente. Era demasiado valioso.

“Dijiste que lo mejor es tener socios como ellos, que son inteligentes. ¿Por qué dices eso?”

Se encogió de hombros.

“Son la clase de personas a las que hay que hacer la pelota” murmuró. Él se inclinó hacia atrás.

“¿Cómo sabes?”

“Esas cosas se ven. Son como clientes del bar cuando necesitas propinas. Los ves y sabes a cuál hay que dejar tranquilo, cuál tiene ganas de hablar y cuál quiere que insinúes lo bonito que es su sombrero”

Harry sonrió blandamente.

“Eres muy inteligente” dijo en voz baja, y Louis se sonrojó.

“No. Es que he necesitado bastantes propinas” dijo con ironía, pero él negó con la cabeza. Se estiró para besarlo, lento y dulce.

“Estoy orgulloso” dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de sonreír. Louis casi ronroneó bajo sus caricias.

“Ha salido bien” respondió, con una sonrisa, y él asintió. “Vas a ser el pakhan. Ya casi lo eres.”

Él sonrió levemente.

“Son un buen socio.” dijo, suspirando “Compensan pérdidas”

“No sabía que hubiera pérdidas”

“No, no hay. Pero cuando empiezo a cerrar tráfico de omegas, va a haber”

Respiró hondo.

“Harry, me da igual lo que haya dicho o cómo me haya puesto con el tema. Es… esto no es mío, yo… no debería hacerse lo que yo digo. No tengo ni idea del negocio, no tienes que hacer nada para no disgustarme”

Él negó con la cabeza.

“Esto está pensado hace mucho, Louis. Lo hago pasa lo que pasa”

Asintió despacio, pero no se sentía demasiado convencido. Iba a provocar pérdidas, iba a causar problemas para todo el mundo. Otra vez.

“Harry…”

“No” él lo interrumpió con suavidad. “Está bien, Louis. Y este socio es muy bueno. Menos mal. No lo aguantaba”

“Fueron amables…”

“Te besan la mano.” gruñó él, mirando por la ventanilla.

“Uf, sí. Menos mal que usamos protección”

Harry pareció luchar para no sonreír durante varios segundos.

“No me gusta” dijo en voz alta. “No me gusta, no quiero que te tocan, no quiero que…”

“Harry, soy tuyo. Mírame el cuello”

Por toda respuesta, él se estiró y mordió la piel marcada con ligereza, haciéndolo estremecer.

“Moy” susurró. Louis se acurrucó contra su costado y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho; Harry olía bien, y su piel era cálida y reconfortante después de toda la tensión de la reunión. De hecho, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido para cuando llegaron a casa y su alfa se tensó entero bajo su mano.

“Harry” susurró Liam, desde el asiento del piloto. “¿Chto my delayem? [¿Qué hacemos?]”

Él no respondió. Louis se inclinó hacia delante.

“¿Qué p…?” se cortó al mirar por la ventana. Des estaba en la puerta, con Anya de un lado y Gemma y Niall del otro. Ninguna de sus expresiones auguraba buenas noticias.

Se quedó helado. Pero eso no fue lo peor; lo peor fue que Harry se estiró para quitarse el cinturón en cuanto vio la escena.

“¿A d-dónde vas?” tartamudeó.

“Tengo que hablar esto.”

“Harry” lo detuvo, notando la ansiedad crecer en su pecho. Él se giró para mirarlo.

“Tú te quedas aquí” dijo en voz baja “Yo hago esto, ¿vale? Tranquilo. No pasa nada”

Notaba los labios insensibles por los nervios.

“Si no pasa nada, ¿por qué no quieres que baje?” balbuceó.

“Es mi padre.”

“Eres mi alfa. Este problema es de los dos, Harry”

Él sacudió la cabeza.

“No te quiero cerca de él”

“Pero…”

“No, Louis. Cerca de mi padre, no” Fue a abrir la puerta del coche, pero lo detuvo.

“Espera” negó con la cabeza, vencido por el pánico. Le sudaban las manos. “No, espera. Espera un segundo.”

“Lou” él debió de notar su miedo, porque sus manos le acariciaron los hombros, tranquilizadoras, y dejó que las atenazara entre las suyas “no puede hacerme nada. Aquí hay mucha gente. No puede hacer un escándalo, no pasa nada”

Louis tragó saliva. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, amenazando con desbordarse; no soltó su mano. No quería perder de vista sus ojos verdes, el pequeño lunar junto a su boca, el tinte rosado de sus labios…

“Tengo miedo” admitió en voz alta. Él lo besó en la frente, suspirando.

“Se acaba pronto” prometió. “Te amo”

“Y yo te amo más” susurró, desesperado, sin soltar su mano.

Harry sonrió. Lo besó en los labios con dulzura antes de bajar del coche.

Louis se pegó a los cristales tintados, pero no vio cambiar la expresión de Des en lo más mínimo.

“T-Tranquilo” susurró Liam, pero él no parecía sereno en absoluto “No sé qué ha hecho, pero no será…”

“Baja” lo interrumpió, notando los latidos de su propio corazón golpearle la clavícula. “Baja con él”

Lo vio parpadear a través del espejo retrovisor.

“No puedo, yo…”

“Baja, Liam” dijo en voz alta, temblorosa “Eres su guardaespaldas. Ve a protegerlo”

“No me han ordenado nada”

Louis trago saliva convulsamente.

“Te lo estoy ordenando yo. Baja.”

Liam titubeó, pero acabó quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

“No salgas. Cierra las puertas desde dentro en cuanto salga” ordenó.

Asintió con rapidez, y lo observó salir con el corazón en un puño. Louis se pegó de nuevo al cristal oscurecido y trató de respirar con normalidad a través del lazo invisible que le ceñía los pulmones. Des no parecía nervioso en absoluto; eso era mala señal. A su lado, Anya parecía nerviosa, pero lo disimulaba; Harry estaba de espaldas a él y no podía ver su expresión. La única pista era el enfado en sus movimientos bruscos, sus manos señalando a Anya casi con amenaza.

No podía salir. No podía salir.

Ahora Gemma parecía asustada. Liam permanecía al lado de Harry, sin intervenir, pero Anya estaba gesticulando y Harry se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Des permanecía inmóvil, y sin embargo era él quien más miedo daba, de pie sin parpadear, como si lo estuviese dirigiendo todo con la mente sin tener que moverse siquiera.

La presión en su pecho empezaba a ser insoportable. Había sido su culpa, había sido su idea, había sido su responsabilidad.

Salió del coche sin sentirse las piernas. Los latidos de su propio corazón le resonaban en los oídos con un sonido hueco, rítmico. Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron al verlo.

“Entra” susurró.

Negó con la cabeza. Le costaba moverse, como en un sueño.

“Dime qué está pasando”

“Louis” Liam y Gemma hablaron a la vez, pero sólo continuó ella “Entra en el coche. Ahora”

“Ya vizhu, chto vy vse zashchishchayete yego [Ya veo que todos lo protegéis]” Des habló con voz profunda, gorgoteante, con una burla irónica en su mirada torva. No le pasó desapercibida la flacidez de su piel, un tinte grisáceo en su rostro que recordaba ahí. Louis respiró hondo, luchando contra el impulso de refugiarse en el auto corriendo.

_No me das miedo. No me das miedo, no me das miedo._

“Quiero saber qué pasa” intentaba sonar firme, pero su voz gastada y trémula no ayudaba.

“Vot i vse. Liam. [Se acabó. Liam]”

A su lado, Liam, clavó la mirada en el suelo. No se movió. Harry observaba a su padre como a un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción; con cuidado, lo empujó hasta dejarlo a sus espaldas. Louis trastabilló un poco, pero no se atrevió a emitir ni un sonido.

“Liam” repitió Des, una octava más alto, pero el alfa no se dio por aludido. “Ubey yego [Mátalo]”

Harry hizo un movimiento extraño. Tardó unas décimas de segundo en darse cuenta de que era una pistola. El pánico lo invadió definitivamente al ver que apuntaba a Anya con ella.

“Harry” murmuró. “Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo?”

“Vy vse yeshche khotite , chtoby on ubil yego? [¿Todavía quieres que lo mate?]” Habló entre dientes, pero su voz nunca había sonado tan grave. Ni siquiera parecía él.

Su padre pareció enfurecerse todavía más al oírlo.

“Vy predatel'. Vy bol'she ne opekun. [Eres un traidor. Ya no eres el opekun]”

“Ne, i vy bol'she ne yavlyayutsya pakhan libo. [No, y tú ya no eres el pakhan]”

“Qué está pasando” Louis notaba sus propias lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, pero no podía moverse. Lo único que veía era la espalda de Harry, y lo único que oía era el principio de un rugido ronroneando en el fondo de su pecho. “Qué está pasando…”

Un disparo cortó el aire. Louis giró la cabeza con brusquedad, para ver a Tatiana en el umbral de la puerta, con los pantalones del uniforme ensangrentados. Sostenía una pistola larga y humeante entre dos manos pálidas e increíblemente temblorosas, y parecía un milagro que se sostuviese de pie a juzgar por su rostro demacrado. Louis frunció el ceño, miró a Niall, que apartaba a Gemma para dejarla tras él, y miró a Des, que todavía empuñaba la pistola con expresión furibunda.

“Harry” le murmuró con ansiedad a la espalda trajeada que tenía delante. Puso una mano entre sus omoplatos, y él se estremeció. “Harry, estás bien, mírame, dime que estás bien, Harry, por favor”

Un segundo disparo, ya no llegó a ver de quién; Liam se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo y evitando que pudiese ver nada definitivamente. Louis sintió un dardo de pánico atravesarle el pecho, tan doloroso que se le nubló la vista.

“¡Harry! ¡HARRY!”


	26. Capítulo 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO DE VERDAD QUE LO SIENTO

“Louis”

Frunció el ceño. Le dolía el hombro, y todo estaba demasiado oscuro y tenía la boca llena de algo insípido y arenoso, y la cabeza le pesaba, le pesaba, le pesaba…

“Louis”

Harry. La voz grave, suave, maravillosamente ronca de Harry. Louis abrió la boca para intentar hablar, pero sólo pudo tomar una bocanada de aire.

“Louis, por favor. Mírame”

Consiguió abrir los ojos, poco a poco. No vio nada; sólo una luz cegadora, demasiado blanca y brillante, pero empezaba a tomar conciencia de su propio cuerpo, despacio. Oía un pitido regular, lento. Olía a alcohol y a algo plástico. Notaba una mano grande, cálida, sobre el estómago. Notaba un ligero entumecimiento en las piernas, un dolor punzante en el hombro… y un calor sólido y agradable amoldado en uno de sus costados.

Parpadeó hasta darse cuenta de que era la lámpara lo que estaba mirando; apartó la mirada. Estaba en su habitación, en la cama, con la figura larga de Harry acoplada a su costado.

“Harry” murmuró instantáneamente; su cuerpo entero se puso en marcha con esfuerzo.

“Louis. Louis, Louis, mírame, por favor…”

Lo intentó; lo intentó hasta que le dolieron los ojos. Gimió. El pitido se tambaleó y aumentó, acelerándose al instante.

“Estás bien” no tenía el aire suficiente en los pulmones como para hablar, pero lo necesitaba “Estás bien, estás bien, Harry, Harry, estás…”

“Sh” él lo cortó con rapidez “No, no, Louis, despacio, por favor.”

“Estás bien” insistió con desesperación “¿Est-toy soñando? ¿Estás bien?”

“No, Lou, estoy bien. Te juro. Respira, tranquilo. Está bien ahora. No te preocupas. Abre los ojos, por favor. Mírame”

Lo intentó de nuevo. Harry apareció, borroso y preocupado, en uno de los lados de la cama… ¿de la cama?

Su alfa sonrió, aliviado.

“Hola, mi amor” susurró.

“Est-tás bien” suspiró, notando los sollozos crecer en su interior como olas rompiendo contra su pecho. “Oh, dios, dios, estás bien, estás bien, Harry”

Él parpadeó. Atrapó una de sus manos entre las suyas y le besó el dorso con ternura.

“Tranquilo, tranquilo. Necesito que respiras” murmuró, con la voz suave y lenta, y Louis se echó a llorar definitivamente. Lo notó moverse hasta que tuvo un pecho cálido en el que apoyarse.

“Harry” murmuró, y él frunció el ceño. Le secó las lágrimas que le empapaban las mejillas, pero otras frescas las sustituyeron enseguida.

“No, no. Quédate conmigo. Escucha, Louis, está bien. Está bien”

“Hub-bo disparos” balbuceó. “Los oí. Temblaste. Tu padre hablaba y yo no entendía nada, y había…”

“Sh. No, no” Harry acabó hundiendo el rostro en su cuello para besar su mordida, provocando una nueva corriente que lo llenó con suavidad. Louis cerró los ojos y gimió en voz baja, tembloroso. Su mente era un torbellino caótico y abismal, pero Harry era sólido y real, y se aferró a él como a la vida, exhalando con brusquedad cuando él lo mordió y la sensación lo bañó como fuego abrasador. Ahora sí que no podía estar soñando. No había forma de que aquella sensación la hubiese creado su mente.

“Dime qué ha pasado” consiguió mascullar, con la voz pastosa. Harry no se separó de él ni un centímetro; le acarició la espalda, sosteniéndolo contra él y respirando en su pelo. No fue hasta ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que el alfa temblaba.

“Estás muy nervioso. Ansiedad. El médico te puso calmante en una jer… jeringu…” Harry se cortó enseguida, y Louis perdió la paciencia.

“No, qué pasó ant-tes.” balbuceó. “Con tu padre, con Gemma y Anya…”

“Tienes que descansar. Casi me muero.”

Lo invadió el pánico.

“¿Estás bien?” murmuró, y él asintió con rapidez.

“Me dispara. No es nada. Pero tú gritabas y no respirabas bien”

“¿Te dispararon?” Louis intentó erguirse en la cama,  y el movimiento dolió más de lo esperado. Harry lo detuvo, obligándolo a tumbarse de nuevo.

“No es nada” repitió.

“¿Dónde? ¿Quién?”

“No, Louis” dijo él, con más firmeza “Tranquilo”

Se mordió la lengua para no insistir cuando una puerta se abrió con un chasquido a sus espaldas. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un médico de bata que le sonaba ligeramente.

“Si no te bajan las pulsaciones, tendré que inyectarte otro calmante” dijo él con serenidad, sin miramientos. Le señaló un aparato blanco que resultó ser la fuente de los molestos pitidos.

“No le inyectarte nada a mi omega” gruñó Harry entre dientes, sin soltarlo. Louis dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, con el agotamiento sobre él como una almohada de cien kilos.

“Sólo quiero saber qué ha pasado” se quejó “¿Qué tiene Harry?”

“Un disparo en el hombro. Se ha salvado por nueve milímetros de que le atravesase una arteria, y se ha desgarrado ligeramente un ligamento. Tuvimos que encadenarlo a un radiador para sacarle la bala, no dejabas de llamarlo mientras tenías el ataque de ansiedad. Se le pasará el brote de alfa preocupado en un par de horas”

Louis miró a Harry, que observaba su cuello con minuciosidad y el ceño fruncido con concentración. No parecía estar enterándose de demasiado, así que desistió de intentar sacarle más información.

“Me lo creo” dijo con un suspiro. “¿Quién le disparó?”

“No tengo ni idea” dijo él con amabilidad “Pero aunque lo supiera, ahora mismo no puedes llevarte disgustos. Tienes que descansar, te espera una tarde movida”

Louis parpadeó.

“¿Una tarde? ¿P-Pero qué hora es?”

“Las ocho de la mañana. Has estado sedado toda la noche, es normal que los recuerdos estén borrosos. Ahora no te preocupes”

“No quiero preocuparme, quiero que me digan…”

“Tengo que irme” lo interrumpió el médico “Pero vendré a verte dentro de un rato. ¿Puedes contener a tu alfa o va a venir a gritarnos otra vez?”

Louis frunció el ceño.

“¿Os… ha gritado?”

“Un poco. Estamos acostumbrados a soportar a alfas confusos y furiosos mientras atendemos a sus omegas, pero no suelen ser tan poderosos. Mis enfermeras están aterradas”

“No dejaré que se vaya” prometió “¿Cuándo puedo levantarme?”

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

“No creo que debas, al menos en un par de horas. Según recuperes movilidad en las piernas, podrás caminar, pero tómatelo con calma. Él tampoco te dejará levantarte, así que…” suspiró. “Me he… tomado la libertad de tomarte una muestra de sangre. Pero no puedo usarla sin tu consentimiento.”

“¿Usarla para qué?”

El médico carraspeó.

“Para un test fiable de embarazo. Dadas las circunstancias…”

Louis cerró los ojos. Quería enfadarse, pero sus músculos estaban flácidos y su mente lenta y pegajosa.

“¿Cree que podría saberlo… con poco tiempo?” acabó murmurando, y él ladeó la cabeza.

“Puedo hacerlo en menos de tres horas desde el momento en el que me des permiso”

“No. Me refiero a poco tiempo de embarazo” Harry gruñó, a su lado, ciñéndolo un poco más contra él.

“No dejes que haga eso, se hará daño en el hombro. ¿Cuándo fue tu último celo?”

“Hace… puede que un mes desde que tuve el último.”

“A partir de dos semanas después de la concepción, podemos tener resultados concluyentes.”

“No han pasado dos semanas.” Louis se frotó los ojos con somnolencia. “Estamos hablando de… un par de días”

El hombre disimuló bien la sorpresa, y se recuperó pronto.

“No puedo… es imposible tener una respuesta segura con tan poco tiempo. Quiero decir… a esas alturas, sólo habría cambios en ciertas hormonas que pueden aumentar por muchas otras razones. Sólo podríamos hacer conjeturas. Tendremos que esperar.”

Louis tragó saliva. Miró a Harry, que le devolvió una mirada verde oscuro, y suspiró.

“No tenemos tiempo. Haga conjeturas” pidió, y él inclinó ligeramente la cabeza antes de irse.

 

 

Niall entró con timidez al cabo de un rato, pálido y ojeroso.

“Hola” dijo en voz baja “¿Cómo estás?”

Louis giró la cabeza como movido por un resorte.

“Dime qué ha pasado” exigió, y el beta bajó la cabeza con la culpabilidad tiñendo sus ojos aguados.

“No puedes… Tienes que descansar ahora, Louis” dijo con debilidad.

“Necesito saber qué pasó, por qué estoy aquí, qué hace aquí todo el mundo”

Louis entrecerró los ojos.

“No has dormido” acusó. “Ni Harry tampoco…”

“Nadie ha dormido” lo interrumpió con suavidad “Harry, menos. Lo siento en el alma, pero tengo que llevármelo un rato.”

“No” gruñó Harry, sin molestarse en mirarlo. “No lo dejo. Está herido.”

“¿Por qué tienes que llevártelo?” Louis renunció definitivamente a intentar sacarle a Harry algo que no fuese un gruñido de alfa territorial. Al fin y al cabo, era culpa suya. El beta se encogió de hombros, evasivo.

“Tiene que atender unos asuntos…” comenzó, pero no lo dejó acabar.

“Niall” lo cortó “No va a salir nadie más de aquí que no me diga algo.”

“Louis, te prometo que es por tu bien”

Tragó saliva antes de jugarse su última baza.

“Se lo diré a Harry. Lo de Gemma.”

Niall se quedó quieto. Harry no reaccionó; todavía mordisqueaba la mordida, frotándose contra él y olisqueándolo, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

“No sé de qué hablas” dijo entre dientes.

“Sí que lo sabes” Louis apartó con cuidado una de las manos de Harry, que le apretaban las caderas y lo distraían. “¿Quieres que lo diga en voz alta?”

“No, yo…” él respiró hondo “Louis, ahora no. Por favor. Por favor. Tengo que llevármelo”

“¿Para qué?”

“Es una especie de… toma de posesión. Tiene que firmar”

“No lo dejo” intervino Harry con tranquilidad, sin hacer amago de moverse. “Está herido.”

“No está herido.” el beta empezaba a perder la paciencia “Harry. Necesitas firmar ese maldito papel. O… te quedarás en la calle, eso es. Y tu omega también. ¿Vas a permitir que tu omega se quede en la calle? ¿Así es como cuidas de tu fam…?” se vio interrumpido por un gruñido y retrocedió un poco, pero Harry se separó de Louis despacio y se inclinó para besarlo en la frente.

“No tardo” aseguró.

“Vale”

“Te prometo, vengo enseguida”

Sonrió.

“Te creo”

“Te amo”

“Y yo te amo a ti”

“Sólo firmo unos papeles y…”

“Por el amor de dios, serán diez minutos” la voz exasperada de Niall los interrumpió. “Te lo traeré entero. Descansa”

Louis apretó la mandíbula.

“Quiero hablarcon Gemma” dijo mientras Harry se sacudía la chaqueta arrugada del traje.

“Louis…” Niall tiró de Harry con impaciencia.

“Quiero a Gemma. Tráeme a Gemma, Harry”

“No” lo interrumpió Niall, con fuego en la mirada. “Hablaremos luego. Luego, Louis”

 

Pero Harry tardó en volver. Fue Niall solo quien apareció, con los labios fruncidos y las ojeras marcadas.

“Dónde está Harry” murmuró en cuanto lo vio entrar.“¿Está bien?”

Niall asintió con rapidez.

“Está cumplimentando tonterías burocráticas” dijo en voz baja. “No tardará. Eres lo único en lo que está pensando”

“Le han disparado” acusó, en voz alta. “Rodeado de seguridad, y le dispararon. ¿Dónde estabais todos?”

Los ojos grisáceos de Niall se oscurecieron.

“Esto no funciona así, Louis” dijo casi con frialdad.

“Estabas protegiendo a Gemma”

“¿Qué?”

“La pusiste detrás de ti en cuanto Des dejó de mirarte. Cuando llegó, le dijiste que no podías protegerla otra vez, o sufrirías las consecuencias. _Otra vez_.”

“Louis…”

“No estoy enfadado” dijo con cansancio “Sólo… no quiero que me mientas. No me gustan los secretos”

Él sonrió con tristeza.

“Aquí es lo único que hay”

“Estás enamorado de ella”

“No.”

“Sí. Pero crees que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella”

“No creo nada” lo interrumpió el beta “Quiero a Gemma como a una hermana. Igual que a Harry”

Louis dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

“No te creo” dijo con aspereza “Des está muerto, ¿verdad?”

Niall suspiró.

“Sí”

“Harry es el pakhan”

“Sí”

“¿Lo mató él?”

“No. Lo mató Tatiana”

“Tatiana” el recuerdo reapareció en su mente como un flash. “Dios mío. Estaba sangrando, ¿qué le ocurrió?”

“No lo sabemos. Se disparó en la cabeza después de matarlo”

Louis tragó saliva.

“¿Quién le disparó a Harry?”

“Des”

“Mierda” Louis cerró los ojos “Mierda, lo sabía. Cabrón hijo de puta, dispararía a su hijo por agarrarse al poder, aunque se estuviese m…” se cortó a tiempo. Respiró hondo. “Me siento estúpido. Todos moviéndoos con toda la normalidad, como si un tiroteo en la puerta de casa fuera algo cotidiano, y yo perdiendo la consciencia y… con ataques de ansiedad, y…”

Niall negó con la cabeza.

“Sólo eres el único que conserva algo de cordura de afuera” dijo con amabilidad. Louis se removió en la cama de forma experimental; la cabeza se le aclaraba poco a poco.

“¿Por qué no ha venido a verme Zayn?” dijo de repente, extrañado.

Niall desvió la mirada.

“Está…”

“Está con Liam” lo interrumpió “Claro, ¿cómo lo había pensado? ¿Está herido?”

Niall respiró hondo.

“Está muerto, Louis” dijo con suavidad.

Parpadeó.

“¿C-Cómo?”

“Te protegió. Te dispararon.”

Louis boqueó en el aire durante varios segundos.

“No, pero…” empezó a balbucear, pero él lo interrumpió.

“Cuatro disparos. No pudieron salvarlo”

Louis intentó con todas sus fuerzas sentir algo, tristeza, pena, desesperación, culpabilidad, algo que no fuese la rabia asesina que le inundaba las venas lentamente. Respiró hondo, una vez, y otra, pensó en los ojos cálidos de Liam, en su expresión de exasperación mientras perseguía a Harry por los pasillos, en su sonrisa amable a través del retrovisor y su gesto calmado al abrirle las puertas.

“¿Fue Des?” preguntó con los dientes apretados.

“No. Anya”

Le dolían los músculos de la mandíbula.

“Destruidla” consiguió mascullar al final. Niall ladeó la cabeza.

“Harry lo está intentando. Pero, y por favor no pierdas la cabeza, desapareció. No la encontramos. Por eso hay seguridad en tu puerta, y en todas partes”

“Harry no… dios, ¿Harry no está…?”

“No puede permitirse estar triste. Está demasiado ocupado, y demasiado preocupado por ti. Le diste un susto de muerte, y los médicos dijeron que podrías perder…” no siguió hablando, pero Louis lo entendió.

“Ni siquiera sabemos si hay un bebé, Niall” dijo con impaciencia, intentando levantarse sobre los codos experimentalmente. “Me encuentro bien”

“Él actúa como si lo hubiese. Además, en estas circunstancias, lo mejor es que se corra la voz. No hay opekun, eso es muy peligroso”

“¿Por qué? ¿Necesitamos un recambio?” pretendía sonar sarcástico, pero estaba demasiado agotado por las emociones que bombardeaban su cabeza sin orden ni concierto.

“Si le pasa algo a Harry ahora, quiero decir si le _pasa algo_ … No hay un seguro. Empezarán a salir candidatos a pakhan y a eliminarse entre ellos. Estallará la guerra en la misma Bratva. Estas redes se extienden por toda Europa, Louis. Sembrará el caos.”

Louis tragó saliva. Consiguió sentarse en la cama, mirando con el ceño fruncido la vía transparente que tenía conectada al brazo. El mareo lo golpeó como una barrera de cristal, dejándolo sin aliento “Mierda, quítame esto, es asqueroso. Me siento drogado”

“Son calmantes. Son para que no entres en pánico y…”

“No voy a entrar en pánico. Sólo quiero…” empezó a rascarse el esparadrapo que mantenía la aguja sujeta, pero él lo detuvo.

“No. Por favor. Me matará Harry” su preocupación parecía tan sincera que obedeció, cerrando los ojos.

“Liam” susurró. “Dios, era… era el que menos se merecía algo de esto. Es todo culpa mía y de mi plan estúpido”

“No” dijo él con rapidez “No ha sido culpa tuya, nunca pienses eso. Des iba a acabar perdiendo el juicio, todos los sabíamos. Pero tú lo paraste a tiempo”

Louis negó con la cabeza.

“Si lo hubiese parado a tiempo, Liam estaría vivo” murmuró. “Zayn… dios, ¿cómo está Zayn? Necesito hablar con él.”

“Necesitas quedarte en esta habitación, a salvo. Muerto no le servirás a nadie de nada, Louis. ”

Se dejó caer sobre la almohada, desistiendo.

“La quiero muerta” murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

Niall se quedó hasta que volvió Harry arrastrando al médico pero no dijo nada más. Harry se quedó a su lado, le gruñó al pobre hombre mientras le quitaba el lío de cables y lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que se quedaron solos. Su cabeza empezó a aclararse en cuanto se deshizo de la vía y el catéter, y le dio un suave apretón a la mano de Harry, que lo miró con una media sonrisa cansada.

“Louis” susurró, satisfecho, estirándose para besarlo en los labios.

Su alfa tardó un buen rato en admitir que estaba destrozado. Louis notaba la noche sin sueño empezándole a pasar factura a su rostro cansado, con los ojos apagados y el ceño levemente fruncido. Louis le pasó los dedos por el pelo sólo para ver cómo se relajaba despacio, y saboreó su suspiro de alivio con satisfacción. Su piel estaba ardiendo; si no fuese un alfa, habría pensado que tenía fiebre, pero se limitó a acurrucarse y aprovecharse de su calor corporal mientras él lo besaba una y otra vez, lento y dulce, con las manos en su cintura.

“Échate un rato” pidió en voz baja “Quítate el traje y métete en la cama”

“No puedo” Harry suspiró. Lo besó por última vez en la comisura de los labios “Muchas cosas que hacer”

“Pueden esperar”

“No, no pueden. Mi padre, y Anya, y L-Liam…”

“Oh, Harry” suspiró, notando la desolación del alfa en su propio pecho. “Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo”

Él negó con la cabeza.

“Era el mejor” suspiró “Nunca otro es tan fiel. Nunca va a haber otro como él.”

A pesar de todo, Louis aprovechó que estaba hablando para desabrochar los botones de la chaqueta de su traje, uno por uno. Cuando se lo deslizó por los hombros, Harry no protestó, y dejó que tirase de él sin oponer resistencia. Había un rumor constante en el fondo de su pecho, y cuando sus dedos rozaron el vendaje de su hombro izquierdo bajo la camiseta, le agarró la mano con cuidado para besarla.

“Era mi amigo. Quiero sangre por él” susurró, tumbándose a su lado por fin “Quiero que corre sangre y Liam descansa”

“A Liam ya no le servirá de nada, Harry”

“Me sirve a mí. Pero no puedo. No puedo, y tengo que ir al funeral por mi padre, y no por Liam. Sukin syn [hijo de puta]”

Louis suspiró.

“Hay que encontrarla” murmuró, y Harry giró la cabeza para mirarlo “A Anya. Hay que encontrarla”

Harry parpadeó.

“La vamos a encontrar” aseguró, con firmeza “Te disparó a ti. Mató a Liam. Va a correr sangre, Louis. Te juro”

Tragó saliva. Notaba a Harry quedándose dormido a su lado, pero se sentía muy despierto y muy poco benevolente.

“Vale” murmuró.

 

 

El funeral fue asombroso. Multitudinario. Agotador.

Harry estaba increíblemente guapo con el traje negro y ajustado, los ojos verdes brillantes, las mejillas enrojecidas bajo el débil sol. Louis sabía que no era el momento de quedarse embobado, pero le costaba; olía tan bien, estaba tan cerca, su voz era tan grave y tan tranquilizadora y el tacto de sus labios era tan agradable…

Pero no conseguía animarlo. Sus ojos estaban tan tristes y sus movimientos eran tan lánguidos que se le encogía el corazón cada vez que lo miraba. Él mismo tenía el pesar hundiéndose en su interior poco a poco; Louis decidió, en un monumental esfuerzo por pensar con pragmatismo, que la tristeza por la muerte de Liam los dejaría en buen lugar en el funeral de Des. Pero eso no lo consoló, ni un poco. Y Zayn no apareció.

Le costaba ligeramente andar, pero Harry lo sostuvo contra él todo el tiempo, con los labios presionados constantemente contra su sien. Había seis guardaespaldas tras ellos, observándolo todo y haciendo comentarios entre sí en voz baja. Desfilaron ante él cientos de personas que le cogían las manos y hacían reverencias, y desistió de intentar responder algo coherente o recordar a gente. Acabó sonriendo con debilidad a todo el mundo, murmurando agradecimientos y buscando el calor de Harry para seguir en pie; al cabo de dos horas, no estaba enteramente seguro de quién sostenía a quien, pero no se separaron.

El tiempo se deslizó despacio. Enterraron a Des en algún rincón de un cementerio al que no recordaba cómo habían llegado. Louis lo miraba todo, pero no veía nada; el mundo era una vorágine de colores brillantes y temblorosos, y lo único real era la respiración de Harry a su lado, cada vez más pesada, y su olor fuerte y limpio. Sus manos protectoras estaban permanentemente sobre él, y Louis quería acurrucarse bajo ellas y ocultarse completamente contra su pecho, pero no dejaba de llegar gente.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar en su bolsillo. Los dos dieron un brinco, pero sólo Harry observó el pequeño aparato como si lo hubiera ofendido.

“¿Louis?”

Harry frunció el ceño. Se quedó quieto, clavando en él una mirada interrogante.

“S-Sí, ¿quién es?” murmuró.

“Soy el doctor. Hablamos por la mañana, ¿recuerdas?”

“Oh” Harry pareció alarmado al ver el cambio en su expresión, pero no le dejó agarrar el teléfono “¿Y…?”

“No se pueden sacar conclusiones teniendo en cuenta tu estado. Los niveles de hormonas experimentan variaciones regularmente a lo largo del ciclo, pero…”

Respiró hondo.

“Sólo dígame lo que sea” murmuró, impaciente.

“Tienes una hormona excesivamente alta. Sea cual sea tu momento del ciclo, no es normal”

Tragó saliva.

“¿Eso es malo?”

“Puede significar dos cosas. Un embarazo en curso o… un celo.”

Louis parpadeó.

“No… no me toca… quiero decir, ya le dije que fue hace un mes.”

“Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero hay formas de que se adelante, o lo que es más probable, podrías verte afectado por el celo de otro omega, o por el de alfas cercanos… sobre todo del tuyo. ¿Has estado con alguien próximo a su celo en las últimas 24 horas?”

“N-No…” Louis giró la cabeza para mirar distraídamente en dirección a su alfa, que todavía lo ceñía por la cintura… con fuerza. Llevaba más de dos horas sin soltarlo. Alzó la mano libre para rozar su mandíbula, y notó su piel ardiente bajo los dedos. Frunció el ceño; su mirada siguió subiendo hasta llegar a sus ojos verdes, vidriosos. Casi desenfocados.

“Harry” susurró “¿Te encuentras bien?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente apenas tardará, lo prometo. Un beso gordo y baboso xxx


	27. Capítulo 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero de los dos capítulos que subiré para que me perdonéis por tardar tanto siempre :****

Harry se quedó quieto un segundo. Todavía lo miraba con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos.

"Sí" dijo en voz alta, con la voz hueca.

Louis notó cómo un escalofrío le recorría físicamente la espina dorsal.

"Harry, estás en celo" susurró, y él parpadeó.

"No. Todavía no. Pronto" murmuró. Louis le acarició la mejilla; su piel ardía bajo sus dedos, en fiero contraste con el aire helado de noviembre.

"Pero estás ardiend..."

"Hay que acabar el funeral" lo cortó él "Hay que acabar. Tragué..."

Louis se quedó quieto.

"¿El qué?"

Él meneó la cabeza.

"No es importante" intentó alejarse de él con cuidado, pero no le dejó.

"No. Harry, ¿qué has tomado?"

Él parpadeó, haciendo una mueca.

"Para que tarda más. Hay que acabar el funeral" pero sus ojos verdes estaban ligeramente nublados, y una de sus manos se instaló en su cintura definitivamente y apretó, sus dedos finos hundiéndose en su cadera. Louis contuvo un gemido.

"Harry" gimoteó en voz baja, y él cerró los ojos.

"Ahora no" repitió, pero parecía estar luchando consigo mismo mientras hablaba.

Louis miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose acorralado. Varios guardaespaldas le devolvieron una mirada atenta, alguno ya haciendo el amago de preguntarle qué necesitaba, pero no le dio tiempo.

"Niall" dijo en voz alta, tratando de no sonar histérico "¿Dónde está Niall?"

Uno de ellos le dedicó una seca inclinación de cabeza y desapareció entre la gente con rapidez; no sabía si le había entendido o no, pero le tranquilizó ver movimiento después de la parálisis desesperante que sentía en sus propias piernas.

Se volvió hacia Harry, que todavía extendía las manos hacia él, dispuesto a atraparlo. No le dejó.

"Harry" empezó, tranquilizador "¿Puedes aguantar una hora? ¿Media? Dime cómo te sientes, cariño, por favor"

Él asintió despacio.

"Una... Hora" su voz sonaba grumosa, y sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse demasiado para el sol que hacía. Louis luchó para no morderse las uñas. "Hace calor. Creo que quiero beber"

"Agua" dijo en voz alta, y un segundo de los guardaespaldas se puso en movimiento de inmediato. Louis parpadeó agradecido. "¿Todos... me entendéis? Voy a besar a Niall en cuanto llegue"

Harry gruñó. Un gruñido profundo, grave, que hizo que le temblaran las piernas, se le secase la boca y se quedase flojo y sumiso al instante, las piernas casi adelantándose para apoyarse contra su pecho. Lo atrapó por la cintura y no dejó que se alejase de él.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que también había sido un gruñido muy poco discreto.

"No" dijo con rapidez, cayendo en su propio error al instante "No, no voy a besarlo. No voy a besar a nadie, Harry, shh"

El alfa se inclinó para besarlo; sus movimientos eran rígidos, intentaba contenerse, pero no lo conseguía mucho. Louis notaba cada uno de sus dedos hundidos en la carne de sus caderas, su otra mano enroscándose en una parte demasiado baja de su espalda...

Suspiró. Los pulmones se le llenaron del olor grueso, intenso, que se hacía más difícil de ignorar a cada segundo que pasaba.

"No tendrías que estar en celo, Harry" murmuró contra sus labios al ver que no hacía amago de dejarlo ir. "Todavía no. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Él respiró hondo varias veces, como si tuviese que concentrarse profundamente sólo para hablar.

"No sé. Creo que es los nervios" acabó balbuceando, y Louis frunció el ceño.

"¿Los nervios? ¿Por tu padre?"

"No, por ti. El miedo. Muchísimo miedo"

"Muchísimo miedo" repitió, y él se inclinó hasta apoyar la frente en la suya.

"Cuando mi padre dispara" murmuró "Se paró todo. Yo nunca tengo miedo, ni cuando mi padre me pegaba, ni cuando mi madre se marcha, ni... Nunca. Nunca tengo miedo. Pero ahora estás tú y... Si hay un bebé, bozhe moy [dios mío]. Nunca tengo miedo hasta ahora" Parecía mortificado, y Louis se derritió al instante.

"Harr..."

"No puedo hacerlo" susurró él. Sus ojos se oscurecían peligrosamente por momentos, pero todavía conservaba un aire sobrio. "No quiero sentir eso nunca más. Eres como... mucha luz de repente. Ya no quiero estar a oscuro otra vez"

Louis tragó saliva con dificultad.

"Oh, Harry" susurró, y él hundió el rostro en su hombro, respirando con dificultad. "No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. No podría aunque quisiera."

"No te hago daño. Te prometo, por favor, no te vas, no..."

Louis tardó en darse cuenta de lo que quería decir.

"No, shh, claro que me quedaré contigo" susurró "eres mi alfa, quiero ayudarte. Tú también me ayudarás a mí"

Él tensó la mandíbula. Un ligero rumor en su pecho predecía un nuevo gruñido, pero no llegó a emitirlo.

"Nadie más" acabó farfullando entre dientes, y Louis sonrió "Sólo yo"

"Sólo tú" aseguró, y Niall apareció empujando a todo el mundo a su paso. Parecía acalorado.

"¿Estáis bien? ¿Cuánto le falta?" Se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de Louis, pero no se libró de una mirada asesina de Harry que ignoró con habilidad.

"Dice que una hora, pero no creo que aguante tanto. Se ha tomado algo" respondió por él. Harry no respondió; parecía profundamente concentrado, y tras varios segundos sus manos se aflojaron despacio y quedaron apoyadas sin más en sus caderas.

"Perdona" susurró. Louis sacudió la cabeza.

"Si te ayuda, deberías dejarlas" sugirió, pero él hizo un amplio gesto de frustración.

"No ayuda. Quiero tocarte. Quiero arrancarte eso, odio eso, por qué estás tan vestido..., no te veo la mord..."

"Harry" dijo Niall con suavidad. "Todavía tienes que grabar la placa. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿La placa de bronce de tu padre, ¿será un momento? ¿Por favor?"

Él asintió; su expresión dolida lo enterneció, y acabó acariciando sus mejillas enrojecidas.

"Es un momento" repitió, en voz baja "y nos iremos a casa, sólo tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Harry asintió rígidamente. Louis se estiró para besarlo en la mejilla, donde sabía que estaría el hoyuelo.

Resultó que Harry tenía la obligación como heredero de grabar a mano el nombre completo de su padre en una placa de bronce que luego pegaron sobre la lápida. No le llevó mucho, y tenía una caligrafía sorprendentemente bonita; si no hubiera sido por la intranquilidad que le carcomía por dentro, Louis se lo habría dicho, pero más gente de aspecto importante se llevó a su alfa de un lado para otro con saludos, muestras de respeto y leves reverencias.

Al otro lado de la fila, Gemma le guiñó un ojo antes de acercarse con discreción. Llevaba un vestido negro que le cubría los brazos y le daba un brillo casi divino a la piel blanca de su cuello. El elegante recogido en el que se sujetaba el pelo servía de ancla a la pequeña redecilla que le cubría el rostro.

"Enhorabuena. La Bratva necesita ese bebé" murmuró en su oído, y Louis luchó para no poner los ojos en blanco. Veía por el rabillo del ojo a Niall observando sus propios pies con un interés renovado.

"No sabemos si hay un..." Empezó, dispuesto a repetirlo por enésima vez, pero ella no se inmutó.

"Cariño, deja de mentirte. Si no lo hay, lo habrá para cuando se haga de noche" se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla. "Buena suerte" deseó, sin perder la sonrisa.

Louis no estaba seguro de cómo responder, pero le sonrió.

"Cuida de ellos" oyó que le decía a Niall, que asintió con rapidez "No le confiaría a dos idiotas enamorados a nadie más"

"No te decepcionaré" dijo él con sarcasmo, ya empezando a alejarse, pero Louis oyó algo más en el tono de su voz. Era más fácil ahora que ya sabía qué buscar, pensó Louis distraídamente.

_Leer a la gente no es cuestión de habilidad, sino de sospechar de todo el mundo._

No hizo ningún comentario cuando Niall le señaló un automóvil negro, e ignoró generosamente el ligero rubor en las mejillas del beta. Alzó una ceja al ver que el automóvil, además del chófer, estaba vacío. Niall carraspeó.

"Es mejor que no os metáis en el mismo espacio cerrado" dijo en voz baja, y Louis asintió con un suspiro.

"Eres bueno" dijo con ironía, metiéndose dentro, y él esbozó una sonrisa.

"No estaría aquí si no lo fuese"

Harry ya estaba arriba cuando llegaron; Louis intentó no correr mientras subía las escaleras con el corazón latiéndole desbocado. Ya fuera de la puerta, Niall le quitó la chaqueta prácticamente al vuelo, murmurando algo sobre desperdiciar la obra del mejor sastre del país, y de pronto estaba frente a la puerta, y el beta le estaba acariciando la espalda casi tranquilizador.

"Escucha, antes de que entres, tenemos un problema, normalmente tendría que manejarlo Harry, pero dadas las circuns..."

"Niall" lo interrumpió "Harry está en celo. ¿Puedes resumir'"

Él respiró hondo.

"Liam" dijo atropelladamente, y Louis sintió la sangre abandonando su rostro.

"Qué... qué pasa con él" murmuró con la garganta seca. Niall bajó la mirada.

"No lo encontramos"

Le llevó un par de segundos asumir lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo encontráis?" balbuceó. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Tenemos que empezar las cosas para su funeral y no... no está. No está en la sala donde lo habían dejado los médicos. Y nadie dice haberlo movido. Alguien se lo ha llevado"

Louis apretó la mandíbula, frustrado.

"¿Y Anya?"

Él negó con la cabeza despacio. Louis luchó para no gritar de pura desesperación.

"Busca a Zayn. No ha venido al funeral"

"No quiere levantarse de la cama"

Tragó saliva.

_No, yo tampoco querría._

"Que no se quede solo" suspiró al final.

"¿Qué tiene que ver él con n...?"

"No" lo cortó "Ahora no hay tiempo. Agarra sólo al personal de seguridad en el que confíes de primera mano y rastread la casa de arriba abajo. Anya sigue aquí"

"Louis, hemos mirado en cada esquina. No está en la casa, no entiendo por qué estás tan convencido..."

"Claro que lo estoy" lo interrumpió "Me disparó a mí. No a Harry ni a ninguna amenaza directa, a mí. Está claro que tiene planes"

Niall se quedó callado. A decir verdad, había casi admiración en sus ojos azules.

"V-vale" acabó tartamudeando. "Suerte. No dejes que se deshidrate"

Louis sacudió la cabeza, intentando no sonrojarse.

"Te avisaré cuando acabe"

Harry estaba sentado en la cama en ropa interior, con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza entre las manos. Había restos de lo que habían sido su camisa y sus pantalones por el suelo de la habitación. Se lanzó como un rayo hacia él en cuanto lo vio.

"Louis" gimió. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y oscuros, y sus manos lo levantaron en el aire antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. El suelo desapareció de debajo de sus pies y de repente tenía la espalda contra la pared, con el cuerpo cálido de Harry amoldándose al suyo y presionándolo contra la fría superficie. Louis contuvo una exclamación, pero se recuperó rápido; se sujeto a sus hombros con los brazos y enlazó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Su cuerpo entero estaba interesado en el tacto cálido y fuerte de su piel, pero sobre todo por la erección que se presionaba contra su muslo; se humedecía por momentos, le sobraba ropa por todas partes, empezaba a gemir en voz baja. Ya estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera, donde fuera, cuando fuera, pero él tenía otros planes. Acabó sujetándolo con más fuerza para poder separarlo de la pared; sólo al notar el colchón suave en la espalda se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en la cama, con Harry olisqueándolo con urgencia, respirando profundamente y revisando la marca de su cuello con febrilidad. Murmuraba algo para sí; no entendía ni una palabra, pero no le hacía falta. Cada fibra de su cuerpo lo entendía y respondía, su piel se erizaba, su respiración se hacía urgente y sus manos empezaban a buscar la piel ardiente de su espalda. Estaba justo donde lo necesitaba, respirando y recorriéndolo con los dedos, y no podía dejar de sonreír al mirarlo, con el pelo húmedo y los labios rojos, hinchados.

"Harry" susurró, junto en el momento en el que le mordía el cuello y la corriente eléctrica se hacía definitivamente insoportable. "Ah, _dios_ , Harry"

"Aquí, mío" jadeó contra su clavícula, sin apartarse de su piel. Su voz sonaba ronca y profunda, y Louis sintió su cuerpo entero estallando en llamas antes siquiera de que continuase "Te necesito ahora. Te necesito rápido"

Asintió sin darse cuenta, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos luchando por cerrarse sin permiso. Su camisa se rasgó y simplemente desapareció de su vista, y acabó levantando con cuidado las caderas para dejar que le quitase los pantalones.

"Estoy aquí" intentaba sonar suave, pero la urgencia raspaba su voz y la dejaba casi incomprensible. Harry deslizó una mano cálida por su costado hasta llegar a la delicada pieza de lencería que llevaba puesta; suspiró cuando la rozó, como recuperando la conciencia por unos segundos, pero un sonido rasgado después, Louis estaba observando el encaje destrozado en el suelo, y Harry estaba sobre él, su cuerpo entero presionándolo contra el colchón, y parecía todavía más frenético, y sus ojos eran salvajes, y lo único que podía hacer era arquearse hacia él, intentar no ahogarse en su propia saliva, respirar aceleradamente y esperar, esperar...

Harry se inclinó para besarlo, lento y urgente, sus labios sensuales y sus manos curiosas, casi tiernas, cuando le acariciaron las costillas, el costado, la clavícula...

Louis suspiró y se dejó hacer, devolviendo las caricias y gimiendo con satisfacción entre besos. No era así como imaginaba a un alfa en celo; estaba más agradablemente sorprendido que asustado. Harry era insaciable, pero empezaba a sentir en sus propias entrañas el hambre que veía en sus gestos, y no era difícil dejarse.

El alfa aprovechó la oportunidad para besar la piel de su pecho; un segundo después, un dolor leve y dulce le indicó que le estaba dejando una marca; se revolvió bajo sus labios, soltando una risita involuntaria, y él levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos ya casi negros, el pelo cayendo sobre ellos en mechones cada vez más largos. Se los apartó de la frente sin pensar, y Harry se acurrucó contra su mano instantáneamente. Sonrió.

_Ni siquiera en celo se resiste a que le acaricie el pelo._

"Ty tak khorosho pakhnish [hueles tan bien]'" susurró antes de inclinarse para seguir marcándole la piel. Louis respiró hondo; nunca en su vida se había sentido tan seguro como ahora, acunado por el rumor grave que surgía del pecho de su alfa y rodeado de la calidez de su piel por todas partes. Estaban tan cerca que notaba los latidos de su corazón, rápidos, fuertes contra su piel. Le acarició el pecho con las yemas de los dedos, absorto.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba goteando hasta que Harry gruñó algo ininteligible. El alfa pareció tomar una decisión a toda velocidad, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que sus labios habían desaparecido y que el aire frío rozaba su pecho de repente. Louis frunció el ceño, buscó a Harry instintivamente, pero todavía estaba tumbado boca arriba y sus músculos estaban demasiado flojos como para moverse...

Ah. Ahí estaba. Harry estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas, separándoselas sin dejar de murmurar algo que sonaba a "mío". Louis soltó el aire con brusquedad cuando decidió hundir el rostro entre sus piernas sin previo aviso.

"¡Harry! Podías haberme... vas a..." protestar no era tan fácil como había pensado, y menos teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo entero estaba vibrando de arriba abajo de anticipación. Louis giró la cabeza para ocultar el rostro en la almohada y gimió en voz baja; no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con su alfa en ese estado, de cómo debería responder, pero su cuerpo ya lo sabía, ya estaba volviéndose cada vez más flácido y la humedad en sus piernas ya goteaba y Harry, los labios de Harry, la respiración rápida de Harry en la cara interna de sus muslos...

  
_Seguro que lo que iba a decir no era tan importante._ Louis gimió de nuevo, más alto, intentó ayudarlo levantando ligeramente las caderas, pero una mano grande y demasiado fuerte lo mantuvo presionado contra la cama. Harry parecía momentáneamente satisfecho con sus posiciones, con los labios pegados a su piel y respirando hondo como si acabase de descubrir el oxígeno. Louis buscó a tientas y sus dedos encontraron sus rizos suaves; se aferró a ellos intentando normalizar su respiración, consciente de que los jadeos erráticos que se oía a sí mismo acabarían haciendo que se desmayase pronto, pero su alfa decidió que era el momento idea para sustituir el tacto húmedo de sus labios por dos dedos en su interior, entrando y saliendo con lentitud. Louis se mordió el labio inferior hasta que notó el sabor de la sangre; diminutas corrientes eléctricas empezaban a acumularse en el fondo de su estómago. Harry era lento y persistente y _bueno_ , era increíblemente bueno, tanto que se le estaba secando la boca y empezaba a marearse.

"Oh" susurró, cerrando los ojos "Oh, Harry..."respiró despacio, con la boca entreabierta, intentando no seguir gimiendo. Ya estaba tan empapado que notaba las gotas de lubricante resbalando por su mano, pero a él no parecía importarle, así que decidió con febrilidad no sentirse avergonzado. Al fin y al cabo, si estaba goteando como una maldita _mujer_ era culpa suya, suya y de su olor y de su respiración profunda y de los movimientos demandantes de sus manos en su cuerpo que convertían sus músculos en gelatina.

"Ya ahora" le oyó balbucear. Frunció el ceño, pero sus ojos le decían todo lo que no entendía con palabras.

"Sí" murmuró "Estoy preparado, puedo... puedo hacerlo, venga"

Harry ya no articulaba ningún sonido inteligible, pero el rumor en su pecho no había parado. De hecho, se hizo todavía más grave cuando se alineó con la humedad entre sus piernas y empezó a empujar; la respiración se le cortó con brusquedad; era demasiado grande, era mucho más de lo que recordaba, era más de lo que podía soportar, y aun así lo _quería_ , lo necesitaba, se ahogaría si no lo tenía más cerca, más dentro.

"Más, Harry" no tenía aliento "Dios, no me... no me acordaba de lo grande que eres. En celo debe de ser pe- _oh_ "

Él bufó algo en ruso. No respiró hasta que no estuvo completamente dentro de él, y para entonces Louis se sentía tan lleno que no podía respirar. Dolía ligeramente, pero no era suficiente, su cuerpo exigía más, sus piernas temblaban...

Harry se apoyó en las manos para empezar a moverse, y el gruñido que llevaba tiempo formándose en su pecho empezó a reverberar de verdad. Se le puso la piel de gallina; estaba demasiado ido como para reaccionar, pero por un frágil segundo de lucidez se preguntó si le dolería. Seguramente sí, pensó observando su mandíbula tensa. Sus gestos eran casi desesperados. A decir verdad, el alfa no parecía dispuesto a parar por nada del mundo; sus movimientos eran rápidos y sensuales, su respiración era profunda, y sus ojos, que no se apartaban de él, conservaban un brillo febril que no los había abandonado en ningún momento.

Intentó aferrarse a su espalda, pero él le agarró las manos y se las sujetó por encima de la cabeza, con tanta fuerza que apenas podía moverse; Louis sólo podía retorcerse ligeramente y aceptar sus caricias, sus empujes urgentes, gemir en voz alta, vencido por las sensaciones que lo atravesaban como cañonazos. El placer era demasiado intenso; nacía en su vientre y se extendía por su cuerpo entero, dulce, dulce, casi doloroso, casi excesivo...

"Harry" susurró con voz ronca. Él pareció volver en sí por unos segundos y le soltó las manos, aturdido, pero Louis se limitó a agarrarse a su espalda, siguiendo el movimiento de vaivén. Harry se perdió de nuevo enseguida; gruñía en voz baja, con un gemido ronco atrapado en la garganta, y Louis acabó sujetándose al cabecero de la cama para no golpearse la cabeza con la fuerza de sus movimientos. Había desistido de intentar no hacer ruido; Harry se derretía con sus gemidos, hundiendo la cabeza en su garganta para notar la vibración con los labios. Seguía cada uno de sus gestos como hipnotizado; Louis tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta de que su alfa necesitaba su reacción, necesitaba saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, y se apresuró a complacerlo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó en voz alta, entrecortadamente, murmurando su nombre entre dientes. Si era eso lo que necesitaba cuando estaba en celo, estaba claro que se lo daría.

Cuando su nudo se hinchó los pilló desprevenidos a los dos. Harry gimoteó en voz alta, su cabeza cayendo hacia delante hasta apoyarse en su hombro. Louis se notó a sí mismo quedarse rígido y se le escapó un grito ahogado; ahora sí que dolía, ahora sí que era demasiado, ahora sí que no podía respirar. Era mucho más grande que la última vez, iba a rasgarse, iba a morirse allí mismo, debajo de su cuerpo, sin poder mover ni un músculo.

"Harry" murmuró, y él se puso en movimiento al oír la incomodidad en su voz gastada "Harry, es mucho. No puedo..."

"Espera" él jadeaba; sonaba como si le estuviese doliendo a él también, pero no se apartó. "Espera, espera"

Enmudeció, obediente, pero se le escapó un sollozo cuando por fin acabó de crecer y Harry apretó los dientes, soltando el aire que había contenido hasta ese momento.

"Ya... está" tartamudeó; Louis cerró los ojos al notar la primera ola derramándose en su interior, cálida y copiosa, y se estremeció antes de arquearse entero y gemir mientras se liberaba. Su cuerpo entero anhelaba cada gota, y no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio, pero se sentía tan lleno que no podía moverse. "¿Está bien?"

Asintió sin aliento.

"Muy lleno" se quejó entre dientes, y él gruñó en voz baja.

"Sí. Mío" Harry lo mordió en el cuello, con fuerza. Louis ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas de protestar.

El fuego lo bañó de nuevo, arrasador y delirante. Perdió la conciencia durante unos segundos, boqueando con los ojos cerrados, mientras él lamía la herida que acababa de reabrir, por fin tranquilo.

"Eres precioso" susurró al cabo de un rato, inspeccionando su cuello como si fuese su obra maestra recién terminada "Eres perfecto. Y eres mío"

Louis asintió, pero tenía los labios entumecidos y no conseguía hablar. Todavía lo notaba derramándose en su interior, y no tenía pinta de acabar pronto. Acabó balbuceando.

"Es m-mucho" tartamudeó. "No sé si puedo"

"Sí puedes" Harry acarició la herida con los labios, y dio un respingo. "Mío, navsegda [siempre]"

Louis tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

El celo de Harry acabó alrededor de las siete de la mañana. Le dio tiempo a atacarlo tres veces más con manos ansiosas, pero lo convenció para beber y consiguió que devorase la cena que Niall había dejado al otro lado de la puerta.

Había sido increíblemente corto, pero ninguno de los dos había dormido más de un par de siestas de media hora, así que Louis no estaba completamente seguro de seguir vivo cuando el sol comenzó a salir. Harry todavía no lo había soltado; había ido perdiendo la coherencia a medida que avanzaba la noche, y ahora volvía despacio, inspeccionando las marcas que él mismo le había hecho en el pecho y acariciando la piel hinchada de su estómago sin parar. Louis quería protestar, pero la expresión absorta de su rostro era demasiado tierna, y no fue capaz.

"Bebé" acabó susurrando, inclinándose para besar su piel, y esta vez Louis no pudo contenerse.

"Sí" murmuró, sonriendo. Le acarició la mejilla con cariño; sus ojos todavía estaban demasiado vidriosos, pero ya había una leve chispa de lucidez en ellos. "Puede"

"Hay un bebé. Tenemos un bebé pronto" dijo él con tranquilidad, con la voz rasposa.

Asintió. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

"Tenemos un bebé pronto" repitió, y sonó bien por primera vez. Harry sonrió despacio, los ojos brillantes y la expresión suave, con uno de sus hoyuelos formándose al instante junto a su boca.

"Me gustas así" dijo despacio-

Louis alzó una ceja.

"¿Despeinado y sudado?" Preguntó, irónico, pero él no se inmutó.

"Lleno"

Louis se sintió las mejillas arder, pero él no le dio tiempo a responder.

"Te has quedado. ¿Está bien?"

Louis esbozó una sonrisa blanda.

"Claro que me he quedado. Eres mi alfa"

"Soy tu alfa" pretendía sonar solemne, pero la sonrisa soñadora no lo había abandonado, y el resultado le hizo soltar una risita.

"Te amo" murmuró, sin poder evitarlo, y Harry sonrió.

"Yo te amo. Más" respondió en un susurro. Se estiró para besarlo con ternura, y él se estremeció.

"¿Necesitas otra ronda?" Murmuró contra sus labios. Él negó con la cabeza.

"Duele" admitió "estás cansado. Dormimos un poco."

"Vale"

Lo besó de nuevo. Harry tenía los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, pero le devolvió el beso.

"Vale"

Se despertó con sobresalto con un Harry casi inconsciente a su lado.

Niall aporreaba la puerta. Hablaba en voz alta, pero no entendía nada de lo que decía.

Su alfa gruñó a su lado, apretando el brazo con el que lo sujetaba contra él por la cintura.

"Harry" murmuró "déjame ir, es Niall..." Había algo importante que estaba olvidando, algo que debería recordar...

Harry frunció el ceño.

"No, no sales. Eres mío"

"No dejaré de serlo aunque hable con Niall un mom..."

Él gruñó de nuevo.

"Louis" le oyó a Niall a través de la puerta. "Es muy importante. Por favor"

Suspiró, pero acabo arrastrando a Harry fuera de la cama. Él se vistió a regañadientes, pero le pasó una de sus propias sudaderas por la cabeza, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Puso los ojos en blanco, pero se acurrucó dentro de la prenda con gusto; era suave, demasiado grande, y olía a Harry.

Le dejó abrir la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y un murmullo grave ligeramente amenazante.

Niall parecía acalorado. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que había ido corriendo.

"Tenéis que bajar. Es urgente"

"¿Qué pasa?" Louis notó sus pulsaciones acelerarse al instante. Niall tragó saliva.

"Hemos encontrado a Anya. Y a Liam"

"¿A Liam?" Preguntó Harry. Louis recordó con brusquedad la conversación que habían tenido, pero no tenía tiempo de explicárselo.

"¿Y...?" Lo urgió, y el beta bajó la cabeza.

"Anya está encerrada con él en una de las habitaciones del sótano."

Harry gruñó. Louis apretó los dientes.

"Entrad. Destruidla"

"Los hombres no se atreven"

"¿Qué dices que no se atreven?" Harry pareció enfadarse de verdad por primera vez "¿Está armi... arm... con pistolas?"

"Dice que sí. No hemos entrado. Harry" dijo con rapidez al ver que abría la boca para seguir discutiendo "dice que tiene a Liam."

"No entiendo" murmuró Louis, y Niall tragó saliva.

"Dice que está vivo"


	28. Capítulo 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :*

Louis se quedó quieto. A su lado, Harry frunció el ceño.

“No” dijo, aturdido “Está muerto. Hicieron autopsia”

“¿Quién?” le preguntó en voz baja, y él parpadeó.

“Los médicos”

“¿Qué médicos? Te recuerdo que el último intent…”

“Te quiere a ti, Louis” intervino Niall con suavidad, y los dos se sobresaltaron. Harry se tensó entero.

“¿Cómo?”

“Sólo hablará con él. Es lo que ha dicho”

Respiró hondo.

“Tengo que ir, Harr…”

“No” lo cortó él, pasándose una mano por el pelo “No, no, no. Tú te quedas. Te quedas aquí seguro. Yo bajo y la mato, y subo”

Frunció los labios.

“No puedo quedarme aquí escondido sabiendo que estáis todos en peligro. Si ha dicho que quiere hablar conmigo, es por algo”

“Precisamente” dijo Niall con suavidad “seguir sus instrucciones no parece la mejor idea, dadas las circunstancias”

Sacudió la cabeza, pero Harry ya estaba enseñando los dientes otra vez.

“Te quedas, Louis” insistió, con voz férrea. Louis casi retrocedió. Harry todavía olía a celo ligeramente, y era difícil resistirse al tono de su voz. Notaba su enfado vibrando en su garganta, frenético, imposible de ignorar, y acabó cediendo. Cada célula de su cuerpo quería complacerlo, tranquilizarlo, devolverle la calma. Empezaba a picarle la mordida reabierta, y la sensación era increíblemente incómoda, vulnerable. “No puedo tenerte en peligro otra vez. Y si el bebé… no. No. Te quedas aquí”

“Tiene razón, Louis” intervino Niall con suavidad “Eres más útil aquí, seguro, que abajo poniéndote en peligro.”

Cerró los ojos.

“Vale” murmuró al final “Me quedo”

“Júralo”  
Asintió.

“Lo juro”

Harry se metió en la habitación y volvió con una pistola negra, de acabado mate, que puso con delicadeza en sus manos.

“¿Sabes usar?”

Negó con la cabeza despacio. Harry le enseñó cómo sostenerla, sus manos rodeando las suyas y su piel cálida dándole un escalofrío.

“El seguro” dijo despacio, haciendo el gesto de retirarlo y apuntando al suelo inmediatamente “Disparo. Cargas”

Imitó sus movimientos con inseguridad, una vez y luego otra. Harry pareció satisfecho.

“Es la tuya ahora. En casa no, pero fuera… prefiero que lleves”

Asintió, no era eso lo que tenía ganas de discutir.

“¿Esto significa… que puedo ir?” preguntó con inseguridad.

“No” dijo él con rapidez “No, no. Sólo quiero que la tienes ahora. Te quedas aquí, Louis.”

Asintió con inseguridad, pero se estremeció cuando Harry dejó el arma definitivamente en sus manos, besándolo en la sien. Louis gimió inconscientemente al sentir sus labios en su piel; lo necesitaba envuelto a su alrededor, lo necesitaba protegiéndolo…

Harry lo entendió, milagrosamente; se inclinó suavemente para calmar su herida con los labios, enlazando los brazos alrededor de la parte baja de su espalda. Louis respiró con alivio, despacio, y se le llenaron los pulmones del olor de Harry, todavía picante y fuerte del celo.

“No quiero que te vayas” murmuró, apoyándose en él con agradecimiento. “Aún estás un poco acalorado, Harry. Podrías enfadarte, hacer algo arriesgado.”

“No” Harry eligió ese preciso momento para hundir la nariz en su pelo “Subo rápido.”

Frunció el ceño, apoyándose un poco más en él.

“No te hagas daño” rogó estúpidamente, aferrándose a sus hombros con cansancio“No te hagas daño, Harry por, favor”

Él asintió. Estaba sorprendentemente sereno, con los ojos aclarándosele poco a poco y el pelo limpiamente echado hacia atrás.

“Te prometo, no pasa nada” aseguró.

“Cada vez que dices eso, pasa todo lo que puede pasar y m...”

Niall tiró de él con claro esfuerzo.

“No te preocupes, Louis. No va a pasar nada, está rodeada. Sabemos lo que hacemos”

Louis apretó la mandíbula.

_Entonces, ¿por qué se os ha escapado?_

Pero no lo dijo. Su intuición le decía que no era el momento de ponerse puntilloso. Niall suspiró, leyendo su expresión.

“Te prometo que haremos lo que podamos.” aseguró “Y te lo traeré entero.”

Asintió, poco convencido. El beta insistió.

“¿Necesitas algo? Puedo mandar a alguien a que te lo traiga”

Louis pasó el peso de una pierna a otra, dando un respingo al notar el tirón ligeramente desagradable entre sus piernas.

“Toallas limpias” murmuró al momento. “Y sábanas. Y quiero a Zayn aquí”

Él parpadeó.

“¿Te parece una buena idea?” preguntó con delicadeza. Louis respiró hondo.

“Sí, me parece una buena idea que esté aquí conmigo, seguro, en lugar de abajo, encerrado en su habitación, oyendo toda clase de rumores a medida que se complica todo con esa z…”

“Eh” Harry le acarició lo besó en el hombro, haciéndolo enmudecer. “No pasa nada. La matamos rápido, Louis. No te preocupas”

No sabía si reír o llorar.

“Todavía está embarazada” murmuró. Lo notó negar con la cabeza.

“No piensas más. No tardo, todo va a estar bien” lo besó en los labios fugazmente, pero a Louis le costó soltarlo. Niall ya había salido, impaciente, y todo parecía demasiado precipitado de repente, demasiado peligroso, demasiado poco planificado…

“Harry” lo detuvo, bajando su voz hasta hablar en susurros “Ya sabes… sabes por qué no quieres que baje”

Él frunció el ceño.

“No quiero que estás en peligro otra vez. Y el bebé…”

“Sí” lo interrumpió “Exacto. ¿Puedes… puedes ponerte en mi lugar por un segundo?”

Harry se quedó quieto; parpadeó.

“S-Sí” dijo, inseguro. Louis respiró hondo.

“Yo tampoco quiero que estés en peligro. Yo también pienso en el bebé, pero… nos necesita a los dos” dijo en voz baja, despacio. Harry asintió.

“Sí”

Louis notó un nudo en su garganta aumentando por momentos.

“¿Puedes pensar en eso cuando estés abajo, a punto de enfrentarte a una loca armada? ¿Por favor? ¿Puedes… no ponerte en la primera línea y empezar a pegar tiros desprotegido?”

Harry pareció entenderlo por primera vez.

“Oh” dijo con suavidad, bajando la mirada hasta sus manos unidas “Yo veo”

Suspiró.

“Esto… tampoco es fácil para mí” murmuró “Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado”

“Tengo cuidado” Harry lo besó de nuevo “Tengo mucho cuidado.”

“Gracias”  


 

Se arrepintió de haber prometido no bajar en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Pero no estaba dispuesto a meterse en medio otra vez y causar más problemas. Oh, no. Se quedaría allí, seguro, obediente. Por una vez en su vida.

Después de echarse un rápido vistazo en el espejo del baño, Louis decidió que la mejor opción para mantenerse ocupado- y evitar arrancar el bonito papel pintado de las paredes con las uñas de pura frustración- era darse un baño. Además, dada la noche que habían pasado, lo más seguro es que fuera a empezar a gotear en cualquier momento, y podría vivir sin pasar esa vergüenza.

No se vio todas las marcas hasta que se quedó desnudo delante del espejo. Tenía la mordida del cuello reabierta, ya empezando a curar de nuevo, y el pecho y los hombros cubiertos de marcas- de forma sospechosamente parecida a la boca de Harry- que le llegaban hasta el ombligo. Louis ladeó la cabeza mientras se examinaba; Harry parecía tener especial predilección por sus clavículas y sus caderas. Giró sobre sí mismo ligeramente para mirarse, no del todo disgustado con la constelación purpúrea que le decoraba la piel.

Se bañó con calma, gimiendo para sí cuando el agua caliente le escoció ligeramente entre las piernas. Maldijo en voz baja a Harry y a su desesperación por ponerle las manos encima; sentía las magulladuras por todas partes, pero era extrañamente placentero. Louis cerró los ojos y se dejó ir, pasándose una mano llena de jabón por el estómago ligeramente hinchado. Se mordió el labio inferior; debería desaparecer en un par de horas, pero no tenía un par de horas. Probó a presionar la piel húmeda experimentalmente, y el resultado fue ligeramente desagradable.

Un celo. Había pasado un celo junto a su alfa; uno sorprendentemente corto, pero uno al fin y al cabo. Había sido una noche muy larga.

Las posibilidades de que no estuviese en estado ya eran casi inexistentes. Louis se tanteó a sí mismo con cautela, esperando a sentir la incertidumbre paralizante que le helaría las entrañas. Pero no sintió nada; sólo el agradable zumbido en la marca de su cuello, la dulce molestia de las marcas en su torso, la presencia de Harry en su piel, en su interior, en su mente….

La tensión de Harry. La concentración acerada de la mente de Harry, casi sentía sus dientes apretados, casi podía rozar la ira de sus venas con las yemas de los dedos…

Soltó el aire con brusquedad. Abrió los ojos, frotándose la herida del cuello distraídamente.

_Céntrate. Céntrate. Vamos a tener un bebé, vamos a tener un bebé. No tenemos ni idea de bebés. No tenemos ni idea de la Bratva. Y Harry ahora es el pakhan, y…_

Ahora sí. La ansiedad apareció como niebla venenosa en su cuerpo, creciendo con rapidez y robándole el aire del fondo del pecho. Louis tragó saliva y luchó para tranquilizarse, decidido a que Harry no notase el pánico que estaba a punto de invadirlo y perdiese la cabeza.

Louis se concentró en sus propias respiraciones, en hacerlas largas, profundas, en forzar algo de calma en su mente caótica.

_Y qué si no tenemos ni idea,_ razonó para sí. _Nadie tiene ni idea. Tenemos a Niall. Tenemos a Gemma. Tenemos el dinero suficiente como para una niñera. Todo irá bien. Siempre he querido tener niños, ¿y ahora entro en pánico? Harry es un sueño. Harry nos apoyará. Harry cuidará de su familia. Harry estará bien._

Louis tardó en salir de la bañera, pero cuando lo hizo, había una determinación férrea en sus movimientos.

 

 

 

Zayn no parecía triste. Ni tampoco contento. No reaccionó cuando los dos alfas que lo habían traído lo empujaron dentro de la habitación con impaciencia, ni cuando le dijeron que Liam podía estar vivo.

En realidad, él mismo no parecía vivo. Se quedó allí de pie, con los ojos vacíos y los brazos colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo, hasta que a Louis se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

“Zayn” susurró, con la voz ronca. “Es culpa mía”

Él levantó la mirada por primera vez.

“No” dijo con suavidad, pero su voz no parecía la suya. Louis negó con la cabeza.

“Yo le mandé salir del coche. Yo salí y me puse en peligro y t-tuvo que protegerme. Es mi culpa, Zayn, nunca m-me voy a…”

“No” el omega apretó sus manos ligeramente entre las suyas. “No te preocupes, Louis. No fue culpa tuya”

“Sí que lo fue. Si no hubiera sido estúpido, si hubiera escuchado lo q…”

“Enhorabuena”

Enmudeció.

“¿Eh?”

Zayn se encogió de hombros.

“Por el bebé”

“Oh” bajó la mirada “Bueno, en realidad… en realidad todavía no sabemos si…”

“Sí que lo sabéis. Lo sabemos todos” no había veneno en su voz, pero por alguna razón Louis sintió la necesidad de acurrucarse sobre sí mismo. “Harry estuvo en celo”

Tragó saliva.

“Sí”

“Acaba de marcarte. Te abrió la mordida otra vez. ¿Por qué no el tuyo no se sincronizó con él al momento?”

Louis parpadeó.

“Ni siquiera… ni siquiera había pensado en eso” admitió.

“No. Ya me lo imagino”

Resopló.

“Zayn…”

“No” él levantó las manos en el aire. “Yo… lo siento, no pretendo… no estoy enfadado, Louis”

“Ése es el problema” lo interrumpió. “No… no me odias, no estás enfadado, no estás triste, no estás nada. No estás. Yo estaría…”

“No estarías nada” lo cortó él, casi con amabilidad “Porque no puedes imaginártelo. Confía en mí, simplemente no puedes.”

Asintió, desviando la mirada.

“Dicen que está vivo” murmuró. “¿No… no sientes…?”

Él negó con la cabeza.

“No puedo sentirlo. Nunca me marcó”

“Ya.” no quería seguir con el tema, sabía que era cruel, que no debía, que…

“Él quería” continuó él, despacio “Pero no le dejé, no podía. He pensado en esas discusiones diez mil millones de veces cada noche. Pensaré en ellas el resto de mi vida.”

Respiró hondo.

“No te mortifiques” dijo al final, con pesar “No tenías forma de saber…”

“Él me protegió. Siempre. Antes de que estuviéramos juntos. Antes de que empezásemos a hablar. Antes de que yo supiera quién era él. Me protegió desde el principio, y cuando le dije que no podía marcarme, lo entendió. Y cuando le dije que no podía estar el día entero al lado de un alfa, lo entendió. Y cuando le dije que no estaba seguro de poder llegar a tener una relación normal nunca, lo entendió. Le dio igual. Siguió protegiéndome.”

Louis notó un hueco en su pecho abrirse paso, hondo y pesado.

“Zayn” murmuró, pero él sacudió la cabeza. Se sentó en la cama con un leve suspiro.

“Esto es mío” dijo, respirando hondo con cierta dificultad “No tienes por qué cargar con él. Tú tienes que mirar hacia delante”

“No puedo. No puedo hacerlo, fue mi culpa. Harry está allí, en peligro, todo el mundo está en peligro por mi culpa, y…”

“No es tu culpa, Louis. Fue Des. Siempre es Des”

“Des está muerto”

“Eso no importa. Era demasiado listo como para no seguir jodiendo después de morir”

Suspiró.

“¿Pero tú lo crees?” Murmuró. “¿Que está vivo?”

Él tragó saliva.

“No puedo permitírmelo” dijo con calma “Las falsas esperanzas son lo que te destroza”

Meneó la cabeza.

“Esto es increíble” se frotó el rostro con las manos “Necesito que se acabe todo esto, la necesito muerta”

Zayn alzó una ceja.

“¿Tú la necesitas muerta?”

Tragó saliva.

“La matará Harry” dijo con aspereza “nunca dejaría que lo hiciera yo. Pero ojalá pudiera hacerlo yo, te lo juro”

“Yo tampoco te dejaría” dijo él con amabilidad “Si tuviese la más mínima posibilidad, la mataría yo. Y lo sabes”

Chasqueó la lengua.

“No soporto quedarme aquí sentado. Voy a empezar a darle vueltas a todo lo que me preocupa en cinco minutos.” se sentó en la cama a su lado, haciendo una mueca.

“¿Qué te preocupa?”

Hizo un gesto vago a su alrededor.

“Me preocupa todo. Me preocupa que Anya ande suelta. Me preocupa que demos una imagen equivocada, me preocupa Harry en el poder, me preocupa…”

Los dos se sobresaltaron al oír un suave golpe en la puerta. Zayn palideció visiblemente.

“¿Esperas a alguien?”

Negó con la cabeza.

“Le pedí… le pedí unas cosas a Niall, pero ya me las ha traído”

“Puede que sea Harry”

“Harry no llamaría” Se estiró y sacó la pistola de su mesita de noche. Zayn parpadeó, con aspecto atragantado.

“¿Eso es de verdad?”

“Claro  que es de verdad” dijo con aspereza “Ya no confío en nadie. Llevo demasiado tiempo en esta casa como para cometer ese error.” La dejó a sus espaldas mientras abría la puerta, pero a pesar de todo, no era nadie dispuesto a matarlos. Era el médico.

Louis frunció el ceño. A su lado, Zayn retrocedió, inseguro.

“¿Qué quiere?” preguntó con impaciencia. El hombre parpadeó.

“Tenéis que bajar conmigo. No estáis seguros aquí”

Frunció el ceño.

“¿Cómo dice?”

“Son órdenes del pakhan. Es por vuestra propia seguridad.”

Zayn suspiró e hizo el amago de salir de la habitación. Louis lo detuvo.

“Harry no me ha dicho nada.” dijo con frialdad “Creo que si se hubiera decidido algo por mi propia seguridad, yo lo sabría”

El hombre suspiró.

“Por favor, tenéis que venir. Más tarde se explicará todo. Tu alfa se pondrá hecho una furia si tardamos más…”

Louis dudó. Deslizó los dedos por la superficie fría y lisa de la pistola que todavía sostenía en la mano derecha. Detrás de él, Zayn se movió, visiblemente incómodo.

“No” dijo en voz alta, con dulzura. “No vamos a ir contigo”

Él parpadeó.

“¿Qué quieres decir? Tú me conoces. Te atend…”

“Sí te conozco” lo interrumpió “De hecho, últimamente te veo mucho. Aunque no te vea directamente, estás por todas partes en los últimos días. Es curioso que no me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora”

Él frunció el ceño tras las gafas brillantes.

“No entiendo lo que quieres decir”

“Bueno, eres médico. “Eres médico interno en esta casa. Por lo tanto, tú debías de estar en la autopsia de Liam”

Oyó un bajo gemido a su espalda, pero no tenía tiempo de sentirse culpable; el atrevimiento crecía en su interior por momentos, y el frío peso de la pistola en su mano lo envalentonaba. El médico dudó durante una fracción de segundo antes de parecer ligeramente ofendido.

“¿Cómo dices?”

“Digo que si hubo una autopsia, tú estabas. ¿Nos explicas por qué ahora dicen que Liam está vivo? No es la autopsia más profesional que yo he visto. Claro que no la he visto. Nadie que no fuese médico la vio.”

El hombre parpadeó.

“Yo… yo no estaba en la autopsia” admitió, pero Louis no había acabado.

“No, claro. La autopsia tuvo que ser extraña, seguro” parpadeó casi con inocencia “Porque a Liam lo mataron cuatro disparos, ¿verdad? Ésa es la versión oficial. Pero Liam se tiró encima de mí, me protegió con el torso. Y él siempre lleva chaleco antibalas. Menuda casualidad que las balas que eran para mí de repente cambiasen de rumbo y le diesen fuera del chaleco.”

Zayn tragó saliva audiblemente detrás de él.

“Louis” le oyó con voz débil “¿No podemos ir sin más? ¿Por favor?”

“No” dijo con suavidad, sin apartar la mirada del hombre. “No, no podemos. La verdad es que no tengo claro lo que pasó. Fue muy rápido, ¿no? Eso es lo que dicen. Y además yo… yo sufrí una supuesta crisis de ansiedad… y fui sedado por mi seguridad… por unos médicos muy profesionales. Un sedante que me dejó lento y atontado todo el resto del día, y que no me dejó ni un recuerdo claro de lo que había pasado. Y Harry se puso tan nervioso que también hubo que atenderlo, ¿verdad? No se quejaría cuando le inyectasen algo que no lo tranquilizó en absoluto. Estaba demasiado preocupado por su omega inconsciente, aunque le estuviesen dando algo que lo hiciera entrar en celo.”

El médico levantó ligeramente la barbilla.

“¿Estás insinuando que un médico acreditado de confianza de la familia haría…?

 Louis se encogió de hombros.

“Estoy insinuando que casualmente, en el momento más crítico, cuando Anya estaba a punto de salir de su escondite y buscar a Liam, un médico me llamó para darme los resultados de unos análisis que todavía no pueden hacerse, y de paso decirme que Harry podría estar en celo. Con lo que no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ayudarlo”

Zayn soltó el aire con brusquedad.

“Eso es una falacia” a pesar de todo, el hombre mantenía la calma.

“Harry estuvo en celo menos de ocho horas” Louis tragó saliva, sintiéndose estúpido; cuanto más hablaba, más evidente parecía todo. “¿Eso es una falacia también?”

“Los celos en parejas recién marcadas tardan varios ciclos en regularizarse” su voz sonaba firme y un poco aflautada “Eso es un hecho científico. De verdad, tenéis que acompañarme...” no fue hasta que alargó una mano hacia ellos cuando Louis sintió miedo de verdad. Zayn dio un respingo y retrocedió también, tirando de su espalda con él.

“No me toque” advirtió. Alzó la mano con la que sostenía la pistola, ligeramente temblorosa. “No me toque.”

“Lo único que quiero es poneros a salvo. Tengo que hacerlo, cumplo órdenes. Os guste o no”

Louis le quitó el seguro a la pistola con un chasquido suave, todavía apuntándolo con ella.

“Ya he matado a un médico.” dijo entre dientes “¿Cree que me importa añadir otro?”  
Su rostro se puso lívido, pero no retrocedió.

“No lo harás” dijo con amabilidad “Eres un omega responsable. Sabes lo que te conviene. Y lo que te conviene es obedecer”

“Ostavlyu ikh [Apártate de ellos]” Harry caminaba por el final del pasillo, apuntando con su propia pistola “Teper' Dva shaga nazad. Ruki vverkh [Ya. Dos pasos atrás. Las manos en alto.]”

Louis retrocedió mientras el hombre levantaba las manos despacio. Parecía impresionado por primera vez; se había quedado pálido, con los ojos grisáceos agrandándose en su rostro ceniciento.

“P-Pakhan” murmuró, bajando la cabeza. Harry no se movió ni un centímetro.

“Ostavlyu ikh [Apártate de ellos]” repitió, y el hombre obedeció despacio, alejándose un paso y luego otro, moviéndose despacio.

“Harry” susurró Louis “Él… creo que él…”

“Ya sé” lo interrumpió él, su expresión suavizándose al instante para dirigirse a él “Siento que tardo. Está bien, baja la pistola”

Louis dudó, pero obedeció, despacio.

“Dentro de la habitación” a sus espaldas, Zayn tiró de su chaqueta con más fuerza hasta que lo hizo retroceder.

Harry se volvió hacia el médico, que ya parecía casi aterrorizado.

“Lo va a matar” murmuró el omega a sus espaldas, tirando de él. “Entra, Louis, no mires esto”

Pero no se movió. No sentía las piernas. Sus ojos no respondían cuando intentaba apartarlos de las dos figuras en el pasillo.

“Ty mne vresh' [Me has mentido]” dijo en voz baja, grave, peligrosamente tranquila.

El médico retrocedió como electrocutado.

“Net [No]”

“Vy narkotiki menya [Me has drogado]”

“Net, pakhan, ya… [yo…]”

“Vy predali menya [Me has traicionado]” Harry continuó hablando entre dientes, implacable, y el hombre retrocedió otro paso, todavía con las manos en alto. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no llegó a proferir ningún sonido; dos disparos atravesaron el aire, y Zayn tiró de él definitivamente en el mismo momento en el que el hombre se desplomaba.

“No mires” le dijo el omega con aspereza, pero su voz temblaba. Harry sólo tardó unos segundos en aparecer en el umbral de la puerta, respirando hondo.

“Lou. Estabas con miedo” dijo con sencillez, y Louis lo miró a fondo por primera vez desde que había llegado; estaba despeinado, cansado y ensangrentado.

Sobre todo ensangrentado.

De hecho, había sangre empapando las mangas de su camisa y en sus manos, y tenía pequeñas salpicaduras en el cuello.

Se lanzó hacia él sin pensarlo, y su alfa le abrió los brazos automáticamente.

“Lou” murmuró, estrechándolo contra él. Lo besó en la coronilla casi con desesperación, en la frente, en los labios. Louis se derritió contra él al instante, notando una de sus manos contra su estómago. “Oh, es mi culpa. No pienso en él, no se me ocurre”

Quería decir que él tampoco, que nunca lo habría imaginado, que había pasado miedo, que necesitaba que lo abrazase, pero no consiguió sacar ninguna otra palabra de su boca.

“Harry” respondió en un susurro, irremediablemente.

“Estás bien” se separó de él para mirarlo “Estás bien. El bebé bien”

Respiró profundamente. Asintió.

“El bebé bien” murmuró, y él lo besó con cuidado en la punta de la nariz.

“Está bien, Louis.”

“Lo has matado” balbuceó, y Harry le frotó la espalda, sin variar la expresión.

“Quiere haceros daño. Yo no le mandé venir”

Respiró hondo.

“¿Por qué? ¿Estaba…?”

“Estaba con Anya”

Louis tragó saliva.

“¿Liam?” preguntó sin aliento.

“Está vivo”

Se atragantó con su propia respiración.

“¿En s-serio?”

Él asintió, esbozando una media sonrisa al ver su expresión. No podía evitarla; sentía un enorme peso desaparecer de su pecho vertiginosamente, dejándolo libre y ligero.

“¿Estás contento?” murmuró. Louis asintió.

“¿Y tú?”

Harry se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, pero un ruido fuerte los sobresaltó.

Zayn acababa de tirar una lámpara, a decir verdad, había olvidado que seguía ahí.

“¿L-Liam está…?” se quedó sin aire. Lo volvió a intentar “¿Liam…?” Respiró hondo. Parecía a punto de sufrir una aneurisma; Louis empezó a preocuparse. “¿Liam está vivo?” acabó en un hilo de voz. Harry asintió.

“Está ab…” pero no le dio tiempo a acabar. Zayn se tiró hacia la puerta y desapareció en un segundo. Louis tragó saliva.

“¿Está bien?”

Harry asintió.

“Tiene una bala que no la sacan”

Frunció el ceño.

“¿Cómo?”

“Está en el hueso. Tienen que operar, pero ahora está débil. Se pone bien, Louis.”

Asintió. Pasó los dedos por los bordes empapados de su camisa; hizo una mueca cuando se le mancharon de sangre.

“Anya…”

“Está muerta”

Asintió de nuevo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

“¿Se ha acabado?”

Harry le acarició los omoplatos con suavidad.

“Se ha acabado. Te prometo”

Louis suspiró de alivio.

“Tenemos que ir con Zayn. Ver si está bien”

Él frunció el ceño.

“No, ¿por qué?”

Puso los ojos en blanco.

“Están juntos, Harry. A Zayn casi le da algo. ¿Tú le habías visto? Parece un fantasma”

“No es nuestro asunto, Louis.”

“Por favor” se estiró para depositar un suave beso en sus labios “Por favor” y otro “Sólo vemos que están bien, y juntos, y subimos.” Al tercer beso, Harry no lo dejó ir.

“Lou” murmuró. Empezaba a parecer perdido en la conversación; el ligero brillo en sus ojos no había desaparecido.

“Tienes que descansar.” murmuró “Bajamos, y luego subimos a darnos un baño tú y yo, ¿hm? Y luego nos vamos a dormir.”

Harry dejó que le quitase la chaqueta ensangrentada, pero no cedió.

“Estoy manchas de sangre” protestó, y Louis frunció el ceño.

“Bien. Que te vean así. Un pakhan implicado en el bien de su Bratva”

Él sonrió. Le acarició la mejilla.

“Mañana” prometió.

“Pero sólo quiero ver que están bien, pedirle disculpas a Liam...”

“No eres tú que le interesa” lo interrumpió él con suavidad, sacándose el teléfono del bolsillo “es Zayn. Ahora necesita estar solos, Louis”

Hizo un mohín.

“No lo sabes” protestó, y él sonrió.

“Sí que sé. Soy un alfa. Niall” dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose al aparato. “Chistyy vne moyey dveri , ya ubil yego [Limpiad fuera de mi puerta, lo he matado]”

Louis suspiró mientras colgaba. Observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo empezaba a desabotonarse la camisa con cansancio; acabó apartando sus manos para hacerlo él. Harry esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

“¿Dijiste de un baño juntos?” Louis luchó para mantenerse serio, sin mucho éxito.

“Oh” dijo, aparentando naturalidad “la verdad es que yo ya me he bañado”

Harry gruñó juguetonamente.

“¿Quieres que te ensucio?” Las yemas de sus dedos rondaron la marca en su cuello, y Louis se contuvo para no dar un respingo. Sus pantalones empezaban a sentirse estrechos, y si su alfa seguía hablando, acabaría humedeciendo esos pantalones tan bonitos.

Se decidió por jugar sucio. Bajó la mano derecha de su camisa hasta su pantalón, y Harry gimió cuando lo acarició a través de los pantalones y lo notó crecer bajo sus dedos. Louis torció una sonrisa.

“¿Tú a mí?” preguntó con voz dulce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivo por vuestros comentarios. Sea para decirme qué parte os gusta, qué parte no os gusta, qué cambiaríais, qué comisteis al desayuno o para decir hola, los leo y adoro a todos y a cada uno.  
> Besos :))


	29. Capítulo 28

Zayn tropezaba con sus propias piernas mientras corría por los pasillos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de a dónde se dirigía, pero necesitaba llegar hasta Liam como fuese, cuanto antes. Necesitaba ver el brillo de sus ojos castaños y sentir sus manos en las suyas, olerlo, sentirlo a su lado, oír los latidos de su corazón, volver a la vida.

Alguien se cruzó en su camino; era algo, fuerte, y murmuró algo en ruso, desconcertado. Meses antes, el mero contacto directo con otra persona habría bastando para aterrorizarlo, pero el hombre olía a beta, se alejó sin darle más importancia, y el nombre de Liam bombardeaba en su interior como un salmo.

Encontró las escaleras de servicio y se precipitó por ellas hasta llegar a las habitaciones médicas; las puertas estaban abiertas todavía, y se oían voces dentro.

Reconoció a Niall, a Maritza- una enfermera que solía atenderlo, ahora de aspecto atemorizado- y a una omega de aspecto vagamente familiar, pero por lo demás, la habitación estaba llena de alfas. De guardas, alfas.

Zayn tragó saliva cuando todos los olores lo golpearon al mismo tiempo, pegajosos, nauseabundos, y los recuerdos lo inundaron como ponzoña. Los dos alfas más cercanos a él lo observaron con el ceño fruncido, otro pareció reconocerlo con una ceja alzada, y otro se relamió al verlo.

Bien, ahora tenía náuseas.

Tenía que salir de allí. Tenía que alejarse de todas aquellas moles que lo aplastarían con un solo movimiento, antes de sentir de nuevo las manos callosas en su piel, antes de perderse en el aliento fétido de cientos de ellos, sin rostro ya en su memoria y convertidos en uno solo, en el alfa por excelencia, todos eran iguales, iban a alargar las manos hacia él con esa risotada despreocupada que soltaban todos antes de tocarlo, pero Liam, Liam, Liam latía en su pecho y necesitaba llegar a él, como fuese, costase lo que costase.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, conteniendo las lágrimas.

“Liam” consiguió articular. Temblaba como una hoja; Niall se abalanzó sobre él.

“Voy a tocarte” murmuró con rapidez “voy a sujetarte, Zayn, ¿te parece bien? No te harán daño, no les dejaré, no vamos a hacerte daño, Zayn”

Negó con la cabeza, sin sentido. Todos los alfas lo estaban mirando ya; era el centro de atención de todos y cada uno, era minúsculo y débil ante todos esos alfas, iban a ponerle las manos encima, ya sentía el picor en la piel, ya le dolían las entrañas, ya notaba el pánico, el sudor frío...

“Liam” repitió.

“vyyti [Marchaos]” Niall lo rodeó con los brazos con cautela, dejando que se apoyase en él “[Marchaos de aquí, vamos]”

Uno de los guardas frunció el ceño, inseguro.

“[No podemos dejar la sala desprotegida]” empezó a protestar uno, pero Niall lo cortó con un resoplido.

“[¿Le veis aspecto de amenaza bomba? Largo de aquí]” espetó.

Zayn se encogió ligeramente sobre sí mismo. Las manos de Niall eran suaves, delicadas, pero aun así su contacto era demasiado, demasiado, se sentía demasiado vulnerable, necesitaba salir corriendo...

“Niall” gimoteó, y él le frotó los hombros.

“Se van” dijo en voz baja, mientras los guardias se marchaban con aspecto malhumorado “Se van, tranquilo”

Asintió. Respiró de nuevo.

Liam. Liam.

  
  


Liam estaba tumbado en una cama diminuta, blanca, de aspecto aséptico. Estaba pálido, estaba vendado, estaba débil y sin afeitar. Pero estaba vivo.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas antes de que pudiese pararlas.

“Liam” susurró, con un hilo de voz. El alfa abrió los ojos y le sonrió, una sonrisa cálida, reconfortante como una hoguera en un día frío.

“Zee”

“Liam” tropezó con el borde de la cama en un intento de acercarse a él lo antes posible. “Liam, Liam...” Extendió una mano por su pecho, evitando las vendas de uno de sus hombros, y sonrió al notar sus latidos bajo los dedos, todavía con las lágrimas en las mejillas. “Li” acabó murmurando, dejando que su mano le acariciase el pecho.

“Hola” susurró él, todavía sonriendo “hola, Z. ¿Te he asustado?”

“¿Que si m...me has asustado?” Empezaba a perder el aliento “¿Hablas... Hablas en serio?” Intentó enfadarse, pero no fue capaz. Estaba demasiado cautivado por el brillo en sus ojos, su piel cálida, su olor, dios, su olor...

Se inclinó hacia delante para respirar hondo; Liam era el único alfa que podía oler sin caer en el pánico más absoluto. Olía fuerte, seguro, le rascaba ligeramente en la garganta al respirar y le producía cosquillas en las puntas de los dedos.

Zayn luchó para no sollozar.

“Dios, Liam” acabó farfullando, apoyándose en la cama. “No puedes hacerme esto. No…”

Él acarició con suavidad la mano con la que se aferraba a su camisa, con cuidado.

“Estoy bien” susurró “Sé lo… lo que has pasado, pero estoy bien. No llores, Z”

Asintió, pero ya estaba llorando. Se secó con la manga de la camisa y se aferró a su mano con más fuerza. Liam besó el dorso con suavidad; el único contacto que nunca podría molestarlo, lo único que podía hacer con la seguridad de que no volverían los recuerdos, las imágenes, cada sonido grabado a fuego en el fondo de su mente y de su alma.

Zayn cerró los ojos, y las pestañas empapadas le mojaron la cara. Había pasado un infierno, había vuelto, había recuperado a la única persona que había amado de entre los muertos, y no podía abrazarlo. No se atrevía a tocarlo, porque sabía que el sudor frío le empaparía la espalda, que sus brazos se convertirían en una cárcel de acero en su mente, que su respiración se volvería angustiosa y que su olor se volvería amenazante en segundos, y empezaría a hiperventilar, a vomitar, a…

“Liam” volvió a secarse el rostro con las mangas, pero era inútil. “Mierda, Li, lo siento”

Lo peor era que él lo había entendido, que su tacto en sus manos era todavía más suave, más cauteloso, que estaba listo para dejar que se alejase de él si era eso lo que necesitaba.

“¿Qué sientes?”

Negó con la cabeza mientras inspiraba.

“Quiero abrazarte” dijo al final, atragantado. “Quiero abrazarte, mucho, lo siento, Liam”

“Eh” sus ojos castaños brillaban cuando le acarició el dorso de la mano con cuidado “Tranquilo. No te preocupes, Z…”

“No” la frustración le hacía apretar los dientes, le retorcía las entrañas “No, es estúpido. Por qué no puedo, por qué no puedo ser como los demás, por qué tengo que darle tanta importancia a todo…”

“No te preocupes” insistió él, pero no le dejó seguir.

“Y a v-veces siento que avanzamos, a veces creo que puedo hacerlo, creo que puedo ponerme… ponerme tu camisa y que me guste tu olor en la piel, me gusta que v-vengas a dormir conmigo, me enc-canta, pero entonces pasa algo, hay una sombra, hay una imagen, y no soporto que tengas que…”

“Respira hondo. Ahora, por favor, Zayn.”

Obedeció. Una vez, y otra, despacio. Y Liam aferrado a su mano, observándolo con los ojos brillantes, conteniéndose, paciente, amoroso. Como siempre.

“Lo siento” repitió con pesar “Lo siento, ¿podemos… podemos hablar de cualquier otra cosa? ¿Por favor?”

Liam suspiró, pero cedió.

“¿Cómo está Louis?” preguntó con calma. Zayn tragó saliva.

“En espera” le respondió con aspereza.

Él asintió.

“Ya” le acarició las manos, cariñoso, pero Zayn ya había visto el brillo en sus ojos al desviar la mirada. Ya notaba la angustia mordisqueándole las entrañas.

“Liam” empezó con la voz gruesa. Él negó con la cabeza al momento.

“Ahora no, Zayn. Ahora no tengo fuerzas para discutir contigo”

“Va a ser peor. Va a crecer, va a nacer, va a empezar a caminar por ahí, y tú vas a estar mirándolo y pensando...”

“Eres el único que piensa eso” insistió él con voz firme.

“No, tú eres el único que se niega a ver la realidad. Esto es absurdo, Liam. ¿Has visto a Harry? Es feliz. Le brillan los ojos. Sonríe todo el tiempo, está de buen humor todas las mañanas. Nunca podré darte eso.”

“Harry es diferente”

“Harry tiene un omega perfecto y entero” gruñó, y Liam suspiró.

“Tú eres perfecto y entero”

“Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a discutir eso.” gruñó entre dientes.

“Sabes que todo lo demás me da igual. No lo necesito. Te necesito a ti”

“Eso es lo que dices ahora. Pero todo el mundo a tu alrededor va a emparejarse, a tener niños, y tú te pasarás la vida con alguien que no vale, y a quien no podrás...”

“Zayn, eso es precisamente lo que tenemos que hablar. Necesitas ayuda. Nada de lo que te diga yo será suficiente. Necesitas a un profesional.”

“Nunca reuniré tanto dinero como para ir a un loquero para contarle mi vida, Liam. Aun en el caso de que atrayese la idea, que no lo...”

“No te preocupes por eso. Sabes que puedo…”

Negó con la cabeza con disgusto.

“No permitiré que gastes más en mí”

“Tu felicidad vale más que todo el oro del mundo. Hazme caso, lo sé bien. Te he visto sonreír.”

Ladeó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos anegados otra vez; se los secó con el dorso de la mano con un  movimiento brusco.

“Estás perdiendo el tiempo” repitió por enésima vez “Estás corriendo demasiados riesgos. Estás desperdiciando los mejores años para encontrar a un omega que valga la pena.”

“Dijo Zayn Malik, al principio de su enésimo discurso inútil de veinte minutos sobre perder el tiempo”

“Sólo me preocupo por ti…”

“Y yo me preocupo por ti. No quiero presionarte” dijo él con voz rasposa “Nunca lo haría. Quiero estar contigo, Zayn, y lo sabes. Pero necesito que pongas de tu parte. Que te dejes ayudar”

Resopló.

“No necesito ayuda.” Contuvo el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta “no puedes... Nunca voy a ser lo que tú necesitas. Nunca voy a darte una relación normal. Soy... Soy un puñado de cicatrices y pesadillas, Liam. Soy una mercancía que han usado y que ya no vale, y no...”

“Zayn” lo interrumpió él “cuanto más hablas, más evidente es que necesitas ayuda. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, por favor”

Se concentró en no llorar, pero sus ojos anegados no ayudaban.

“No puedes borrar el pasado” dijo con voz pastosa, y él negó con la cabeza.

“¿Lo ves? ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? ¿Crees que la única salida es viajar al pasado y borrarlo?”

“Yo…”

“Vas a superarlo, Zayn, y cuando lo superes, voy a estar ahí, y mientras trabajas en ello, voy a estar ahí, y si nunca consigues dejarlo atrás del todo, está bien, estaré ahí de todos modos, ¿me oyes?”

Asintió. Notaba las lágrimas resbalando despacio por su rostro, humillantes.

“No quiero ser un lastre” susurró al final, sin levantar la mirada de sus propias manos.

“No lo serás. No lo eres. No eres tu pasado, Zayn”

Asintió de nuevo.

“Pero no puedo abrazarte” dijo con ironía. Liam ladeó la cabeza.

“Tenemos mucho tiempo para abrazarnos” dijo con tranquilidad “Podemos permitirnos esperar a que estés preparado y cómodo. ¿Te parece bien?”

Sonrió a su pesar.

“Sí” murmuró.

“Con mirarte me es suficiente. ¿Te has visto en un espejo alguna vez?”

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero se sentía las mejillas arder.

“Déjalo ya” murmuró, secretamente complacido, y él rió en voz baja.

“Zayn Malik, la primera vez que te vi tenía miedo de quedarme ciego por tu b…”

“Liam”

“Pero luego me arrepentí de no quedarme ciego, porque es duro ver que nada estará nunca a la altura de tu…”

“Oh, dios mío”

“...Creo que tocarte sería demasiado para un mortal, los dioses podrían enfadarse y…”

“Sigues hablando. ¿Por qué sigues hablando?”

“...Probablemente luego tendría que cumplir penitencia durante un par de vidas…”

“Está bien, ya vale” le tapó la boca con una mano, notando su respiración cálida en la piel cuando Liam empezó a reírse.

 

A Niall le costó convencerlo de que el doctor que intentaba entrar a ver a Liam era un médico de verdad, sin segundas intenciones, un médico simple, recién llegado de un hospital privado, en serio, sólo quería echarle un vistazo para ver cómo evolucionaba...

Zayn se acurrucó a su lado, malhumorado, en cuanto el beta desapareció de nuevo y los dejó a solas con él. Liam mantenía una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, cuidadoso, pero lo miraba con una media sonrisa imposible de descifrar mientras el hombre, grueso y de movimientos lentos hasta lo exasperante, le toqueteaba las vendas con las manos regordetas.

“Está bien” acabó sentenciando. “Tiene un fragmento de casquillo de la bala que no han podido extraerle, pero es mejor que esperemos antes de quitárselo. Es una operación muy sencilla, no hay por qué preocuparse.”

Asintió. El médico pareció mirarlo con atención por primera vez.

“Ah, ¿eres… eres su omega?” se recolocó las gafas, plateadas y brillantes; los cristales eran tan gruesos que sus ojos aumentaban desmesuradamente de tamaño, dándole el aspecto de un enorme insecto bulboso.

Zayn respiró hondo. Miró a Liam, que lo miraba con los labios apretados y con una expresión casi desafiante. Las opciones empezaron a deslizarse por su mente.

No. La verdad es que no.

No, yo… estoy aquí acompañándolo.

Bueno, todavía no.

No, sólo somos amigos.

¿Y a usted que le importa?

En realidad podría serlo, si no fuese un… si no me hubieran…

No sé qué somos.

No es asunto suyo.

Zayn bajó la mirada hasta sus manos entrelazadas, la de Liam pálida, fuerte y suave; la suya morena, delicada.

“Sí” dijo al final, sin dejar de mirarlo “Sí, yo… bueno…”

Pero el doctor ya no le prestaba atención; asintió, distraído, y se giró hacia una máquina que registraba el electrocardiograma; sacó una larga tira de papel impresa y la examinó de cerca, y Zayn se mordió la lengua. Miró a Liam de nuevo, que tenía una media sonrisa plasmada en su bonito rostro. Se la devolvió, tembloroso, y el alfa besó su mano de nuevo.

 

El ruido de alguien corriendo por el pasillo le heló la sangre en las venas. Se aferró a la mano de Liam automáticamente, conteniendo la respiración, pero fue Niall quien asomó la cabeza sin llamar, acalorado. Jadeaba.

“Necesito al médico” tartamudeó, sin aliento. “Ya, ahora, vamos, ¿quiere hacer el favor de darse prisa?”

El hombre parpadeó antes de dejar caer los brazos de donde examinaba el hombro de Liam y atravesar la habitación con claras dificultades. Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Zayn se adelantó.

“¿Qué pasa?”

El beta tragó saliva audiblemente.

“Lo necesitamos arriba. Louis está sangrando”


	30. Capítulo 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho la espera :_____(

Louis respiraba hondo despacio, premeditadamente, con una mano sobre el estómago. El pánico lo recorría libremente; los sudores fríos le empapaban la espalda y la garganta ya se le había secado.

Harry recorría la habitación de un lado a otro, a zancadas grandes, pasándose los dedos por el pelo y murmurando para sus adentros. Iba tan rápido que empezaba a ponerse nervioso, y su propio miedo le latía en la mordida como un punzón.

"Harry" acabó gimiendo, y el alfa se lanzó hacia él, alargando las manos con ansiedad.

"¿Qué? ¿Duele? ¿Algo?"

Negó con la cabeza, pero dejó que le agarrara las manos y lo besara en la frente.

"Está bien" susurró, pero el miedo le cerraba la garganta, y su voz sonó apagada. Harry lo rodeó con los brazos, con un rumor grave en el fondo del pecho, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de la mancha sanguinolenta de las toallas, que había arrojado en el suelo sin más miramientos. Louis asintió, intentando no sollozar.

"Si pierdo el bebé, ¿me seguirás queriendo como tu omega?" murmuró, y Harry lo besó en el cuello, tranquilizador.

"Tú eres mi omega da igual lo que pasa" le dijo al oído "no pasa nada, Louis, tú verás"

"No siento nada. No sé..."

"Seguro que estás bien" Gemma le sonrió con aliento desde el otro extremo de la cama "si fuese algo grave, tendrías dolor, Louis. Yo creo que vais a estar bien"

Asintió de nuevo. La puerta se abrió.

"El médico" dijo Niall atropelladamente, empujando a un hombre prácticamente calvo, sin aliento y de bata blanca dentro de la habitación. Louis se encogió bajo su mirada, agrandada por los cristales de sus gafas.

"Bien, hay un omega en estado con un sangrado... necesito que salgan todos de la habitación" dijo con voz grave, y Gemma y Niall se apresuraron a desaparecer. El hombre se volvió entonces hacia Harry, que todavía lo rodeaba con los brazos. "Señor, tendría que pedirle que abandonase la hab..." Harry lo interrumpió con un rugido grave, directamente en su cara, y el doctor retrocedió con el horror pintándose en su expresión. Louis bajó la cabeza, secretamente complacido de ver el miedo en los gestos del hombre.

"Bueno, es... Es el padre, ¿no? Si es el padre... Supongo que puede q-quedarse, yo..."

Su alfa apretó los dientes, y no se apartó de su lado mientras el hombre lo examinaba. Louis se tragó los nervios que le destrozaban el pecho y dejó que le toqueteara el vientre. Cuando le pidió que se bajara los pantalones, Harry rugió de nuevo, y le costó cinco minutos convencerlo de que le dejase tocarlo. A pesar de todo, Louis no soltó su mano. Ni apartó la mirada de sus ojos verdes, tenaces.

Le llevó menos de diez minutos, pero se le hicieron eternos. El médico acabó chasqueando la lengua, quitándose los guantes de látex.

"Efectivamente, estás en estado. Está bien" dijo, intimidado por la respiración amenazante de Harry "todo parece normal."

Louis respiró hondo, notando el alivio bañarlo al instante. Sonrió, con la mano todavía sobre el estómago, pero Harry no cedió ni un centímetro. No parecía haberlo entendido bien.

"¿Están bien?" Exigió "¿El bebé bien?"

El doctor asintió, acobardado.

"Todo está bien. Si no tiene dolor, no hay ningún peligro. Es muy, muy temprano en la gestación, ¿verdad?"

Louis asintió con rapidez.

"P-pero estaba sangrando" murmuró, bajando la mirada hasta las toallas manchadas. El médico asintió.

"Es normal en las primeras fases." Dijo con calma "puede significar que el embrión acaba de implantarse, que ya hay los primeros cambios hormonales o que tu cuerpo se está preparando para el embarazo. Hay muchas razones, pero el caso es que no hay de qué preocuparse. Los dos estáis bien, tranquilo."

Harry respiró hondo.

"Los dos estáis bien" repitió, con el alivio filtrándose en su voz profunda. "Los dos bien. El bebé bien"

Louis asintió, todavía sonriendo.

"El bebé bien" repitió. Todavía tenía la adrenalina llenándole las venas como un torrente imparable; Harry se inclinó y lo besó con ternura, manteniéndolo cerca de él y acariciándole la espalda. Louis sonrió sin poder evitarlo; se sentía mareado de puro alivio. "Dios, Harry. Está bien. Está bien, casi... Pensé que..."

Él lo besó en la coronilla, una vez y otra. El médico carraspeó.

"Descansa" dijo en voz alta. "Bebe mucho líquido. Duerme mucho. Y prepárate para los primeros síntomas."

Louis asintió. Se sentía ligero, relajado, casi con ganas de reír sin razón. Se puso una mano en el estómago, cerrando los ojos.

_Hay un bebé aquí. El bebé de Harry está aquí. Nuestro bebé está aquí._

Harry acabó ahuyentando al médico, que se despidió con una inclinación nerviosa de cabeza. Dos minutos después, Gemma y Niall prácticamente tropezaron el uno en el otro en un intento de acercarse a Louis.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Hay algún problema con el...?"

"¿Necesitas que te llevemos a un...?"

Harry los acalló con un gruñido bajo.

"Está bien" dijo Louis, en vista de que él no tenía intención de explicar nada. "Estoy bien, y el bebé también. El médico dice que es normal que sangrase un poco"

Niall resopló audiblemente, y Gemma sonrió, respirando hondo.

"Te dije que estabas bien" dijo en voz baja, pero el alivio se reflejaba en su voz. "Oh, dios mío" se sentó en la cama, a su lado, y se pasó una mano por el pelo ondulado. "Qué susto más tonto. ¿Necesitas... Tomar algo? ¿Quieres que te traiga...?"

Louis negó con la cabeza, pero le sonrió a Niall cuando se acercó a él con movimientos inseguros, cautelosos.

"Estoy bien. Me encuentro bien" aseguró, disfrutando de su sonrisa temblorosa. "¿Y... Y Zayn?"

El beta negó con la cabeza, pero aún sonreía.

"Está con Liam. Está bien, ahora... Ahora necesitan estar solos"

Asintió. Sabía que era estúpido, pero todavía no se veía capaz de apartar la mano de su propio estómago. Niall sonrió al verlo.

"Todo va a ir bien" aseguró, con un convencimiento casi obstinado brillando en sus ojos azules. Louis se frotó el vientre con cuidado, asintiendo.

A pesar de todo, un rato después, ya en la cama, con el cuerpo cálido de Harry rodeándole la espalda y sus manos amorosas recorriéndole el torso, Louis respiró de alivio por enésima vez.

"Vamos a tener un bebé" susurró, y Harry le respondió con un murmullo, besándolo detrás de la oreja. "No, quiero decir... Un bebé  _real_. Un bebé pequeño que llorará y tomará biberones y que se parecerá a alguien. Es  _nuestro_ , Harry"

Notaba la sonrisa de Harry allí donde apoyaba los labios en la piel de su cuello.

"Sí. Quiero mucho" susurró con la voz gruesa.

"No parecía tan real" admitió, acariciando su mano sobre su propio estómago "supongo que no me había hecho a la idea, pero... Cuando vi la sangre... Casi me muero de miedo. No podía soportar... No quería ni pensar en que pudiera perderlo. Se hizo real de repente."

Harry lo besó de nuevo.

"No lo perdemos" dijo en voz baja, fiera "no lo perdemos nunca. No te preocupas"

Asintió. Se giró para besarlo en los labios con suavidad.

"Está bien" dijo en voz baja "tú también pareces nervioso, Harry"

Él tragó saliva.

"No me gusta esto. No puedo cuidarte" dijo con la mandíbula tensa "esto no puedo protegerte, no sé cómo hacer. No me gusta" repitió, y Louis suspiró.

"No puedes protegerme de todo, Harry." Murmuró, acariciando su mano de nuevo "pero ya me estás cuidando. No podría pedir a nadie mejor"

Harry hundió la nariz en su pelo.

"Quiero ser mejor. Voy a ser mejor"

Harry lo despertó cubriéndole el rostro de besos. Louis frunció el ceño, sonrió, buscó sus rizos a tientas.

"Haz..." Murmuró, sin abrir los ojos. Él se detuvo; apoyó la frente en la suya con ternura.

_Podría acostumbrarme a despertarme así._

"Buenos días" murmuró, y él sonrió.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien. Me encuentro bien..."

Harry asintió, atento.

"Tengo que marchar. ¿Quieres el desayuno ahora?"

Negó con la cabeza.

"¿T-te vas?" Bostezó, y lo oyó suspirar.

"Tengo que. Desayunas y Niall viene al médico. Te llamo después, ¿sí?"

"Quiero ir contigo"

Harry lo besó en la frente.

"No, hoy no. Tienes que descansar, y hoy tengo que correr."

Frunció el ceño. Ahora sí que abrió los ojos.

"¿Correr el qué?"

Él sacudió la cabeza. Ya se había recogido el pelo, y llevaba un traje negro ajustado y una corbata estrecha. Olía a colonia y a aftershave, y tuvo que obligarse a tragar saliva y apartar la mirada de sus labios llenos antes de quedarse embobado.

"Muchas cosas diferentes. Ahora hay mucho trabajo"

Asintió. Le acarició la mano llena de anillos plateados que todavía le recorría el estómago.

"Ten cuidado" susurró mientras lo besaba en la sien por última vez. Harry sonrió.

"Por la noche" dijo con confianza, como si eso fuese una despedida normal. Louis soltó una risita.

"Por la noche" respondió, enredando los dedos en su corbata para impedir que se alejara. "No tardes" Disfrutó la ligera tensión en su mandíbula al alejarse de él.

"No tardo" Habló con suavidad, pero sonó a promesa. Louis sonrió.

Consiguió convencer a Niall para que le dejase salir de casa. El beta revoloteaba a su alrededor sin parar, observándolo con cautela y abriéndole las puertas, pero cedió. No por su aburrimiento, aclaró, sino por la patética y dramática situación de su armario.

"Date la vuelta. ¿Te gusta? Yo creo que éste es perfecto"

Louis giró sobre sí mismo delante del espejo. El abrigo era de piel color crema, pesado y suavemente ajustado a sus hombros.

Seguramente era el decimoquinto que se probaba. Empezaban a dolerle los pies, y Niall no paraba de revolotear a su alrededor.

"Mira" lo abrió y le mostró el trozo de tela que sobraba y que quedaba plegado al cerrarlo. "¡Se puede ampliar! Te servirá cuando..." carraspeó, enrojeciendo ligeramente "Bueno, cuando engordes. Si tengo al omega de Harry  _y_  a su hijo muertos de frío, sí que me matará. Ya han empezado las amenazas."

Resopló.

"No tengo demasiadas ganas de engordar" refunfuñó, pero él ya le estaba lanzando una bufanda de lana gruesa por encima.

"Mira, esto le queda bien, nos lo llevamos también. Estamos casi en diciembre. No tienes sangre rusa, no podrás resistir esto; estamos demasiado al norte. No te dejes engañar por Harry, tiene sangre de oso siberiano. Una vez le vi ponerse una camiseta de manga corta para salir a la nieve."

Sonrió.

"Lo compraré" dijo, apaciguador, pero él levantó las manos en alto.

"Ah, no, compra el que tú quieras, si es para ti"

Louis se encogió de hombros.

"Niall, llevo desde los catorce años con el mismo abrigode segunda mano. Se le caían las mangas. Cualquiera valdrá"

Niall sacudió la cabeza; revolvía entre la montaña de telas que empezaba a crecer sobre una mesita de la boutique, y parecía estresado.

"No, no valdrá cualquiera. No puedes ir por ahí con cualquier cosa.Eres el omega del nuevo pakhan. Va a empezar a llegar gente y a reescribirse contratos. Tienes que lucir espectacular. Tienes que brillar, imponer, convencer a media Europa de que eres lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a la Bratva."

Louis tragó saliva. Puso los ojos en blanco.

"Gracias, eso me tranquiliza mucho"

"Lo digo por tu bien" La cabeza del beta desapareció entre la ropa; su voz pasó a sonar amortiguada. "A ver, quítatelo. Había uno que era grueso y azul oscuro... ¿dónde lo he puesto? ¿Por qué lo descartamos? Ah, mira, por este cuello tan f..." El timbre de un teléfono lo interrumpió. Louis se puso en movimiento al darse cuenta de que era el suyo. Lo agarró y descolgó.

"¿Lou?"

Louis sonrió automáticamente, flexionando y relajando las manos para eliminar la tensión acumulada en sus músculos.

"Harry."

"¿Está bien?"

Sonrió.

"Todo bien. Estamos comprando ropa. Niall dice que me moriré de frío porque no encendéis la calefacción"

Harry tardó un par de segundos en responder. Casi podía oír su ceño fruncido.

"Encendemos la calefacción en nuestra habitación" acabó gruñendo, y Louis sonrió.

"Vale"

"Compras lo que quieres, ya sabes"

Sonrió.

"Sí."

"...Louis. Llamaron antes para ti"

Frunció el ceño.

"¿Para mí? ¿Quién?"

"Una cl... cí...clínica. Dicen que tu madre está enferma"

Tragó saliva.

"Enferma" repitió.

"No me dijiste que está en una clínica"

"Yo...No lo sabía." admitió, pasándose una mano por el pelo."¿Te han dicho qué tiene?"

"No. No me dicen. O me dicen, y no lo entendí. Hablaba rápido"

Louis tragó saliva.

"Quiero ir a verla"

"Voy contigo"

"No, quiero... quiero ir hoy" se mordió el labio inferior. Le costaba respirar ligeramente; la presión en su garganta aumentaba por momentos. Harry suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

"No puedo ir. No te quiero solo, Louis"

"Por favor. No quiero esperar. Niall... Niall podría ir conmigo" lo miró, y él asintió.

"Niall y guardias"

Louis frunció el ceño.

"No podemos entrar cincuenta personas, es un hospital"

Harry gruñó.

"A ti te dejan pasar" aseguró, y Louis no discutió. "No me gusta que no vienes. Tengo ganas de abrazar"

Sonrió.

"Y yo" admitió. "Mucho. En cuanto volvamos, te llamaré, ¿sí?"

"Sí"

"Todo va a ir bien. Todavía me encuentro perfectamente" aseguró, y casi lo oyó asentir.

"Si tienes cualquier cosa, puedes..."

"Lo haré" prometió.

"Te amo"

Louis respiró hondo. Todavía notaba un cosquilleo en el fondo del estómago cada vez que se lo oía, su voz grave y profunda y su acento grueso.

"Y yo a ti más" susurró. Todavía sosteniendo el abrigo azul, Niall sonrió blandamente.

La clínica estaba a una hora de viaje, y Louis fue poniéndose más nervioso a medida que se acercaban. Para cuando llegaron, ya notaba la mirada nerviosa de Niall sobrevolar su rostro.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" le preguntó por enésima vez mientras esperaban a que los dejaran pasar. Las enfermeras le habían echado un vistazo a los tres guardias que los escoltaban y habían decidido que no importaba que el nombre de Louis no estuviese en la lista de visitas.

Su madre estaba tumbada en una habitación blanquecina y angosta, con una ventana amplia de cristales sucios. Apenas se movió cuando entró; estaba muy delgada, con el pelo prácticamente blanco suelto y revuelto sobre la almohada y las manos huesudas desmayadas a ambos lados del cuerpo. No llegaba a ver la marca de su cuello.

Olía a enfermedad y a desinfectante; el olor lo golpeó en la cara como un puñetazo invisible, y contuvo las náuseas.

La mujer que estaba allí tumbada era su madre, pero no la reconocía.

"Mamá" susurró. Su madre giró la cabeza.

"¿L-Louis...?" murmuró. Contuvo las lágrimas mientras se acercaba un poco más, tragando saliva para recuperar un hilo de voz.

"Hola" murmuró. "Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Hijo" ella esbozó una sonrisa trémula, blanquecina. Su piel estaba lechosa y flácida, y el pijama del hospital se estiraba a su alrededor como una bolsa de papel. Louis contuvo el aliento.

"Me han dicho que estás enferma" se obligó a decir en voz alta. Su madre agitó una mano blanca, restándole importancia.

"Esos malditos médicos ven enfermedades por todas partes." Aseguró "Estoy perfectamente"

"Dicen que no quieres levantarte de la cama"

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero el movimiento fue tan convulso que su cuerpo entero se estremeció.

"Déjame verte" su mano rozó la suya; estaba helada, pero Louis se obligó a agarrarla con suavidad.

Los ojos grisáceos de su madre lo escanearon de arriba abajo. Louis ya empezaba a sentirse incómodo cuando ella pareció ver algo; apartó la mano como si se hubiera quemado.

"Estás en estado" dijo con brusquedad, con la voz seca y hueca como una rama partida.

Louis tragó saliva. No pretendía engañarla, pero tampoco contaba con que lo adivinara tan rápido.

"Sí. De muy poco tiemp..."

"¿Estás loco? ¿Estás loco?" su madre parecía volver a la vida a cada segundo; se irguió en la cama como un esqueleto levantándose de su tumba. "¿No has podido esperar? ¿No podías tener algo de dignidad y esperar a...?"

Louis se esforzó por respirar a través del nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta, duro y doloroso.

"Tengo alfa, mamá" dijo en voz baja, pero mantuvo la cabeza baja. Su madre apretó los labios. Su mano lo empujó para que se girase y dejase al descubierto la marca en su cuello.

"Sí, ya lo veo. Mírate, qué elegante con esa ropa nueva y esos ojos brillantes. Te han convertido en una puta"

Louis apretó los puños.

"Tú me vendiste a ellos" dijo a través de los dientes apretados. "Tú sí que me trataste como a una puta. Me cambiaste por más tiempo para tu alfa endeudado. Me diste como un cheque"

"No tuvimos opción. Es temporal, ya lo sabes. Reuniremos el dinero y te..."

Louis sentía la confusión y la frustración crecer en su interior a cada momento.

"No vais a reunir nada" la interrumpió, más furioso que entristecido "no vais a reunir nada, porque papá no va a volver. Asúmelo de una vez. Y aunque volviera, aunque pagarais hasta el último céntimo, preferiría morirme a volver a casa"

Su madre cerró los párpados arrugados.

"Esto ha sido un error" dijo en voz baja "Un error que has pagado tú. Pero ha ido demasiado lejos. Mírate, Louis. Te han..."

No la dejó acabar.

"Empezó a ir demasiado lejos en cuanto me vendiste a la mafia rusa, mamá" dijo con sarcasmo.

"Ahora estás marcado y atrapado. Ahora envejecerás, te hincharás, el bebé te llenará de estrías, te llenarás de arrugas y perderás tu juventud, que es lo único que t..."

"P-Para" la detuvo "Detente, ahora mismo. No voy a... no..."

"Louis, tienes que abortar. ¿Qué va a ser de ti cuando estés...?"

"N-no" se quedó helado, aturdido. Su madre ni siquiera se detuvo.

"Te cuidan porque eres joven y bonito. ¿Qué pasará si tienes al bebé y...?"

"Que tendré a Harry" consiguió espetar "T-Tendré a Harry, porque es mi alfa y va a apoyarme, no a cuidarme. No necesito que nadie me cuide, puedo hacerlo yo solito"

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad. Uno de los guardias apareció en el umbral, con el ceño fruncido.

"Oír enfadado" dijo, con un acento todavía más profundo que el de Harry "¿Todo bien?"

Asintió. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo.

"Nos vamos" dijo con un intento de voz firme que no salió demasiado bien. El guardia inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente, y Louis ignoró la mirada impresionada de su madre mientras salía de la habitación.

"¿...Estás bien?" le preguntó Niall, ya en el coche. Louis asintió, sin humor para dar más explicaciones.

"Llama a Harry. Dile que vamos de camino. Y que necesito aceite de coco" gruñó, y Niall asintió con rapidez.

Louis se removió en su asiento, con una sensación pesada y desagradable en el estómago. Quería alejarse de allí. Quería su casa y su cama. Quería a Harry a su alrededor, enfurecido con todo aquel que lo mirase, su olor y el roce cálido de sus labios. Necesitaba a Harry para que eliminase esa desagradable sensación que empezaba a removerle el estómago.


	31. Capítulo 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doble capítulo porque sé que he tardado :)

“Quiere hablar contigo” Niall le pasó el teléfono antes siquiera de acabar de hablar. Louis lo agarró con un suspiro.

“Harry”

“Estás enfadado”

Tuvo que sonreír.

“Sí” se frotó la mordida del cuello, que le picaba ligeramente “lo siento”

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Nada. Yo...” Respiró hondo “mi madre... Mi madre es estúpida. Quiero llegar ya a casa y... Dios, no sé. Sólo quiero irme de aquí. Abrazarte”

“Yo también quiero, mucho, Lou.” Harry suspiró. “Puedo ir. Voy hacia ahí y nos cruzamos, y vuelvo contigo. ¿Sí?”

Negó con la cabeza, respirando hondo.

“No, no te preocupes” murmuró. “No hace falta, estamos… estamos bien. No tardaremos”

“¿Seguro?”

“Sí. No te preocupes, Harry.”

“Vale. Te traen aceite de c-coco. ¿Para qué es?”

A pesar de todo, se le escapó una risa débil.

“No… no es importante” dijo todavía sonriendo. “No me hace falta ya, es…”

“Te traen cuando llegas a casa”

“No, Harry, quiero decir que no es urgente”

“No importa”

Louis se contuvo para no apartar el teléfono de su oído y sonreír descontroladamente hasta poder respirar hondo y seguir manteniendo esa conversación como una persona normal.

“Gracias, Haz”

Un breve silencio.

“Cuando me dices eso, tengo baboshki” le oyó decir en voz baja. Louis tragó saliva.

“¿Baboshki?” repitió, sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

“Sí. En el est- estómago. Como tú dices”

Louis contuvo una risita.

“Te llamaré así más veces” prometió.

“Vale”

Niall negó con la cabeza, fingiendo consternación en cuanto colgó.

“No tengo ni idea de qué ha ido vuestra conversación. Y que dios me guarde de preguntar” dijo con solemnidad, y Louis sonrió a su pesar.

“Yo…” pero él lo cortó con una sacudida de cabeza.

“No te disgustes” dijo con rapidez. “Es bueno. Estás más tranquilo después de hablar con él”

“Siempre estoy más tranquilo después de hablar con él” gruñó Louis para sí, y la sonrisa del beta se amplió.

“Mejor. No es bueno para el bebé que estés disgustado”

A pesar de todo, tuvo que sonreír.

“Todavía es un poco pequeño como para llamarlo bebé” dijo en voz alta, pero la sonrisa se filtró en su voz.

Niall ladeó la cabeza.

“Ya tiene el tamaño de una lenteja. En un par de días, cuando cumpla tres semanas, ya tendrá corazón”

Louis frunció el ceño con concentración, pensando.

“Ni siquiera sé qué hacer con toda esa información” acabó diciendo, sarcástico, y Niall sonrió orgullosamente.

“He estado leyendo” presumió, autosuficiente. “Tengo que estar preparado, también será mi opekun”

“Pues me haces sentir mal” se quejó, medio en broma medio en serio “Yo no he leído nada.”  
Niall hizo un gesto despreocupado.

“Te dejaré el libro” prometió, y Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

“Gracias” murmuró.

  
  


Las manos de su alfa se enroscaron a su alrededor en cuanto bajó del coche antes siquiera de que pudiera verlo.

“Louis” cantó en su oído una voz grave, y él se estremeció entero, casi abrumado por el repentino recordatorio de cuánto lo necesitaba a su lado, de cuánto había echado de menos.

“Harry” se fundió en sus brazos, ocultando el rostro en su cuello y respirando hondo hasta que su olor cálido y familiar borró las preocupaciones de su mente con limpieza.

“Mío” Harry tiró de su barbilla con suavidad para poder besarle el cuello; Louis se giró al instante para darle un mejor acceso, respirando hondo. Nunca conseguiría prepararse del todo para el río de chispas que le subía desde el estómago cada vez que le besaba la mordida, pero consiguió morderse la lengua y no gemir; lo único que salió de entre sus labios fue un jadeo suave. Harry le acarició la espalda con cuidado, pero Louis ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar la urgencia en sus movimientos.

“¿Cómo se dice “tuyo” en ruso?” preguntó en un susurro, y lo notó sonreír.

“Tvoye” murmuró.

Lo intentó. Era más difícil de lo que parecía.

“Tv… tvoy…” Acabó balbuceando.

“Tvoye”

“T…Tvoye”

Harry asintió, riendo con satisfacción.

“Moy” respondió. Hundió la nariz en su pelo, más tranquilo.

Todavía desde su asiento, Niall puso los ojos en blanco.

“Os habéis visto hace un par de horas, por el amor de dios” refunfuñó.

  
  


Había cinco enormes botellas de plástico negro encima del tocador cuando entró en la habitación. Frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de notar las manos gentiles de Harry en sus hombros, tirando del abrigo para quitárselo.

“¿Qué es eso?” preguntó, dejándose. Harry siguió la dirección de su mirada mientras dejaba los dos abrigos sobre una de las butacas.

“Es aceite coco. No sé si lo necesitabas ya. ¿Es llega?”

Louis miró las elegantes letras plateadas que las decoraban. Calculó que cada botella tendría unos dos litros.

Cerró los ojos. Empezó a reírse antes de darse cuenta, y cuando Harry se acercó, con el ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa confusa, tuvo que estirarse para besar el hoyuelo de su mejilla.

“No hacía falta tanto” dijo en voz alta, sin dejar de sonreír. “Era suficiente con… oh. Da igual. Gracias”

“¿Para qué es?”

“Es….” suspiró “Es para las estrías… es una tontería. Siento haberte llamado así, es que estaba enfadado y…”

Él negó con la cabeza con energía.

“Tú tienes lo que quieres” insistió. “¿Qué es estrías?”

Se encogió de hombros.

“Es…” hizo un gesto vago a su alrededor “Es cuando engordas muy rápido… y tu piel… hace…” se sentía más ridículo a cada palabra que decía.

Él parpadeó.

“No entiendo” admitió, sin vergüenza.

“Son rayas blancas, en la piel. Con el embarazo salen… el aceite es para que no salgan”

“Ah” Harry asintió despacio; no parecía muy convencido “Vale. ¿Duele?”

“No, pero son muy feas y… bueno, quedan muy mal…”

Él frunció el ceño.

“No es feo. Es porque nuestro bebé crece.” dijo con seriedad, y Louis tuvo que asentir “No es malo, Louis”

A pesar de todo, Louis frunció los labios.

“Me pondré gordo” se quejó “y cuando nazca el bebé, me quedaré estirado y feo. Y desp…”

“Tú no estás feo nunca” lo interrumpió él, como si lo estuviera ofendiendo con cada palabra que decía. “Tú creces para tener espacio para el bebé. Eso no puede ser feo”

Louis sonrió levemente.

“Eso dices ahora” insistió con debilidad. “Mi madre tien…”

“Ella no importa” lo interrumpió Harry, abrazándolo desde detrás. “No la oímos. No importa”

“Hm” se le cerraron los ojos; los dedos de Harry se acomodaron en sus caderas definitivamente, y su respiración cálida le hacía cosquillas en la nuca, y sus manos lo acariciaban y era agradable, agradable, estaba seguro y cómodo entre sus brazos y todos sus problemas parecían cada vez más lejanos e insignificantes…

“Ha… Harry” murmuró, sintiendo el calor aumentar en el fondo de su estómago. Él lo entendió al instante; seguramente podía notar en su cuello los latidos de su corazón, cada vez más arrítmicos.

“Te echado de menos” ronroneó con voz grave en su oído, y Louis intentó no estremecerse al notar el escalofrío que lo recorrió. No abrió los ojos, ninguna imagen podría ser tan interesante como la maravillosa sensación de sus manos acariciándolo.

“Y yo” murmuró. Sus manos bajaron hasta enroscarse en sus muslos, y Louis notó una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

“Quiero ahora” su voz sonaba ligeramente áspera; todavía olisqueaba su cuello con entusiasmo, así que dedujo que su cuerpo empezaba a responder al hormigueo de sensaciones que empezaba a adueñarse de su cuerpo.

“¿Qué quieres?” preguntó sin aliento. Harry se arrancó la camisa sin demasiados miramientos.

“Quiero a ti”

Louis sonrió y se dejó, notando sus labios hinchados bajar por su garganta; echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ya notaba sus dedos impacientes desabrochándole los botones de su camisa. Harry emitió un sonido satisfecho al ver las marcas que le había dejado en los hombros y en el pecho, la mayoría ya empezando a curar, y se inclinó para besarlas con avidez. Louis rió bajo sus labios, que le hacía cosquillas y levantaban diminutos escalofríos que se extendían por su pecho como corrientes eléctricas, y él levantó la cabeza para mirarlo; sus labios se adornaban con una media sonrisa, casi adormilada, pero había hambre en sus ojos, y sus pantalones desaparecieron con rapidez. Louis gimió al sentir sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda y encontrar el encaje con las yemas de los dedos. Era negro, sencillo y cómodo; Louis había acabado por disfrutar el tacto fluido y sedoso de las bonitas piezas que aparecían en su armario.

“Te pones uno de estos” murmuró, y Louis se sintió enrojecer.

“Dijiste que no querías que me pusiera otra cosa” dijo con voz ronca, y Harry sonrió.

“Eres precioso” susurró, todavía acariciando el encaje, y Louis se contuvo para no poner los ojos en blanco; ya sabía lo que iba a decir a continuación.

“Soy tuyo” respondió, sin darle tiempo a seguir, y él rió en voz baja.

“Me gusta cuando lo dices tú” susurró antes de hundir el rostro en su cuello. Besó su mordida una vez, y otra, antes de acariciarla ligeramente con los dientes. Louis se estremeció entero.

“Espera” murmuró, alejándose de él para quitarse la pieza de encaje antes de que sus manos pudieran destrozarla con impaciencia. Harry pareció perder la capacidad de formar frases con sentido definitivamente.

“La c-cama” balbuceó, pero Louis negó con la cabeza.

“Aquí” se quejó, y él gimió en lo más profundo de la garganta.

“Aquí” repitió. Pasó las manos por sus muslos, levantándolo y pasando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se acercó a la pared hasta que Louis notó la superficie lisa contra la espalda; se aferró a su espalda y se dejó, sonriendo contra sus labios. Harry lo sostenía como si no pesara nada; Louis soltó un gimoteo al darse cuenta de que él sí llevaba pantalones todavía; notaba su erección contra la suya propia, y dolía.

“Harry” suspiró.

“Esp-peras” tartamudeó él.

El fuego lo consumía y le nublaba los sentidos; Louis asintió, incapaz de emitir ningún sonido comprensible, pero se quejó en voz alta cuando lo dejó en el suelo para deshacerse de sus pantalones, que emitieron un fuerte crujido. No se molestó en mirarlos; empezaba a acostumbrarse a su alfa destrozando todo lo que se interponía entre ellos, y era extrañamente agradable.

“Ven” Harry lo levantó otra vez y lo besó, sosteniéndolo contra la pared y cubriendo su cuerpo entero con el suyo. El tacto de su piel era cálido, acogedor, pero ahora cada célula de su cuerpo la reconocía y le prendía fuego a su cuerpo con cada roce. Necesitaba más, necesitaba su boca en la suya, lo necesitaba entre sus piernas, lo necesitaba gruñendo y respirando fatigadamente contra su cuello. Pero, sobre todo, necesitaba darle a Harry lo que   Harry quisiera. “Eres” presionó un beso en su pecho “Tan” un segundo beso, esta vez en la clavícula “Perf-fecto” sus labios se instalaron en su garganta definitivamente, enviando escalofríos a todo su cuerpo.

Louis cerró los ojos, dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por sus hombros hasta sus omoplatos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que la apoyó en la pared. Respiraba hondo, intentando no jadear, pero el olor de Harry se volvía más grueso e intenso a cada segundo y lo complicaba todo. Tragó saliva con dificultad, notando su olor grueso en el fondo de la garganta. El sutil sonido que hizo Harry al humedecerse los labios lo incendió por dentro.

“Moy” le oyó murmurar antes de inclinarse para hacerle una marca en el cuello. Louis se atragantó; cada vez era más difícil hablar sin suplicar por más, algo, lo que fuese, más rápido. Intentó removerse en sus brazos para captar su atención, y notó el lubricante resbalar por uno de sus muslos.

“Harry” gimoteó, y él empezó a empujar dentro de él despacio, con un gruñido bajo en la garganta y las mejillas enrojecidas. Louis dio un respingo cuando el fuego le bañó las entrañas; se aferró a los rizos de su nuca, más cortos y suaves, y Harry lo besó de nuevo, lento y apremiante. Louis cerró los ojos; lo único que oía eran sus propios jadeos por encima de la pulsante sensación de Harry llenándolo, despacio pero sin pausa. Quemaba ligeramente, sentía el estiramiento en sus paredes internas y casi le hizo apretar la mandíbula, pero no se quejó, porque ya sabía que Harry se quedaría quieto y esperaría unos minutos a que se acostumbrase a la sensación.

Al final tuvo que dejar caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, respirando contra la piel caliente de su cuello. Abrió la boca para morderlo con ligereza, pero acabó gimiendo en voz alta cuando Harry por fin estuvo dentro de él completamente, su cuerpo entero tenso contra el suyo.

Louis palpó a sus espaldas, buscando algo a lo que agarrarse, pero sus dedos resbalaron por el papel pintado de la pared. Harry gruñó en voz baja.

“No” murmuró, y Louis volvió a sujetarse a sus hombros, obediente. En cuanto Harry empezó a moverse el placer lo ahogó, le nubló la mente, le emborronó los sentidos. Era rápido y desordenado, urgente; ninguno de los dos tenía ya la paciencia suficiente como para medir sus movimientos, pero era bueno, dios, nunca en su vida había sentido algo tan intenso y desgarradoramente placentero, las manos de Harry sujetándolo con rudeza por los muslos y su boca hinchada en su cuello.

Los dos sudaban; sus grandes manos casi resbalaban en su piel húmeda. Harry se detuvo momentáneamente para sujetarlo mejor, Louis sintió el roce de la pared en su espalda cuando se deslizó unos centímetros hacia abajo.

El ángulo varió sólo unos milímetros. Louis gimió, se sintió derretir contra la pared.

Estaban haciendo demasiado ruido. Harry emitía un sonido ronco y vibrante desde el fondo de la garganta, y con cada embestida la espalda de Louis daba un suave golpe contra la pared, y seguramente estaba gimiendo demasiado alto, pero ya no podía molestarse en preocuparse por ello.

Pero conocía el temblor que lo recorría cuando su nudo se hinchaba. Recordaba sus jadeos fatigados, y sabía que esa posición los llevaría a acabar amontonados en el suelo. Y eso sí le preocupaba.

Louis clavó las uñas en su espalda en un intento ya casi desesperado por llamar su atención.

“Harry” susurró “Harry, tienes que llevarnos a la cama”

Lo notó negar con la cabeza.

“Vot [Aquí]” murmuró.

“Harr-oh” tuvo que concentrarse para seguir hablando “Ha-rry, sólo… sólo hasta la cama.”

Sus manos se apretaron un poco más en sus muslos; seguramente acabaría con sus huellas marcadas en las caderas, y no entendía del todo por qué la idea lo excitaba más que molestarle.

“Necesito ya” le oyó decir a través de los dientes apretados, y a Louis se le pusieron los ojos en blanco.

“Harry” repitió, perdiendo la noción de lo que estaba diciendo al notar el calor acumulándose en su interior. “No pod-demos… Dios, ahí” Harry repitió el movimiento al instante, y tuvo que concentrarse en no deshacerse hasta formar un charco humeante en el suelo. “Ahí, dios, otra vez” Harry decidió mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja mientras lo repetía, y fue todo lo que le llevó a marchar sus estómagos con una exclamación ahogada. Louis se dejó manejar con docilidad después de eso, pero acabó consiguiendo que Harry lo llevase hasta la cama, dejándolo caer sobre el colchón con cuidado. Apenas le dio tiempo a acomodarse a su nueva posición cuando notó el nudo de Harry hincharse en su interior, extrañamente tranquilizador y ligeramente doloroso. Como siempre.

“H-Haz” boqueó, y él apoyó la frente en su hombro.

“Lou”

Se apartó el flequillo húmedo de la frente, momentáneamente agotado. Harry parecía concentrado en recuperar el aliento muy poco a poco.

“Me has marcado más” le dijo en voz baja, sin conseguir del todo sonar enfadado. Él asintió con seriedad, sin rastro de arrepentimiento.

“Me gusta” dijo sin aliento.

“Pero yo no puedo marcarte a ti” hizo un puchero, y él pareció derretirse al mirarlo.

“Sí puedes. Ya me marcas” murmuró. Louis sonrió.

“Pero nadie lo ve…”

“Ya lo van a ver”

Frunció el ceño.

“¿…Eh?”

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin responder.

“Cuando… esto baja” susurró al final. “¿Te pongo aceite coco?”

Louis rió.

  
  
  
  


Una semana después, la cena. La gran cena. La cena más importante del año. La Cena.

Sólo de observar los preparativos, el nerviosismo lo inundó como agua fría. La casa entera se puso en funcionamiento como un reloj bien engrasado.

Los camareros daban brillo a lámparas, platos, cuberterías, se cambiaban manteles, se tapizaban sillas, se compraba comida y bebida, que entraban con camiones hasta la entrada de atrás de las cocinas. Niall pareció desarrollar cuatro brazos y dos bocas más; estaba en todas partes al mismo tiempo, fuera la hora que fuera, dando voces, cambiando cosas de lugar, exigiendo repuestos nuevos para todo, supervisando limpiezas y aperturas de lo que parecía ser una nueva planta subterránea de la casa que Louis nunca había visto, que resultó contener un enorme salón con un pequeño casino doméstico.

Harry lo observaba todo con ojo crítico, dando indicaciones, ajustando todo lo que no le convencía, dando órdenes con voz suave pero firme. Louis veía la autoridad en sus ojos, la naturalidad de sus gestos, pero también notaba el nerviosismo en la tensión de su mandíbula, en la forma en la que se mordía el labio inferior mientras pensaba. Permanecía detrás de él con timidez, sin decir nada, pero le sonreía cuando el alfa buscaba su mirada con la suya, y Harry parecía relajarse un poco cada vez que lo hacía.

No sabía mucho de aquella cena; sólo que servía para reafirmar a Harry como nuevo pakhan, para estrechar lazos y afianzar relaciones. Sabía que iría gente de toda Europa. Sabía que era vital.

 

Harry lo mantuvo a su lado toda la cena, atento y cariñoso. A decir verdad, parecía casi orgulloso de él, a pesar de las cejas que se levantaron cuando había entrado en la sala por primera vez. Su alfa había seguido con la mirada a todos los que le habían besado la mano como muestra de respeto, ligeramente amenazante, y a partir de entonces le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo mantuvo apretado contra el costado.

Louis sintió sus mejillas arder al ver la cantidad de bonitas omegas que había, embutidas en preciosos vestidos de colores brillantes, pero la presencia sólida y protectora de Harry lo mantuvo firme en su silla. Niall rondaba la mesa, sin mirarlo a la cara; todavía no le había perdonado que le hubiese susurrado “Está guapa, ¿verdad?” cuando Gemma había aparecido un ajustado vestido negro que la cubría hasta los pies y le dejaba la espalda al descubierto, pero Louis estaba demasiado tenso como para preocuparse demasiado por ello.

Todo el mundo exigía su atención, todo el mundo le hacía gestos o le decía cosas que no entendía, y cuando los camareros empezaron a aparecer con bandejas llenas de brillantes vasitos de vodka, Louis podría llorar de alivio sólo con pensar que no tendría que beber. Harry rechazó la bandeja por él, con indicios de lo que podría ser una sonrisa curvándole las comisuras de los labios, y Louis enrojeció cuando todo el mundo a su alrededor entendió lo que sucedía y empezó a proferir (lo que parecían) felicitaciones a voces.

A partir de entonces, hubo un sutil cambio de atmósfera: los alfas lo miraron con un nuevo respeto, la desconfianza en los ojos de las omegas se volvió puramente envidia y resentimiento. Y el tacto de Harry se volvió todavía más protector, buscando su piel constantemente y acariciándole la rodilla que mantenía pegada a la suya. Louis le dio vueltas al anillo de oro que le decoraba el dedo, intentando no morderse demasiado el labio inferior. La cena se hizo eterna, eterna; perdió la cuenta de los platos, de los postres, de las carcajadas que le perforaban los oídos, de las fuertes palmadas que los alfas le daban a Harry en la espalda a medida que pasaban. Uno de ellos, que le resultaba vagamente familiar, le tendió a Harry dos pequeñas cajas; su alfa las abrió para revelar dos relojes brillantes, y el hombre exhibió una amplia sonrisa llena de dientes dorados mientras hablaba.

“Uno para pakhan” dijo con un acento cerrado y anguloso. “Uno para madre de opekun”

Louis parpadeó, tomó el reloj que le tendía Harry. Era sorprendentemente pesado; había dos filas de diminutas piedras transparentes enmarcando el cristal, pero aun así era notablemente más pequeño y delicado que el de Harry.

Lo miró. Él le devolvió una sonrisa relajada y un pequeño asentimiento, y Louis se volvió para mirar al alfa que todavía les sonreía.

“Gracias” murmuró, y él palmeó el hombro de Harry, sin perder la sonrisa.

“My ozhidayem mnogo ot vas [Esperamos mucho de usted]” dijo con cordialidad antes de alejarse. Louis bajó la mirada y levantó con cuidado el reloj para comprobar su peso.

“Es muy bonito” Gemma apareció a su lado como un fantasma de rostro angelical; había un ligero brillo en su mirada que le decía que ella sí había tomado parte en las alegres rondas de vasitos de vodka que parecían brotar de todas partes. “Es muy bonito, los dos a juego. Ahora sí que sois oficiales. Ha venido casi todo el mundo a reconoceros”

Louis la miró con una media sonrisa.

“Me ha llamado madre” protestó, pero ella le quitó importancia con un gesto.

“Técnicamente, lo eres. Es sólo el t-término adaptado, esto son ellos reconociéndote”

“¿Debería tomármelo como mi puesta de largo?” preguntó en broma, pero ella asintió. Lo hizo con tanta solemnidad que Louis se replanteó cómo de sobria estaría.

“Ahora eres de la Bratva” Gemma le pasó un brazo por los hombros “Lo que significa. Zapakh pishchu, prezhde chem s"yest'”

Louis frunció el ceño, todavía sonriendo.

“¿Cómo?”

Gemma hizo un gesto vago con una mano llena de pulseras deslumbrantes.

“Huele tu comida antes de probarla” dijo con un tono demasiado arrastrado como para resultar misterioso. Louis contuvo la risa.

“No entiendo vuestras lemas, Gemma”

Ella se dio unos golpecitos en la nariz.

“No confíes ni en tu sombra” susurró, demasiado alto como para resultar realmente confidencial “Traducción de la calle”

Louis ladeó la cabeza.

“Harry va a cuidar de mí” respondió con confianza, y la sonrisa de ella se volvió triste.

“Sí, ¿verdad? Mira qué marca tan bonita” murmuró “Hacéis una pareja tan bonita, tan bonita, y ahora vais a tener un bebé… Y todos decían que Harry no era alfa suficiente como para agarrar una omega. Hijos de puta envidios…”

“La verdad” la interrumpió Louis, antes de que el tono de su voz siguiese subiendo peligrosamente “Es que técnicamente no acabó con una omega. Así que…”

Gemma lo acalló con un gesto.

“Haces feliz a mi hermano” le dijo, estoica. “Muy feliz. Y eso es lo único que m-me importa”

Asintió con inseguridad.

“Gracias” murmuró.

“Debería subir a dormir. He bebido y esta panda de cerdos asquerosos va a empezar a hacer comentarios sobre mi culo dentro de m-muy poco. Detestaría vomitarle a alguno en el traje y fastidiarle la cena a Harry, ¿eh?”

Louis asintió, inseguro.

“¿Sabes qué?” dijo despacio “Deberías decirle a Niall que te acompañe. No necesitamos un escándalo”

“Sí” ella sonrió antes de besarlo en la mejilla “Sí, creo que haré eso. Niall siempre sabe cómo reac-cionar, pase lo que pase”

Louis asintió, con una sonrisa amable.

No, no siempre.

Todavía sonreía mientras observaba a un Niall de mejillas rojas asentir con rapidez mientras Gemma le hablaba al oído, colgada de su hombro.

 

Los relojes no fueron el último regalo que les hicieron aquella noche, pero fue el único que Louis pudo mantener en su regazo. Un hombre chino que no se había quitado las gafas de sol le tendió a Harry lo que parecía una larga pistola dorada. Un árabe rodeado de guardias de seguridad les tendió la cinta de cuero que rodeaba el cuello de un impresionante tigre blanco transportado en una colosal jaula. Para cuando subieron a su habitación y Harry lo besó en la frente al ayudarlo a quitarse la camisa, Louis estaba convencido de que había perdido la capacidad de sorprenderse. Las muestras de respeto eran cada vez más excesivas y extravagantes, pero eran muestras de respeto al fin y al cabo. Y mentiría si dijese que no estaba un poco, un poco orgulloso de su alfa, poderoso y respetado por todos con esa naturalidad, como si hubiera nacido para ello.

  
  


“Ahora sí que eres el pakhan” le susurró en la oscuridad, con su pecho agradablemente pegado a su espalda y sus piernas entrelazadas en las suyas. Harry apenas emitió un suave murmullo, pero segundos después depositó un beso en su nuca.

“Tú ahora sí que eres Bratva” le respondió, con una media sonrisa filtrándose en su voz profunda.

 

 


	32. Capítulo 31

Louis despertó con una sensación ligeramente desagradable en el estómago; no lo suficiente como para tener que levantarse a vomitar, pero la suficiente como para no estar cómodo. Se giró, buscando el calor de Harry al otro lado de la cama, pero su lado estaba frío. Louis frunció el ceño automáticamente.

“¿Harry?” Preguntó en voz alta.

“Vot [aquí]” le llegó su voz desde el baño. Louis suspiró, se levantó con cuidado de la cama. Acababa de cumplir cuatro meses de embarazo y empezaba a costarle moverse con soltura. Poco a poco, iba requiriendo más y más de la atención de Harry, de su mirada atenta y sus labios cálidos en la piel. Se volvía más necesitado y gruñón a cada día, y le preocupaba, pero su alfa sufría un proceso complementario; parecía estar sobre él las 24 horas, lo llamaba cada vez que se separaban, ahuyentaba efectivamente a todo alfa que se atreviera a acercarse. Era todo extrañamente tranquilizador, un sentimiento de familiaridad y estabilidad que a Louis le encantaba. Pero que jamás admitiría.

Tenía cita para ver al ginecólogo, y empezaba a hacerse tarde. Empujó ligeramente la puerta del baño, que se abrió al momento.

“Hola” susurró. Harry se estaba afeitando; llevaba la camiseta blanca con la que había dormido colgada de un hombro. Dejó la cuchilla sobre el lavabo, suspirando.

“Hola” respondió, con cautela. Louis se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, incómodo.

“Siento lo de anoche” murmuró. Harry desvió la mirada.

“Yo lo siento. Tienes razón”

Lo de anoche era la discusión que habían tenido antes de dormir y la razón por la que Louis no había descansado bien sin los brazos de su alfa envueltos a su alrededor.

Las cosas iban bien. Al menos, eso parecía. Harry trabajaba el día entero, y luego respondía por teléfono algún asunto importante, y luego cenaba con alguien de aspecto imponente para cerrar negocios. No paraba, pero parecía feliz. Louis bebía de su sonrisa cansada al final del día como de una fuente, aparecía en su despacho con el almuerzo y un termo de café, se vestía para cenas formales y llenas de protocolo, se esforzaba por comprender su cansancio y su estrés.

Pero había cosas a las que simplemente no estaba dispuesto.

Como, por ejemplo, quedarse solo mientras Harry viajaba tres semanas a Moscú.

Niall había torcido la boca al oírlo. El médico le había desaconsejado con suavidad quedarse sin su alfa en mitad del embarazo. Louis había llegado a suplicar que le dejase ir con él. Pero Harry era implacable; era un viaje demasiado largo, era un trayecto en coche por carreteras malísimas, era una zona fría y hostil, y era gente en la que no confiaba.

Louis no cedía. No quería ni pensar en tres semanas sin la seguridad de los ojos verdes de Harry, sin su voz profunda y sus manos grandes en su cintura.

“No quiero estar sin ti” se oyó decir en un murmullo, y su mirada se ablandó. Harry se limpió el rostro con una toalla y se acercó para rodearlo con los brazos.

“No” cedió. “No, tú vienes. Tienes razón”

“Ya sé que será complicado, pero necesito ir contigo. No puedo estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo.”

Harry lo besó en la frente.

“Tú puedes” susurró “pero yo no. No puedo estar sin vosotros. No soy tan fuerte”

Louis se apoyó en él con suavidad.

“¿Vas a llevarme?” murmuró al final, y Harry asintió.

“Te necesito. O-os necesito”

Louis sonrió.

“Te amo” susurró, inexorablemente. Sus ojos verdes brillaron.

“Ven” lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo, y Louis ya conocía la forma en la que debía estirarse para llegar a sus labios, ya sabía qué rizos le gustaba más que le acariciara, ya conocía la suave respiración en su piel justo antes de que se separaran. No quería soltarlo; en realidad, quería perderse en la ternura de sus labios el resto de su vida, pero la realidad lo golpeó como agua fría en la cara “Te amo mucho, Louis.”

Rió. El alivio lo inundaba por dentro como una ola fresca; no tenía que estar sin Harry. No tenía que verlo marchar, no tenía que dormir solo...

“Yo también te amo mucho” dijo con seriedad. Harry respiró hondo.

“El bebé bien” murmuró. Debía de ser la millonésima vez que lo decía, pero por alguna razón no se cansaba de oírlo. Ni de responderle. “Vamos a verlo”

“Sí” susurró, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo “Vamos a verlo hoy”

Harry se arrodilló en el suelo para rozar con la frente su vientre hinchado. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero siempre se las arreglaba para pillarlo desprevenido. Louis hundió los dedos en su pelo, complacido.

“¿Dónde está mi alfa mafioso y despiadado, hm? ¿Qué le ha pasado?”

Harry rió abiertamente.

“Ahora soy mafioso y desp-padado, y padre” lo dijo con simplicidad, con calma, pero a Louis casi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Harry se puso de pie para besarlo en la punta de la nariz “Vístete. Yo pido coche para el médico”

  
  
  


Hasta ese momento, en bata blanca y tumbado en la aséptica camilla del hospital, con Harry a su lado y el médico buscando un bote de gel, Louis no se había dado cuenta de la importancia suprema de todo aquello. Pero en cuanto la mano ligerísimamente temblorosa de su alfa se enlazó en la suya, sintió la angustia acumulándose en su garganta, espesa y amarga. El pequeño lector de forma de pinza que tenía en el índice empezó a pitar más rápido, y se esforzó por respirar profundamente.

“Si es un omega, ¿todavía lo querrás?” murmuró, y Harry se inclinó hacia él al instante como atraído por un imán.

“No dices tonterías” sacudió la cabeza, pero notaba su nerviosismo. Louis tragó saliva. “Es nuestro bebé. Da igual qué es”

Lo miró a los ojos verdes, oscuros, y lo creyó, pero en el fondo sabía la verdad.

Que si daba a luz a un omega, la inestabilidad duraría años. El peligro, las conspiraciones, los cientos de puntitos oscuros en la red de la Bratva seguirían arañando en busca de poder.

“No es posible determinar si es alfa, omega o beta” les recordó el doctor con timidez, ya agarrando el lector “Sólo podemos saber el sexo… si nos deja”

Louis asintió con rapidez, pero no soltó la mano de Harry. No era la primera ecografía que le hacían, pero era la primera en la que su bebe tendría _forma_ de bebé. Y eso era importante. Era emocionante. Era terrorífico.

“Vamos allá…” el médico se centró en la pequeña pantalla en blanco y negro, con los ojos entrecerrados detrás de las gafas. “No te muevas ahora…”

Un sonido hueco, líquido y fuerte los sobresaltó. Sonó una vez, y otra. Y otras dos. Louis abrió la boca.

“¿Eso es… es el…?”

“Es el pulso del bebé. Es bueno, suena fuerte”

Louis se quedó boquiabierto mirando la borrosa mancha que se movía ligeramente en la pantalla. Cada sonido era un latido del corazón de su bebé. De su bebé.

“Harry” consiguió balbucear; no podía apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

“Aquí está” el médico seguía esforzándose por distinguir la imagen blanquecina de un cacahuete borroso en la pantalla, ajeno a su intercambio. “Aquí está la cabeza, y éste es el brazo, y el otro... Y aquí están sus piernas. Es grande, ¿eh? ¿No estás de cuatro meses?”

“Sí” respondieron los dos a la vez. El médico asintió.

“Todo parece correcto. ¿Queréis saber el sexo?”

Louis asintió con rapidez. Se aferró a la mano de Harry con más fuerza.

“Bueno, no puedo decirlo con seguridad, pero todo apunta a que es un niño”

Tragó saliva a través del nudo que- definitivamente- ya tenía en la garganta. Respiró hondo, demasiado emocionado como para decir nada con sentido.

_Es un niño. Vamos a tener un niño. Nuestro bebé es un niño._

Louis parpadeó, perdido en una nube de confusión y euforia.

“Es un niño, Harry” tartamudeó. Se giró para mirarlo, pero parecía hipnotizado por la figura bulbosa. Estaba serio y no parpadeaba, pero no emitió ni un sonido. Pasó un segundo, luego otro. El médico acabó excusándose amablemente, dejando la varita con el ángulo adecuado en manos de Louis, que la sostuvo con toda la delicadeza que pudo.

“Es un niño” repitió Louis, a través de la enorme sonrisa que no podía contener.

Harry hundió el rostro entre las manos y empezó a sollozar.

Sin hacer ruido, sin moverse. Sólo sentado en la silla de plástico del hospital, enfundado en su traje negro, completamente extraño al ambiente aséptico de la sala, sollozando.

Louis se quedó helado. Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar; ni siquiera había visto a Harry triste o preocupado más allá de lo habitual. Pero estaba allí, su alfa se rompía a pedazos ante la pantalla borrosa y el sonido retumbante del corazón de su bebé.

“Eto moy syn [ése es mi hijo]” murmuró, sin apartar los ojos llorosos de la pantalla “[Eto moy naslednik . On silen i zdorov [Es mi heredero. Es fuerte y está sano]”

Louis no entendía ni una palabra, pero entendía el bombardeo de emociones que sentía en el pecho. Se ahogaba en el amor de Harry, en su instinto de protección proyectándose directamente hacia él, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas enseguida.

“No llores” murmuró, con la voz pastosa “si tú lloras, me haces llorar a mí”

Quería secarle las lágrimas, pero temía mover la varita y perder la imagen. Harry se las secó él mismo, con el dorso de la mano.

“El bebé bien” repitió, riéndose a través de las lágrimas, y Louis rió también.

“Está bien. Está sano” se sentía flotar. Era todo demasiado irreal, su vientre hinchado y la leve presión en su cadera y el bebé en la pantalla y el latido de su corazón fuerte, ruidoso…

Harry asintió.

“Es un niño grande. Y-yo era grande” balbuceó, emocionado.

Asintió.

“¿Crees que será alfa?”

Harry se secó mejor las lágrimas, moviendo la cabeza.

“Da es igual.” murmuró “Es sano y f-furte. Fuerte. Eso es único importante ahora”

Louis asintió. Se aferró a su mano para mirar la pantalla de nuevo, y sonrió.

_Es lo único importante ahora._

“Suena muy fuerte” dijo en voz baja “tendrá un buen corazón”

Harry rió. Lloró un poco más. Volvió a reír.

“Un… buen corazón” repitió.

  
  


Gemma le sonrió en cuanto subió al avión hacia Moscú, con la mano cálida de su alfa gravitando en la parte baja de su espalda.

“Hola, opekun” bromeó cuando se sentó a su lado. Louis le devolvió la sonrisa, tirando del pesado abrigo que llevaba para quitárselo.

“El opekun está en el horno” dijo en voz baja, acariciándose el vientre redondeado.

“¿Estás de broma? Le has ganado una discusión a Harry. ¡A Harry! El título debería ser tuyo automáticamente”

“Lo secundo” Niall entró en el avión, seguido de los dos últimos guardias. “Necesitamos caras nuevas en el poder.”

Harry les respondió algo en ruso que sonó grosero, sin perder la sonrisa.

“Es niño” dijo en voz alta, orgulloso, y Louis se sintió arder las mejillas cuando Gemma y Niall decidieron celebrarlo a gritos y golpes contra el suelo del avión.

Louis empezó a reírse, avergonzado. Iba a responder algo, pero enseguida reconoció a Liam, con una sonrisa tímida y el uniforme perfectamente alisado.

“¡Liam!” Louis empezó a luchar con el cinturón, que ya se había ajustado, en cuando lo vio. De su otro lado, Harry puso una mano sobre las suyas.

“Lento” advirtió, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Liam empezó a reírse con suavidad, dejando que lo abrazara.

“Estoy bien” susurró, pero Louis sentía la ansiedad de su garganta deshacerse despacio, y respiró hondo “no fue tu culpa” lo interrumpió, antes siquiera de que dijera nada “no fue culpa tuya, Louis, no te preocupes”

Asintió, pero cuando Harry tiró de él, molesto, se dejó ir dócilmente y se sujetó a su alfa, agradecido por la tranquilizadora calidez de su pecho.

“Estoy bien” insistió él. “Enhorabuen…”

“¿Y Zayn?”

“Desconsolado porque su alfa se marcha a Moscú” intervino Niall, desde detrás, y Liam sonrió.

“Está bien” le aseguró, y Louis asintió despacio, todavía desde los brazos de Harry “dios, estás enorme ya. ¿De cuántos meses...?”

“Cuatro” respondió Harry por él, ligeramente cortante a pesar del afecto evidente en sus ojos.

“Y aquí podemos observar al alfa orgulloso de su descendencia, defendiéndola de un peligrosísimo comentario amable...” Gemma se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, pasando las páginas de la revista que sostenía. El alfa le enseñó los dientes, burlón, pero estaba demasiado ocupado asegurándose de que Louis volviese a su asiento sin incidentes.

“Está bien” le murmuró, agarrando su mano. “Ahora tranquilo, Louis”

Asintió, conteniendo una sonrisa, pero se volvió hacia el guardaespaldas enseguida.

“Zayn...” Empezó a decir a pesar de todo. Liam suspiró.

“Está mejor. Poco a poco” dijo en voz baja.

“No me dejan bajar a verlo últimamente.” Él asintió.

“Es parte de la terapia. Necesita descansar, observarse a sí mismo, aceptarse”

Louis asintió despacio, pensativo.

“Lo va a conseguir” dijo al final “es más fuerte de lo que cree”

Liam pareció dudar.

“Es... Muy terco” dijo en voz baja, pero Louis sacudió la cabeza.

“Te quiere más de lo que se odia a sí mismo” dijo, convencido, y eso pareció animarlo. Harry gruñó en voz baja, reclamando su atención, y Louis se volvió hacia él conteniendo una sonrisa.

“Estoy bien” susurró, estirándose para besarlo en la mejilla. “Está bien, Harry. Es Liam. No pasa nada”

Él lo besó en la sien, en los párpados y en la mordida antes de ser capaz de olerse a sí mismo en él y separarse, satisfecho. Louis podía sentir la tranquilidad y la protección de Harry, las respiraba al tomar aire y las veía brillar en sus ojos verdes. Cada vez le gustaba menos verlo rodeado de alfas, lo cual no tendría que ser un problema si no tuviesen dos guardias de seguridad alrededor durante todo el día. Alfas, naturalmente.

El viaje duró todo el día, y parte de la noche, y a pesar de las bromas iniciales, Louis pasó una gran parte de él en el regazo de Harry, usando su cuerpo como manta y calefactor a la vez. Rusia era enorme, fría, hermosa y repetitiva, y para cuando Harry le abrió la puerta de una fastuosa habitación, todavía más grande que la que tenían en casa, Louis apenas se sentía las piernas.

“Es enorme” fue lo único que pudo decir, y Harry se removió a su lado, incómodo.

“Otra es más grande, pero era de mi padre. No te quería allí porque aún huele como él…”

Louis no le dejó acabar; el desagradable escalofrío que lo acababa de recorrer era la única reacción que necesitaba. No soportaba los olores de otros alfas demasiado tiempo seguido, y a medida que pasaban los mese parecía empeorar.

“Es perfecta” murmuró. Harry lo besó en la coronilla, desde detrás.

“Hace frío” susurró frotándole los hombros. “¿Moskva es mucho frío para ti?”

Negó con la cabeza.

“Está bien” dijo, distraído por el agradable masaje de sus dedos en los músculos doloridos de la parte baja de su espalda.

“No quiero que te enfrías. Mandé calef-facción” Louis sonrió, mirando el calefactor eléctrico que había junto a la cama.

“Gracias” se estiró para besarlo, y Harry suspiró contra sus labios, con una mano automáticamente acariciándole el vientre.

“Necesitas algo, lo pides” murmuró “ya sabes”

“Lo sé” inclinó la cabeza para dejar que le besara el cuello, con ternura. Los labios de Harry llevaron corrientes eléctricas desde su mordida a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

“Tienes que dormir. El bebé está grande, es mucho viaje y mucho tiempo.”

Asintió.

“Estoy bien” insistió, porque sabía que era lo que su alfa quería oír. “ _Estamos_ bien, Harry.”

“Vale” Harry parecía apaciguado, pero todavía había tensión en los músculos de su cuello mientras se cambiaba. Louis esperó hasta estar los dos metidos en la cama para insistir.

“Estás nervioso” susurró, acariciándole el pelo. Harry negó con la cabeza, pero no lo detuvo.

“Es importante mañana. Son todos cabra. ¿Cabr...? Cabr-brones” acabó  entre dientes, más concentrado que enfadado, y Louis tuvo que sonreír de nuevo.

“Los aplastarás. Eres el pakhan”

“No se fían. Si no se fían, no respetan. Aquí Moskva es el centro de todo. Si ellos no respetan, se cae todo.”

Louis respiró hondo.

“¿Y cuál es el plan?” preguntó con calma. “¿Cómo vas a hacerte respetar?”

Harry se encogió de hombros.

“Están muy confiados” dijo con sencillez “Ellos creen que soy un niño. Que no puedo hacer mal a nadie. Tengo que enseñar que sí puedo”

Louis se quedó quieto. Frunció el ceño.

“Harry” dijo con suavidad “No deberías precipitarte”

Él frunció el ceño.

“¿Qué es precipit-tarte?”

Louis se mordió el labio inferior. Alzó las manos.

“No sé nada de esto” dijo en voz alta “Pero no creo que debas llegar e inmediatamente empezar a enfrentarte gente”

Harry suspiró.

“No puedo dejar que creen que soy…” buscó la palabra durante varios segundos “fácil. Blando”

“No necesitas ganar enemigos para ser fuerte, Harry. Puedes ser fuerte _y_ listo. Puedes esperar al momento oportuno, puedes dejar que sean ellos los que den un paso en falso y se descubran. No van a respetarte sólo porque llegues a la defensiva.”

Harry respiró hondo. Frunció el ceño en concentración, pensando.

“No puedo esperar a que hagan algo mal” dijo al final “No podemos permitir ahora. Es todo delicado mientras no nace el bebé. Si no… _parece_ alfa, tenemos que poner un opekun mientras no tenemos uno”

Louis frunció el ceño.

“¿A quién?”

Harry suspiró.

“Yo decido, se supone. Pero tengo que decidir a mi tío, si no, es insulto. Está aquí, vamos a verlo mañana”

Louis asintió despacio.

“¿Es como tu padre?”

“Igual. Pero no es poderoso.”

“¿Crees que intentará algo?”

“Ojalá, así podemos matarlo. Es un virus”

“No quiero tenerlo cerca” Louis se acarició el estómago hinchado casi inconscientemente, y Harry gruñó.

“Ni un alfa te toca” prometió. Suspiró, sentándose en la cama. “Quiero volver a casa. No me gusta estar aquí, hay mucha gente y estoy solo”

Frunció el ceño.

“No estás solo. Estamos todos. Somos la Bratva”

Su alfa sonrió con ganas por primera vez en todo el día.

“Me gustas así” dijo, riéndose en voz baja.

“¿Así como?”

“Amenazando. Proteg-gendo la Bratva”

Louis sonrió.

“Yo no soy amenazante. Soy un omega cada vez más malcriado” dijo en voz alta, con sinceridad, pero la sonrisa de Harry no se apagó en lo más mínimo.

“No sé qué es eso” admitió “pero sí eres amenazante. Por… pro...teges.”

Louis frunció el ceño con suficiencia, pero estaba sonriendo antes de darse cuenta.

“Protejo a mi alfa. Al padre de mi hijo” estaba seguro de que estaba sonando como un crío, pero Harry le acarició el pelo, despacio, y la inseguridad se evaporó al instante.

“Yo sabía que eras el perfecto cuando te vi” suspiró, y Louis se acurrucó contra él para dormir, con el cumplido bulléndole agradablemente en el pecho.

  


A la mañana siguiente apareció Niall, malhumorado y casi cabizbajo. Apenas habló mientras abría las ventanas y le tendía la ropa que debía llevar en la comida; estaba tan callado que Louis acabó por no poder contenerse.

“¿Te encuentras bien?” preguntó con toda la suavidad que pudo “Pareces… diferente”

“Estoy bien” el beta ni siquiera lo miró, pero arrojó las sábanas sucias en una montaña color crema en lugar de doblarlas cuidadosamente sobre la alfombra, y los tendones se marcaban en sus antebrazos cada vez que movía las manos.

“Niall” insistió Louis. “¿Ha ocurrido algo...?”

“Nada que deba preocuparte” él acabó de arrancar las sábanas con destreza, pero se quedó mirando el montón de tela sucia como si no supiese qué hacer con ella. “Todo va bien”

“No parece que todo vaya bien” el beta suspiró despacio, premeditadamente, antes de levantarse para mirarlo.

“He dormido mal” dijo con sencillez “Hace frío. Odio este país y su tiempo de mierda. Y mi padre está enfermo otra vez. No te preocupes, Louis, de verdad. Lo siento, sólo es… un día malo”

Mentía. Louis asintió con la cabeza y se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa convincente, pero las dudas empezaron a acumularse en su estómago como una comida particularmente pesada.

 

Sin embargo, sus dudas se respondieron antes de lo que habría esperado; en la misma comida, cuando uno de los invitados, enfundado en un traje negro y con los dedos de las manos llenos de tatuajes, le tendió a Gemma un ramo de rosas. Era grueso, enorme, pero en lugar de esperar a que Gemma extendiera los brazos para aceptarlo el hombre lo tiró a sus pies directamente. El ramo hizo un sonido sordo al caer sobre sus bonitos zapatos, y Gemma se limitó a apartarlo con un pie, suspirando.

Louis frunció el ceño; miró a Niall, que parecía repentinamente interesado en observarse los pies. Miró a Harry, que lo observaba todo con una expresión indescifrable, pero su alfa le dio un suave apretón a la mano que le acariciaba la cintura, pidiendo silencio, y obedeció. Esperó hasta que acabaron las conversaciones tensas que no entendía, las risas forzadas y las preguntas pausadas. Esperó hasta que Harry se envolvió de nuevo a su alrededor, ya a solas en su habitación, presionando los labios contra su cuello sin perder ni un segundo.

“¿Qué ha sido es…o?” se concentró en terminar de hablar; Harry en su mordida era una distracción difícil de ignorar.

“¿Eso qué?” Harry  lo olisqueaba con satisfacción, oliéndose a sí mismo en su piel. Sabía que lo necesitaba después de tanto tiempo en una habitación llena de alfas, pero estaba demasiado intrigado.

“El alfa que le dio rosas a Gemma. El de los tatuajes en las manos”

“Ah” Harry frunció el ceño. “Es… sí, bueno. La quiere”

“¿La quiere? Le lanzó el ramo como si estuviese intentando encestar una lata en un cubo de basura. ¿Se supone que va a intentar conquistarla así?”

Harry sonrió con cansancio.

“Esto no es romántico, Louis. Es negocios”

Asintió con inseguridad.

“Pero ella no las aceptó. Ni tampoco las pisó. ¿Por qué?”

“Es… complicado”

“Explícamelo” pidió, y él lo hizo sentarse en la cama antes de ponerse a su lado.

“Gemma no quiere un alfa” dijo despacio “Ninguno. No quiere alfas.”

Asintió.

“Sí, me lo dijo”

“Entonces no acepta las rosas, porque no quiere con él. Pero no pisa las rosas, porque eso es insultar”

Louis frunció el ceño.

“¿Insultar?”

Harry hizo un gesto vago con las manos.

“Yo no quiero un alfa como tú” dijo en un tono más agudo que el suyo “No lo mereces tenerme a mí, así que yo rompo tu regalo. Eres un mal alfa”

Parpadeó.

“Pero cuando tú me las dabas a mí, dijiste que era simplemente para rechazar al alfa…”

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

“Tú no eres de aquí” dijo con suavidad “no quería que te asustas y te quedas por miedo. Yo sabía que no querías insultar, si pisabas las rosas. Pero ellos… es diferente”

“¿Por qué?”

“Mi padre quería obligar a Gemma para que le dice que sí. Pero es muy cabeza, no le dice que sí nunca.”

Asintió despacio.

“Gemma nunca… ¿nunca ha tenido pareja?” preguntó con cautela. Harry negó con la cabeza.

“No quiere ningún alfa”

“¿Y alguien que no… que no sea un alfa?”

Harry lo miró. Parecía sorprendido.

“¿Con un beta?” Louis se encogió de hombros.

“¿Por qué no?”

Su alfa pareció dudar durante un segundo, pero acabó sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No es mi asunto” dijo, estirándose para besarlo con despreocupación, y Louis le devolvió el beso, pensativo.

_No sabe nada._

“¿Es muy importante? ¿El hombre que está intentando cortejarla?”

Harry torció el gesto.

“Sí. Bastante importante.”

“¿Es de la Bratva?”

Harry dudó. Hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

“Trabaja para la Bratva” dijo al final.

“Pero si marcase a Gemma, pasaría a _formar_ _parte_ de ella”

“Sí”

“¿Y eso sería malo?”

“No, nada malo. Si es de los nuestros, es más dinero para nosotros. Por eso mi padre quiere darle a Gemma”

“Pero tú no la presionas”

Harry suspiró.

“Gemma es libre” dijo con sencillez “No es moneda. Es mi hermana. Mi padre creía que es sólo omega, pero es muy inteligente. Ella vale mucho en la Bratva, no voy a darla a un alfa porque es buen negocio.”

Louis sonrió.

“Entonces, ¿dejarías que… que eligiese a alguien… poco importante?”

Harry se lo pensó.

“¿Dices de fuera de la Bratva?”

Se encogió de hombros.

“O no. Simplemente, alguien con poco poder. Alguien que no aporte beneficios”

Su alfa meneó la cabeza.

“Sólo tiene que aporte felicidad para Gemma” dijo, y Louis respiró hondo. Lo miró a los ojos verdes, tenaces, llenos de seguridad y amor, y se enamoró por enésima vez.

“Eres… una persona increíble, Harry” dijo sin pensar. Él bajó la mirada. Casi había un leve rubor en sus mejillas cuando lo miró. Sonreía, pero en sus ojos había algo parecido a la rabia. Tardó en hablar.

“Quiero hablar bien tu idioma para decirte las cosas bonitas.” Parecía tan sinceramente frustrado que le rompió el corazón. “Pero nunca sé cómo. Y no te digo muchas cosas que siento, porque no sé decirlas y no quiero decirl-las mal. Pero yo siento, muchas cosas, Louis”

“Oh. Harry” Louis perdió fuerza. Instantáneamente se propuso aprender ruso, sólo para que Harry pudiese decirle todo lo que quisiera, como quisiera.

“No necesito que hables perfectamente. Yo te entiendo. Me gusta cómo hablas. Todo lo que no dices hablando, me lo dices de otras formas.”

Él sonrió.

“Es bueno que dices eso ahora”

Parpadeó.

“¿Por qué…?”

Harry se separó de él para quitarse la chaqueta; Louis frunció el ceño, confundido, pero le dejó.

“Harr…” empezó a decir al ver que se quitaba también la camiseta, pero se cortó enseguida.

Harry tenía una enorme mariposa negra tatuada sobre el estómago, con un brillante plástico transparente cubriéndola.

Louis se quedó boquiabierto. Respiró, despacio. Harry esperaba, con una leve sonrisa curvando sus bonitos labios.

“¿Lo ves? Ahora tengo baboshki en el estómago siempre. Ahora yo estoy marcado también. Todos ven que soy tvoye.” en voz baja.

Louis no encontraba su propia respiración. Empezaba a preocuparle que se le quedase la cara azul.

“Oh. Ha…rry” balbuceó. La mariposa era negra e intrincada, de líneas gruesas y definidas. Sus alas se estiraban delicadamente por su estómago cada vez que Harry inspiraba hondo; Louis rozó el plástico transparente que la cubría con las yemas de los dedos.

“¿Te gusta?”

Louis alzó la mirada, con una media sonrisa incrédula todavía en el rostro.

“¿Que si m-me gusta?” Tartamudeó. “¿Que si... Me gusta?”

Se estiró para poder besarlo, con cuidado de no rozarle la piel tatuada. Una vez, y otra, se puso de puntillas y le echó los brazos al cuello.

“Es perfecto” murmuró contra su boca. “Es perfecto, Harry. Me encanta”

Él hizo un minúsculo ruido de satisfacción antes de devolverle el beso.

“Quería ser una sorpresa” murmuró, complacido. “Tenía miedo de que no te gusta”

“Es precioso, Harry.” Tenía ganas de acariciarlo, de besar la piel tatuada, pero se contentó con mirarlo “¿cuándo puedes quitarte esto?”

“Mañana”

Louis hizo un puchero.

“Quería besarlo ahora” se quejó, rozándolo de nuevo con los dedos “¿Te duele?”

Él sonrió.

“No sé qué es te duele” bromeó “soy Harry Styles”

Contuvo la risa.

“Claro” le siguió la broma. “Qué tontería. Tú no sientes el dolor”

Harry asintió, con una exagerada expresión solemne, hasta que los dos empezaron a reírse de nuevo.

“Es... Precioso” repitió, recuperando el aliento y mirándolo casi embelesado. “Se supone que eres tú el único que me marca a mí, no al revés” dijo en voz baja, casi para sí, y él se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa amplia.

“Quiero esto” Harry le acarició la mejilla. “Quiero que lo ven. Tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo”

Asintió. Todavía sonreía.

“Tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo” repitió. “Dios, déjame verlo otra vez”

Harry se dejó, con una sonrisa que amenazaba con partirle el rostro en dos.

“Voy a enseñar a Gemma. Mi padre estaría furia. Llevo hace años queriendo más tatuajes” parecía tan emocionado que empezaba a recordarle a un niño de cinco años. Louis rió, soltándolo.

“Ve. Yo voy a darme un baño”

Harry alzó una ceja.

“¿No te vistes después? No tardo…” dijo en voz baja, ladeando la cabeza, y Louis sonrió de nuevo.

“¿No quieres que me ponga uno de esas cosas de encaje que te gustan…?”

Harry pareció atragantarse, pero lo disimuló bien.

“Puedo enseñar a Gemma mañana…” dijo en voz baja. Louis sonrió.

“No, ve. Quiero darme un baño. Sabes que no te lo perdonará si no se lo enseñas al momento”

“Vale” Harry lo besó en la sien. Se inclinó para mirarse el torso una vez más, y un rizo de pelo color chocolate se escapó de su coleta y cayó sobre sus ojos; Louis se lo retiró con ternura. “¿Te gusta seguro?”

Rió.

“Me encanta” aseguró, y disfrutó una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos antes de que se marchara.

  


No se resistió a llenar la bañera de espuma perfumada; empezaba a dolerle la espalda, y sus músculos doloridos agradecían el agua caliente. La bañera era más pequeña que la que tenían en casa, y tardó en encontrar una toalla para envolverse alrededor, pero estaba relajado, somnoliento y satisfecho con la vida cuando salió a la habitación.

Louis frunció el ceño al ver el ramo de rosas que lo esperaba sobre una pequeña mesa.

“¿Harry?” preguntó en voz alta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se acercó para observar las flores. Eran muy oscuras, casi negras.

_¿Cuántas son? Harry ya no me está cortejando. No son las mismas rosas…_

Las contó despacio, intentando no pincharse con las amenazantes espinas. Había trece reunidas en un lazo, y otra suelta.

Torció el gesto, negándose a entrar en pánico.

_Estas rosas no son de Harry._

Louis ya casi estaba tomando aire para llamar a un guardaespaldas cuando algo de tela empapada le cubrió la boca y la nariz.

 


	33. Capítulo 32

Niall se aburría a menudo.

Y detestaba el silencio.

En realidad, su mente bullía a toda velocidad las veinticuatro horas del día, así que la falta de actividad a su alrededor le cansaba enseguida. Necesitaba movimiento. Necesitaba asegurarse de que todo ocurriese en su momento, en su lugar y de la forma adecuada, tener a quien consultar cómo iba tal y tal cosa, saber los horarios de llegada de invitados, las reuniones de Harry, los empleados quejándose de que necesitaban cobrar un día antes, los contables quejándose de que los presionaban demasiado, su padre quejándose de su espalda, de que sus reflejos ya no estaban como antes, Harry quejándose de que Louis parecía preocupado…

En realidad, era su vida. Estaba acostumbrado. Estaba tan acostumbrado que al final del día el silencio le molestaba. No había nada de tranquilo en la Bratva; si había silencio, era que no estabas prestando la atención suficiente. Le aterrorizaban las habitaciones llenas de gente en silencio, porque olía la tensión y adivinaba lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Niall se movía con el bullicio como un pez entre corrientes de agua.

Pero habría matado por no oír lo que sabía que Gemma iba a decir a continuación.

En realidad, preferiría quedarse sordo el resto de su vida.

Estaban en el pequeño balcón de lo que había sido la habitación de Des. Nadie quería acercarse demasiado, Harry había torcido la nariz y se había negado a meter a su precioso omega en una habitación que todavía apestaba a su padre, y no podían permitirse meter a un invitado en lo que había sido el dormitorio de un pakhan. Pero Gemma le había echado un vistazo a la elegante barandilla de piedra del balcón, a las vistas a los jardines de detrás de la casa, helados y hermosos, y había decidido que sería su habitación a partir de entonces. No le sorprendió; llevaba años sin sorprenderle ninguna de las decisiones impulsivas y aparentemente irracionales de Gemma.Le subió las maletas sin rechistar.

Y cuando le hizo un gesto desde el balcón para que se uniera a él, con un cigarrillo encendido en la mano y el pelo suelto y revuelto sobre los hombros, no pudo negarse.

La había seguido sin planteárselo, sin pararse a buscar un lugar para dejar la pequeña maleta que todavía llevaba en brazos.

Pero al ver el ramo de rosas sobre la repisa de la barandilla, intacto, se le había caído el alma a los pies.

Gemma no lo miró. Le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo humeante, con la mirada fija en una de las fuentes que decoraban el enorme jardín.

“Mira. Se ha congelado”

Niall tragó saliva. Obedeció, pero no veía nada más allá del cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

“Hm.”

“¿Dónde está Harry?”

“Con Louis. Todavía no ha superado que son dos personas físicas separadas”

Gemma esbozó una sonrisa cansada, todavía mirando hacia el jardín.

“Nunca le había visto así. Quiero decir con el bebé…”

Asintió con rapidez.

“Harry siempre ha… querido una familia.”

“Lo sé, pero supongo que nunca...” Gemma suspiró “Da igual. Todo el mundo se está emparejando últimamente”

Asintió. Le dolía un poco el pecho; sabía que nada de lo que pudiera decir sería adecuado.

“¿Te dan envidia?” Preguntó al final. Ella negó con la cabeza.

“No. Simplemente me siento incómoda. Parece que nadie piensa en otra cosa, y cada vez soy mayor y la gente me mira con más pena.”

“Que les jodan” Niall aceptó el cigarrillo que le tendía y lo encendió. “Es cosa de alfas. Necesitan tener a alguien débil debajo del brazo para sentirse alguien”

Para su alivio, Gemma rió.

“Sí” pero todavía parecía preocupada. “No digo que me atraiga la idea, es que cada vez lo llevo peor. A nadie le importa lo que tú prefieres hacer con tu vida.”

Niall desvió la mirada.

“No le debes nada a nadie”

Gemma le dio otra calada al cigarrillo, con expresión amarga.

“Soy omega. Le debo todo a todo el mundo. Si hubiera escuchado lo que me decían, ahora podría tener un hijo con pinta de alfa para estabilizar a Harry y aplastar todas esas putas conspiraciones. No tendríamos que haber venido a estrecharle la mano a mi tío como si fuéramos una familia de anuncio.”

Niall respiró hondo.

“Sólo quedan cinco meses”

Gemma meneó la cabeza.

“En cinco meses pueden pasar muchas cosas. Necesitamos más seguridad.” Suspiró “no sé. Siempre me siento como una fracasada. Antes todo el mundo me decía que necesitaba pareja, y me daba igual. Pero ahora no lo dicen. Veo que se miran entre ellos y lo piensan. Y eso es peor” Gemma le dio un manotazo al ramo de rosas, que cayeron con un sonido sordo y se estrellaron contra el suelo.

Niall respiraba hondo.

“Pensé que ibas a decir que sí” admitió “pensé que ya iba a tener que enviarte noticias desde casa porque te quedarías...”

Gemma empezó a reírse. Tenía una risa clara y melodiosa, que le iluminaba el rostro y le echaba hacia atrás el cuerpo entero, como si la fuerza de su propia risa fuera demasiado para ella.

Era imposible no enamorarse de Gemma cuando reía. En realidad, ya resultaba lo suficientemente complicado no quedarse mirando embobado.

“No estoy hecha para calentarle la cama a ningún alfa” dijo con sencillez. “De hecho, a estas alturas creo que no me aguantaría nadie”

Se esforzó por sonreír, pero ella no había acabado.

“Esperaré a que Louis tenga al bebé y volcaré mi amor en él. Lo llevaré al parque de atracciones y le tejeré mantitas. Seré esa tía soltera rara sobreprotectoraque bebe vodka en reuniones familiares y que cuenta historias que nadie cree…” empezó a lamentarse. Niallrió, sin interrumpirla.Intentaba hablar, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir. En realidad, no se le ocurría nada en absoluto.

“Hay muchas personas dispuestas a aguantarte, más de las que crees” dijo al final, y Gemma suspiró. El silencio cayó entre ellos como un telón invisible.

Niall detestaba el silencio.

Lo detestaba porque le aburría, porque le ponía nervioso, porque acababa diciendo cualquier cosa sin reflexionar con tal de rellenar el vacío que se abría entre él y el resto del mundo cada vez que el ruido cesaba. Y Gemma estaba ahí, preciosa, melancólica, profundamente imperfecta, con un cigarrillo encendido entre los dedos y los ojos llenos de resignación camuflada de sabiduría. Y estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez enorme…

“Estoy enamorado de ti” soltó, con la boca seca.

A la mierda.

Gemma se giró para mirarlo, con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

“¿Cómo...?”

“Y-Ya sé que no tengo ningún derecho, no pretendo que me correspondas, sólo…” empezó a balbucear.

Harry abrió la puerta con estrépito.

“¡Gemma! He hecho la mayor tontería de mi vida, ven a verl...!” Empezó a decir en ruso, pero se cortó “¿Gems?”

“Aquí” dijo ella, todavía ligeramente pálida. Harry salió al balcón, con la camisa desabrochada y una sonrisa enorme llena de hoyuelos.

“Mira, mira. Papá me habría matado. Es genial, ¿eh? Me lo hizo Lazar, dijo que cuando nazca el bebé debería añadirle picos a la estrella y Lou...” Se cortó al mirarlos, parpadeando.

“¿Interrumpo... Algo?” Murmuró. Niall sacudió la cabeza casi con violencia, sintiéndose enrojecer.

“Enséñanos” dijo, al ver que Gemma todavía parecía descolocada. Harry les mostró un enorme tatuaje de una mariposa plasmado en su estómago, y ella emitió una exclamación de sorpresa.

“¡Harry!” estiró la mano para tocarlo, pero Harry se echó hacia detrás, todavía con una enorme sonrisa.

“¿Te gusta?”

“Es…. es enorme. Dios, es genial”

Tragó saliva. Se preguntó cómo de evidente sería el rubor en sus mejillas.

“¿Qué…significa?”

Harry se inclinó para mirarlo.

“Louis siempre habla de unas mariposas en el estómago. Me dijo que yo lo había marcado pero que él no podía marcarme a mí, así que… me gusta que vea que yo también estoy marcado”

Niall puso los ojos en blanco.

“Es la cursilada más grande que he oído en mi vida.” opinó. Gemma rió, pero le palmeó el hombro a su hermano con aparente satisfacción.

“Es genial, Harry. El diseño es increíble”

Harry parecía tan emocionado que tuvo que asentir, todavía sonriendo.

“Es muy bueno, en serio” dijo a través del nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta. Gemma se removió a su lado, alejándose sutilmente de él, y sintió que su pecho empezó a cristalizarse poco a poco.

Harry no parecía darse cuenta de nada. Parloteaba con Gemma sobre haberle roto la silla al tatuador por apretar el reposabrazos demasiado fuerte, pero de repente se quedó quieto. Apretó la mandíbula y se puso una mano en el pecho cuidadosamente.

“¿...Harry...?” Empezó a decir Gemma, pero se cortó al ver que su hermano se daba la vuelta y echaba a andar.

“Louis” masculló antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Niall dudó. Dio un paso adelante y se metió en el dormitorio para hurgar debajo de la cama en busca de las armas que había en todas las habitaciones. Gemma parecía tan desconcertada que todavía no se había movido, pero ya sabía que no llevaba una pistola encima, y ya intuía que la iba a necesitar.

“Podemos hablar luego” dijo, sin mirarla a la cara, cuando se dio la vuelta y la encontró de pie. Le dio una de las pistolas. “Vamos”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Louis actuó en instinto.

Se quedó inmóvil.

Contuvo la respiración.

Echó un brazo hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, y milagrosamente, golpeó algo duro. El brazo que lo sujetaba se aflojó; la tela cayó al suelo. Louis se limpió la boca con el dorso de una mano y tanteó en sus propios bolsillos con la otra; su pistola resbaló entre sus dedos, pero consiguió sacarla y girarse a tiempo de esquivar un golpe en la cabeza.

Era un hombre alto, con la cabeza afeitada, de penetrantes ojos grises casi transparentes. Había tatuajes de símbolos en su frente y en su cuello, y de dos enormes palabras escritas en alfabeto cirílico donde deberían estar sus cejas. Retrocedió un paso cuando le apuntó con la pistola.

“¿Quién mierda eres? Quién. Mierda. Eres.” Masculló entre dientes. El hombre alzó las manos, se emborronó durante un segundo, pero volvió a enfocarse. Louis tragó saliva, notándose la boca ligeramente dormida.

Tenía miedo. Seguro que estaba aterrado, seguro que si tuviera un segundo para pensárselo, empezaría a chillar con pánico y se acurrucaría en el suelo temblando. Pero no quedaba espacio en su mente; en ese momento, con el hombre frunciendo el ceño, desprevenido, lo único que sentía era una rabia asesina que le incendiaba las venas.

Estaba furioso. Alguien intentaba hacerle daño a su bebé, y veía rojo sólo de pensar en qué hubiese pasado si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo. Se le secó la boca, y el arma se hizo ligera en sus manos. Estaba más que dispuesto a llenarse de sangre por defenderlo. Estaba dispuesto a _bañarse_ de sangre por defenderlo.

Volvió a la realidad; el hombre estaba farfullando algo con rapidez, en tono bajo y en un ruso todavía más metálico que el que solía oír en casa.

Louis le quitó el seguro a la pistola. Harry le había enseñado lo suficiente como para manejarse con soltura.

“Más te vale aprender rápido mi idioma, porque tengo ganas de disparar” susurró.

“No hago daño” él sonaba casi tranquilizador, pero Louis sentía el peligro fluyendo entre ellos, veía por el rabillo del ojo su vientre, que empezaba a redondearse bajo sus ropas “Sólo vienes. Es unas horas. No hago daño”

Louis pensó rápido.

_Seguro que no ha venido solo, seguro que hay como mínimo otro fuera esperando, y entrará si oye disparos._

Tragó saliva.

_Harry notará el pánico por el lazo,tengo que hacer tiempo mientras no llega._

“¿Para qué?” no bajó la pistola. Eran sorprendentes las ganas que tenía de disparar y pintar la pared con sus sesos, pero sabía que tenía que esperar. Sabía que un paso en falso y todo temblaría sobre sus cimientos.

“Sólo hablar con pakhan” le oyó decir. Alzó las cejas.

Querían usarlo para presionar a Harry.

“Harry no va a negociar con nadie que me ataque con cloroformo” dijo en voz alta, y el hombre dudó.

“Omega, vienes o matamos” dijo en voz más baja, profunda. Louis tembló; apretó más la mano en la pistola.

“No tengo que obedecerte” consiguió decir, intentando sonar firme “no eres mi alfa”

Él alzó una ceja.

“Fuera la pistola, omega” ordenó, y las piernas se le tambalearon ligeramente. Gimió; la pistola se deslizó unos centímetros por su mano ya húmeda de sudor.

_El bebé._

Louis plantó bien los pies en el suelo. Sujetó mejor la pistola.

_Le abriré la cabeza. Si me dice que vaya con él, le dispararé en la cara. Harry llegará a tiempo para detener a los de fuera. Sólo tengo que matar a éste en el momento adecuado._

“No eres mi alf...” Empezó a insistir, pero un estruendo fuera de la puerta los sobresaltó a los dos; el hombre se llevó una mano a la parte trasera del pantalón automáticamente, y el gesto le resultaba tan familiar que notó el principio de las náuseas en el fondo de la garganta.Oyó un rugido desgarrado y profundo; Harry.

Louis disparó.

La sangre voló en todas las direcciones, el hombre cayó de espaldas como un saco de arena, y el ruido fue tan fuerte que un trallazo de dolor le taladró los oídos. Louis sintió la pistola resbalar de sus manos y gimió involuntariamente, y Harry hizo volar la puerta de una patada y acudió a él como movido por un resorte.

“Lou” lo rodeó con los brazos, y la calidez de su pecho era como un calmante, pero el torbellino de emociones todavía lo mareaba.Louis parpadeó, medio confuso. Gimió de nuevo, y Harry gruñó y lo estrechó por la cintura, con más fuerza.

“Q-quería hacerle daño al bebé” acabó tartamudeando “No sé quién... Intentó...”

“Sh” Harry inclinó la cabeza para besarlo en la mordida, olisqueándolo después en busca de heridas. “Estáis bien. Estáis sano”

Asintió, pero no era capaz de decir nada; sabía que si abría la boca empezaría a gemir otra vez, y Harry se volvería loco. Notaba los latidos de su propio corazón latirle en la garganta como un martillo.

“Está muerto” dijo Gemma desde el otro lado de la habitación; ni siquiera la había visto entrar, y Niall estaba a su lado. “No te preocupes, Louis, ya hemos matado a los de fuera. Está bien.”

Harry gruñó en voz baja al ver el pañuelo húmedo en el suelo, junto a ellos.

“¿Qué es eso?”Louis tragó saliva.

“Cloroformo”

Su alfa ni siquiera pestañeó mientras lo apartaba con un pie lejos de Louis. Gemma se pasó una mano por el pelo ondulado.

“¿Llegó a drogarte, Louis? ¿Te encuentras bien?”

Sacudió la cabeza. Fue una mala idea; el universo tembló sobre su propio eje durante unos segundos.

“Estás mareado. Siéntante” le oyó a Niall, pero Harry ya lo estaba arrastrando hacia la cama. Dejó que se sentase, pero lo rodeó con los brazos al instante.

“Me puso el pañuelo en la cara” murmuró, apoyando la cabeza con gratitud sobre el hombro de Harry. “Pero no respiré. Conseguí quitármelo de encima”

Gemma frunció el ceño. Más que sorprendida, parecía impresionada.

“¿Te lo quitaste de encima? ¿A este saco de músculos?”

Louis se encogió de hombros.

“Quería hacerle daño al bebé” fue lo único que pudo balbucear “me enfadé”

Harry lo besó en la coronilla.

“Tengo que ir a ver si hay más” murmuró, y ahora sí que lo invadió el pánico.

“No, no vayas” hundió los dedos en su camisa, desesperado “quédate aquí”

Gemma suspiró.

“Niall y yo nos quedamos con él. Llamaré a Liam, ve”

“No” repitió en voz alta, y los dos hermanos lomiraron “no, manda a alguien. ¿Tienes que ir tú?”

Harry bajó la mirada. Le acarició los hombros, tranquilizador.

“Tengo que ir yo” dijo con suavidad, separándose de él y acercándose a una pequeña cómoda. Sacó una pistola negra, gruesa, y la cargó con calma. “Intentaron drogar a mi omega, y mi hijo. Tengo que matarlos yo.”

Abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo, pero Gemma lo cortó antes de poder decir nada.

“Louis” dijo con suavidad “déjalo ir. Es más importante de lo que piensas”

Dudó. Miró a Harry. Suspiró.

“Vale” murmuró. Gemma asintió, satisfecha; parecía casi alegre.

“No pasará nada” le aseguró, antes de volverse hacia su hermano, que comprobaba el seguro de la pistola “Ten cuidado, Harold”

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

“Siempre tengo cuidado, Gems”

“Nunca tienes cuidado, Harold”

“Que te den, Gems”

A pesar de todo, Louis esbozó una sonrisa trémula.

“Eso lo dices muy bien” dijo mientras Harry se inclinaba para besarlo en el cuello una última vez. Su alfa resopló.

“Me lo decía cuando somos niños, porque mi padre no entiende”

Desde el otro lado de la cama, Gemma esbozó una sonrisa perfecta por toda respuesta.

 

 

Gemma y Niall lo sacaron de la habitación en cuanto Harry se fue; fuera los esperaba Liam, que le sonrió con tranquilidad.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó en voz baja, y Louis asintió.

“Estoy un poco mareado” admitió, y Gemma le miró el pulso en el cuello, con el ceño fruncido.

“Llama a más guardias” le dijo a Liam, y se volvió hacia Louis “Intenta respirar hondo” le aconsejó, tocándole la frente. “Estás bien. Tendrías que haber respirado más de cuatro veces para que te hiciera daño” su voz era suave y tan tranquila que Louis sintió su propio pulso ralentizándose. Asintió, tragando saliva.

“¿Y el bebé?” Preguntó a pesar de todo, con voz trémula. Gemma sacudió la cabeza.

“Estará bien” aseguró “tendrías que bebértelo para hacerle daño al bebé, y ni siquiera lo has respirado”

Louis cerró los ojos, luchando por creerla.

“¿A dónde ha ido Harry? ¿Quién ha sido, qué quería...?”

Niall suspiró.

“Es gente de su tío” dijo en voz baja “ya sabíamos que iba a intentar algo, pero estábamos preparados. Se suponía que era seguridad de cortesía.”

“¿Pero por qué tiene que ir él?”

“Te han amenazado directamente. A ti y al opekun. Es protocolo”

“¿Existe un protocolo para cuando tu tío intenta matar a tu omega?” Louis no pretendía sonar sarcástico, pero Gemma rió.

“Existe un protocolo para cuando no hay opekun y el poder está débil” aseguró. Niall todavía lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados; empezaba a sentirse expuesto.

“¿Ha sido cloroformo? Parecía cloroformo. El cloroformo puede causar malformaciones en el feto, he estado leyen...”

“Tendría que beberse un vaso entero de cloroformo para que le hiciese daño al bebé” lo interrumpió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se parecía tanto a Harry con esa expresión que Louis tuvo que parpadear.

“¿Tú también has estado leyendo?” preguntó, medio en broma medio en serio. Gemma sacudió la cabeza; estaba seria.

“Estudio medicina”

Parpadeó.

“¿En… serio?”

Ella asintió; parecía complacida por su reacción.

“Voy a estudiar en la universidad cuando Harry esté más… estabilizado.”

Frunció el ceño, frotándose un punto doloroso que empezaba a aparecer en su espalda demasiado a menudo.

“¿Por qué no has ido ya a la universidad?”

Detrás de ella, Niall, torció el gesto, pero Gemma no lo vio.

“Mi padre opinaba que la universidad no era para mí” dijo en voz alta “En realidad opinaba que todo lo que no era darme a un alfa para cerrar un negocio no era para mí”

“A-Ah…” bajó la mirada, pero ella no parecía preocupada. “¿Y vas a estudiar ahora?”

Ella asintió.

“Llevo años estudiando por mi cuenta a escondidas” admitió. “Ahora sólo tengo que empezar a hacer exámenes para demostrarlo.”

Asintió despacio. Notaba los últimos restos sutiles del cloroformo.

“¿Harry tardará mucho?” preguntó en voz alta, y Niall se encogió de hombros.

“Debería volver pronto. Estaba prácticamente echando humo, no le llevará mucho”

“¿Qué va a hacer?”

“Quemarlo todo” respondió Gemma, con un suspiro. “Ahora tenemos que llegar hasta el fondo. Ha intentado secuestrarte”

Louis intentó no atragantarse.

“Q-Quemarlo todo” repitió. No hizo más preguntas; no le quedaban fuerzas.

 

Harry le gruñó a todo el mundo cuando por fin apareció, con las mangas de la camisa empapadas de sangre. Louis ya se había librado de la sutil sensación dormida en su rostro, y había conseguido tumbarse en la cama e incluso relajarse, pero al ver a su alfa su cuerpo se tensó entero.

“Harry” gimió, estirando las manos hacia él, y Gemma suspiró mientras él se apresuraba a estrecharlo contra su pecho. Olía a humo ligeramente, su piel ardía y todavía se oía el principio de un gruñido en el fondo de su pecho. Louis se acurrucó contra él automáticamente, agradecido.

“Moy” le oyó murmurar. Niall suspiró.

“Tienes que dejar de hacer ese ruido” dijo en voz alta “o Harry mutará y echará colmillos, y entonces sí que estaremos jodidos”

Gemma sonrió.

“No puedes evitarlo, Niall. Es instintivo.”

Louis no oía nada de eso. El hombro cálido de Harry era el hueco más cómodo que había visto nunca, y respirar su olor lentamente, con inspiraciones profundas, era el mejor de los calmantes.

“No podía dejar que le hiciese daño al bebé” susurró al final, sólo para Harry, y él asintió.

“No te preocupas más. Nadie te lastima ya. Después de esto no lo intenta nadie”

Louis frunció el ceño.

“¿Qué has hecho?” Pero él negó con la cabeza.

“Ahora no. Ahora descansas. Si alguien intenta entrar le vuela la cabeza”

Louis iba a responder, pero una sensación extraña hormigueó en su interior. Dio un respingo, llevándose una mano al estómago. Nunca había sentido nada así. Podría ser malo. Podría significar que algo malo le pasaba al bebé, y sin embargo…

Harry se había quedado helado, con las manos todavía extendidas hacia él.

“¿Qué pasa?”

Respiró hondo, negando con la cabeza.

“Es una sensación muy rara...” murmuró.

“Louis” Gemma se puso de pie. Ahora sí que estaba seria. “¿Te encuentras bien?”

“S-sí. Creo que el bebé se ha movido...”

A Harry se le cayó la mandíbula.

“¿Se mueve? ¿El bebé se mueve?” Su voz subió varios tonos.

“No estoy seguro” admitió “pero creo... Creo que sí”

Harry puso su propia mano en su estómago. Gemma y Niall seguían de pie, tensos. Esperando.

No pasó nada.

“Creo que me lo he imaginado” dijo Louis con inseguridad “Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ya entro en pánico por cualquier cosa. No os preocupéis.”

“Puedo llamar a un médico, Louis” dijo Niall, pero negó con la cabeza.

No _era_ nada. Había sido su estómago, o simplemente su imaginación. A decir verdad, casi tenía la esperanza de que fuese eso, pero…

El hormigueo se repitió. Era extraño, como cuando le rugía el estómago de hambre. Como cuando subía a un edificio alto y miraba abajo, como… una mezcla de todas esas cosas y palomitas de maíz estallando.

“Louis” los ojos de su alfa amenazaron con salirse de sus órbitas “Se mueve. Se mueve el bebé. ¡Se mueve el bebé!”

Frunció el ceño.

“¿Lo has notado?” su voz sonó sin fuerza; la verdad es que se había olvidado de respirar. Carraspeó. “¿Lo notas? ¿Es el bebé?”

“Sí” Harry tragó saliva audiblemente, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo como por primera vez. “Está aquí. Se mueve”

“Oh, dios” Louis dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. Su mano rozó la de Harry sobre su propio estómago “Dios, pensé que… sólo es que se mueve. ¡Se está moviendo! Se ha movido al oír tu voz” le dijo a Harry, y su alfa se deshizo en una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos. Tenía los ojos casi demasiado brillantes, incluso para ser él, pero Louis decidió no comentarlo en voz alta. Harry se inclinó para besar su estómago.

“Sabe que soy yo” dijo, casi embelesado.

“Sabe que estamos a salvo” lo corrigió Louis; no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

“Oh” Harry apoyó la frente sobre su estómago, suspirando “Hola, bebé. Estamos a salvo ahora”

Gemma suspiró, con el alivio reflejándose en su bonito rostro.

“Tenemos que trabajar en esas voces de alarma” dijo, recuperando una sonrisa irónica “O estos van a ser cinco meses muy largos… ¿Queréis un momento a solas?”

Louis asintió, en vista de que Harry no tenía previsto apartar la mirada de él en ningún momento próximo.

“Haz” llamó al final, y él levantó la cabeza “Te amo”

Harry se irguió para besarlo en los labios, con ternura. A pesar de todo, su mano cálida seguía sobre su vientre.

“Y yo te amo. Y el bebé” susurró. Louis empezó a luchar para contener las lágrimas.

“Dios. Se mueve. Está ahí, Harry. Reconoce tu voz” murmuró, con la voz espesa. Ahora sí que mataría por él; ahora sí que era _real_ , ahora sí que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por su bebé.

Harry respiraba hondo.

“No puedo esperar a que naces” murmuró contra la redondez de su estómago “quiero verte y abrazarte, nebol'shoy”

Louis sonrió. Pasó los dedos por sus rizos espesos, suaves.

“Pronto” murmuró. “No puedo esperar”

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leer! kudos y comentarios se agradecen :)


End file.
